Dirty Legends
by Bitenshi
Summary: AU In high school, you have to choose. You can concentrate to study, being nice and safe. But you can have everything, or lose it by letting your life go through the roller coaster ride. If you get it right, you can be a legend. YAOI. NejiSasu. CHP 19 UP!
1. The prologue: Time to meet the Hyuugas!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto. Or the characters in it. I even don't own the "put them to high school" idea. BUT, the story line is MINEMINEMINE! No touchy. And the teacher settings… well, I decided it by myself, but there WILL be some clishés, I'm afraid. Don't worry, I'm just doing to fun myself and the people! ¤wink¤

**Pairings:** Err… I've decided the pairings that Neji goes through. YES there will be yaoi! Right now, the only one decided is NejiSasu, but there will be some nasty turns on it… ¤evil laugh¤ Tell me your ideas… But no Neji-pairing! ¤grr¤

Neji: I HATE you.

Bite: No you don't.

Neji: I DO!

Bite: Whatever… ¤sigh¤

**Rating:** T (PG13). MAY CHANGE! Not sure!

**Ages:** If you seriously want to know… ask.

Bite: Let's start it!

Neji: Horray, horray... ¤woot¤

* * *

Hyuuga Neji rested his head on the car bench and felt the wind on his face. His hair flew a little to his face, but it didn't matter. At any other moment, he would have gone nuts for just a one single hair, but now, it did not matter. He felt so empty, that it was comfortable, actually. 

'Seven days…' Neji thought quietly and looked out of the window. There were fields of grass everywhere. But soon, they would be left behind. He would never see the grass fields of his home town, never again.

'Fuck you dad… fuck you…' he said to no one in his mind and looked in front of him. The road was smooth. So smooth that it made him sick. He loved the bouncy roads which led to his home… He loved them… He always biked the endless roads, but now it was in the past.

"Neji?"

He blinked and took a glance at his uncle, Hiashi. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Neji stayed quiet. What should he say, exactly? No? Yes? Of course not, you stupid asshole? Neji sighed. "I guess so…" he whispered. Of course he wasn't. His dad had just died from cancer couple of weeks ago… and the social workers of course had sent him to his uncle. His dads twin, Hiashi.

Hiashi looked his nephew sadly, but fixed his eyes on the road. "We're here."

Neji looked up and saw a huge city in front of him. He felt his spine shiver. He did not like big cities. And this was definitely one of them.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji shoved his clothes to the closet and hummed something in his mind. In the hallway, there was a song playing quietly.

"I will survive…" Neji muttered whit the song lyrics and tossed the rest of his jeans in the closet. "Done."

"Um… Neji-nii-san?"

Neji turned his head and saw a blushing girl. Hyuuga Hinata, his cousin. He had two of them, from his dads side. Hinata was a year younger than him and Hanabi was a couple of years younger than her sister. Hinata was quite shy an quiet, even if Neji him self had tried to cure her from that little "decease". Hanabi on the other hand… Neji grimaced in his mind. Sheesh, the girl was loud.

"Yes, Hinata?" Neji asked, as he went to his other suitcase on his bed. "Well… I-i Um… I j-just wanted to see t-that you were o-okay", Hinata said quietly. Neji looked her over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Hinata! I'm okay, you can go if you want", he said couraging but Hinata shook her head. "N-no, I-i… Do… do you need s-some help wh-whit your luggage?" she asked and played whit her fingers.

Neji waved his hand. "No, no no! You don't need to help me, Hinata. I have two hands!" he said, making Hinata smile. "So… you d-don't need help?"

"No, but thank you for your offer, Hinata", Neji thanked and Hinata nodded, leaving the boy to his stuff. Neji took out his books and shoved them into the bookshelf. He noticed something and snorted. "So… my deardeardear uncle got my school supplies in my room, huh? Oh, how nice of him!" Neji said whit sarcasm deep in his voice. Neji took the school supplies, and dug them deep on his schoolbag. He still got a week free from the high school. Thank God for holidays. He would not want to see ANYTHING related to school on his room, not until the Day would come.

"Be gone… you monster!" Neji hissed and tossed the schoolbag to the still open closet, and buried the "thing" whit his cloths. "And stay there", Neji said.

"You're talking to your schoolbag? How dramatic."

Neji looked at the doorway and smiled a bitter smile. "Nice to see you too, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi was a teen chicken. He loved pop music and his dressing was as hip as she could do. Well, it was not that hard, as the Hyuuga family was filthy rich. Neji always cursed the issue, that Hanabi had to grow up. When she was young, sweet, innocent, cute and just worshipped him for every little thing, she was fine.

But as a teen, she was like a little devil.

Hanabi jumped on his bed and started to dug his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Neji asked annoyed, and leaned against the closet door.

"Oh, nothing special… something from Pooh Bear boxers to a Spice Girls album!" Hanabi answered, straight to the point way as always.

"Hope you get your first period soon…" Neji muttered. "You would be at least on your room and not talk to every one…" he grumbled, but then, the thought hit him. "What would you DO whit Pooh Bear boxers? I understand that you would just looooove to hear the Spice Girls…"

Hanabi snorted. "Phulees! They are sooo out! Backstreet Boys are so much better, right Neji? You know right! Oh, I would so stole one of your BSB records, but as you know, I have heard them all 'till it came out from my ears!"

Neji looked very dangerous now. Okay, so he HAD idolized Backstreet Boys for his little life, but that did not matter! He was out from it now! He just bought the new cd, with just plain curiosity…

"And to your earlier question, I would just boil them in hot water first, sterilize them and then get the Pooh Bear pics to my new skirt! It would look SO cool!"

Neji felt his eye twitch. Sometimes, Hanabi was something he didn't want to see. "Hanabi, ten seconds. Ten… nine… "

Hanabis eyes grew wide. "Oh god… no, Neji, you wouldn't! I'm a teenager now, come on, spare me!"

"Eight… seven… six…"

"Neji! C-MON! We're too old for this shit! YOU'RE too old for this shit!"

"Five… four…"

"I BEG YOU, NO!"

"Three… two… one…" Neji grinned a devil like impression. "Time's up Hanabi. But I have mercy in me. You can go now", he said in a deep voice.

"Hell, you don't have the guts anymore! I'm disappointed!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Neji shook his head. "So death, you have chosen", he said sadly and took a deep breath. And, whit a loud voice he started to sing the ever so great:

"OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM! E-I-E-I-O! AND ON HIS FARM HE HAD SOME DUCKS! E-I-E-I-O! WITH A QUACK QUACK HERE AND A QUACK QUACK THERE, HERE A QUACK, THERE A QUACK, EVERYWHERE A QUACK QUACK -!"

Neji stopped for a while, to see Hanabi rolling on the floor, faking an epileptic scene and screaming like a maniac. Neji grinned. Hanabi stopped her screaming and looked Neji with a sparkle on her eyes. "You… stopped?" she said quietly.

"Hell NO! I didn't even come to the cows! And lambs! And what about your favorite part; the pigs!"

Hanabi screamed and started to roll again. Neji smiled. "Okey dokey. That serves you right!" helaughed like a maniacand took another breath. "AND THE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM! E-I-E-I-O!"

* * *

Bitenshi: Love Hanabi. Honestly do. 

Neji: NOT.

Bite: ¤ignoring¤ So, a school fic about Neji. Something new, maybe?

Neji: Not to you…

Bite: I'm just a Neji-maniac. And do not mind this prologue. It stinks. The story get better… ¤nod¤ Much better!

Neji: NOT.

Bite: YOU'RE MEAN! ¤growl¤ Don't rewiev the prologue! It STINKS! Go to the first chapter!


	2. THE Day: Alarm clocks and the Uchihas!

Bite: Okay! Now, the story starts from the first day of the semester!

Neji: I hope you suffer the same this year…

Bite: Nah, I don't have a alarm clock with a radio… ¤grin¤

Neji: Evil…

Bite: Oh yes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this fiction. Or any other of mine, to be precise. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This is a work of FICTION. Not happening in the series, never will. ¤snivel¤

Neji: It would be stupid, 'cause we're not ninjas in this!

Bite: But so cool…

Neji: ¤sigh¤ So, that THING doesn't own any of the chara. Neither does she own the idea of getting Naruto characters into a normal high school.

Bite: Whoever made that, was a friggin genius! ¤cries¤

Neji: ¤sweatdrop¤

**Pairings: **NejiSasu. Others not decided, or will be a secret until I decide to reveal them. You can suggest something, if you want. ¤wink¤

**Ages: **Think really hard...

* * *

_**Dirty Legends**_

"_You, might think that I can't take it… on my own. But now I'm stroooonger than yesterday! Now there's nothing at my way! My loneliness ain't killing me, no more… I - am - stronger!"_

Neji blinked his eyes. Yes, he was in his bed. Yes, this was his room. And yes, his friggin alarm clock had tuned on. 'What on earth is that? You call that music?' Neji screamed in his mind and turned his head to the alarm clock/radio. 'No, you call that Britney Spears, actually', he said to him self and stared at the radio.

"SHUT - UP."

"_Now I'm stroooon -!"_

Neji hit the alarm clock and so, his devil was gone. "Thank you lord!" he said, throwing his hands to the air. And so, Hyuuga Neji stepped out from his bed and stretched his arms. The alarm clock snapped on again, getting a radio host on the room.

"_Rise and shine, every single one of you slobbers, who call your self students! It's your lucky day: The first school day of the year! Every single boy and girl, get yourself out from your beds and in to a cooo-oold shower, because the first day of school, it will be the sunniest day of the whole summer!"_

Neji could just hear every single one school student in the city give a loud moan of disbelief. Neji shrugged and got to the hallway.

"Morning Neji! Nice pajamas!" Hanabi chirped, as she got out from the bathroom, which was as steamy and full of water, as ever.

Neji blinked. "I thought you were a human, not a whale!" Neji yelled after Hanabi, who made an angry face on her doorway. "I'll get you back from that, you a-hole!"

"Oh, I'm scared!"

"I know where you live, Neji!"

SLAM!

Neji sighed happily. It was nice to tease his cousin… She was more like a little sister now, anyway. Neji went to the bathroom and closed the door. Time to get to the morning ritual…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Just at couple of seconds before that, at another house, but quite in the same neighborhood.

"_You, might think that I can't take it… on my own. But now I'm stroooonger than yesterday! Now there's nothing at my way! My loneliness ain't killing me, no more… I - am - stronger!"_

Uchiha Sasuke jumped up from his bed and crashed the alarm clock to the ground. He huffed and collapsed to the bed again.

"Note your self: Buy a new alarmfrigginclock", Sasuke said to himself and got up. Man he was tired… He didn't get so much sleep last night… Sasuke let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms. Well, the first day of high school and everything… And Itachis babbling about it doing NO help…

At the moment he thought that, the door flew open and Itachi jumped on top of him, smiling like the sun. "GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Itachi shouted on his brothers face and held Sasukes shoulders. "You know what day it is, little brother?" he asked, excited as hell.

Sasuke blinked. "Monday", he said, playing dump.

"YEEEES! PRECIOUS MONDAY!" Itachi yelled and took Sasuke to a neckhold. "But not just any Monday! It is the Monday, which all the schoolboys and -girls are afraid! The START of the school year!" he said with pathos on his voice and messed up his brothers hair. "And my wittle bwothews first day at high school!" Itachi exclaimed. The boy jumped up from the bed and danced out from the door. "My little brothers going to highfrigginschool!"

Sasuke blinked at the sight of his brother TOO early on the morning. But, Sasuke just sighed and headed towards the bathroom. Itachi had just came from there. He could tell from the still running shower and the open bathroom door.

'Guess he went there and then remembered the fact that were at the same school now…' Sasuke thought, as he closed the door.

The day was getting weird from the start.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji stood in front of the mirror in his room and sighed, relieved. It was a ritual, okay, but took a lot of time. Neji looked at his long hair. 'Should I cut it..?'

Neji blinked at him self on the mirror image. He leaned closer to it. "You're crazy, you seriously are. Although, you hate blowing it dry…" he said and behind his back, he took a hairbrush. "…you just LOVE this."

Neji started brushing his hair, humming to himself and cursing some messes around here and there. As he was done, he looked at himself. He didn't wear anything special. Just blue jeans and a chain in it. And of course, a black T-shirt. Oh, no, nothing baggy. It was just comfortable, that's all (but nice and thigh, to all youNeji fangirls out there. my soulmates! XD). Now, where did he put those wristbands..? Neji scrammed around his closet and found a pair of white wristbands with a black stripe. He put them on and looked at himself. Yeah, he was ready. Neji tossed the hairbrush into his school bag, between the penbag and CD-player. With that, the tossed it on to his back and jumped the stairs down.

"Good morning!" he chirped to Hiashi and Hinata, who were on the breakfast table.

"Morning", Hiashi mumbled behind his morning paper.  
"G-good morning, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata answered. Neji went through the refrigerator and took out the milk. "So, Hinata, it's your first high school day, right?" Neji asked, as he poured some cornflakes on to a cup.

"Y-yes. Oh, daddy said he was going to take us there! B-because you need to be a l-little more early anyway and…" Hinata muttered.

Neji looked at Hinata. "Oh, yeah! That, I almost forgot!" he smiled and sat to the table, starting to eat. Yeah, he needed to go to the principals office. Hinata didn't need that, no junior needed. But, as he was on the second class, he was gonna get some tutoring about the school… Some rules and stuff, because they excepted a second classer to act like he was supposed to. Neji rolled the spoon in his mouth.

'Well, it's not that bad… I guess.'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"C-MON, SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumped the three last stairs, almost crashing in to his father. "Oh, sorry dad! Going already?" he asked. His father shrugged. "Yeah, I got to go. But I'll be back!" he said, getting a great impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Oh, great. But dad, please, please, please don't do that again, please?" Sasuke begged, his eyes glittering. Mr. Uchiha sighed. "I guess I can't be that popular with that anymore… But now I'll go! I've got to catch the plain!" he said and took his suitcase and got to the door. Sasuke sighed in his mind.

'He didn't remember…'

"Oh, Sasuke! I almost forgot! Luck to the first day at high school!"

And so, the man was gone. Sasuke grinned and cheered. "Heeeell yes! Homerun!" he said to the air beside him and ran to the kitchen.

"Morning mom!"  
"Good morning Sasuke! You want your waffles?" Mrs. Uchiha asked, smiling to his son. Sasuke stared at his mother, mouth wide open. "There's still something left? Oh my God, I thought that Itachi would've -!" Sasukes sentence was cut of short, as he got an orange on his head.

"I'm not a swine", Itachi said, sipping his coffee.

Sasuke took the orange from the floor. He looked at Itachi, who glanced at him. Sasuke grinned evilly. "How much?"

Itachi lifted five fingers. "Five - spoons."

"I thought you got away whit six!" Sasuke snorted and Itachi glared at him. "I have grown up. Every single year, one spoon has to go!"  
"Why wont you just stick with tea!"  
"Because THE Day needs a cup of coffee!"

Sasuke laughed and threw to the orange to his brother. "Have you ever heard of the Orange Range!" he sang and sat down. Itachi threw the fruit back. "Don tell ya moma or she'll think your insane!" the older brother continued.

"Like I don't already…" their mother grumped and put the waffle plate in front of Sasuke.

"FOOD!" Sasuke cheered and stood up, bowing to her mother. "Thank you master."

"Get your self together and eat up! Hurry, before you two miss the first class!" Mrs. Uchiha said and tossed her apron to a hook on the wall.

"You're going?" Itachi asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah! My boss is waiting! I'll come home at seven, order a pizza or something to survive! There's money on the living room desk…" his mother explained, and her boys quit the sentence, chorusing:  
"AS ALWAYS!"

Mrs. Uchiha laughed and kissed both boys on the cheek. "Bye bye angels!" she said and went out the door.

Itachi glanced, as his brother went through the breakfast. "Now who's the piggy?"

"Whadhap!"

"What?"

Sasuke swallowed and drank his juice. "Shut up!" Itachi grinned and drank the rest of his coffee. "Please hurry, I'll go polishing my babe!" he said and ran to the door. "You did it just last night!" Sasuke yelled to him, but the teen was gone for good. "What's whit the car anyway..?" he muttered to himself and continued to eat the god-so-good waffles.

* * *

Bite: WAFFLES ROCK!

Neji: ¤has a 'don't-know-that-person-never-have-known' -look¤

Bite: They do! Because pancakes fill you up too fast! I would like to quote Spork-ai and the mighty Scapegoat say: WAFFLES KICK PANCAKES ASS! ¤breaths¤ Said it. Sorry Spork-ai and Scapegoat

Neji: ¤sigh¤ You're nuts.

Bite: Nuts… Yummy.

Neji ¤sweatdrop¤

Bite: And now… every single reviewer gets a plushie! ¤waves the Naruto chara plushies¤

Neji: ¤cough¤ Reviewbuyer! ¤cough!¤

Bite: ¤grrr¤ Itachi has a cool car… It will be introduced on some chapter later on…


	3. Weird start?: Confrontment of the two!

Bite: YAY! I got THREE REVIEWS! Three, and just TWO chapters!

Neji: Wow… Amazing. I guess putting me into high schools is better than putting me pregnant, huh? ¤grin¤

Bite: Shatthefuckup. Well, let's start then! To the reviewer prizing! ¤thumbs up¤

_/the review corner/_

**Midnight-Sunset: **OMG! I got reviewed by MIDNIGHT-SUNSET! ¤squeeeeeeee!¤ I just LOVE the "Black Mist"! Could you PLEEEEASE continue it! ¤cough¤ And now, to the point. Yeah, I know the OOC-thing… ¤sigh¤ It's the worst part of me. I just CAN'T stop doing it! Oh, but you love the OOCness? ¤smile¤ I wuv ya! Here, have a candy! ¤throws a candy¤ And my writings hilarious? Awww… ¤gives another candy¤ (wait for the plushie… wait for it…)

Oh, no worries. There IS NOT going to be any SasuSaku! ¤relieved sigh¤ No, I have turned all the SasuSaku bashers away from me… ¤phew¤ NOOO! Don't kill Sakura! ¤takes the pieces¤ If Kishimoto-sama finds this out, I'm DEAD! Well, for every single Sakura-hater, there wont be any Sakura-bashing here. Sorry, but I love her too much… ' And NOW I got the Sakura-bashers after me… ¤hides from the rotten tomatos¤ And OF COURSE Sasuke is the uke! Although Neji looks more like a girl, he just IS NOT uke! It's the height rule! ¤shows the height difference¤ Hmm… Interesting ones you've got there. Usually used though. But, I'll just take that behind my ear. And no worries, there will be fangirls after Sasuke… But from Neji, I'm not that sure. I haven't really decided will he be popular or not… (because in every other fic, Neji IS popular) Orochimaru? Perving? It's the MUST HAVE in my fictions! So no worries! ¤Gai-pose¤ It's a promise!

I kick ass? ¤woot¤ YATTAA! ¤hands over a Neji plushie¤ Here you go! Next time, I can give you a Sakura-voodoo-doll if you want. ¤smile¤ Thank you for the longest review I've ever gotten!

**freakenout: **Oh, dear freakenout. ¤hands a Neji plushie¤ You're always there for me when I write something crappy… ¤snivel¤

**Frontier of Darkness: **HEY HO! ¤squeel!¤ I did not just get reviewed by Midnight-Sunset, but also Frontier of Darkness! I'M IN ABSOLUTE HEAVEN! ¤fanscream¤ I laughed my arse off when I read "The Revival of the Uchihas" and "A Gesture of Kindness". ¤snort¤ A-dear-caught-on-in-the-headlights-and-it's-about-to-turn-into-a-roadkill… ¤lol¤

Oh, I'm a wonderful person? Tell me something I don't know… ¤grin¤ Thank you for your support! That came for a good time! ¤smile¤ YAY! I GOT A WORSHIPER! ¤evil-guy-laugh¤ Now some other and then to take over the -! ¤cough¤ Sorry

Yes, I'll TRY to get them more in their characters, but it's friggin HARD! ¤sigh¤ And if I do it too much, they'll become like human icecubes… ¤grins¤ I'll promise I'll try. ¤hands a Neji plushie¤

_/end review corner/_

Bite: I know, my answers are LOO-OONG. ¤nod nod¤ Okay, enjoy your Neji plushies, gals! ¤grin¤

Neji: What next?

Bite: Sasuke plushies, of course.

Sasuke: HELL NO.

Bite: Oh, it's Sasu-chan! You look so adorable with Neji-san! ¤hearts¤

Neji: ¤shiver¤ I hate her…

Sasuke: Not the only one… ¤sweatdrop¤

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the chara of Naruto. If I would, there would be LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of NejiSasu NC-17 scenes, and I wouldn't be writing this stuff to your suffering. Or joy. Or whatever.

**Pairings: **NejiSasu ¤joy!¤

**Ages: **Well, Sasuke and all are freshmen, Neji's a sophomore and Ita-chan is a junior.

_"blahblah" speaking_

_'blahblah' thinking_

Bite: WOAH! Long text there, it took a whole friggin page!

Neji: You like to explain a lot.

Bite: Yeash, I do.

Sasuke: Get on with the story!  
Bite: Okay, there will be Sakura in this…

Sasuke: ¤brr¤ Did it turn cold in here…

Bite: …and hints of perviness coming from our Orochi Jackson! ¤smile¤

Orochimaru: Nice…

Sasuke/Neji: NOT HIM!

Bite: And we will be seeing Tenten too! Let's see what a person she is, shall we? And of course there is the Dynamic Duo, Gaara and Naruto! And who'll be the principal?

Neji: I know.

Sasu: Me too.

Orochi: Don't say it's that -.

Bite: ¤kicks Oro off¤ Now then… Let's begin!

* * *

Neji got his eyes to the building that he faced right now. His jaw dropped open. "Holy moly…" he whispered. 

Hiashi laughed. "Welcome to your new school, kids."

School? Was that seriously a SCHOOL? Neji felt like drowning into his bench. That "school" was like a… Neji could not find the words. Two stores and a huge doorway, whit decorated door frames. There were two pillars at the doorway, decorated and obviously stone made. The school was made from red tiles and the roof was also quite decorated model, black roof tiles or something like that…

As they drove in the gate, Neji noticed the golden colored metal sign on the wall. In there, was carved a some sort of blade and a leaf. And next to them, with big letters: KONOHA HIGH.

Neji gulped. This school felt to fancy to him. And the feeling got stronger, when he saw, that the building was circled whit green grass, couple of trees here and there. Of course, some of the yard was cemented. A big part actually, but there was also benches everywhere, and some tables to, wooden and quite good taken care of, it seemed. There was a parking lot near the school, he had noticed.

"Okay, time to get your day started", Hiashi said. Neji and Hinata opened the doors and stepped outside. Hiashi opened his car window. "Neji, you go to the principals office, they said there was a little map on the hall. And Hinata, try to relax", he said.

Hinata nodded and blushed. "I'll try daddy…" she said and gave his dad a little kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy! Thanks for the ride!"

"Okay, Nejis turn."

"NO - WAY."  
"Didn't except that", Hiashi grinned and drove out from the yard. Hinata and Neji stood on the yard, all by them selves. Neji sighed. "I'll be going, I guess…"

"Hey, you there!"

The Hyuugas turned, to see a girl whit a pink hair run to them. The girl smiled at the sight of Hinata. "It's you, I knew it, Hinata-chan!"

"Oh, hey Sakura-san!" Hinata said happily, relieved that she wasn't alone. "Wh-why y-you're here already?" she asked.

Sakura sneered. "I'm ALWAYS the first in the school yard! ALWAYS! I woke up five on the morning, to check everything was ready, shower myself, choose the best clothes for the day, do my hair and make up! And then! Then! I also double checked, that I had a pencil, a pen, and an ink pen! And I got my colors whit me too, just to be sure! And like a bizzillion rubbers and THREE rollers, if that stupid IDIOT Naruto brakes single one of them! And two sharpers, if the other one gets too full, or does not sharp the pen on the right way!" she explained, not even giving Hinata a second to answer to everything. She was clearly excited and was fidgeting like a maniac. Neji stared at the pinkhaired revelation in front of him and just blinked.

Sakura turned suddenly to him and she blinked too. Sakura pointed at Neji and looked at Hinata. "Who's this?"

Hinata blushed and got quite awkward. Neji sighed. She was not a people explainer person. Instead, he stretched his arm in front of Sakura. "Hyuuga Neji. I'm Hinatas cousin. New here", he introduced him self.

Sakura stared at Neji, mouth open. She was NOT excepting a voice like that to come out from the boy. "Oh! I'm Haruno Sakura, Hinata-chans friend!" Sakura said, shaking Nejis hand friendly. "Your new? How old are you, because you don't look the same age as Hinata", she asked, curious as ever.

"16. I'm coming to the second class", Neji answered, getting Sakura to smile friendly. "Then we're in the same situation, although you're a sophomore! Oh, but shouldn't you be at an indroduction?" Sakura marked.

Neji slapped himself on the forehead. "Aw, shit! Hey, do you know where's the principals office?" he asked Sakura. Sakura grinned and took out the map of the school. Neji stared at the girl. 'She has a problem…'

"I see… It's right on this main buildings first floor! To the right, room 001!" Sakura said and Neji bowed. "Thank you!" he said and ran to the door, pushing it open. Sakura looked at Hinata and winked. "I like him! Good that you have a cousin like that! Is he living in your house?"

Hinata nodded and answered: "Y-yes, b-because… Well, um… I don't know i-if I should tell…"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Well, you can tell me about it later! Come on, let's sit! I think the others will come as LATE as ever, so we have lots to talk about!"

"T-that would be nice…"

"OK! I'll tell you every single thing I now about the teachers and the principal and…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji ran to the right and slipped on his steps. "I curse you slippery floor! I CURSE you!" Neji talked to the floor and slide to the room door number 001. "This is it!" he said and reached the door knob with his hand. But, someone else opened it.

Neji looked up and froze. He was staring at a huge snake… Neji shook his head a bit and blinked. No, it was NOT a snake, stupid! It was a man, pale like a ghost. He had a long black hair and was wearing a black suit jacket, and under it a black sweater with a turtle neck. And black trousers. Neji blinked. 'Classy…'

But, he was scared of the man. He had scary eyes. Scary as hell! They were painted with up with a dust looking purple and were… yellow. Oh my God, the guy had yellow eyes.

'Is THIS the principal?'

The man raised his eyebrows. "Oh, a student? This early at school? What a delightful sight", he said and leaned closer to Neji, to take a closer look. Neji gulped. It was like the gaze was burning through him. The man raised his yellow eyes, to meet Nejis silvery white ones.

"Let me guess… you're the new one?" he asked and straightened up. Neji just stared at the man, dumbfounded. He nodded slowly.

"Name?" the man asked interested.

Neji felt something grasp on his throat. He swallowed the lump on his throat and said with a silent voice: "Hyuu… hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

The guys eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Hyuuga, eh? Interesting", he said and walked away. Neji stared after the man. As the guy turned behind the corner, Neji took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh my God, that was like from some weird horror movie…" he mumbled and got a bright thought to his head. 'He is NOT the principal. Hallelujah, Amen!'

"Oh, you must be the new student? Hyuuga Neji, right?"

Neji startled a bit and turned to face a woman with a black, shoulder length hair and bright eyes. She had a notebook in her hands and glasses on her nose. The woman was dressed in a classy skirt/jacket system. No biggie.

"Yes, I am."

She smiled Neji a warm smile. "Come inside, Tsunade-san is waiting for you", she said and let Neji pass through the door.

"Thank you… erm…"  
"Shizune. I'm Tsunade-sans secretary", Shizune introduced her self and lead Neji to the room. Neji looked around. It was a neat office room. The room was cut half with a wall, which had a doorway on it. This was the secretaries side, he guessed, because of the huge shelves of office equipment and files, also books. There was a neat desk, with a computer on it and a…

…pig?

Neji blinked. He tried to took the dream sand out from his eyes, but no, the piggy was still there. "Um, excuse me but…" Neji whispered.

Shizune looked at him. "Yes, Neji-kun?" she asked.

Neji pointed at the piggy on the desk. "Is… is there seriously a pig, or is it just me?"

Shizune blinked and laughed then. "Oh, you mean Tonton! Tonton is the school mascot! He stays in the principals office!" Shizune explained.

Neji felt a sweatdrop forming on his head. The… school… had a piggy… named Tonton… as a friggin mascot? 'And in his farm he had some pigs… I-E-I-E-I-E-O…' Neji sang in his head.

"Tsunade-san, Hyuuga Neji-kun is here!" Shizune appointed and shoved Neji to the other side of the office. Neji looked after Shizune, but was startled as he heard a voice.  
"Come in my child… don't be afraid…"

Neji felt his neck hairs stood up at the same time. He turned and saw a big leather chair. Well, the back of it. Neji looked around. There were bookshelves here too, but there was one with books and the other with photos. Neji looked more careful at the photos. Student photos.

"Sit, sit, please", the voice said from the back of the chair. Neji took a seat on the other side of the office desk, confronting the leather chair.

"So, you're the new one?" the voice asked again.

"Yes. Hyuuga Neji", Neji said. If he had to say to a one more person, there would be bodies. The chair turned around and revealed quite a stunning woman, with brown eyes, and a long blond hair, tied in to a two ponytails. And… she had… BIG… I mean ENOURMOUS breasts! Neji blushed a bit. And he DID not blush easily.

The principal stretched her hand to Neji. "Tsunade. The principal", she said and as Neji took her hand to shook it, she said:

"Say something about my twins here, and die."

Neji blushed even more. How in the hell did she know -!

"Oh, don't be so suprised! Even if I AM a principal, I can be a foxy looking principal at least! And I DO know what the students think of my appearances, but I have earned every single ones respect, and so I will do to YOU!" Tsunade said and pointed at Neji whit a pen. Neji nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Prin -."

"MISS."

"Forgive me. Ms. Principal, you have my respect!" Neji said. Tsunade grinned, and leaned on her chair. "Good. Now, to the point", she uttered and took her eyes on the computer. "Okay… so, you're related to Hyuuga Hinata, one of our new freshmen, right? Cousins huh?"

"Yes, but how did you -." "Your uncle told me. And as your student info says, you're a straight A-student!" Tsunade looked at Neji and clapped. "Good work kiddo, never were one at your age."

Neji laughed nervously. 'She's weird… get me the hell out…'

Tsunade clicked her mouse and smiled. "And you also hobby some music?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, I play some piano, when I want to. I started taking lessons as I was five, but quit them at the age of 12. I have played just for time from that on, I guess", he explained. Tsunade nodded. "But you took Gym class, besides music. Well, I have something to say to you; we have a deepened music class on every Tuesday evening. It's on the music class and the teacher is the same. Interested?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "I'll think about it."

"And also, you took the drama class, besides art class,was it?"

"Yes, I took the drama class", Neji answered. Tsunade nodded and grinned. "Gai will surely be pleased. He just LOVES to affect the new students whit his "Spirit of Youth"… Don't ask what it is, you'll find out", she said to Nejis silent question.

"There is some good players in there, it takes the stage one up, than the normal music class", Tsunade said and took something else to the screen. "Okay! I've got an tutor to you, actually!" she chirped.

Neji grimaced. 'Jesus Christ, no!'

"Shizune, bring Tenten in!"

The door opened and closed and on to the office stepped a girl about Nejis age. She had a brown hair on two buns and brown eyes. She was dressed on one of those China Town style shirts and jeans.

"This is Tenten. Tenten, this is Hyuuga Neji, he'll be on your class. You have the good chance to be his first friend! Tutor him good, Tenten!"

Tenten shoved respect to the captain. "Yes ma'am! C-mon, Neji-san! I'll show you some places!"

Tsunade gave papers to Neji. "The map and your schedule. Have a good first day!" she said. Neji nodded. "Thank you."

He followed Tenten to the hallway and closed the door behind him. Tenten turned to see him. "So, you are a boy, right?"

Neji took the color of red in an instant. "WHAT THE -? DO I LOOK LIKE A -!"  
"Your hair says girl, but your voice DEFINETELY says boy", Tenten said and waved her hand. "Okay, come now!"

Neji followed her to the left of the hall. There, Neji found himself staring rows and rows of lockers. Tenten took his hand and shoved a note on it. "Your locker is the one on the right row, third, from looking at the stairs. On the note is the number combination!" she explained.

On that, Neji heard people swarm to the hall. Tenten looked up and smiled. "That's Temari! Neji, I'll go now, watch to not get squished!" she said and ran off.

'Well, that's about that tutor', Neji thought. Neji blinked, when the students swarmed around him and pushed him too, to get to their lockers. Neji looked around. There were people EVERYWHERE!

"Help?" Neji skveeked.

On that moment, he decided to try his locker out. Neji rolled the numbers off. He opened the locker and looked inside. Nejis face grew disgusted. Who EVER used this locker, would go to his "hunt-down-and-kill-slowly" -list. Neji ripped out the middle page of Playboy and shoved it in to the near trash can. 'Some guys are total idiots and perverts…' he thought and rubbed away the glue stains. He could hear people talking. Quite a lot, actually. But, someone caught him over the noise. A very loud voice.

"Gaara! GAARA!"

"I can hear you stupid…"

"WHAT? YOU CALL ME STUP -?"

"WHAT in the hell did you have to say, Naruto?"

Neji turned his head to the back right and saw a very amusing couple. A blondie guy whit some kind of stripes on his face and a redhead whit green eyes and lots of eyeliner. Also, there was a kanji on his forehead. Neji blinked. 'Love?' He shook his head. 'How idiotic…'

"These are our lockers, Gaara! Yay, we got them next to each other! Isn't that cool or what!"

"Whatever..."

Neji smiled. Freshmen…

"HAA! Bastard, where do you think you're going!"

Neji turned his head and his eyes were about to pop out from his eyes. There was a GORGEOUS blackhaired guy next to them, whit dark eyes that got Neji to caught on fire. Neji blinked. 'What the hell? You thought that, from a GUY Neji! Concentrate! Damn you stupid teenager hormones, damn you! I'm not gay! I am not!' Neji watched at the guy again. 'Just a bisexual…'

"Where do YOU think I'm going? To my locker, idiot!" this guy said, getting the blondie… Naruto, was it? Okay, he got Naruto freaking out and pointing at him.

"Do NOT say you're going to be here! DO NOT!"

"For your information, I am NOT."

"Hallelujah!"

"I'm on the other side."

Neji felt his face get red, as he heard footsteps coming behind him. What was wrong whit him anyway? This - was - a GUY!

'Calm down Neji… breath Neji…'

"Hey, you…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke walked on to the school building, on his brothers side. He got an awkward feeling, that many people looking at him.

"Hey man, isn't it Itachi?" a huge guy asked and threw a high five whit Itachi. "Nice to see you Kisame, what have you been up to?" "Oh, nothing… just football and stuff… Tried surfing to! You ever tried?" "No, not actually… Or yeah, but I fell quite bad and broke my leg…" Itachi said, little embarrassed.

"Hey, that almost happen to me too, no biggie!" Kisame said and laughed. For Sasukes shock, the shark like guy looked at him. "Oh my gosh! It's Itachi-junior! Why the hell is he here?"

"It's his first day at high school, Kisame", Itachi whispered. "OH REALLY? Jesus Christ, he's that big already?" Kisame yelled and Itachi laughed. Sasuke on the other hand, was VERY annoyed. He didn't like Kisame. Kisame had scared him whit his teeth when he was ten, and that was the only image of Kisame Sasuke had.

A crazy, crazy, crazy guy, that just happens to be pals whit my big brother. Sasuke wanted to get out from this. FAST. "Itachi, I'm going already", Sasuke said and waved the note in front of Itachis face. "To my locker."

"Sure, knock yourself out!" Itachi grinned. Sasuke sighed and got through the mass of people, finally getting somewhere. He saw Ino, but luckily, she didn't see him. Sasuke grumbled to himself. 'God, I hate that girl…' Sasuke walked, hands on his pocket, as he heard a yell.

"HAA! Bastard, where do you think you're going?" Naruto yelled at him, pointing him like something he deeply hated. Well, that was not a emblem.

Sasuke grumped. "Where do YOU think I'm going? To my locker, idiot!"

Naruto screamed and Gaara started to massage his temples. The redhead was going nuts. "Do NOT say you're going to be here! Do NOT!"

"For your information, I am NOT."

Naruto threw his hand to the air and kneeled on the floor. "Hallelujah!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and said: "I'm on the other side." So, he turned and walked to the other side. On his luck, there was someone disturbingly on his way. Sasuke sighed. His first day started JUST fine. "Hey, you…" he said.

With a wave of black hair, the person turned into him, and looked at him with his silvery eyes. Sasuke gulped. His mouth was beginning to come dry. What the hell? Who ever this girl was, she was quite a…

"What?" said this "girl" whit a ever so manly voice.

…catch.

Sasuke blinked.

And blinked again.

Something was wrong with this image… Sasuke looked at this 'girl' from head to toe, stopping for a while on 'her' chest.

Sasuke blinked again.

'WHAT THE HELL! HE'S A GUY?'

"Well, what? What is it?" the guy asked again and glared at Sasuke, like he was some kind of an idiot. Sasuke shook his head and pointed to his locker.

"You're on my way", he said, gathering his voice together again. The now revealed boy looked at the locker behind him and then Sasuke. "This is yours?" he asked, pointing the locker.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you an idiot or something? YES it is my locker. YES you're on the way. Now, could you PLEASE move your sorry ass out from MY way and do something USEFUL, on the state of blocking peoples WAY", he said, letting the hole 'ANNOYED' zone out from him. The firs person in this friggin school that he saw was that creepy friend of his brother, then the girl she deeply hated, then the dope and HIS creepy friend, and NOW this chick haired guy voiced IDIOT on his way to the locker! He HATED this place already!

The guy looked at him. His face went from asking to a 'you're-about-to-die-very-painfully' -stare. Sasuke stared back at him. This staring contest continued a while. Then, the longhaired guy took his backpack, and glanced Sasuke with a murder intent. He turned to walk away. He walked past Sasuke, pushing him with his shoulder as hard as he could. There was a loud 'thud', when Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Bye, twerp", Neji said and waved his hand. "The bell is ringing."

DRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

And so, Hyuuga Neji left, cool as ever, but his head was boiling with furry. Same did go to the Uchiha junior too, though, because the guy who thought was a girl, just showed him his place. But, I THINK we can all figure out what was going on Sasukes head. Yeah, he was going to show THAT guy the place he would be at! Sasuke just stood up, brushed away the dust and glared at the young Hyuugas back. He would do a face lit to the bastard! He seriously would!

Meanwhile, Naruto gaped open mouthed at the sight. "Did he… did he just push Sasuke-bastard?" he whispered. Gaara sighed. "Yes, he did."

There was a short silence between the two.

"WOW, THAT'S SO COOL! HE'S SO COOL!" "Shut the fuck up already! We got to go to the stupid class!"

A couple tenmeters away from them were Itachi and Kisame, both staring. "He… just pushed your brother, didn't he?"

Itachi nodded slowly.

"Oh my God… We're gonna turn him to a road kill!" Kisame said furious, but Itachi laughed. "Now, now. Don't act like a Mafia person, Kisame! He's new. And there was now wrong doing that, my brothers a bitch sometimes…" he said awkwardly and scratched his neck. He turned his gaze to the leaving Neji, smiling a little. "He pushed him with style! My brother deserved that. It was quite a good looking scene… not to talk about that the boy looks not bad!"

Kisame shrugged. "He looks like a girl. And l think he's over grown. Quite like you."

"What!"

"Nothing. To the class!"

* * *

Bite: ¤nervous laugh¤ Long... But isn't it cool! They HATE each other! ¤maniaclaugh¤ 

Neji/Sasu: Like we don't already!

Bite: ¤squee¤ STEREO! ¤giggle¤ How did you like hints of pervy Oro Jackson? And how about Tsunades attitude to her students? And the school mascot? And most importantly: The not-so-commonly-used-start-of-a-love-story-at-Naruto-school-fictions? They had the first glance, but then hated what came out… I JUST LOVE IT! I hate the "love at the first sight" thing… And it's so common!

Neji: I hate you.

Bite: No you don't. Well, we're going to see Nejis classmates on the second chapter… And some teachers jumping on at our noses!

Sasuke: And badly known American high school schedules!

Bite: SHUT UP! And there will be some more of freshmens too! Joy. Now… Keep on suggesting the pairing and reviewing! I need them to LIVE!

Neji/Sasuke: You overdramatic psycho.

Bite: THERE'S THE STEREO AGAIN! ¤SQUUEEL!¤ And about the school... Well, on my opinnion is HU-UUGE, because our school is like so small... ¤thehee¤ In our town, there is only 1000 people living it...


	4. Losers of the class: The Dynamic Duo!

Bite: Yay! People still read this stuff! ¤smile¤ Love you all from reviewing.

Neji: This seriously sucks! I have to watch that bastards face and make some stupid DOLLS!

Sasuke: Hey, I didn't want this either.

Bite: Shut up you. Oh, and before I go to the reviewers corner, I have to say thanks for my deardear friend CryZa, who reviewed this fiction on my forum. Thank you Ryzz! I hope you enjoy your Sasuke-plushie! ¤sends a kiss¤

Neji: I hate that girl…

Sasuke: Yeah, she was the one who wrote those NejiSasus to Bite in the first place.

Bite: Yeah, I just realized the existence of NejiSasu, read one fic and made my dear SasuNaru worshipper a NejiSasu fan! ¤thumbs up¤

Sasuke: And she still loves SasuNaru more than NejiSasu… ¤growl¤

Bite: Oh, so you DO want Neji more than Naruto?

Neji ¤glare¤ I'll kill you Uchiha.

Sasuke: She takes it all wrong anyway!

_/review corner/_

**Yianne-21: **Yay! I'm weird and working! ¤woot¤ Oh dang, I thought I DID check the typos… Damn it. Stupid typochecking system! ¤slams her computer screen¤ Well, I will remember it's "with" not "whit" because of Eminems song "Without me"… ¤grin¤ Thank you! I love an honest review. I have read lots of good but weird fanfics and I'm happy I'm one of them! ¤thumbs up¤ And I DO continue now! ¤hands a Sasuke plushie¤ Here you go.

**Midnight-Sunset: **No, thank YOU! ¤glomps¤ Here you have your Sasuke-plushie! ¤hands it¤ Now you can do all the perverted things you want with them… ¤sweatdrop¤ Oh, my idol is as perverted as me. YAY! ¤cheer¤ Kisanator! ¤laughs like a maniac¤ I'll be back! ¤giggle¤ That would be awesome!

Yeah, no girl can NOT be sorry from Tsunades twins. Me and my big sister respect her, though. He has lots of strenght in his back and stomach muscles, as she can keep that stuff without whining… But, Tsunades my idol! ¤nod nod¤ She rocks! Oh yes! Oh yes, you loved pervy Oro Jackson! ¤jumps up and down¤ There will be some more! Although I haven't come to the "perving over Uchihas" part… Oh you liked the "hate him" thing! Yay! I need to give you some candy! ¤throws a candy¤ Oh, Kakashi-sensei will be in… THIS CHAPTER! ¤buahaa¤ He's a Chemistry teacher!-

Hmm… Have to think about that "duo" thing… But, Neji will surely go to the d-music and there… Will be Sasuke too! XD I'm not going to tell you what he's playing…

**freakenout: **¤hands the plushie¤ Hahaa… there will be lots of stuff happening in Konoha High… ¤evilguylaughter¤

_/end review corner/_

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Sasuke or Neji… ¤snivel¤ Or any of the characters in here… ¤snivel¤ And if some of them are mine, I will tell you…

**Pairings: **NejiSasu! ¤waves¤

**Ages: **Sasukes fellow students are 15… or whatever is the freshmen age. Nejis class "buddies" are 16 and Itachi is a junior, so all of his class are 17.

Bite: But… there is a one exception on Nejis class…

Neji: Don't say.

Bite: I say. Okay! Now I'll say something: I'm FINNISH so I do NOT know any of american high school classes. I just made something in my mind and so on and so on… And I do something very random here and there on the classes. Freshmen have normal math AND pre and advanced algebra. I know, it sucks and I suck, but can't help it. Part of the idea, part of the idea…

Neji: Yeah right.

Sasuke: Lazy ass.

Bite: Speaking of which, there will be Shikamaru here! ¤wink¤ And he's not at the same class as Sasuke! He's a sophomore because of his IQ, mmmkay?

Neji: ¤sigh¤

Bite: Hmm… And there's a friend of Shikamarus there… they are the Dynamic Duo part 2! Guess who it is? And there will be Ino, and Shino! And more Gaara and Naruto coming too!

Sasuke: C-mon, get to the teachers.

Bite: Oh, right. We will have two teachers: Hatake Kakashi and Morino Ibiki at the first classes!

Neji: Ibiki's a bitch.

Sasuke: And Kakashi's late.

Bite: That's how they are…

* * *

Neji stomped up the stairs. That… that jerk! That twerp! That little fucker! Neji snorted to himself. 'Like, who does he think he IS! The king of the school? Phulees, he's just a junior!' he raged and noticed he was on the second floor. Okay… he WAS supposed to be here, wasn't he?

Neji took out the schedule and took a good look at it.

History - Mr. Morino, room 080

Geometry - Mr. Hayate, room 012

English - Ms. Yuuhi, room 045

Germany - Mr. Sarutobi, room 100

Chemistry - Mr. Hatake, room 005

-lunch break-

Biology - Vice Prin. Orochimaru, room 004

Drama Class - Mr. Maito, the auditorium, room 003

Neji sighed. There was some names there… Neji shook his head out from his thoughts and looked at the number on the classroom door. Okay, 080… Neji took out his map and looked at the numbers on the wall. Yep, the right floor… Neji walked the hallway, getting couple of glances from girls and also… guys? Jesus. Well, they turned quite disappointed, when they noticed he was a guy.

Neji lifted his gaze to the number on the door. "080…" he mumbled and tapped some guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but is this the history class?" Neji asked.

The guy looked at him and shrugged. "And if it is..?"

Neji blinked. He sighed and turned around to look at the door. That guy did NOT help a one little bit. Well, there was the word 'History Class' pointed on the door, so… Neji turned the door knob and looked at the inside.

There was a whole bunch of students there. But no single one was quiet. Neji blinked and stepped inside, shutting the door as quietly he could.

CLICK

With that, every single face turned to stare at him. Neji coughed. "Um… are you guys sophomores?"

"YEAH!" some guy from the back row yelled.

"Thank you…" Neji muttered. And so, the noise started again. Neji sighed a relieved sigh. At least, they didn't stare at him. Neji watched over the seats and grumbled. Not a single one of them free. Neji blinked. Oh, wait, there was one!

Neji walked to the row next to the window. There was seat taken on the first row, but the next from it was free. Neji sat on it and hanged his bag to his chair. Neji looked around the class again. Girls giggling, and boys telling some over done stories. A normal class. Neji glanced to his front and back. Both of them were reading. Neji closed his eyes. Maybe he could consentra -.

SLAM!

Neji startled a bitand looked the both sides of him. Behind him was a guy with ponytail and a lazy impression on his face. In front of him was a girl with a long dark hair and brown, warm eyes.

"So… you're the new one?" the guy asked. Neji nodded.

"Ha! I said, to you, if we keep the place open, he will come to it!" the girl giggled and stretched her hand to Neji. "Shiro Haku", she introduced. Neji shook her hand and looked at her questioning. "Hyuuga… Neji."

"Oh, and by the way…" Haku said and looked at Neji with a murder look. "I'm a BOY."

Neji felt his balance to go off, as he almost blacked out. "You… seriously?" he blinked and Haku nodded. "Yeah, and from your voice I guess that you are a guy, who likes his hair!" he said and winked. Neji was about to answer, but the other guys hand came to his face. "Nara Shikamaru."

Neji shook the guys hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You think…" Shikamaru said and sighed. "Troublesome…"

"Oh shut the hole Shikamaru!" Haku sneered and grinned to Neji. "So, I'm Haku, I'm the gay one!" he said and turned Nejis stare to Shikamaru. "He's Shikamaru, the straight one!"

Shikamaru grinned too. "We're the losers of this class", he said and put his arms behind his neck. "Nice to meet ya, Neji."

Neji turned his head between Haku and Shikamaru. He rubbed his tempels. "So… Haku… Shikamaru… Haku, you're gay… good one to know…" Neji said sarcastically, getting Haku to giggle. "I just warn people, mmmkay? So, which one are you?" he got straight to the point. Neji blinked at Haku.

'Oh god… He's like Hanabi…' he thought and was about to answer a good 'straight'. Then, he paused and remembered the asshole from the hall way. "Not… sure…" he said slowly andfelt his eye twitch. "Should I even know when I'm sixteen!"

"I guess not…" Haku mumbled and sighed. "No one else but I do…" "That's just because you're a friggin drag queen", Shikamaru uttered and leaned on to his hand.

"Oh pulees! I'm not a drag queen! Just plain gay. Who looks like a girl!"

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jeesh… Whatever, Haku. You look cuter than most girls, you have a hair like a girl, you sound like a girl, and you like guys, like girls. You're a girl", he said, lifting his finger and looked very tired. Neji blinked at Shikamaru, whose eyes were going down and up again. Slowly… very slowly. 'My god, he's going to sleep…'

"Ha! Like I would WANT to be a girl! Girls are SO annoying!" Haku snorted and gritted his teeth. "I HATE girls!" he uttered and nodded to himself. "Yes! I HATE them!" Haku repeated. "No need to say that so many times…" Shikamaru sighed and looked at Haku, understanding. "But, I'm with you. I hate girls too… they are so troublesome…" he muttered and growled to himself. "They're always looking after their looks, and going crazy for a simple pimple and…"

"Hey, that rhymes."

"Thank you Haku. Let me continue now, please?"

"Of course."

Neji blinked and watched the two guys. They were… totally different and still, it was looking like they knew what the other one was thinking… 'Creepy…' Neji thought and shook himself back to the cruel world. Shikamaru was talking.

"…and they just giggle and giggle, gossip against each other, are cruel like hell to the losers… More crueler than guys! Guys at least KNOW who they are picking on, but every time I try to talk to the girls, they are like 'umm… what was your name again?' and I give up on that!" Shikamaru explained, hitting his hands together for an effect. "BANG! Life crushed! Succeed! You're the new queen!"

Neji whistled. "That IS quite cruel…" he said and smiled. "But, I don't think Hinata would do that. She's too nice."

Shikamaru pointed at Neji. "Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes, she's my cousin."

"I was on the same class with her on elementary school…" Shikamaru muttered and leaned back on his chair. "Nice girl. Never picked on me. She's quite shy, though. Unlike Ino. But that's not the matter…" he said more to himself again, as to Neji. Haku grinned to Neji. "Ino's Shikamarus first crush", he whispered.

"Hey! I have no crush to her anymore! That little witch…" Shikamaru stood up for himself and looked out of the window. "I heard she's at this school… Man this sucks…"

At this moment, it was like a lamp was hit on in Nejis head. "Wait…" he said and pointed at Shikamaru. "You said you were… at the same class as Hinata? But Hinata's a freshmen! And you're -!" Neji wondered, when Haku cut him short. "Shikamaru was transferred to junior high, when his teachers saw trough his sleepy eyes", Haku explained and chuckled. "Shikamaru has an IQ over 200!"

Nejis eyes were about to pop out from his head. "WHAT?" he yelled and stared at Shikamaru. "He… he… WHAT?" Neji babbled. "He… he should be in COLLEGE or something! He's a friggin genius!" he panicked and looked at Shikamaru in awe. "What the HELL are you doing in high school with that IQ?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's easier… And besides, I won't get to college without high school papers, idiot…"

Neji blinked and opened and closed his mouth for a while. "But… BUT! They should take you in there with that IQ!"

Shikamaru yawned and closed his eyes. "College and university sound too troublesome… Besides, I didn't want to leave Haku alone. The bullies in here could have killed him", he explained, getting Haku to sniff.

"Oh, Shiki-kun, you're just too sweet!"

"Whatever… but do NOT kiss me or hug me on the class or hallway!"

"Cafeteria?"

"No."

"School yard?"

"NO."

"Gym?"

"No!"

"The parking -!"

"NO!"

On that moment, the door was kicked open by a rather big man, who walked inside. Every single student jumped up and Shikamaru and Haku pulledNejiup as quickly they could. "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! YES, I'm back again, did you like it or not!" the man shouted and slammed a huge cartboard box on his table. "SIT!"

Every one sat, Haku and Shikamaru pulled Neji back to his seat. "What's whit thi -?" Neji whispered, but Haku hissed him to shut up.

"QUIET DOWN!" the man roared and looked around the class. "I see you all have came on the first class. I'm Morino Ibiki, but as you know, Mr. Morino or Sir to you twerps…" he said, but stopped as he saw Neji. He glanced at the boy and pointed at him. "YOU! STAND UP!"

Neji was too startled to do anything, but Shikamaru stomped his feet. "Stand straight!" he hissed under his breath. Neji jumped up and straightened up. Jesus, was this the army or something..?

"Kid, what's your name?" Ibiki asked, walking in front of Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji, Sir", Neji introduced himself and laughed in his mind. How on earth did he sound like a soldier? Well, the atmosphere… Ibikis eyebrows rose. "Oh? So YOU'RE the new kid", he said and stared at Neji.

Neji shrugged. "Well, I was the only one you didn't recognize on the class…" he muttered quietly.

"WHAT?"

Neji could hear someone gasp and Haku gulp on his other side. Shikamaru sighed and covered his eyes. Neji felt all his neck hairs stand up. Mistake. BAD one.

"Nothing! I mean: Nothing, Sir!" Neji tripped on his words, as Ibiki walked closer to him. The man glared at him like a fly he was about to slam against the wall. Neji felt cold sweat coming on his forehead. 'Teachers here… are just scary…' he thought.

Ibiki poked Neji on his shoulder. "Listen now, punk. On MY class, you don't speak without permission to do it. You won't even SNEEZE without my permission. You will NOT do anything without my permission. Don't talk if you're not answering a question, shrimp", he said, his voice low, and with a murder intent on it. He looked a Neji, disgusted.

"And cut that hair, it's making me sick to watch it."

Neji felt something pop on his head. Whatever you said to Neji, he would listen quietly. BUT when you said something negative about his hair… Neji gritted his teeth and balled his fists. 'I know this won't be good… He will hate me… AAW, SCREW IT!'

"It's better than not having any", Neji said, as the temper of the class room dropped several points lower. He heard whispers from the backseats. Even gasps. Ibikis glare grew very deadly, but Neji justsmirked. 'Score.'

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted to the back row. All the girls almost jumped out from their skins, but stayed in place. Ibiki returned his stare to Neji. "Not a good start, Hyuuga. Not good at all." With that, he turned and went to the cart board box. "Sit down, punk!"

Neji sat and glared at the man. When Ibiki turned around to the chalkboard, Neji let out a silent, relieved sigh. 'I'm alive…' Neji looked at his hand. It was surely shaking.

'This school is full of boogiemans…'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke huffed with frustration. "That… that… bastard…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, as he got in to the chemistry class and sat on the nearest seat. No girls. Oh the joy. Oh the rapture.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was going to KILL that bastard who pushed him! Sasuke tapped his finger on to the desk. How should he do it? Pull out his every single nail and then his eyes… those white, silver glimmering eyes… Sasuke stopped his fingers… 'WHAT?' Sasuke shook his head and was growling under his breath now. That girl/guy! Urgh, now that he thought of it, he DID look a lot like a guy on his face… The STUPID hair! Sasuke drummed the desk table with a pen. Oh c-mon! That damn teacher should come RIGHT - NOW or he would not answer what he was going to do!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt his neck hairs standing up. 'Not her…'

Yamanaka Ino jumped on Sasuke and smiled like an angel. "I missed you the whole summer, Sasuke-kun! Where were you all that time? I tried to go to your house, but there was no one there! Were you on somewhere else?"

Sasuke sighed. The reason Ino had no answer, was because of his parents were off on business trips and he had told Itachi to NOT open the door to Yamanaka Ino, or Haruno Sakura. Or to ANY fangirl! Speaking from the last one…

"INO-PIG! What the HELL are you doing, clinging to Sasuke-kun like that?" Sakura screamed, stomping to the scene. Hinata was left to the doorway, quite awkwardly. But, on a way he did not know, Sasuke was thankful for Sakura. Ino at least let him go.

"Weeeeeeell, if it isn't the huge forehead and its parasite Sakura! Don't look Sasuke-kun, it may even bite you."  
"WHAT? You PIG!" Sakura raged.

Sasuke saw the others to swarm in too. There were Gaara and Naruto, who immediately got into the back row. As for Kiba, he was talking to Hinata, who was blushing and babbling about something. Chouji was eating his snacks and Shino was… just Shino. Just plain Shino. And then… Sasuke swallowed hard. NOT HER.

"INO! Come on already, we got the best seats!" Amis high-pitched voice cam clear and took Ino by her hand. "Jeesh! Oh c-mon, there is lot of other guys than Sasuke!" Ami declared, but Ino looked at her friend with a dead intent. "You just want him to yourself."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I should watch you…"

"Yes you should…"

And so, Ino and Ami left, and Sakura saw her chance. So saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, would you want to be my lab part -!"

"Hey! Shino!" Sasuke called at Shino, who was passing him. "You can sit here, I want to be sure that nobody creepier than you gets to be my lab partner", he explained, but Shino already sat on the chair. Sakura was about to say something, but sighed and went to Hinata. Sasuke blew air from his lungs and looked at Shino. "Thanks man."

Shino grinned behind his scarf. "No biggie. I know when you need some help."

Well, Sasuke just knew that Shino would help him. Shino was a good guy, with a big heart, although it didn't seem like that on the outside. Everybody just thought the guy as a weirdo. Well, Shino WAS a weirdo, actually. Shino was one of the 'artists'. He photographed a lot of old buildings, people, bugs, plants… Quite everything, actually. And Shino was the best at biology. Was it for the photographing, or the fact that Shino had millions of tarantulas and a snake on his room. Bugs, bugs, bugs. When they were at kinder garden, Shino was the kid who caught warms on a jar and fed them. Well, that was not the only thing that was 'artist' in Shino. He liked to draw. And the man draw like an expert! Sometimes he copied the photos he took, sometimes he did these dramatic masterpieces. Mostly something like angels, or fairies. Shino drew elves too.

But, as all artists, Shino looked creepy. He was always wearing his sun glasses, headband and a scarf on his neck. That scarf almost covered his face, and made him look even more creepier. Well, Sasuke liked to hang out with Shino, do the fact that the girls were sometimes even scared of him.

Sasuke smiled to himself and started to look at the clock. It was already ten past eight, and no teacher. As time passed by, the going went crazier, but Sasuke was getting worried. Where the hell was their teacher? It was already twenty past eight! As the time ticked by, the others started to quiet down. They hadn't seen something like this. No one of their teachers hadn't been THIS late. Sasuke looked at the clock, then at Shino. Shino fixed his glasses. "It's almost ov -."

When he said that, a gray haired man with a labmask on his face and a white jacket on stormed in, slamming a book pile on his desk and took a deep breath. "MADE IT!" he cheered and breathed harshly. "Sorry, sorry! I overslept and then caught on the traffic… and got lost in the hallways, they're like a maze!" he babbled and took a deep breath. "Okay… my name is Hatake Kakashi and -."

DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"…and that's it! Try to take that in and study it in your mind!" Kakashi said and took a book in his hand. "And THESE are your text books. Take them, as you leave. Write your name in them with pen. No pencils."

Everyone was blessed with a gigantic book slammed to their hands as they left the class. Sasuke thought the thing weighted as much as a ton of normal school books. His day was starting really badly. He would KILL the human who even THOUGHT the word 'education'.

"What the hell -! These books are friggin GINOURMOUS!" Naruto yelled and put the thing in to his bag. "Hey, Gaara, what do you think? They are HUGE aren't they?"

Gaara sighed and held his head. "Yes, they are… what a pain… like any one even gets whole chemistry idea…" the redhead said and crossed his arms to his chest, making a disgusted face. "And what's with the teacher? He almost missed the whole class", he grumbled, balancing the book on his head.

"Yeah! He gets to be my favorite teacher for that!" Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke. "Right, Sasuke-bastard?" he asked, to Gaaras surprise. Sasuke growled and moved the book in his hands. "What, you're talking to me? What a surprise", he smirked and took a breath. The book DID weight a ton! It seriously did! "But… I think that was weird. He was seriously late!"

"Oh, you mean Hatake-san?"

The three boys jumped and Naruto screamed, hiding behind Gaara. "IT'S THE OLDER UCHIHA!" he screamed. Itachi chuckled. "Now, now… Calm down, everybody…" he said and waved his hand. "Sorry, did I scare you? I was just going to sneak behind Sasuke and spook him to death!"

Sasuke sighed and glared at his brother. "Am I blessed or what? My brother wants to kill me", (Author note: the tables have turned around!) he said with sarcasm. Itachi laughed and messed up his brothers hair. "Yeah, isn't it sweet? Well, I could hear you talking about someone. What did you have, Chemistry?" he guessed with a grin. "Yeah, how did you know?" Gaara answered, putting up a question again.

"Well, the only teacher who misses his class once a year, is Hatake Kakashi", Itachi explained, smiling. "He's a good teacher, but always late."

"WOW! Is he always missing his class?" Naruto asked, excited. He jumped up and down, up and down, making Gaara feel sick. "Naruto… your jumping is… getting me a head ache…" he growled, massaging his forehead. "Sorry!"

Itachi laughed and tapped Naruto on the head. "I should say sorry, because no, Hatake-san isn't always that late. Just from his first class of the year."

"THAT SUCKS!"

"Not so much, he's quite late on every single morning class…"

"Hell yes!"

"Hey, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at his little brother and took a warm smile on his face. "Yeeees, kitty?" "Stop calling me that!" "But why?" "It sounds creepy!" "I AM creepy." "…you're right." "Took so much time to figure that out? I thought you were smart, squirt."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Do NOT use those nicknames…" he growled, as Itachi rolled his eyes. "And you got something IMPORTANT to say?" Itachi asked, stomping his foot to the ground.

"Well… you see, this guy…" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him short. "Oh that one, who PUSHED YOU?" he asked, grinning like a fox. Sasuke took a death glare at the blondi, cracking his knuckles. "One word Naruto… one word…" "Eep!"

"Okay, okay, calm down you two…" Itachi said, pushing the two away from each other. He looked at Sasuke. "About couple of inches taller than you?" "Yes." "Long, black hair?" "Yeah…" "Silvery white eyes?" "Yeah!" "Skinny?" Yes, so, who is he!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Never seen him before."

Sasuke blinked. "Never… never seen him? What the hell -. Itachi, goddamit, you're a junior! You should know this stuff! Like, you should know everyfrigginbody who is in this school!" he demanded. Sasuke was getting seriously pissed off. This idiot – whoever he was -, was going to SUFFER! How could Itachi NOT know him? Itachi knew every single person in the school! Or at least, every body knew him…

"He didn't look like a freshmen", Gaara said, making every one to look at him. "Well, he was that tall… But on the other hand, he looked like he was not from here… Like he was…" "AN ALIEN?" Naruto screamed in horror. "NO, you stupid idiot!" Gaara raged and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think… he's a new guy."

Sasuke clicked his finger. "Of course! Haha, now I'm going to find him and…" he mumbled, but stopped. Sasuke hit himself on the head. "How in hell am I going to find him, when I don't even know his name!" he cursed and dropped the heavy book on Itachis hands. Itachi tottered a bit, but stayed in his place. He laughed a bit and said: "Why don't you ask about him from the sophomores? I think they know, because he's not a junior, and not a senior, nor a freshmen."

Naruto tapped his chin. "But… he seemed some what of familiar…" he muttered. Sasuke frowned. "Like how?"

"You said it… he DID look like Hinata", Gaara mentioned. Sasuke and Naruto stopped. "He WHAT?" they both asked.

DRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Itachi looked at the clock and dropped Sasukes history book to the boys bag. "I've got my Calculus now! Gotta go!" he said and ran off to the stairs.

The three boys stared at each other. "Hey…" Naruto whispered and looked at the other boys. "Where's the math class..?"

* * *

Bite: Now… Sasuke gets to know his prey better…

Sasu: I'm going to hunt you and kill you, Hyuuga!

Bite: ¤giggle¤ Or…

Neji: Shut up.

Bite: Okay. HA! It's Haku, yeah! ¤cheers¤ I love Haku! But I turned him into a fairy… sorry. T'T And Kakashi's a Chemistry teacher because of the labmask. NO, he has no sharingan, dammit! But, ain't' I clever… Labmask!

Sasu: You selfloving bastard.

Bite: Sorry. NEXT! The reviewers will get a Haku doll! That's because Haku was so perky in this chapter!

Neji: She's -. ¤hides from the tomatos¤ I mean HE'S having a gay-ol'-time!

Bite: ¤nod nod¤ Oh, how did you like Shino in this? I just ADORE HIM 24/7! He's so cute! ¤squeal¤ So cute!

Sasu/Neji: ¤stare¤

Bite: GET ON WITH THE HAKU DOLLS, DAMMIT!


	5. What, who?: New persons and mysteries!

Bite: YAY! Backstreet's back, all right!

Neji: Oh my God, we're back again…

Sasu: ¤eye twitches¤ With the new BSB album I see…

Neji: And Bite going nuts about it… ¤sweatdrop¤

Bite: IIIIIINCOMPLEEEE-EETE! ¤settles down¤ Okey dokey. That's enough. HI EVERYBODY!

Sasu/Neji: HI DR. NICK!

Bite: ¤glare¤ You're making fun of me again, aren't you..?

Neji: Duh…

Sasu: Slowy Joey…

Bite: JOEY! ¤cries¤ I MISS JOEY!

Neji: ¤sweatdrop¤ Sa-chan, I think we have to do the review corner…

Sasu: Fine… ¤sigh¤

_/review corner (by Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji!)/_

Neji: You go.

Sasu: No, you.

Neji: Why me?

Sasu: Because you're Bites pet…

Neji: Fine… Geez…

**Midnight-Sunset:** Yeah, Bite can just jump behind the corner, can't she? ¤hands Haku doll¤ Great you love him. We did a friggin job on these. Oh, Zabuza? He's going to be here… (Bite from the background: Don't tell her where…) Fine… it's a wittle secret… Geez… ¤rolleyes and back to the review¤ Girly instrument? ¤chuckle¤ Would work for him…

Sasu: SHUT UP! I'm doing this now, you idiot!

Neji: Fine.

Sasu: FINE! ¤reads the review¤ Crossdressing? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! (Bite: SA-CHAN, YOU CAN'T KILL MY REVIEWERS! ) Bah. Fine… ¤reads on¤ Oh great. She loved the gas/lab mask or whatever… ¤grumble¤ (Bite: Give the girl a candy!) ¤tosses the candy¤ Eat. ¤stares¤ Cute? Whatever… ¤continues¤ Shino is the most normal guy at my age companions anyway…

Neji: NORMAL?

Sasu: You're to talk, huh, Zombie?

Neji: Watch it…

Sasu: ¤gets to the topic¤ Yeah, Shino is a good guy. And Bite loves him, so why not? ¤shrugs¤ And that Jackson thing fits to Orochimaru. Keep on with it. (Bite: GOT YA! ¤Gai-pose) But sex ed by HIM? ¤shiver¤ Jesus no… Sorry, but Bite doesn't have a MSN. (Bite: Don't know what it is anyway… TT-TT) And no worries, long reviews are good.

Neji: Okay! My turn!

**freakenout: **But hey, don't we all love OOC? ¤hands Haku plushie¤

Sasu: If it means making me uke, then NO!

Bite: I LOVE THAT!

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, never will… ¤sniff¤ But I DO have dreams…

**Pairings: **NejiSasu. I will reveal upcoming pairings in the next chapter, so GIVE ME IDEAS! Say your opinion about the pairings, I will hear them!

Neji/Sasu: YEA RIGHT!

Bite: I WILL! C-mon, give me ideas! ¤panics¤ I NEED them! Haven't found anything for inspiration!

Neji: In to the chapter summary, please!

Sasu: QUICKLY!

Bite: OK! ¤turns to the reader¤ You will see my dear beloved Lee-san here! ¤hearts¤ Him and his B-E-A-uuuuutifulll eyebrows!

Neji/Sasu: ¤eyetwitch¤

Bite: And I will be introducing Temari, and some Oto(Sound)-nin too! ;)

Neji: Those bastards…

Bite: AAAAAAAAAND… ¤grin¤ The music teacher, introduced by Haku… Guess who he iii-is..! But the most important thing: ITACHI WILL BE SO FRIGGIN COOL IN THIS CHAPTER, YEAH! ¤partyparty¤

Sasu: ¤grumble¤

Neji: ¤sigh¤ We hope you like the chapter… It will be starting at my third person POV.

* * *

Well, at the history class Ibiki gave them the text books (which were having as much text as the Bible!), saying some important things about how to handle the books ("If I find a SINGLE ONE mess of pen, drawing, ink stains, food stains or God only knows what, that person will die a very PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH!"), and then interviewed them about how much they already knew about the Second World War and the war in Vietnam. Well, Neji answered some of the questions, suprising Ibiki for good. As he left the classroom, he felt very proud of himself. 

'First class, off you go.'

"Hey, Hyuuga!"

Neji turned and blinked. "Tenten..?" he said. Tenten smiled at him and stretched out her hand. "You're doing great! Listen, I'm so busy, doing every single thing the faculty tells me, so would you survive on your own?" Tenten asked and clapped her hands together. "Please? Neji, please, I'm having a burn out!"

Neji sighed. "Well, I guess I can…" he said. Tenten squealed with joy. "Thank you, Neji! I love ya!" she said and run off. Neji shrugged to himself. He did survive to the first class on his own, so why not the whole day? Neji fixed his bag on his back and turned. To the next class…

"NEEEEJIII! WAIT UP!"

Neji glanced over his shoulder and grimaced. "They're following me…" With that, Shikamaru and Haku bumped in to him, almost throwing him to the floor.

"Dude, that was SO AWESOME!" "How could you say that to him? You're so brave, you're my hero from now on!"

"What the hell! Why are you on me!" Neji yelled. Haku poked Neji on the boys nose. "Stupid! We're your friends from now on!"

Neji rubbed his nose and stared at Haku. "Wha… you guys!" he blinked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Man… you're so simple! Hey, no one else with you? No! And because…" he said and pointed at Neji.

Neji blinked. "I… am… the new kid?" he said slowly.

"BINGO!" Haku and Shikamaru cheered.

Nejis eye twitched. "Excuse me… but what the hell does that have to do with it?" he asked, quite annoyed that these two were such a know-it-alls.

"Oh, it is just like that on this school", Haku explained and smiled. "See, there are the avoided people, the invisible people, the losers, the nerds, normal people, and popular people", he counted with his fingers and pointed at Shikamaru. "Shiki-kun is a loser. Nobody thinks he's cool, or even good looking. He looks and is normal. But, the fact is, that I'M the reason he's a loser. If this guy wouldn't hang out with me, he would be a normal person", Haku said and laughed because of Nejis face. "What?"

" 'What' ? I should be asking 'what'!" Neji answered. "Like, why? Why hanging out with you is bad?" he asked, bewildered. Haku rolled his eyes and growled. "Because I'm on the avoided people list!" he said, like it was a clear fact. "WHY?" Neji asked.

Haku shook Neji by his shoulders. "BE - CAUSE - I - AM - G - A - Y!" he yelled and stopped the shaking. "Understood?" he asked sweetly. Neji shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them and nodded couple of times. "Yeah. Just don't shake me again." "Got it." "Thank you."

Neji fixed his hair out from his eyes and tottered a bit, when the bell rang. "C-mon! You have math, right?" Shikamaru asked. Neji snorted. "Of course! I have the geometry and the advanced algebra", he said, looking at his schedule.

"OH BUMMER!" Haku whined out loud. Neji blinked, as Shikamaru pat him on the back. "Don't worry. Haku haven't got the brain for advanced algebra. But no worries, I'm there with you", the boy said, as they walked the stairs down. "What others do you have today?"

"Well… English of course… then Germany…" "SHIT!" "Haku is at French…" "Oh. And Chemistry, then Biology and then Drama."

"YAY!" Haku cheered and clapped his hands together. "I'm in drama too! But Shiki-kun is in the Reading class…" he said, making Neji chuckle. "Figures. What do you read?"

Shikamaru shrugged at the comment. "Kind of everything. But fantasy mostly", he said, taking a book out from his backpack. "THIS is what I'm reading right now… Kinda troublesome, because it's so long…"

Neji smiled. "The Lord of the Rings? I have read it", he said, taking the book in his hands. "Where are you?" "In Rivendell. I just started it on summer…" Shikamaru answered. Haku humphed. "I don't get it. Why read the book, when you can just watch the movie, with Bloom and Mortensen and Wood?"

Neji and Shikamaru glared at Haku.  
"What?"  
"Girls…" "Yeah…"  
"HEY!"

Shikamaru looked at Neji. "So, what else do you have?" Neji flipped across the pages of the book. "I'm in the writing class… and then Gym."

"Oh really? I'm on writing too. But you didn't take music? I could have SWORN you were a music type person!" Haku said, crossing his arms to his chest. "I just was so sure!" he whined. Neji laughed warmly and said: "You were not so wrong. I AM a music person."

"Then why the HELL aren't you in music?" Haku yelled at Nejis ear. Neji shook his ear a bit. "He broke my eardrum", he said to Shikamaru, who nodded. "That's what he does."

"Answer me dammit!"

Neji sighed. Haku was too curious… "I'm not in it, because I'm not interested. I get to play at home as much as I want, so why do I need music CLASS?" he explained a straight-to-the-point-way. Neji felt his spine shiver. Hanabis company was NOT good for him…

Haku grabbed Neji by his shoulders and jumped down the stairs behind the boy. "What about the deepened class? Are you going there?"

Neji looked Haku over his shoulder. "How do you know about it?"

Shikamaru snorted and answered: "Haku wanted to play something too, but he got bored to it! Actually, it was because of the "sodamnhot" music teacher!" Haku glared at Shikamaru and pointed his nose up. "WHATEVER Shikamaru! You just can't get what a genius Yon-san is!"

Neji looked at them questioningly. "Yon-san?"

"That's what so cool about him!" Haku squealed and leaned his chin to Nejis shoulder. "He NEVER wants his students to call him by his name! To them, he's just Yon-san!" he said, a great idolizing in his voice. Neji blinked and closed his eyes, sighing: "A gay idol."

"NEJI!" "What?" "He's not gay! He's straight damn it, but also acknowledges gay people!" "HOW many gay people do you exactly have in this school?" "That's not the point! You little -!"

"Hey, guys."

Neji and Haku glanced at Shikamaru. "WHAT?"

Shikamaru pointed his thumb to the class room. "We're here."

"We're queer!"

"Get used to it…" Shikamaru muttered to Neji, who was blinking more and more to every time Haku spoke. "You will get used to it, I promise. But, you haven't heard the worst ones yet", Shikamaru promised, patting Nejis shoulder, as Haku sprinted to the class. Neji followed Shikamaru and sat now on the front row, with Shikamaru behind him and Haku to the behind right.

"Hiya, Lee!" Haku said to the boy sitting in front of him. The boy turned, blessing them all with a shining smile. "Nice to meet my fighting companions!" he said.

Neji got shivers when he looked at the boy. 'Are those his EYEBROWS?' he thought, feeling like to scream in fear. They looked seriously alive… And the eyes… they were scary as hell too. As to his shock, the guy got his eyes on him.

"OH!"Lee yelled, getting everyone in the classroom jump on their seats. "YOU'RE THE NEW ONE!" he cheered and jumped up and down. "The new one sat near me! The gloriness of this day! It's starting so greatly!"

"Lee, sit down!" Haku hissed, but it was for nothing, as almost every student was fixed to their non sense. As Lee sat down, he started to look at Neji in awe. "This is SO cool! I'm getting friendly with the new kid!" he babbled, getting Neji to sweatdrop.

"Um… sorry, who were you again..?" Neji asked, getting Lee to bury his head into his hands. " 'Who were you again' he asks…"

Haku laughed nervously and patted Lee on the back, smiling to Neji. "Neji, this is Rock Lee! He's the most complicated one of us losers!"

"I'M NO LOSER!"

"See?" Shikamaru said, pointing at Lee. "He IS complicated."

Haku laughed awkwardly now and ruffled Lees hair. "And Lee… this is Hyuuga Neji, the new one."

"NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Neji felt his eye twitching again. 'Man this guy is loud…' he thought, wanting to strangle Lee right there. Why? He didn't know exactly. Some weird, little voice in his head said to 'do it, before it's too late'…

'What the fuck..?' Shaking his head again, getting away from the WEIRDEST thought he ever had on his life, he said: "So, what's our teacher like?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Mr. Gekkou? Well, I don't know much, because our last yearsmath teacher was Genma… But Kibas big sister told me something… He's okay. But coughs a lot. I mean A LOT. It's like he has some dead decease, or something…"

Neji didn't know who the hell was Genma, or Kiba. But, he didn't ask, because the teacher was getting in to the class. And how right Shikamaru was with him. Neji blinked, as the teacher stepped in the class. He was rather pale, and quite skinny too. The guy had bags under his eyes, dark lines carved in to them. 'Does he sleep?' Neji wondered, when the first voice that came from the man, was a cough.

"Sit down", he said and the class obeyed. The man coughed for a while. "So… we have a new student?" Hayate asked and looked the class around, nodding to Neji and coughing, once again. "Ah, you're the one, I guess. Hyuuga Neji, right?" Neji nodded and smiled. 'Good guess…'

"I'm Gekkou Hayate, your Geometry teacher", Hayate introduced and coughed. "Now, I don't want to tease you with the (cough) introducing ceremony and all, so I'll just tell something about the class that you're on", he said, turning to the chalkboard.

With this, Haku saw his change. "He's nice", he whispered. Lee nodded and grinned. "I guess he can give us some help…" the boy said, making Haku giggle a bit. "I hope so, I suck at math…"

It had been a good time now. Hayate seemed to like explaining, because he took some questions between explaining. Neji glanced around the class room. There were not so much of "special" persons on there. On the back row where a three mean looking persons. They just looked bored, expressionless and cold. One of them was wearing somewhat of a ski mask on his head too. There was a girl with a LONG hair and a dude who smirked the whole time, carving on the desk he was seated. Neji sighed. 'Idiot…' he thought and looked at the other places. There was Tenten watching Hayate write to the board, like she was going to sleep right there. And in front of her, was a girl with… Neji raised his eyebrows. Good sense of fashion, at least. She had her blond hair on four ('FOUR? Jesus Christ…') spiky looking ponytails and her green eyes were fixed on the board. She lowered her gaze and Neji noticed she was doing notes.

Neji blinked. Notes? On MATH class! Well, Neji knew some people were very demoted to their work, but…

"Hey, Shikamaru", he whispered, getting Shikamaru awake. "What..?" he mumbled, and scratched his head. "Who are those people on the back row?" Neji asked, pointing to the back with his thumb. Shikamaru glanced at there, then turned his eyes to Neji.

"Those are Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku. You don't wanna make them mad. They'll kick your sorry ass", he explained, getting Neji to stare at him, bewildered. "Yeah, I know, it sounds like crap, but those people do. They're just horrible. THEY are the reason I stayed in Konoha High", Shikamaru said, leaning towards Neji and hissed: "They are on a gang... It's pretty rough in the streets… These three just are from good families, and their families trust them to go through high school. They care as much, as they get average grades. But, their caring ends to their street fighting. Yes, you heard me right, street fighting", Shikamaru told and gulped. "And as what they hate.. LOSERS. They're always picking on us, which no one except teachers care. On breaks, their sent free to the hallways", he said and looked at Haku. "Haku there… he was beat up pretty bad by them. Luckily me and Lee came there, or God only knows what would've happened to him… But, Lee is in a martial arts group, and there is this one guy, who cares some shit about us. So, he taught them a lesson, they will not forget for some time… and that guy was Mo -."

BLAM!

Neji and Shikamaru startled, as there was a math book slammed on Nejis desk and next to Shikamarus. Neji sweatdropped. Lee did some dynamic work there…

"I want you to write your names with ink, please. And don't ruin the books, they are going to be passed down", Hayate told them and coughed again. Neji looked at the clock. What? It was already 9.35? Neji looked at the three guys on the back and narrowed his eyes. 'Bastards…' he thought and returned to his book. He wrote his name down, and flipped the pages. Looked something he would get through. The time ticked…

The bell rang.

Neji looked at the clock. 'The time sure passes…' he thought and put the normal looking book next to his ginourmous history book and got up.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke thought their math teacher - Shiranui Genma, as he introduced himself - was nice and relaxed. He looked like it, but turned out to be a real bitch when it came to counting. Poor Naruto, he was freaked out by the math books, when he flipped through the pages.

"There's… there's numbers EVERYWHERE!" Naruto gasped in shock. "Well, what did you expect from a math book, Uzumaki?" Genma asked, looking at Naruto. "In this class, you WILL count EVERY SINGLE one of the numbers", he said, poking Naruto to his nose. "Remember that, or it will be your death. If any of your homework is not done, it will be detention, no other!"

Naruto felt like crying. 'He's a monster!' he thought and whimpered, as Sakura handed down the notebook. "Cheer up, Naruto…" Sakura said and tapped the boy on the head. In a second, Naruto came from his angst to the cloud nine. 'She touched me!'

Gaara sighed and held his head. 'Here he goes again…'

On the other half, Hinata was looking at Naruto, blushing and sighing. Her dreamland was unfortunately broken, because of Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata-san?"

Hinata blinked, blushing furiously now. "Y-yes S-sasuke-s-san?" she babbled. Sasuke tapped his pencil to the desk. "I just… wanted to ask about something", he explained quietly, looking at Hinata. "Is… the new guy at the second class your relative?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes. He's my cousin. H-hyuuga Neji. Wh-why did you ask, S-sasuke-san?" she asked. Sasukes gaze wandered away. "Oh? For nothing…" he whispered and turned around on his chair. He grinned to his now opened math book like maniac.

'Hyuuga Neji… welcome to hell…' he thought evilly, as Gaara was pushing Naruto away from his cloud castle.

Well, Narutos joy didn't last for long, because they got history class next. And it was just TERRIBLE! This Ibiki or whatever was like an army captain! And they got these HUGE history books, and were all glared by the eyes of death!

Well, you just can imagine, that not lots of students liked our sweetie pie Morino, right?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji on the other hand, was quietly enjoying the next classes. They were not so damn boring, nor where they teachers like a little Hitler. Although Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai was very demanding on knowing all the ABC. She demanded him to say them in front of the class. That was just stupid on Nejis opinion, but hilarious to his new "gang". Haku laughed so much under his breath, that Shikamaru had to ask permission from Kurenai for Haku to get fresh air. Well, Neji made it with honor and Haku caught his breath back. Although he and Lee were grinning like maniacs for the finale of the class.

"So, now we split!" Haku said, sadly and whimpered. "I will miss you Shiki-kun!"  
"It's just a one hour, please…" Shikamaru muttered, as Haku jumped behind all the other French classer. One of them were Tenten and the fashion sense girl.

"Hey, Shikamaru, who's that girl with four buns?" Neji asked. Shikamaru laughed. "What? You have been here for three hours and not heard her name? That's Sabaku Temari, THE girl", he explained, making a heart on the thin air. "All the guys just WUV her!" he giggled like a girl, making Lee laugh aloud. "She has IT! The Something!" Lee said, looking at Shikamaru then.

"Oh? But… I thought Haku was an avoided person, so why is she hanging with him?" Neji questioned, making Shikamaru and Lee laugh nervously. "We'll explain later…" they muttered in stereo. Neji raised his eyebrows. This was making a mystery here…

"So, it's Germany and French? Who are the teachers?" Neji asked, getting a conversation.  
"Well, our Germany teacher is Sarutobi Asuma", Lee explained and pointed behind him. "On the French class, they've got Umino Iruka", he said and fixed the place of his bag. "These are the classes that sophomores and juniors take together. As we speak, the freshmen are going to the Computer room, and the seniors to the gym. Seniors don't cooperate with juniors or sophomores that much, nor to freshmen with us. The freshmen are getting the year cut in half by the two subjects. Now, they are having Germany, the next half is French. Then, they can choose which one to take to the next year. Seniors get the AP classes, so you can get why we sophomores are not in the same room, right?" Lee told. Neji nodded. "A complicated school you have…"

"Well, we're in the high school that has sent out the most educational people of the city!" Lee said and gave him thumbs up. Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah. It's troublesome, but our school is like "special" or something, 'cause the methods and classes can be totally different from other high schools", he said (see! It's the explanation to this shit! ¤muahahaa¤ Got you!) and pointed at the class room door. "Here we are."

As they got in the class, someone stepped in front of them. "So… The new sophiemore, huh?" a girl with long red hair asked, looking at Neji and then doing a disgusted face. "You freaking homo, what's with the girly curls, Goldey Locks?" she questioned, getting a guy with a ponytail to burst into laughter. Neji felt his head boil. Shikamaru gulped and pointed to Lee, that they should go to their seats. As they were about to leave, the girl snapped: "And where do you faggots think you're going? C-mon smartypants and THE eyebrowfreak, can't you stand a little greeting!"

The other people in the class laughed, and the ponytailguy was now laughing hysterically. Neji bolled his fists and counted down from twenty. He just HATED bullies… Thinking they were so huge and everything… "Aw, c-mon, Tayuya, give 'em a rest! They're to fucked up to the ass anyway!" the ponytailguy said, chuckling to himself. Shikamaru glared at him, but sat. So did Lee, lifting his chin up.

"He's such a faggot…" one guy said. "Yeah, it's making me sick", the other said. Neji blinked. They we're twins. He also saw the three people on the back row there. Somehow, he felt like he wouldn't enjoy Germany. All the other people were just laughing and whispering. Not trying to defend them at all. 'Losers…'

This Tayuya girl turned back at him. "Okay, Kidoumaru, but I am not done with our new princess here!" she told and glared at Neji. "Jesus Christ, are you a guy or a chick any way? Because you look like a flat chested girl! And if you're a guy, then you seriously have some issues, fairy", Tayuya said and grabbed his hair, shoving his head down to the desk. Neji felt something ringing in his head, when he hit the desk. Neji counted again. He would manage. Just stupid pricks, that's all.

"I HATE this hair! Sakon, could you bring me some scissors! We didn't get the scalp of the other fairy, but this will fucking do!"

Lee was about to stand up, but something in Nejis expression changed. On a second, he was out from Tayuyas hold and had her in a neck hold, tugging the girls hair. "DON'T - TOUCH - MY - FUCKING - HAIR."

Tayuya gulped as Neji tightened his hold on the girls neck. "Touch it again, bitch and you WILL be suffocated!" he said and threw Tayuya to Kidoumaru. The guy looked at him and laughed.

"Look at that Ukon! The gay knows how to stood up for himself!" Sakon on his side mocked, as his twin pulled Tayuya up.

"I forgive you this time, bitch, because I see that you're just jealous. Your hair is a mess", Neji said, making Tayuya growl with anger. Neji blew his hair out from his face and chuckled. "And if you just get the idea of long haired guys being GAY, you're losing your mind", he said.

"Whatever. You hang out with the fairy Haku, don't you?" Zaku shouted from the back row. "Yeah, all of the loser gang are gays!" Ukon said.

Neji walked to Ukon and glared at him. "Excuse ME, but only one of us is gay. And to you, he's MISTER GAY, you drag queen."

Ukon eyes narrowed. "You son of a -!" he growled and took steps closer to Neji. Neji smirked. "C-mon, hit me! Let's see who REALLY is the girl, shall we?" he suggested. Ukon raised his hand, but his fist was stopped by inches from Nejis face.

"Stop it."

Sakon gasped. "Itachi-san!"

Neji blinked. The whole class was now whispering and muttering. A hand had stopped Ukons attack by grasping the boys wrist. Neji looked up and saw a junior, with black eyes and a medium longblack hair, tied in to a ponytail. "I said stop it", the guy sad, tightening his hold on Ukons wrist. "Or else…"

Ukon hissed with pain, but released his wrist. "What the..? Itachi-san, what's the deal now?" he questioned, getting this Itachi to glare at him. "I HATE it when you guys start picking on new guys and freshmen. C-mon, relax it a bit you!" Itachi uttered, a dangerous tone on his voice. Neji felt his spine shiver. There was something in this guy. When he spoke, it felt like he ordered around here, and he knew it. Like… he was a king.

"Oh please, we were just having good laughs! This fairy here -!" Zaku said, but Itachi slammed his hand on one of the seats desks, making Zaku quiet in an instant. "You think you have something to say, huh, do you? Well, let me say this; was he gay or not, he's still friends of Haku!" Itachi shouted and glared at the group of now quiet teens. "And that means… if you don't stop, I'll have to tell Zabuza."

Some of the class gasped in horror. Zakus eyes grew wide, and Kin whimpered. Tayuya on the other hand, was furious. "YOU BITCH! You wouldn't -! Would you LIKE seeing us all bloody and beaten up!"

Itachi gave a mocking laugh. "If you keep jumping on my nose like that, then you're the first in the line, Tayuya-_chan_", he said, smirking like the devil himself.

"YOU BAS -!" Tayuya screamed, but was stopped when they heard a slam. Everyone turned, seeing the teacher on his desk. "You're at it again, huh? GET TO YOU'RE SEATS! And Shikamaru, if you're sleeping, DON'T BE!"

"Aye aye."

Neji blinked, as the idiots got to their places on the back row. He was startled, as Itachi took his wrist into his hand and pulled him on to a seat and sat next to him. Neji just stared at the junior, who was looking at the chalkboard.

"As you know, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, and we are at the Germany class…" Asuma explained, taking up books. "And THESE will be your text and exercise books!"

* * *

Bite: ¤grin¤ Guess who was Shikamaru talking about on the geometry class? 

Neji: I know! I know!

Sasu: Phulees, I know too!

Bite: The ones who guesses right will have a Snickers bar! ¤shows the Snickers bar¤

Neji/Sasu: I WANT THAT!

Bite: Can't get. Besides, you already ate two tubes of Pringles per nose.

Neji: I want something sweet.

Sasu: Yeah!

Bite: You have each other!

Neji/Sasu: We said something SWEET. His a friggin citrus fruit!

Bite: ¤grin¤ Then go get some LEMONade…

Neji: You perverted idiot…

Sasu: I hate you…

Bite: Isn't Tayuya a bitch, or what? ¤snort¤ Hate her! She wont even get ONE hair out from Nejis head! ¤sly smirk¤ Or will she..?

Neji: HELL NO!

Sasu: ¤evil grin¤

Bite: And isn't Itachi cool? ¤jumps up and down¤ He's so awesome! Every single reviewer will get a Itachi doll, because he was so cool in this chapter and saved Neji! ¤yay!¤

Sasu: I am… not… going… to do… some friggin… Itachi-dolls… ¤eye twitches¤

Bite: Yes you are.

Sasu: No I'm not.

Bite: Yes, you are.

Sasu: No, I'm not.

Bite: YES, you are.

Sasu: NO, I'm not!

Bite: ¤reveals a Snickers bar¤ Want it? Then you will do the friggin Itachi-dolls.

Sasu: AYE, AYE! ¤salute¤

Neji: ¤sweatrop¤ Press the review button, please…

Bite: And remember to suggest pairings! And ideas for the story! Go on, knock yourself out! ¤smile¤


	6. The Half God: You just CAN'T hate him!

Bite: YOU LOVE ME!

Neji/Sasu: WE DON'T!

Bite: But they do. ¤points to the reviewers¤ And that's enough. Geez, thank you SO MUCH for your quickie quickie reviews! ¤thumbs up¤ Good job! Oh, and although the deadline was bad, we got you the Itachi-plushies! -  
Sasu: We?

Neji: Who WE?

Bite: Okay, fine. YOU DID. But that's because of our little helper Ita-chan! ¤point to the Itachi on the corner, pouting¤

Ita: I was having serious business…

Bite: Yeah right. BUT! To the review section, then!

_/review corner/_

**freakenout: **¤hands Itachi plushie¤ YAY! You were the first one! ¤woot woot¤ Oh, you loved it? You're so sweet… Who DOESN'T love Haku and Shikamaru? I get nothing but thankies from everyone! ¤maniaclaughter¤ And the next odd Dynamic Duo… ¤sweatdrop¤ Need to think that one. What would be strange enough..?

¤hugs the Neji-plushie¤ YATTAA! ¤smooooch!¤ Love you Ne-chan! (Neji: ¤shiver¤ Hentai…) Oh… It takes LOOOOOONG. ¤smile¤ Sorry. But as every single relationship, this one has a work to do it too. There will be some up and downs, random humor, getting drunk… some guys turning their heat up to them… insane fangirls… (Neji/Sasu: ¤shiver¤ Hentai…) Shaddap already!

When isn't he? I mean, he WAS nice in the series, but he's PMSing about all the time… ¤smile¤ Ne? Don't we all love Itachi? ¤huggies to Ita-chan¤ He's so hot! (Neji/Sasu: ¤sweatdrop¤) Nope. Sorry, you should have thought over the last names. ¤grin¤ And the fact that I said Zabuza was going to be here… Sorry, no Snickers for you. ¤tosses an M&M) There.

Neji/Sasu: THAT WASN'T A PART OF THE DEAL!

**Lala the power of 2: **YEAH IT WAS ZABU-CHAN! ¤gives the Snickers bar and Itachi doll¤ Here you go, new reviewer! Love you! ¤hug¤ Oh… he IS going to be in the story, no worries! ¤smile¤

**Midnight-Sunset: **I know, isn't he cool? ¤drools over Itachi¤ (Ita: Ew…) Sorry… ¤gives the Itachi doll¤ There you go! Sasuke made it all by himself for you! (Sasu: The HELL I did…) Shaddap. You were scared of the Uchihacest fics! (Sasu: Who wouldn't have been!) ¤raises hand¤ (Sasu: You were NOT asked…) Oh!

¤gives Snickers¤ You get one too! You got it right! Yay for Midnight! (Haku: YAY! ¤cheerleader costume¤) ¤sweatdrop¤ Err… We'll be back… Outvoted Sa-chan, outvoted. (Sasu: DAMMIT/Neji: Ha! I TOLD YOU!)

YOU HAVE A GAY FRIEND! ¤cries¤ NOT FAIR! I WANT ONE TOO! ¤pouts¤ No, I'm not mad at you. Just mad at my country for being so "not gay"… ¤grumble¤

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤hands the Ita-doll¤ Yay! Another new reviewer! ¤sweatdrop¤ Right? But thank you for your review! I rock, YEAH! ¤waves¤ More Gaara… ¤grin¤ Maybe… maybe… ¤maniaclaughter¤

**Kowaikage: **Ha! Caught you on the last second! ¤gives the Itachi doll¤ Here you go, you sweet new reviewer! I got you hooked? YES! ¤partyparty¤ Yeah, aren't they cute? I love them both too...

_/end review corner/_

Sasu: I'm getting sick of this.

Neji: Me too.

Ita: Why don't you run then?

Neji:¤ ¤points to the ironball in his leg¤ Take a guess.

Ita: Oh…

Bite: ¤giggle¤ I would have put them with some handcuffs, but you know, Ita-chan..?

Ita: Yeah… Sasuke can be a hormonmonster…

Sasu: ¤blush¤ I'LL KILL YOU!

Ita: I would like to see you try! ¤puts his tongue out¤

Bite: ¤cuffes Itachis legs¤ Now… we're done…

Ita: ¤sweatdrop¤

Neji: Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN!

Neji: Short and simple.

Sasu: You've matured.

Bite: ¤nodnod¤

Ita: ¤whistle¤

Bite: And now… the moment you all have been waiting for!

**PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC (MAY CHANGE!):**

_NejiSasu_ (Of course…)

_ShikaTema_ (Love them…)

_ShikaHaku_ (sister asked… may be just going on plain humor! ¤dodges the rotten tomatos from ZabuHaku fans…¤)

_ZabuHaku_ (HA! Got ya, suckers!)

_SasuIno_ (YAAAAH! ¤runs from the outraged NejiSasu fans¤ I'm a Yaoi fangirl, please! It wont be permanent!)

_NaruHina_ (Cute.)

_SasuSaku_ (ONE-SIDED! ¤runs from Midnights rage¤)

OROCHIMARU PERVING OVER THE UCHIHAS! (¤grins to Midnight¤ See. It WILL happen…)

_KakaIru_ (I'm not the biggest fan of this… but since I thought there would be some fun scenes from it…)

_LeeSaku_ (MADE IN HEAVEN! ¤Gai-pose¤ I've got all the SasuSaku haters from breathing to my neck?)

_GaaNaru/NaruGaa_ (Not sure on which side to take this…)

_KibaIno_ (………………………………………… don't ask.)

And the final…

_ItaNeji_

Neji: ¤stares at the last one¤

Sasu: ¤jaw drops¤

Ita: ¤glares at Bite¤

Bite: …what?

Ita: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Bite: No, it's not a typo… YES, you're going to be the third wheel! ¤jumps up and down¤

Neji: I'm… I'm… ¤babble¤

Sasu: The uke, yeah.

Neji: OMG! ¤runs a circle¤ GOD NO!

Ita: Erase it!

Bite: Nope. C-mon, Ita-chan, think about it… ¤wink wink¤ You… getting to make out with one of the most adored bishies in Naruto?

Ita: I AM one of those bishies.

Bite: ¤smile¤ Don't tell me your not interested…

Ita: ¤glances at Neji¤

Neji: ¤sweatdrop¤ Sa-chan… why is he looking at me like that..?

Sasu: ¤grin¤ RUN.

Neji:¤ YAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¤runs¤

Bite: Well. Problem solved. ¤looks how the chase is going¤

Sasu: We'll begin now… ¤bow¤ Hope you enjoy the chapter… Going to start from the Germany class!

* * *

As the books were given, and time ticked by, Itachi said: "I saw what you did." 

Neji lifted his gaze and blinked. "I… what?"

Itachi chuckled. "In there. You stood up for Lee, Shikamaru and Haku. And in front of the worst people ever", he told and glanced at Neji with warm eyes. Neji felt himself blush, and screamed in his mind. 'WTF -? ANOTHER blushing scene today? Man I hate being a teenager!'

"That takes a lot of courage. I heard some rumors too… that "some guy" almost spitted on Ibikis face…" Itachi said and smiled. "Do I guess wrong, if I say it was you?" he asked. "No…"

"Ha, I just knew it", Itachi said and only half listened to what Asuma was saying. "And also… I saw something in the hallway today. You pushed one of the freshmen, didn't you?" he said more than asked.

Neji grumbled. He thought he could have forgotten that idiot… "Yeah, but the twerp asked for it. What a pain in the ass…" he muttered, making Itachi laugh a little. "Oh, you talk?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrow. Neji blushed again. "Don't mind if I do…" he muttered, tossing his hair away from his eyes.

DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

All of the students stood up and Itachi took his bag. "Well… now we gotta run it seems", he said, walking out from the class room with Neji. At then, Shikamaru and Lee sprinted to them.

"Dude… you're going to make yourself a road kill before the Lunch on that going!" Shikamaru yelled and Lee shook Neji by his shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you did? You made yourself a loser for good! They HATE you now, they will hunt you down, kill you or WORSE!" Lee lectured and then bowed to Itachi. "Thank you from saving our comrades life, Itachi-sempai!"

Itachi laughed. "No biggies, Lee. Besides, it was refreshing see some one hitting them back", he said and winked at Neji. "If you pull the right ropes, you may become a legend in here!"

Neji sighed and crossed his arms to his chest. "Nah, I just wanted to strangle them. I wouldn't have done anything if the bitch wouldn't have said anything about scissors."

"SHIKI-KUN! NEJI! LEE!"

Shikamaru turned, but Haku took a jump and launched on his neck. "So nice to see you again!" Haku squealed, hugging Shikamaru as hard as he could. Then, he looked at Neji. "Neji, Neji! Tenten and Temari were talking about YOU the whole class! About how you almost spitted on Ibikis face! It was so cool! You're now been rumored up! On the FIRST DAY! Isn't it AMAZING?"

Itachi poked Neji on his shoulder. "See? Well, I've got to go! It was nice seeing you, Hyuuga!" he said. As he was about to leave, he turned back and grinned at Neji. "Almost forgot: Give my little brother a push any time you want to. He needs it", he told him and turned, waving his hand. "See ya."

And so, he went off, getting every one of the gang to stare at his back. Hakus jaw dropped. "That… that was… was that seriously..?" he gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth. Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, it was."

Haku screamed. "THAT WAS UCHIHA FRIGGIN ITACHI! OHMIGOSH! I SAW UCHIHA ITACHI _THIS _CLOSE! AND HEARD HIS VOICE ON _THIS _CLOSE RANGE! OHMIGOSH, IT'S MY LUCKY DAY!" he cried and gave a fangirl squeal. "You guys! YOU guys! How on EARTH did you get that close to him!" Haku asked, bewildered. Lee pointed his thumb to Neji. "We didn't. He did."

Haku gasped. "But! BUT! You're the NEW KID!"

Neji frowned. "Geez, thank you Haku."

"I mean -! No offense, but, you ARE the new kid and Itachi is like -! You know, right?" Haku explained. Neji raised his eyebrows. "Um… who IS he anyway?"

All three stared at him like he was an alien. Slowly, very slowly Lee rose his hand to his lips and started to flip them around. Hakus jaw dropped again and Shikamarus eyes grew wide. "You… you don't… you don't know who..?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S UCHIHA ITACHI?" Haku yelled an grabbed Neji by his collar. "Are you an idiot! You've been here like FOUR HOURS and don't know who's Uchiha Itachi?"

Neji coughed. "Excuse me, but you're the ones who did not tell me."  
Silence.

Lee hit his fist to his hand. "Okay! We will tell you, but now we gotta go to the Chemistry class!"

So, up they went, down, down, down the stairs. (that one didn't make any sense…) "Remember when we explained the losers and so and so on system? Shikamaru asked from Neji, who nodded. "Well, Itachi is ABOVE that. So, figure out what's his place?" Shikamaru said blankly.

"So… he's really popular?" Neji tried, but Haku snorted. "POPULAR people don't even COMPARE to Uchiha Itachi! He's IT!" the boy said, waving his hands in the air.

" 'IT' ?" Neji asked awkwardly.

"The man of the men!"

"The best of the whole school!"

"The child genius!"

"The captain of basketball and soccer team!"

"The prize taker!"

"The wet dream of every single girl in the school!"

"The one who knows more than nerds, but is NOT a nerd!"

"The homecoming king!"

"THE HALF GOD!" Haku cried. The three looked at Neji and whispered: "THE Uchiha Itachi."

Neji blinked and his eyebrow rose. "The… the 'Half God'?"

"YES! He's a an idol to every single guy!" Lee said and wiped his tears away. "Every one wants to be like him!"

"Or be WITH him!" Haku said, grinning. "All the girls want him. And all the boys lust over him!" he said and threw his arms to the air. "They just wont admit it!" Shikamaru and Lee stared at Haku, who giggled. "Not YOU guys. I know you just want to be LIKE him…"

Neji lifted his finger. "Wait. If he's the 'Half God' as you say, then why in hell would he want to even talk to ME, The New Kid?" he wondered. Haku snorted. "That's what I've been saying, idiot! That's why he's a HALF GOD! He has mercy for us, losers! He does keep low profile on being buddies with us, though. Actually, I know Itachi quite well", Haku explained, winking to Neji. "I just have to keep my act up, being all hysteric on the hallway if he even says "hello" to me."

"You DO?" Shikamaru said, eyes wide. "Yeah! And Lee does too! He was on the drama class last year, and helped us to get comfortable on school! He's really nice!" Haku said, and Lee nodded. "Although we're not the best friends with him, we know there's a place on his heart to US, the ordinary people!" he uttered with pathos.

Haku giggled and blushed. "And he said I'm cute! But then was sorry that he's not gay…" he muttered and sighed. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles…"

"So… He was just giving me charity work?" Neji said, not sounding happy. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "How's so?" he asked slowly.

"THAT BASTARD! Does he think I can't handle few bullies on my own! I hate him", Neji growled, giving his friends a shock.

"_WHAT_!"

"YOU JUST _CAN'T _HATE UCHIHA ITACHI!"

"IT _HAS_ TO BE AGAINST SOME RULES OF NATURE!"

Neji sneered. "I SURELY can! I don't need some 'Half God' to do some half ARSE charity work to me!"

Well, the Chemistry class went on great. They had a burning conversation about Uchiha Itachi for ten minutes, and then, at last their teacher came. ("Oh, sorry, sorry! I was just talking to Iruka-sensei and it took longer than I excepted…" ¤yes, you can get some dirty thoughts about that one, you perverted KakaIru fans…¤ ) They got to know the teacher, and Shikamaru explained some facts of him to Neji, who didn't really like a teacher being that late. Well, they got to choose their lab partners (Neji decided to go with Shikamaru, because he was afraid that Lees eyebrows would caught on fire and Haku would be just babbling all the time.) and got their Chemistry books. They were GIGANTIC.

DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"…and that's what we'll be researching on the class. Okay, class dismissed!" Kakashi told, clapping his hands together. "Eat like little pigs!"

Neji blinked. 'Oh, right. It's lunch.'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Hey ho! It's almost over!" Naruto yelled and Gaara sighed. "Yeah… Five gone, two a head", he said, as Naruto sprinted to the cafeteria. Gaara followed behind him like a ghost. Naruto put the whole plate full of everything that came ahead of him ("WHAT! No ra-men!"), as Gaara was getting some salad and bread. He also took two meatballs and a potato.

"You're not eating enough!" Naruto whined, looking at Gaaras plate. The two were going through the crowd. "I eat ENOUGH", Gaara stammered and looked at Narutos lunch. "You on the other hand, are eating TOO MUCH."

"AM NOT!"

"Look, there's spots", Gaara said, and pointed on a table. Naruto grinned. "There's Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed heavily, as he looked at the table were Sasuke was sitting, Ino on his other and Ami on the other side. She would never get there…

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

Sakura almost got food to her wrong throat, but swallowed, drank some milk and coughed. "Hey, Naruto…" she gasped for breath. Hinata blushed. "He-hey N-naruto-kun", she whispered.  
"Hiya! Maaan, I'm starving!" Naruto said and started to stuff food to his mouth, as Gaara nibbled his salad.

Chouji gave Naruto thumbs up. "You have the right attitude! Sakura is driving me mad, she's babbling about my eating!" Chouji whined, as Sakura glared at him. "Chouji, you ate TWELVE meatballs an TEN potatoes! And then you -!"

"Let him be, Sakura, he won't listen", Shino uttered. "And what about YOU! You just took some bread!" "I have my own lunch", Shino said, taking a lunch box on the table.

"Ha! You're smart! Can I have some?" Kiba asked, and Shino just glared at him. "NO." "PHULEES!" "NO."

"You're on the loose already? Man, I missed a great show start."  
Everyone turned, facing a face they all knew.

"SHIKA-DUDE! What's up?" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru sat next to Chouji and sighed. "No biggies. But what about you? Because I know how troublesome being a freshmen is…"  
"We're doing fine!" Kiba exclaimed and laughed. "But the history teacher sure was annoying! What a Hitler!"

"Yeah! And what about Genma? He's a monster!" Naruto said and whimpered. "If any of our homework is not done, it will be detention, no other!" he whined. Chouji nodded. "But the foods GREAT!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So the same stuff…"  
"A-HAA! Here you are, you tried to run away to the freshmen!" Haku said and landed next to Shikamaru and Lee sprinted to the opposite seat, next to Gaara.

"Hey! You must be Shikamarus friends!" Sakura said. Haku nodded. "I'm Shiro Haku. And for everyone, just to be sure: I'M A GUY."

Silence took over the table.

"Cool…" Naruto mumbled.

"And this one here is Rock Lee", Haku introduced, and Lee gave everyone a bright smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"WOW! Those eyebrows are like HUGE!" Naruto yelled, getting Sakura to slap him on the head. "HOW RUDE CAN YOU BE!"

Lee blushed. Haku nudged Shikamarus ribs. "Lee likes the pink." "Okay, I'll warn her", Shikamaru muttered, and turned to his normal tone. "Hey, wait a minute, where did you left Neji?" he asked. Haku turned his head around. "Aw, shit, he got on the other line!" Haku raged, as Lee jumped up.  
"NEJI, OVER HERE!"

Neji sighed. 'He couldn't have been any louder, could he?' he thought, as he sat next to Lee. "Hi."  
"And for every ones attention, this is Hyuuga Neji. He's a new sophomore here", Haku said.

"IT'S YOU!" Naruto yelled, making Neji almost jump out from his skin. Neji blinked and pointed at himself. "Me?" he said, dumbfounded. "YES YOU! You pushed Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto said, idolizing in his voice. "You're my hero! That was SO AWESOME!"

Shikamaru looked at Neji. "Pushed Sasuke?"

Neji blinked. "Who?" he asked.

"The guy! The guy you pushed on the hall way!" Naruto said. On that, something clicked in Nejis mind. "Sasuke… Could it be UCHIHA Saske?"  
"YEAH! How did you know!" Naruto said, as Neji held his head. 'That was what that Itachi was talking about when he left…'

"You… you…" Haku babbled and pointed at Neji. "You PUSHED Uchiha Itachis LITTLE BROTHER? That's it! You're gonna die before the last bell ring!" he uttered, shaking his head. Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I'll just introduce you all to the freshmen", Shikamaru said, as Neji raised his gaze. "Lee, next to you is Sabaku Gaara", he said, and Gaara raised his other hand. "…and the idiot next to him is Uzumaki Naruto."  
"HEY!"

"And the girl next to Naruto is Haruno Sakura…"  
"We met already!"

"Oh… This right here", Shikamaru said and pointed at Chouji next to him. "Is Akimichi Chouji. My good friend. Eats a lot. The collar boy is Inuzuka Kiba."

Neji blinked. The boy WAS wearing a collar with spikes. 'Punk.'

"He likes dogs. And acts like one too. The shy one next to him…" Shikamaru paused. "Oh, right. You know each other. Cousins, right?"  
"Y-yes", Hinata said and smiled to Neji, who smiled back.

"I KNEW IT! Gaara, you were right!" Naruto cheered, as Gaara sneered. "Of course I was. I'm always right", the redhead said.

"Last one: The quiet guy with the "Bugs Life" lunchbox is Aburame Shino. Don't try to joke with him", Shikamaru said, grinning. "Well, that's all. They are the "nerds and losers" of the freshmen."

"ARE NOT!" Kiba, Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Naruto and Chouji are losers as I. Hinata is invisible to somebody, but she's normal, as Kiba. Sakura is normal to guys but girls think him as a nerd…"  
"I'M NOT -!"  
"Oh, yeah, she's a bitch, not a nerd. But here are your first avoided freshmen, Shino and Gaara. They are actually quite normal… but sometimes, they are just being avoided", Shikamaru explained. Gaara looked at Neji and started to dig his own bag. Neji could see why they were avoided. They were creepy.

"Shino here… is not so popular with the girls…" Shikamaru said, as Shino ate his sandwiches. "And Gaara… well, he's more normal than avoided. But, as we know, he can be scary."

"How dare you, Shika-dude! My friend is not some odd -!" Naruto started, but everyone stopped as they heard a crunch. In front of Gaara, was a pickle jar, and in his hand a pickle, which he now was eating slowly. Everybody just stared at the sight. When Gaara was done, he closed the jar and put it in his bag.

"Okay, you're right Shika-dude."  
"As always."

"HEY YA'LL!"

Neji blinked, as a junior guy sat next to him and looked at Haku. "Okay, what's left to you guys?"  
"Biology!"

"Oww, I feel sorry for you! Hi, I'm Kankuro!" Kankuro said to Neji, shook his hand and waved to the freshmen. "Hi Naruto! And Gaara, how has your day been?"  
"Awesome", Gaara said with a deadly tone.

"Oh. Then we better get some more pickles to the house, huh?" Kankuro asked, digging his pockets. "Good guess", Gaara said and looked at Nejis face. "He's my older brother", he explained. "And I guess you have seen Temari too, she's my sister", Gaara said, and Neji nodded slowly, as Kankuro slammed something to the table. "Okay! So, Haku, did you get Shikamaru to join?" he asked.

Haku shook his head. "Nope. He's stubborn."

"Aw, man! Okay, but you and Lee are loyal, right?" Kankuro asked, putting some names on his notebook. "Of course!" Haku said and snorted. "Like we would let you down!" "Like we would let GAI-SENSEI DOWN!" Lee shouted.

Kankuro grinned. "Good. And Itachi is going to come, so is Tenten. Oh, and Itachi told me he got Sasuke coming too!" he said. "Yay! Waves!" Haku cheered, and he, Kankuro and Lee made a wave. Neji was blinking really fast. He didn't get what they were saying.

"Okay… And Gaara, you promised." "Yes, I promised." "Yay! And then…" Kankuro scratched his head. "Man… if these are the numbers, there is a hard NO for a play…" he muttered and shook his head sadly. Suddenly, he lifted his gaze and pointed at Neji. "YOU."

Neji blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you! You're the new guy?" "Yeah, Hyuuga Neji. Do the juniors know too?" "Yeah, because of Temari. She loves to gossip. But to the important one: DID YOU TAKE THE DRAMA CLASS?"

Neji nodded slowly.

"HELL YES!" Kankuro wooted and scribbled Nejis name to the notebook. "Okay, freshmen, are any of you coming besides Gaara and Sasuke?" Kankuro asked from the table folks. Shino lifted his hand.

"GREAT! That just what we need! This is enough for a small play at least!" Kankuro cheered and laughed like a maniac. "Haku, is Zabuza coming!" "Um… I think so." "HALLELUJAH! We got ten people! TEN!"

Neji sweatdropped. "Is that like… much?" he asked. Kankuro looked him like he was crazy. "Of course! We still have the seniors left!" Kankuro cheered and tugged his notebook into his bag. "Okay I'll have to find Zabuza now and ask him about the seniors BYE!"

Neji blinked few times. "Who… who was that again?"

Haku laughed. "Sabaku Kankuro. He's Gaaras big brother and a drama MANIAC. He was the one who made me and Lee get the drama in the first place. And we have never left", he said. "Kankuro wants to be an actor/producer/director/cameraman. He wants to make big movies, or dramatic theater roles", Haku explained and smiled. "He's fun. Can't wait for the drama class. Can you, Lee?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!"

Sakura sighed. "So Sasuke-kun is in the drama class…"

"I didn't think Sasuke-bastard would be an actor type!" Naruto said and sneered. "Hope he gets some stupid roles which include tights……" "Naruto, I'M in the drama class." "Hey, I wasn't serious, Gaara!"

And so went the lunch break…

* * *

Bite: Oh. By the way, I do not own the drama maniac Kankuro. He's as I know, a legendary invention from Scapegoat. Sorry… But it's the true nature of Kankuro! 

Neji: Yeah right…

Sasu: You thief…

Ita: ¤shooks his head¤

Bite: You guys are completely evil… But any ho! Some ItaNeji blinblings here, yeah the hell! ¤thumbs up¤ And if you ask "WHY, BITE, WHY?" then I'll have to say… DON'T WORRY. NEJISASU IS _STILL_ THE MAINPLAYER IN THIS FIC.

Neji/Sasu: HELL NO!

Ita: ¤grin¤

Bite: You guys weren't asked. Right Haku?

Hajku: ¤nod nod¤ I think Itachi-san and Neji-kun will make a cute couple, indeed! But, but! Sasuke-kun needs a partner, so we can't leave Neji to his brother or Naruto-kun, ne?

Bite: Yeah! I don't like SasuNarus anyway… they're so obvious…

Haku ¤nod¤ HAI! And furthermore, when ItaNeji is going to start, I will be having some FUN around! ¤evilgrin¤

Neji: That… that doesn't suit him…

Sasu: Scary…

Ita: ¤hentaigrin¤

Bite: Yeah. Got scared from the pickle Gaara? Well, I just imagined what would make Gaara so fun in this fic… and I could only think about like eating something… when he's nervous, angry or just frustrated. And, well. I thought carrots would be too Bucks Bunnyish, so to pickles we stay. BTW, I HATE pickles.

Neji: And your sister loves them.

Bite: Whatever. For Gaara and his pickles, we're going to hand out Gaara dolls!

Haku: YAY! Can I do some!

Bite: Of course you can! SEE, guys, that's the attitude!

Trio: ¤grumble¤

Bite: Let's keep on submitting reviews, shall we? ¤smile¤ And suggest something you would like to see in the story!


	7. Pervology and Drama: So, we meet again!

Bite: Back again!

Haku: YAY! ¤cheers¤

Bite: See guys… Haku supports me like the reviewers!

Neji: That's because he's just like you…

Sasu: He's xyper -! I mean HYPER.

Ita: …

Bite: Okey dokey! Thank you all again for reviewing! I see some pairings made conversation buzzing around! But it's good! It surely is! Now to the review cor -. ITACHI FOR GODS SAKE STOP LOOKING AT NEJI LIKE THAT! AND HAKU, STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE DOLLS! IT MAKES YOU LOOK EVEN MORE GIRLY! AND SASUKE -!

Sasu: What?

Bite: …

Sasu: …

Bite: ITACHI, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Ita: Aw c-mon, Bite-chan! You're ruining all the fun!

Haku: He's right ya know?

Bite: …

Neji: Make him stop.

Bite: … ¤evil grin¤

Neji: ¤sweatdrop¤ Bite, what's with that face? TELL HIM TO STOP!

_/review corner/_

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤hands Gaara doll¤ No Gaara and Naruto? Hmm… I'm not sure from the pairing… if I'm on the mode, I'll do it. If I'm not I wont… Not sure… not sure… ¤maniaclaughter¤ Anything is possible…

**freakenout: **I think Gaara is always weird looking… ¤gets a death glare from the Gaara plushie¤ Jesus Christ… Even as a plushie… ¤sigh of relieve¤ Thank GOD some one likes ItaNeji! I was so afraid that every one would just SLAUGHTER me!

¤grin¤ Gomen nasai, but SasuIno is a piece of the plot in this story… ¤maniaclaughter¤ SasUKE's going to hate me… ¤hands the scary Gaara plushie¤

**Lala to the power of 2: **¤hands the Gaara plushie¤ Drama queen? oO ¤giggle¤ J Nah… I just think I can write Haku better than Kankuro… But I will try! ¤laughter¤ Itachi WILL be interesting… ¤squeal¤ And so CUTE too! ¤fangirl giggles at the scenes she has made…¤

Neji: I'm going to kill you…

Bite: Defense, Neji-san. ¤point to the creepy looking Itachi¤

Neji: YAAAAAAAH! ¤escapes¤

Bite: Run, Neji, run! ¤watched too much Forrest Gump¤

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah: **Be saluted, oh the new reviewer… ¤bows and gives the Gaara plushie¤ Thank you for thinking it cute! J

**Kowaikage:** ¤gives the Gaara plushie¤ YES, it's ItaNeji. ¤woots¤ Another one who loves it! ¤grin¤ Because of that… I will give you a Neji plushie too! ¤hands it¤ Now you can do all the perverted thing you want with him and the Itachi plushie!

Neji: WHAT? ¤runs again¤

Bite: ¤grin¤ Oh, I did a great job? Thank you. The groups I divided… Hey ho, I was thinking I would get flamers for that… ' But, as you complimented my way of writing, I will give you a candy too. ¤tosses the candy¤ Eat.

**Burning tree: **New reviewer! ¤hands Gaara plushie¤ Here you go! Did you hear that guys! He freaking LOVES THIS! ¤mwahahaa¤ And no, the hair does NOT make him uke dammit! ¤roar¤

Sasu: It makes, dammit.

Haku: It does not. There's the height and age rule, and Neji has the seme points in those. No HAIR can make him uke with you…

Sasu: She did you the uke with the ShikaHaku thing…

Bite: That's because Haku looks and sounds like a girl. But Neji just LOOKS like a girl. And that's just because of the hair. He does not SOUND like a girl. (ever heard him babbling in the anime? 8P Sexy…) Yeah, and Gaara in the drama class can be funny… )

**Midnight-Sunset: **Midnight meh love! ¤glomp¤ Thank you for the long review (yet again)! ¤hands the Gaara doll¤ I can share yours..? ¤cries¤ Your so generous!

Evil? Great? ¤grin¤ That's what ItaNeji is all about. X) A guy to flirt with Sasuke? Moooooou, tough one! I just can't figure who would fit to Sasuke! Gaara… Gaara could do… ¤thehee¤ And Naruto would get jealous and Neji a little too and… ¤evil laughter¤ YOU'RE A GENIOUS! ¤nervouslaughter to the katana¤ Hahaa… no worries… it will be onesided… PLEASE DON'T SLICE ME WITH THAT! And NO you can't kill Sakura! ¤grr¤ Sorry, but I cost some damn money from these guys to Kishimoto-sensei! ¤grr¤

¤grin¤ Yes my child… You will see some Oro Jackson… ¤maniacgrin¤ SOON…

Yes, he will be a celeb in no time! Just wait… there will be some more of these gossips will be handling a big part on the story…

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Don't believe me if I said I own these guys.

**Pairings: **NejiSasu, ItaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, ZabuHaku, TemaShika, KibaIno. Also going to be one-sided SasuSaku and maybe some ShikaHaku. Pervy Orochimaru perving over… well, almost everybody. And some one will hit his eyes on Sasuke too…

Neji: HEEEEEEEEEEELP! ¤runs again¤

Ita: GOT YA! ¤glombs Neji¤ MWAHAHAHAAA!

Neji: SASUKE DON'T YOU DARE TO JUST STAND THERE!

Sasu: Yes, I dare.

Neji: HE'S GOING TO MOLEST ME!

Bite: ¤hits Itachi to the head with a broom¤ You stupid hormone monster! Lay off!

Ita: It hurt…

Bite: Let Neji go.

Ita: NO. ¤cuddles Neji¤

Neji: HELP!

Haku: Okay… Sasu, you'll be pulling Itachi, I'll be pulling Neji…

Sasu: Fine… Bite, do the explanation thing so we can take this over with…

Bite: Aye, aye captain! ¤turns to the readers¤ Okey, everybody! We'll be having some Oro Jackson here! ¤calms down Midnight¤ But sorry, not so biggie. He's going to just break Hakus and Nejis nerves… So sorry, no Uchiha harassing for now.

Crowd: ¤moans of disappointment¤

Bite: ¤sweatdrop¤ Yeah I know… Oh! There's going to be some cat fighting too! Who's the queen of the hallways? Temari or Tayuya?

The muses: TEMARI.

Bite: SHH! You can't make guesses! ¤growl¤ And of course, we're going to have the DRAMA CLASS started! Sasuke and Neji will finally meet again after the morning disaster! What will become..? ¤grin¤ And of course, we're going to show you the great ZABUZA!

Haku: ZABU-CHAN! ¤squeal¤

Trio: ¤sweatdrop¤

Bite: ¤cough¤ Yeah, Haku… Zabu-chan… Okey, you read this and we will see if we can break Itachi away from Neji here… The starting is when the Lunch is over…

* * *

"Who's this Orochimaru?" Neji asked, getting his so called gang look at each other. "You'll see", they all said the same time.

Neji took a look on is schedule. "He's the Vice Principal?" he asked, getting Haku to shiver. "Unfortunately, yes."

All of them stepped in to the class. As Neji got in the class, his eyes grew wide. 'Oh god…'

There was the boogieman from the morning. Neji gulped, as he seated himself into a seat behind Lee. 'He's not THE principal, he's the VICE principal…' he thought to himself. As he was about to comment to Lee, he saw that every one were quiet. Even the back row idiots. No gossiping girls, no guys laughing. Every one were death silent.

Orochimaru took his eyes from his book he was reading, and glanced at the group. "So nice to see you all again", he said with a creepy tone. Neji felt a shiver going through his spine. His mouth was dry. He thought Ibiki was scary… well then, this guy was something to be afraid.

"You know me, and I know you…" Orochimaru said, walking between the seat rows. "Some of you, I know TOO well…" he said, glaring at Dosu on the back row. "…and some not half as much as you deserve", Orochimaru said, now glancing at Haku, who swallowed a lump out from his throat. Neji looked at Haku in horror. Haku was afraid. He could see it too well. This Orochimaru… he was something everybody feared.

"And some of you…" Orochimarus voice now came from behind Neji, and he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "…are all new to me", he said, leaning close to Nejis ear. "But we met on the hallway already, didn't we?" he asked sweetly.

Neji felt cold sweat, but nodded. "Y-yes sensei."

"I wont forget a face", Orochimaru whispered and straightened up and then walked to his desk. "I will be waiting some GOOD results on the Biology class this year, got it? I didn't like your attitude last year, especially yours Dosu-kun", he explained, taking the books on his desk. "And so… We WILL have some extra works for you. It will be a hard road, but I think you can survive", Orochimaru said, looking at Haku then. "Would you do the honor, Haku-kun?" he asked, waving towards the books.

"Yes sensei", Haku answered and took the books, handing them over. As he came to Neji, he muttered:

"You met him?" "It was like from a horror film", Neji answered as he took the book from Haku. "I feel sorry for you", Haku whispered, understanding and continued handing the books.

"And as you DO know, you put your name on INK. If I see pencil marks on the end of the year, you WILL be fed to Manda over there", he said, pointing at the back of the class. Neji glanced over his shoulder and gasped. There was a snake. A HUGE snake! The whole back of the class was it's terrarium. He guessed it was about two or three meters long. 'Gigantic…'

As the class continued, Nejis feeling for Orochimarus creepiness were getting larger. It seemed that the guy just LOVED to walk between the rows of seats, always stopping here and there and taking a good look on the students work, just from behind his back. It made Neji uneasy and it was a complete horror, as it was his turn. It felt like the man saw right through him. The gaze made him felt some what of… dirty. Like Orochimaru was ripping his clothes off with his eyes and -!

Okay, it was just making him sick. The fact that Orochimaru was breathing down on his neck was definitely not helping. That Biology class was definitely the horror of the day. Ibiki could not even compare to it. And as Neji counted, he came sure that Orochimaru had stopped on him and Haku more than anyone else.

But, the bell rang. Everyone stopped from writing down their work and headed of from the class. Neji didn't even have the guts to look at Orochimaru as he left. But, he did feel the mans eyes on HIS back.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Naruto sighed and stomped his foot to the ground. Man it was boring without Gaara around. And Sasuke-bastard too. And all the others were friggin LATE! Well, Naruto had sprinted to the class door in the minute the bell rang… And he could run fast. Suddenly, he heard familiar screams.

"WHAT?" "Sasuke-kun is in the DRAMA class, not in the reading class? You LIE!"

Sakura giggled evilly. "No I don't! I heard it from Kankuro-san! Sasuke-kuns big brother took him to the drama!" she said, making a face to Ino and Ami. "In your bitchy faces!"

"S-sakura-san… t-that's enough…" Hinata whispered, but no one didn't hear her voice.

"Foreheadgirl, I'm going to KILL YOU!" Ami shrieked, but Ino hold her from strangling Sakura. "Ami, it's no use, she wont have any profit to it anyway!" Ino told her.

Naruto grinned. 'A CAT FIGHT.'

Ami sneered and straightened up her hair. "Humph. I won't let you brake me, foreheadgirl! Me and Ino will make SURE you won't get Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Ha! So you do! But in the end, you will get that you two wont get him together! And THEN, it's my chance!" she yelled, as Hinata started to pull Sakura to the class. "Let's go Sakura-san…"

"YOU BITCH!" Ino and Ami screamed.

"AWESOME!" Kiba yelled from the other end of the hallway. "A cat fight!" he said to Naruto, who nodded like crazy. "Yeah! Isn't it cool!"

Chouji just ate his crisps, as Naruto and Kiba were talking about girls, and Ino and Sakura were yelling insults to each other, Ami giving her full support to Ino. And Hinata… well, she just stayed quiet, not knowing what to do.

"SHUT UP!"

Ino and Sakura got quiet, as they saw a mean looking junior girl, with a long red hair. "What do you THINK you're doing? Oh phulees, get your cat fights outside, you cows!"

Naruto and Kiba whistled. "Hard stuff…" they said in union.

"SHUT UP YOU HOMOS!" the girl shouted and looked at the freshmen with a evil stare on her eyes. "If you are disrespecting me, you WILL suffer, you idiotic brats!" she said and glared at the girls. "And as for YOU, in your case, these are MY hallways, you bitches. If you try to prance around my nose, I will eat your head!"

Hinata was trembling now and Sakura gulped.

"WHAT? What do you think you are, you cow!" Ami yelled. The girl smirked. "Trying to act tough, huh? Listen, I can make you guys DIRT around here if I want. I'm a junior and the fucking QUEEN for you! You will do as I say, or ELSE -."

"Or else, what?"

All of them looked at Temari, who had appeared behind the red head.

"Not you, bitch", the girl growled, as Temari gave a laugh. "You exclaim yourself as the Queen of these hallways? Excuse me, but if I may say: I'M the one who makes people dirtbags and shit around here, remember Tayuya?" she said, pointing at herself with her thumb.

Tayuya sneered. "Ha, you little sophie? Who is behind Kimimaro -?"

Temari laughed out loud. "Kimimaro! Oh please, Tayuya, you know as I know, that Kimimaro is NOT the idea. He might be a "king", but no King can be a God", she said and raised her eyebrow. "Right, Tayuya-_chan_?"

Tayuya growled under her breath and glared at Temari. "You and that Uchiha bastard… You're both the same…"

"That's why I'M the Queen here, not you."

"Stop it already", said a silver haired guy, who walked down the hall. "Tayuya, forget her. She's not worth it."

Tayuya nodded and glared at Temari once more, before walking to her gang. Naruto blinked. There were two guys, who were EXCACTLY the same…

"Thank you, Temari-san!" Sakura thanked and Temari smiled. "No big deal. I hate Tayuya as much as she hates me", Temari answered.

"Wow, Temari! You were cool! Gaara didn't lie when he told me you were a Queen here!" Naruto yelled. Temari laughed, with pride. "Oh, he said so? Good to hear", she said. "But, don't take this too proudly. I'm on your side, because nobody else will be. Freshmen can be treated like shit around here. Especially girls. And that's because of Tayuya", Temari told them and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm the guardian of freshmen. Because I'm on the deadline with sophomores", she said and snorted. "BUT, Tayuya wont dare to do anything to me. Because I got the power of everything!"

There was a tired sigh behind Temari. "I just can't get why you girls fight so hard…" Shikamaru muttered, getting a glare from Temari. "Didn't Haku get you to the drama yet, Nara?" she hissed behind gritted teeth. "Nope. I stood up for my self quite well, you know?" Shikamaru said.

At that moment, a guy with sun glasses ran to the door. "Everybody, it's time to get reading! I'm Ebisu, your watcher!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤

Neji walked behind Haku, down the stairs of auditorium. "Come on! Hurry up, down the stairs! I'll introduce you to everybody!" Haku said and grabbed Nejis hand, pulling him down the stairs. Neji glanced at Lee with his 'help me' look, but Lee just grinned.

"Hi everybody!" Haku greeted. On the small stage were sitting five people.

"Hi Haku! And Lee!" Kankuro said back and looked at Neji. "And you… you… wait, wait! I'll remember!"

Haku giggled. "Everyone, this is Hyuuga Neji!" he said and started to point at people. "And Neji, these are the people who started the whole drama class", he started, jumping on the stage and tapping Kankuro on the head. "Sabaku Kankuro, a junior. You met him on the lunch."

"Never would forget that…" Neji muttered, making Kankuro grin. "That's how I am."

Haku laughed and pointed at Kankuro. "Kankuro is our stage manager. He does the effects, he chooses the plays and so on, and so on. He does everything here! Rarely acts the head roles, though", he said and moved on, launching on to the next guys neck. "And these Goliath here is our senior, Momochi Zabuza!"

Neji blinked. The guy was as big as a door. He didn't look like a high school senior. He looked older.

"To your question, twerp, I missed couple of classes", Zabuza said with a low tone. Neji nodded, as Haku continued. "Zabuza is our every-job-does-great man. He can act anything from a hero to a bad guy!" he said and gave the guy a kiss on the cheek. "And he's my body guard!"

"Correction: I do mostly the bad guy roles", Zabuza said, looking at Kankuro. "Because he thinks I'm the best at them."

"But you are!" Haku said, with sparkling eyes.

Neji blinked. 'That Itachi guy spoke about THIS guy, hu?' he thought and looked at Zabuza. 'And Shikamaru too. This is the guy who beat up those back row idiots?'

Zabuza glared at Haku. "Haku, not in the class." "Okay!" Haku said and pointed at the last guy of the three.

"And this is our own Brad Pitt and Viggo Mortensen together! The Johnny Depp of the school… Uuuuuuuuuuuchihaaaaaaaa ITACHI!" Haku cheered, doing a crowd cheering voice. Itachi bowed to the non existing audience. "Thank you, thank you…" Kankuro and Zabuza clapped their hands, whistling.

Haku blinked as he looked at the other two on the stage. "I know you, your Gaara, Kankuros little brother…" he muttered and turned. "But I do NOT know you…" he said, pointing at a raven haired boy, seated next to Itachi. Neji felt something popping on his head.

'HIM!'

"Oh, he's my little brother, Sasuke", Itachi introduced, as Sasuke glared at Neji, feeling something popping in his head.

'HIM!'

Itachi coughed. "I see you and Hyuuga already know each other…" he laughed nervously. "But, the others you don't know; this is Haku", he said and Sasuke shook Hakus hand. "He's a boy."

Sasuke blinked. 'Jesus Christ. It's the second one today…'

Haku grinned. "The usual reaction."

"And the green one over there is Rock Lee! Our teachers favorite!" Itachi said, as Lee shook Sasukes hand, excited. "Nice to meet Itachi-sempais younger brother! This is a lucky day for me!"  
Sasuke blinked and leaned to his brother. "What's wrong with his eyebrows?" he muttered and Itachi smiled. "Nobody knows. But that's nothing, believe me."

They heard a door opening.

"HI EVERYBODY!" Tenten cheered and danced down the stairs, pulling a very afraid looking Shino behind her. "How have you been! Kankuro, Zabuza, it's been SOOOO long!" Tenten said, hugging those who she mentioned and pushed Shino to everyone to see.

"This is Aburame Shino, everybody! He's come to act!"

"Waves!" Haku yelled.

"YAY!" Itachi and Kankuro cheered, as the two made a wave with Haku.

"Oh, right. Sasuke, this is Tenten. She does quite everything", Itachi introduced. Tenten smiled.

"Hiya! Oh, Shino. These guys are: Itachi, Zabuza, Haku, Kankuro, Lee… And the new guy!"

"NEJI."

"Oh, right."

Kankuro counted and sighed heavily. "So with ten we stay…" he said with drama in his voice. Itachi looked at his watch.

"Three… two… one…"

Zabuza, Haku, Kankuro, Itachi and Tenten looked at each other. "He's coming", they said in union.

SLAM!

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Neji turned his head, just to see a guy tossing himself between the auditorium seats. Neji blinked, but Haku tapped him on the head. "No worry. It's normal", he said with a smile.

Then, this guy jumped on one of the bench rows. Neji blinked, as he saw him. The guy looked like an older copy of Lee, with even bigger eyebrows. The guy stretched his arms and said with pathos:

"Be blessed, all my children…"

"Good afternoon, Gai-sensei", the older students said, Lee shouting and making honor.

Gai smiled. "Ah, I can see that my students with the spirit of youth in them, have returned to me…" he said, slamming his hand to his chest. "GOOD! YOU HAVE THE HEART OF A SOLDIER, YOUNG ONES!" Gai yelled and then looked at the group, blessing them with a smile as bright as the sun.

"LEE! MY SWEET STUDENT!" "GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji blinked, as this green monster and Lee started to hug and cry. Haku pulled him to a safe distance. "What the..?" Neji questioned. Haku rolled his eyes. "Well… just plain drama."

Gai and Lee wiped away their tears and then, Gai shouted: "OH!"

Everyone jumped, as Gai began to speak again. "I can see there is some fresh, young, fire spirited youngsters with us! GOOD!" he said, and slammed Neji on the back, almost making the boy fall on his knees. "YOUNG MAN! You're the new one, aren't you?"

Neji took a breath inside of him and gasped: "Yes."

"GOOD! And I can see there's some freshmen joining us!" Gai said and 'pinged' at them. "We will be starting this year by watching what they can do!"

Sasuke blinked. "What?" he asked. Itachi tapped his little brother on the head. "It means: You will have to audition."

Gaara glared at Gai, Shino just stayed quiet as Neji and Sasuke shouted in union: "WHAT!"

In an instant, they both glared at each other with a killing intent.

"Gai-sensei… do you think there will be bad chemistry at out drama class..?" Zabuza asked slowly, pointing at the two who were staring at each other, filling the air with electricity. Gai laughed. "No, no, no! It's the spirit of youth! I'd say that at the end of the year, there will be a companion love between them!" he said, as Zabuza glanced over his shoulder, as Neji and Sasuke were now grasping each others shirt collars.

"I guess so…"

"So… you still think you can hop around my nose, huh?" Neji hissed to Sasuke, who grinned. "Same goes to you, bastard…" Sasuke said. Neji sneered and gave a laugh. "Do you seriously think you can DO something to me, twerp? Jesus, I could mop the hallway with you!" he mocked, as Sasukes face was giving a good shade of red anger now.

"You son of a -!"

"HEY HO!" Itachi yelled and slammed both boys on their backs, making them fall to the ground, Neji on top of Sasuke (of course ). "You seem to get along great! I just KNEW you'd became friends!" Itachi smiled, as Sasuke threw Neji off from him.

"I'm going to kill you…" Sasuke growled with his 'death-comes-with-a-suprise' -tone. Neji smirked and gave a laugh again. "Go on. Make my day", he said, and threw a stare at Sasuke, and got it back with a double.

Itachi laughed nervously. "I… I guess you get along well…"

"You're blind", Neji grumbled.

"He's always blind…" Sasuke snorted.

They gave a look at each other. That turned into a glare in no time. Oh, what a shame. Well, right now Neji, or neither Sasuke did obviously not like each other. Nejis hormones were gone for good, and all Sasuke now saw was a huge pile of shit. No sight of a seductive lady, nu-uh.

Itachi, on the other hand was blessing Neji with a better look. The junior smiled to himself. 'Hmm? He has some fireworks in him, this one. I thought he was an ice cube of some sort. But, seems like my lil' bro here can pull of the trigger for sure…' he thought and looked Neji from head to toe.

'And… he does not look bad at all…'

"Itachi… what are you day dreaming..?"

Itachi almost jumped out from his skin and glared at Kankuro. "You COULD just tap me on the shoulder, you know that?" Itachi said and turned Kankuros hat to the boys face. Kankuro sneered behind the black mattress and gave Itachi some muffled words, not suitable for children.

* * *

Bite: I love Johnny Depp... Seen the _Pirates of Carribbean _or _Finding Neverland? _¤drool¤ And Viggo Mortensen! ¤howls¤ HE'S SO HOT!_´¤_drools ocer his_Lord of the Rings _posters¤ But... bakc to the subject... I think freakenout noticed the "Be blessed" joke… Old one, used in my story _9 months of living hell_…

Neji: That story sucks! And you suck to for not getting Itachi hell off from me!

Bite: SHUT UP! You weren't kicking him enough!

Neji: I CAN'T KICK ANYTHING ELSE THAN HIS LEGS! IT'S NOT WORKING DAMMIT!

Ita: ¤smile¤ Neji-chan…

Neji: ¤shiver¤ Get… him… OFF!

Sasu: ¤shiver¤ This is… really… freaky…

Haku: Cute.

Sasu: Freaky.

Haku: Shut up.

Sasu: Shut up yourself.

Bite: Girls, girls, calm do -.

Sasu: GIRLS!

Bite: Yes, girls. We'll see if we can get Itachi off… Hmm… Let's think what dolls we could give… HA! Orochimaru dolls! ¤shows the Orochimaru doll¤ Isn't it cute?

The muses: ¤sweatdrop¤

Haku: That's… twisted… cute and horrible at the same time… ¤pokes the doll¤

Bite: It can speak too! Look! ¤pulls a wire on the dolls back¤

Oro-doll: ¤Orochimaru laughter¤

Haku: Cool… Do it again!

Bite: YEAH! ¤pulls the wire¤

Oro-doll: _Kill Sarutobi-sensei! KILLKILLKILL!_

Haku: ¤squeal¤ IT'S SO CUTE! ¤hugs the doll¤

Sasu: ¤stares¤

Neji: UCHIHA, STOP IT! THAT HAND IS NOT GOING THERE! I'LL START SCREAMING!

Sasu: ¤sweatdrop¤ I'm surrounded by crazy people… My brother is acting like Orochimaru… Neji is going really ukeish… Haku and Bite… ¤stares at the giggling duo¤ Are just plain crazy…

Ita: ¤hugs his precious Ne-chan¤ On the next chapter you will see some auditioning… ¤hearts¤

Neji: Okay, you're going too OOC.

Ita: ¤grin¤ It's just your company that does that, mmmkay?

Haku: I want to pull! ¤pulls the wire¤

Oro-doll: _Sasuke-kun will be mine…_

Haku: It's so cool…

Bite: ¤waves¤ See you in the reviews minna-san!

Sasu: Please hurry…

Bite: And Neji is asking some advises how he could get Itachi off of him… ¤smile¤ The best one is prized with a big chocolate cookie! ¤shows the cookie¤

Neji: PRESS THE REWIEV BUTTON! ¤blush¤ ITACHI, GODDAMIT STOP DOING THAT!


	8. Auditions and the joy of neighborhood!

Neji: ¤sits in Itachis lap¤ We're back… ¤sigh of giving up¤

Ita: ¤grin¤

Neji: Oh, and by the way: YOUR ADVISES SUCK! ¤growl¤

Bite: Aw, c-mon… They at least TRIED!

Neji: To Midnight… ¤glare¤ HE GRABBED MY LEGS!

Ita: ¤cuddle¤

Neji: ¤shiver¤

Sasu: Let's just keep him there…

Ita: I agree! ¤hand up¤

Haku: Metoometoo! ¤jumpjump¤

Neji: BITE! ¤desperate¤

Bite: And now to the reviews!

Neji: GODDAMIT BITE! I'M YOUR OWN BISHIE, YOU KNOW?

Bite: Yes, but I want to torment you right now. And for Gods sake, you're a ninja! Get your OWN way out from the trouble, you wuss!

_/review corner/_

**freakenout: **¤gives the Orochimaru doll¤ Here you go again. Yeah, I rocked again! ¤grin¤ Yes, he is. And Itachi is getting to pervy right now… ¤sweatdrop¤ I need to make him stop. Yeah, the eyebrows… You just CAN'T do a Naruto fiction without any eyebrow jokes. Just can't. And I KNEW you'd remember the "be blessed"… ¤grin¤

**Lala to the power of 2: **Yes he is. A sicksick doll too… ¤hands Oro plushie¤ Yeah, it's good that High School's not like that. My school is little. We have about 56 students in junior high and the middle school and elementary are in the same building with the junior high. And in my class; there are no clicks. Not so ever. We're a big happy family! ¤coughcough¤ And crazy too… I love going to school too… I just can't wait for August!

**Burning tree: **¤hands Oro plushie¤ No, it does NOT! ¤grr¤ Yeah, they will have more figths… ¤grin¤ GOOD fights…

I'M PERFECT! HA! ¤cheers¤ I'd try to have more Gaara on the upcoming chapters… I seriously will try… Hmm… I can consider NaruGaa… BUT NEJI WILL NOT BE UKE DAMMIT! ¤growl¤ Sorry, sorry… Hehee… Sorry, I'm really stubborn…

**Scapegoat: **OH – MY – GOOOOOOD! I'VE GOT A REVIEW FROM SCAPEGOAT! ¤squeaaaaal!¤ I FREAKING LOVE YOU! ¤glomps¤ You sent me e-mail too, you Great being! And mentioned me in 'From Here to Eternity'! ¤cries¤ I'm… I'm… I'M SO HAPPY! ¤animetears¤ It's my dream come true! HERE! ¤drowns Scapegoat to candies¤ EAT! And here! ¤drowns Scapegoat to plushies¤ There's Neji, Itachi, Haku, Gaara, Orochimaru and Sasuke plushies! ¤smile¤ Be worshipped my idol… ¤bows¤

Neji: Freak.

Sasu: Seriously.

Ita: You're going to far!

Haku: PEOPLE BUYER!

Bite: SHUT UP!

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤hands Oro plushie¤ Oh good. You will keep on reading if I put NaruGaa/GaaNaru? ¤phew¤ You scared me. Oh, and don't worry. I can assure you; I WONT feed Gaara to Orochimaru… ¤odd twitch on the corner of the mouth¤

Sasu: Bite, NO.

Bite: WHY NOT?

Haku: Just plain NO.

Bite: Fine… Sorry, don't have Gaara, he can't save Neji…

Neji: … GET ONE.

Bite: Nope.

Ita: ¤grin¤

**Kowaikage: **¤hands Oro plushie¤ Freaking me out there… ¤sweatdrop¤ Yeah. Neji has some character… Meaning OOC… ¤smile¤ And… I'll say your advice for not doing anything is the best. ¤hands the cookie¤

Neji: WHAT!

Bite: Well… the others didn't work… so we'll just have to see if Sasuke saves you…

Neji: Hell no.

Ita: Sasuke, I'll pay you. ¤hands fifty bucks¤

Sasuke: Nifty. Deal. ¤takes them¤

Neji: SA-CHAN!

Bite: You can NEVER write a too long review!

**Midnight-Sunset: **¤hands Oro doll¤ Sorry, I gave the cookie to Kowaikage… but you can have a candy… ¤tosses¤

Neji: Your advice didn't work.

Ita: I'm too clever.

Bite: Shut up you two. ¤back to Midnight¤ Okeys Middy, I'll see what I can do… ¤writes on her hand¤ Gaa… Sasu… THERE! Hmm… SasUKE molesting will be out… on time… I'll see what I can do… ¤thinks the plot¤ But Orochimaru is creepy… I know… And I'm weird enough to think him as a sexy person… ¤shudders¤ (The muses: ¤stare¤) IN THE MANGA HE WAS FREAKING HOT IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! AND IN THAT TSUNADE CASE TOO! (The muses: Yeah right…) ¤sweatdrop¤ Ahem…

Of curse Haku and Zabu-chan are cute together… (Haku: ALWAYS!) Oh… the catfight just came to my mind… ¤smile¤ Oh… Itachi is coming a little Orochimaruish because of Ne-chan… ¤sweatdrop¤ So, see you in the reviews!

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah: **HA! I'm evil, aren't I? YAY! I have FOUR Neji plushies now! ¤party¤

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **You see any NejiSasu action in Naruto? Figure it out by that… ¤snivel¤

**Pairings: **NejiSasu, ItaNeji, NaruGaa, ShikaTema, ZabuHaku, GaaSasu, SasuIno. Going to be also one-sided SasuSaku, maybe some ShikaHaku hints. And later on KibaIno.

Bite: By the way…

Sasu: What?

Bite: If you're gonna be harassed by Orochimaru… and Gaara tries to hit on you… and you're gonna date Ino…

Sasu: ¤sweatdrop¤ No need to remind me… ¤growl¤

Bite: Then… shouldn't I get Neji some straight lovin' too? oO

Neji: YES PLEASE!

Ita: C-mon Bite, you know better than that… ¤snuggles Neji¤

Neji: ¤shiver¤

Bite: Yeah, I know… but… I feel like it's unfair to Neji! Like; Sasuke gets Ino but Neji only got guys!

Haku: Is that… bad?

Minna-san: …

Bite: You're right.

Sasu: Ino is WORSE than any guy…

Ita: ¤nodnod¤ Seriously, Neji, you don't need any girls, as long as you have me! ¤smile¤

Neji: So I can be the guy?

Ita: NO.

Neji: But you just said -!

Bite: Okies, we're going to have the auditions here! And then… it gets even better, when they get the first assignment from Gai-sensei! ¤evilgrin¤

Neji/Sasu: I have bad feeling about this…

Haku: Bite made you look Star Wars again, didn't she?

Ita: Good guess Skywalker…

Bite: Start, please? -.-'

* * *

"Okay everybody! Gather to your seats!" Gai said and everyone got to the seats. Haku sat and waved his hand for Lee, who sat on the right, next to Gai-sensei of course. Neji looked at the seat next to him. Itachi had just sat two seats to the left and Sasuke on the right side of him. Nejis eye twitched. Haku did that on purpose.

Nejiswallowed his anger and landed to the seat next to Sasuke, giving him the death glare again. As you might have guessed, Sasuke turned the favor. Sasuke glanced at Itachi. "You did this on purpose…" he muttered from the side of his mouth.

Itachi blinked. "What? Did what? No one told you to sit there", he said in awe. Sasuke knew that tone of Itachi. That was when he DID do something, and just played around to mess with Sasukes head.

"I hate you…"

"No you don't."

"I DO…"

"No you don't."

"NOW!" Gai shouted, giving everyone a jump on their seats. "Let's see what you can do! YOU!" he uttered and pointed at Shino first. "You have the blessing of starting!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei you're so generous!"

"No, Lee, it's just my character…" Gai said proudly, as Shino climbed to the stage.

Kankuro leaned closer to Gaara. "What can he do, exactly?" he asked. Gaara looked at his brother, blinked twice and shrugged. "Don't know", he said and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Now, young one! Introduce yourself and what are you going to do!" Gai said. Shino fixed the position of his sunglasses.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I will do inspiration poetry", he said and coughed. Everyone kept their gaze at Shino, who lifted his hand to his eye level, and fisted it.

"I am… a human", he began, uttering clearly behind his scarf. "Or am I? No one knows. What IS a human?" Shino asked, staring at the horizon and beyond. "What makes a human?" he said and looked at his audience. "Is it the body were build in? Arms, legs? They're just parts of humans", he said, and looked to nothing again. "Or is it… the mind that we have? Our sense of reason? It could be. But oh, what a shame… because "mind" is nothing but a name…" Shino uttered and dropped his gaze to the floor. "And reason… nothing more than a sin to capture our feelings…"

Shino lifted her gaze and threw his arm in to the air. "WHAT IS IT?" he shouted dramatically, then gazing at the audience. "What do we have anymore?" he asked. "Body crushed… our reasoning pushed aside…" he whispered, but clearly for every one to hear. "What we still have… are our feelings…"

Neji narrowed his eyes. Love poetry. Jesus.

"Sorrow… happiness…" Shino counted and lifted two fingers. "And the two, that are twined together", he said, and looked at the nothingness. "Love and Hate", he said with pathos and held his hand in the air. "As the time goes by… these two may entwine. As hatred of love is loved by hatred, and the love of hatred is hated by love. There's the night, and the day. Moon and the sun. The two shall never pass each other by?"

Shino stared at the horizon and whispered: "Now that… is the REAL question."

There was a silence. A deep silence. Slowly, Gai hit his hands together and started to clap, Lee following him and then everybody else. "Great! Beautiful! Beautiful indeed! That was the spring time of youth! When the questions come, you always don't have the answers! GOOD!" he cheered, as Shino walked to his seat next to Gaara.

(by the way… did anyone see a hint in that poem..? xD)

"RIGHT! Good start! Let's see if you can put better on that… Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke startled, when he heard his name. "Me?" he asked, as Itachi snorted. "Yes, YOU!" he said and pushed his brother out from the chair. Sasuke climbed to the stage and put his arms to his pockets.

"Oh! So we have relatives here!" Gai said and 'pinged' at Itachi. "I'm sure he'll do GREAT!" Itachi waved his hand, to calm the man. "Now, now. Let's see what he has…"

Sasuke gave a murdering look at Itachi, but took a deep breath. "The name is Uchiha Sasuke. I will do a an inspiration sum up from Gollum, in the Lord of the Rings", he said and went quiet. Sasuke took a deep breath. 'Here we go…' he thought, and collapsed on the stage.

Neji blinked. 'What on EARTH is he doing?'

Itachi grinned to himself. 'Show time…'

As Haku was about to call the nurse, Sasuke began to move. The boy slammed his hands to his throat and screamed:

"IT BURNSSS USSHHH!"

Everyone, except Itachi took a little jump on their seats again. Kankuro stared at the boy, who was twitching on the floor. 'He… that's almost the same that Itachi did…' he thought, eye twitching with horror.

"Nasty little elves…" Sasuke whispered, as he looked like he was trying to tear his throat. "They did it… nasty little elves… IT BURNSSSH! IT'S COLD! IT BUUUUURNSSH US PRECIOUSHH, IT BURRRNNSSH!" he screamed. As Sasuke fell on the stage, he got up quickly and balled himself up. There was a silence, but then, Sasuke started to whimper.

"It burnshh…" he whined, but then his tone changed. "Why is Sméagol crying..?" he asked sweetly, and started to cry again. "Nasty men are hurting us… Master TRICKED us!" he cried, and came to his scary tone again. "I told you he would… But did you listen, no…" Sasuke fell on his knees and clapped hands to his ears. "Not listening… not listening…" he whimpered, but then he looked at his hands, with a sly face. "You're a murderer…" he whispered, and whimpered again. "Go away! Leave usss alone!" he yelled, but then hit his fist on the ground. "FILTY LITTLE HOBBITSESSS! THEY STOLE IT FROM USSS!" he roared and started to crawl around the stage. "Tricksy… lying… naaaasty little hobbitses…" Sasuke muttered, and stopped, looking very hurt. "Here is Smégol, seccurating the way, and they say SNEAK! SNEAK!" he cried, looking very evil then. "But… we do…" he said, crawling up the stage again. "Fat hobbit is clever, eh..? Doing those potatoeshh! And ruining good food! We will shhhow him what is a good fissh! Fat hobbit… clever hobbit…" Sasuke muttered, sat on the stage and started to sang the "Fishhy" song. When he stopped, he started to do a sircle on his palm and said: "So shiny… so beautiful…"

Sasuke looked at his palm and grinned. "The precioush, will be ours… Once the hobbitses are DEAD!" he cheered and looked at his palm again.  
"My… precious…"

The silence was much more deeper, than it was as Shino pre formed. Gai clapped his hands, mouth wide open. "That's… AMAZING! DARK! YES, THAT'S THE WORD! DARK, BUT CLEAR AS THE BLUE SKY! SUFFERING! ADDICTION!" Gai praised, as Sasuke collapsed on his seat, wiping sweat from his face.

"I thought you were weird…" Neji muttered, getting Sasuke to look at him. "What?" Sasuke asked. Neji stared at the stage.

"Now I KNOW you're weird."

Sasuke was about to say something clever, but then Gai said it for him. "Okay! New one, it's your turn!"

Neji sighed and jumped to the stage. He was quite for a moment. "I'm Hyuuga Neji…" he started and looked at the sealing. 'Come up with something…' "And I'm going to do… a thing that I call 'my dad'", he explained and grinned in his mind. 'This might even work to them after that twerp…'

Neji sat on the stage and looked at the audience. "My dad said he hates me", he started with a kids tone. "But I'm not sad", he continued and smiled a tired smile. "Mom says that if I'm sad, I can't show it. Because daddy always says that boys don't cry…" Neji said and looked at the walls. "Mom is allowed to cry. Because she's a girl. And she cries a lot…" he said and looked to the ground. "I asked why can't I cry, if she cries. Mummy said that it makes her cry even more, if I cry", Neji said and smiled. "That's why I stopped crying! Because I wanted mom to be happy again!" he cheered and his smile started to wither away. "But… I do cry a little… when I'm on my bed alone, it starts to hurt… on my chest, there is this weird pain…" he whispered. "It's weird. Because it hurts more than when I'm bad. When I'm bad, daddy gives me a lesson. I think it's good, because I don't want to be bad. Daddy knows how I should act", Neji told excited, but then he got sad again. "He went away…" he said and looked in front of him blankly. "He didn't even say good bye… and moms sad again… she cries all night…" he said and his eyes got wet. "Daddy… come back."

Neji shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, as he hear sniffs and a loud cry from Gai.

"SO SAD!" Gai said and clapped his hands together. "That's… that's what youth is! Great job, Neji!"

Neji climbed off the stage and sat on his seat, and blinked as Haku hugged him. "You made me cry, you swine…" Haku mumbled and sniffed. Neji tapped Haku on his back. "There, there, be a man now…"

Sasuke snorted. 'He thinks that was GOOD?'

"Sasuke, did something fly in your eye?" Itachi asked, as he wiped away a drop from Sasukes cheek. "Of course! What do you think?" Sasuke growled and put his hand in his pockets. Itachi smiled. "Nothing… absolutely nothing."

After that, it was Gaaras turn. Well… his "thing" was quite scary, actually. Gaara performed some what of a ghost or something, making his body twitch, slumber, and doing some creepy voices. When he started to scream, Haku told him to stop, due the fact that Lee had a minor heart attack. Well, Gai praised Gaara for every single thing, and said something poetry, that no one even wanted to listen. (oh, you wanted to read Gaaras performance? Sorry… I'm a lazyass…)

"OKAY THEN!" Gai said and looked at them. "I will be giving you guys a task to do now! I'm going to randomly pick pairs, that will do a short play! I will be giving you your subjects, as you select them from these cards!" he said and shoved the cards to their face. "Okay… Let's see… I'll choose…" Gai muttered and pointed at Itachi.

"Itachi will be going with… Gaara!"

Itachi wooted. "Freshmen!"

"And I'll be putting Kankuro with… Shino over there!"

"I've got one too!" Kankuro cheered and made a high five with Itachi.

"Lee, you will be doing grate with Haku, I can see it!"

"Yay! Lee, we'll be the stars!" Haku cheered and whispered to Neji:

"Hope you get Tenten. She's good. If you get Zabu-chan, hands off!"

Neji blinked. "Well… everythings okay to me, as long as I'm not paired up with the…"

"And Tenten will get Zabuza to her pair! So Neji, Sasuke, you have a group!"

"…Uchiha…"

Sasuke and Neji shot a glance at each other and just stared.

'The day just CAN'T get any worse!'

As they drew the card, Neji and Sasuke both saw the doom of their lives.

_A romance drama._

Neji and Sasuke glared at each other. "HELL no", they both said in union.

DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

"NOOOO!"

"Don't worry my children! We'll be seeing on next week! Remember; this has to be done in a week! If you're not done then, you will be given a bless of another week!"

The class swarmed out from the auditorium. Neji stomped up the stairs, twirled as he got out from the door and hit his head on the wall.

"I - am - not - friggin - doing - this - shit!" he counted and took a deep breath, as Sasuke got next to him. "Do you think I want to do this? HELL NO!" Sasuke stammered and breathed. "But… we HAVE to."

"Yes, I know that…" Neji muttered, head against the wall. He straightened up and looked at Sasuke. "Okay. Neither of us wants to do this?" "Hell no." "We do NOT want do any kissing?" "HELL NO!" "We WONT do anything flashy?" "No!" "Okay…" Neji whispered, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We can think this over. BUT, I need your phone number, if I have an idea", he said and took a pen out from his pocket. He put it in Sasukes hand and straightened his arm. "Sign."

Sasuke crumbled, corked the pen and wrote down some numbers, burying the pen tip down on Nejis flesh, trying to hurt him as much as he could. Neji gritted his teeth, and as Sasuke stopped, he took the pen, took Sasukes arm in to his hold and wrote down the number of his self phone.

"Okay. We never speak. Only if it's the matter of this drama thing", Neji said and Sasuke sneered. "Like I was going to suggest anything else!"

"You WILL pay! You made these red marks all over my -!"

"Well, your pen doesn't have enough INK!"

"WHAT! You son of a -!"

As Neji grasped the collar of Sasukes shirt, Haku jumped on his back and Itachi came to ruffle his brothers hair. "We gotta go Sasuke! My car is waiting!" Itachi chirped and pulled his little brother out of the door.

Neji gave a relieved sigh, but then glared at Haku. "You can cling on to Shikamaru, not me."

Haku smiled. "Sorry. I was just going to give you byes", he laughed and tapped Neji on the head. "Hey you… you got the number of an Uchiha!"

"So… what?"

"Nothing", Haku grinned, as he saw something familiar. "OH THE JOY! SHIKI-KUN!" he squealed and jumped on to Shikamarus neck, making the boy sigh heavily. "Haku… please… I was already looked bad by the idiots…" Shikamaru muttered. Haku let go of him and grinned. "No problem. Oh, are you coming with me? Zabu-chan is giving me a ride!"

Shikamaru slammed his hand on to his forehead. "Haku, seriously! How ON EARTH can you call him "Zabu-CHAN" ?" he asked, as he saw Zabuza standing behind Haku. "U-unless you like the nickname..?"

Zabuza snorted. "OF COURSE I do…" he said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "Haku is just a nutcase. Dot."

Haku giggled. "Well? Are you coming?"

Shikamaru looked at his clock. "Well… The buss wouldn't come so fast. Sure."

Haku looked at Neji. "What about you? Need a ride?"

Neji tapped his chin. "I need to ask Hinata… There she is! Hinata!"

Hinata walked to Neji and smiled. "H-hi Neji-nii-san! D-daddy just called. He c-can't come pick us so we m-must walk and -."

Neji grinned and silenced her. "No, we wont! Okay, Haku, we will join in!"

Hinata blushed at the sight of new people. "O-oh! H-hi! I'm H-hyuuga H-hinata!"

Neji smiled at her shy cousin and pushed her from the shoulders to out side. "Let's go all ready! C-mon you snails, I have to do some snack to my hungry, just teen aged cousin!" he laughed.

Well, Zabuzas car wasn't fancy or anything. It was a black, five seated car with some dirt on it. They climbed on the car, but then Shikamaru stopped. "Wait… Isn't Lee coming?"

Haku snorted. "Oh please! He lives with Gai-sensei, remember? And every Monday, he'll get a ride to home from him!"

Neji dropped himself on to the middle seat. "Oh yeah! I was just wondering… are those two related somehow?" he asked, getting Zabuza, Haku and Shikamaru to burst into laughter. "What? What did I say?" he sneered, going on his pouting mode.

Shikamaru dried the tear of laughter from his eyes. "N-nothing! It's just that everyone asks the same question! But the funny thing is: they are NOT related at all! Not a single bit!" he explained, as Zabuza started the car. "Yeah, it's true", the large senior said and drove away from the parking lot. "I asked even from Gai-sensei, but NOPE. They're not related", he said and snorted, as Haku giggled.

"Lee says that he can 'only dream'!" Haku told and gave a laugh. "Well, we can give him that chance, can we?"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Zabuza drove with Hinatas advices (though Neji had to say them. Hinata just whispered them to him, because she was too shy to speak to the quite scary looking guy…) to the street where they lived. As they got to the Hyuuga house, Shikamaru whistled.

"You guys have a big house…" he mumbled, staring at the Hyuuga house in awe. "It has like… three floors…"

"And a big yard…" Haku continued. He blinked. "I THINK I saw a swimming pool behind there…"

Hinata blushed. "It… it is a swimming pool…" she said quietly.

"MAAAAN YOU'RE LUCKY!" Haku yelled and moaned with jealousy. "I always wanted a swimming pool!" he said and sighed.

Neji grinned. "Well, you CAN come visit."  
"I CAN? YAY! DID YOU HEAR THAT ZABU-CHAN!" Haku cheered, looking at Zabuza, who sighed heavily. "YES, I heard that…" he mumbled.

"Hey, Shiki-kun! We're going to go sometime, right?" Haku asked. Shikamaru seemed to think.

"A day at a swimming pool? Laying on a swim mattress? Hell, count me in…"

Neji smiled, as he and Hinata got out from the car. "Good! I'll tell you when you can come! I'm watching the grumpy old man, you know..?" he muttered, as Hinata blushed again. "N-neji-nii-san!"

"Sorry, Hinata. Had to say it", Neji apologized and waved his hand to the others. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

"YOU'LL BET!" Haku and Shikamaru yelled, as Zabuza drove off. Neji and Hinata went into the house. Neji sighed. Time to get some work done.

"HANABI-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!" Neji called out. He smirked. 'We're queer…' he said in his mind, as Hanabi strolled down the stairs.

"FINALLY! Neji, you're my GOD! I'm soooooo hungry! I couldn't eat that much at school, because the other girls were looking! Do you KNOW how anorectic you have to be to be popular?" Hanabi whined as she followed Neji to the kitchen. "C-MON! HIT ME! Something greasy! LOTS OF FAT IN IT, PLEEEEEASE!" Hanabi pleaded, hanging on to Nejis leg, as the boy started to look through the fridge.

"Hmm… Well, well, what do we have here..?" he wondered and took out a small package.

"Chicken nuggets?"

"YES!"

"Hmm… frenchfries?"

"HELL YES!"

"Oh, but look what we have here!" Neji said, widening his eyes. "CHEESE! You want some cheese in your frenchfries?"

"OH YES! GOD YES!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Hanabi had a weird sense in food. But, he got used to it. Actually, he liked greasy food too… Why? Because he loved to tease Hanabi. The grease didn't go anywhere in his body. He didn't even get pimples! And well… Hanabi was every now and then in his "NOOOOO! I'M GOING TO DIE!" mode from her pimples. That was when he could just prance around her, eating chocolate bars and smirking at her. Then, Hanabi hated him the most.

"Hinata, what do you want?" Neji asked, searching something healthier from the fridge. Hinata wasn't the same in her appetites. Neji thought that was good, because Hinata then got saved from blood vein deceases.

"Oh, I don't want to push you…" Hinata mumbled. Neji snorted. "Oh phulees! I'll just put the junk food in the avane and do something for you!" he said and gave the supplies to Hanabi, who was almost drooling over the food. "What do you want? Oh, let me guess… Tuna sandwiches?"

Hinata blushed. "Yes…. That would be nice, thank you…" she thanked, as Neji smiled. "No biggie. That's what I do."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

As the Hyuuga teenagers were eating (Hiashi had to work late), the phone rang. Hanabi got up and got to the phone.

"Hyuuga Hanabi speaking!" she said. Hanabi blinked. "Oh? Yeah, he's here…" she muttered and looked at Neji. "Someone asked for you."

Neji swallowed his frenchfrie and got the phone from his cousin. "Hello? Hyuuga Neji on the phone", he answered.

"_I can see you!"_

Neji blinked. "Excuse me?"

"_I can friggin see you, you idiot!"_

Neji sighed and snorted. "OH! The Uchiha idiot!" he uttered, getting Hinata to almost drop her sandwich and Hanabi choke on her chicken nugget. "And what is this honor to get you speak with me!" Neji wondered, walking to the living room.

"_You shithead! I said I can see you!"_

Neji twirled around, looking for an Uchiha in the windows. "What? You have some kind of a x-ray eyes?" he asked, laughing.

"_NO, you asshole! I'm talking about -!"_

"_Watch your mouth…"_

_"ITACHI, GET THE HELL OUT FROM THE OTHER END!"_

_"Sorry…"_

_¤click¤_

Neji was trying to keep his laughs, but consentrated on the topic. "Now, where were you again?"

_"IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD!"_

_"If you keep shouting like that, I'll still hear you!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

"WHAT!" Neji yelled and stomped out, getting stares from Hinata and Hanabi. Neji glanced everywhere. "Where? Where are you?"

**_"HERE!"_**

Neji twirled around to the voice he heard from the phone, and from the left. On the other side of the road, there was Uchiha Sasuke, on the gate of a big gray tiled house. Neji hang up.

"YOU LITTLE -!" Neji started, but stopped as he remembered they were on the good neighborhood. Neji ran to Sasuke and shook him from the boys shoulders. "Why! Why do you have to be my neighbor!"

Sasuke glared at Neji. "I was BORN here, stupid. It's MY neighborhood."

"OH! It's the Hyuuga!"

Both boys jumped up, and glared at Uchiha Itachi, who was sitting on the stone made fence.

"Is this something IMPORTANT Itachi?" Sasuke growled. Itachi stretched his hand to his brother. "Phone, please. I'm ordering pizza", he said. Sasuke slammed the phone to his brother and the young man walked in to the house. Sasuke glared at Neji. Neji glared back.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too. Now, what?"

Sasuke stayed quiet. It didn't even make Neji flinch. In the dopes case, the blonde would just start yelling all kinds of insults. But nope, he was not getting any of them from the Hyuuga.

"Wait a minute…" Neji mumbled and looked at Sasuke. "I gave you my SELF phone number. Not the home phone."

"My self phone was off. And hell, we have your houses phone number on the door of the fridge."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Don't ask why… mom just keeps it there…"

Neji stared at Sasuke, and Sasuke stared back. There was an awkward silence between them. They didn't have any insults to each other, so they just stayed quiet.

"So…" Neji muttered.

"So…" Sasuke said the same time.

"You go first", they both said in union.

Silence.

Neji and Sasuke both glared at each other. Suddenly, they noticed their gazes going warmer and warmer… as there was a yell heard.

"SASUKE! DO YOU WANT ME TO ORDER COKE TOO?" Itachi called from the door.

Sasuke was startled and turned. "WHATEVER!" he yelled back and waved his hand to Neji. "Well, I hope we wont be seeing to soon…" Sasuke muttered and walked in the house.

Neji turned and started to walk to the Hyuuga mansion. What the hell was that! Like… like he was starting to like the Uchiha twerp? Neji snorted and waved his hand, shaking his head. "No, no! I am NOT starting to like him! I just met him, geesh! I HATE him!" he said to himself as he got inside the house. Neji climbed up the stairs and went in his room. He collapsed on to his bed, taking his notebook and pencil.

'Okay… I've got to start doing this, or it will be the end…' he cursed, scribbling the word 'the little play' on the first line. Neji bit his pencil and looked up the ceiling. 'I need… a topic of some sort… Romantic drama… Jesus Christ…' he thought and sighed. 'Well… we wont get any kissing… so a divorce could do? Yeah, that's right…' Neji said to himself and wrote down 'topic: divorce/break up' and closed his eyes. 'I need character names… a woman and a man…' he thought. At that time, he heard the TV get on in the living room.

"_No John! This is wrong!"_

_"But Mary, I can't live without you!"_

"HINATA! John and Mary are at it again!"

Nejis eyes shot open and he gave himself a wide grin. "Thank you Hanabi and Hinata, for your soap opera addiction…" he mumbled and wrote down 'John and Mary, the lovestory of the year'…

* * *

Bite: Ha! I'm evilevilevilEEEEEEEEEVIL! ¤bwahahaaa¤

Sasu: I… I HATE YOU!

Neji: I hate you even more!

Ita: ¤snicker¤

Haku: ¤giggle¤

Neji/Sasu: IT'S NOT FUNNY DAMMIT!

Ita: Yes it I -!

Neji: ¤punches Itachi on the nose¤

Ita: OW! ¤falls on the floor¤

Neji: YES! HA! SELF HELP, BEST HELP! ¤jumps off from Itachi¤ I'M FREE! FREE AT LAST! ¤jumps around¤

Bite: … ¤scribbles something down¤ Need… to use… that…

Sasu: Hell yeah. Hyuuga is gonna broke Itachi bastards nose! ¤grin¤

Haku: You stole that from Sex and the City!

Bite: Loved that serie… THEY ENDED IT! ¤cries¤

Haku: Sucks… good that they show these old episodes in Finland… ¤turns the channel¤ Oh look! It's Latenight with Conan! ¤stares¤

Bite: MY IDOL! ¤jumps on the couch¤

Ita: ¤rubs his nose¤ Ow… ow… ow… I think he broke something…

Sasu: ¤grin¤ Good job Hyuuga…

Neji: Man… he's bleeding! ¤stares¤

Ita: ¤sniff¤ You think this is funny?

Neji/Sasu: YES.

Ita: …

Bite: Okay… I'm not going to update for quite a time… because I'm still writing the next chapter… And I'm on a stop spot. But, give me strength to continue! AND SCAPEGOAT, IF YOU'RE READING (which I think you are…) UPDATE 'FROM HERE TO ETERNITY'! I GET THE KIKCS FROM IT! And for all the rest of you, now you have the chance to say what you would like to see in the story! Tell me everything, c-mon! I need inspiration!

Ita: BITE! THEY'RE TRIEING TO TWIST MY NOSE! ¤runs from Sasuke and Neji¤

Bite: Geez… ¤takes the sleeping pills¤ Need to mix these to the food…


	9. Blushing? HELL NO! Molested? SAVE ME!

Bite: HALLELUJAH AMEN, I'M BACK! ¤bounce bounce¤ YOU GUYS! I'M SOOOOO SORRY, BUT MY MODEM JUST FUCKED AROUND WITH ME AGAIN, SO DID THE WHOLE TOWN MODEMS! THEY JUST -! ¤claps hands¤ BOOM! CRACK! BAWOOOOOOH! ¤runs around¤

The muses: ¤sweatdrop¤

Haku: Um… do you think she's okay..?

Neji: With killing time without internet behind her?

Sasuke: Well, we wont be getting her sleep tonight, will we?

Ita: Nope.

Bite: Chappie! CHAPPIE! ¤bounces around¤

Neji: We're doomed…

Sasuke: Yes we are.

Bite: Hahaa, some fun stuff happening in here! And this is couple of pages longer than my usual chappies, for your patient waiting and lovely dovely reviews! ¤hugs her e-mail¤ And thanks for Scapie-san for e-mailing me a lot! ¤sends kisses¤

Itachi: Oh the joy… Oh the rapture…

Haku: ¤giggles¤ These Weiss Kreuz fics are funny…

Bite: Aren't they or WHAT? ¤squeal¤ If you want to read good 'laughing-your-arse-off' Weiss Kreuz humor, then read e3mus work! 'Malarkys and Mayhem', 'Holiday Special' and 'Banned in Boston' are just something to die for! ¤giggles¤ And it got me to play the Sims 2 again…

Neji: Hate you…

Bite: I've got a Neji-Sim… ¤sing song¤

Haku: I want to be in too.

Bite: Sorry, but I'll have to practice more… the girls aren't manly enough…

Haku: Ouch.

Bite: Score… But, NOW, to the reviews and plushie handing -!

Itachi: Umm… Bite, we have no plushies.

Bite: WTF?

Sasuke: It's true! You didn't tell us to do any plushies in the latest chapter!

Neji: Fell for you own, angel.

Bite: ¤grr¤ Dammit, I forgot the plushies, because of the crap I talked about having a brake… ¤mumblmumble¤ BUT HA! ¤takes her selfphone¤ … Hey, Teeks, bring me some plushies will you? Okay… ¤turns to the crowd¤ In honor of TEMARI and her über coolness, we're handing Temari plushies!

Crowd: ¤moans of disappointment¤

Bite: Well SORRY, but we're having a short hiatus on bishounen dolls! ¤grr¤

_/review corner/_

**Scapegoat: **HA! I saw the new chapter of yours, it was a total killer! ¤grin¤ I just love your writing more and more! ¤hands Temari plushie¤ Hahaa… I kick butt…

**freakenout: **Aah… yes… Shino talks few words, but he loves to poet around. ¤hand Temari plushie¤ And for that matter… Those act scenes were thought with my sister, who is a goddes of insane humor, but never writes it… ¤growl¤ I know… Sasuke Gollum is just something I love. And the teary eyed Neji was a… random idea. I had no ideas after that… ¤nervouslaughter¤ Well, Neji HAS to be the big brother… Butbut, he doesn't take care of the household that much by his self. Now their butlers and everything are just on… a short vacation or something… Aw… ¤hand a candy¤ Thank you for loving it…

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤hands Temari plushie¤ Yes, Gaara we'll be on some greatness in this… Hm… I'm still thinking what I'm going to do to Gaara and… ¤laughter¤ Well, I told freakenout the same, and… the ideas just come. I want to thank my sister, insane comedies, TV-shows, Conan O'brien, some anime shows, manga, music, prowrestling, manymany fanfictions… And yes, you can figure out where the inspiration comes.

Kiba and Gaara? OO Hmm… Interesting… ¤maniaclaughter¤ We'll see…

**Kowaikage: **¤hands Temari plushie¤ No problem. I love to make cookies. Thank you for the compliments… Well… I'm trying my hardest to get some NejiSasu action SOON, but it's hard… I need to built this up more. But… no worries, we WILL have kissing in this fanfic, for sure! '

**Midnight-Sunset: **Middy, meh love! ¤glomps and hands the plushie¤ Of course he's beginning to like him. But DEEPDEEPDEEP down. Oh yes, some jealousy bursting all over the place, heheeh… Pocky! ¤squeal¤ POCKYPOCKY! I'm glad you liked SasUKE Golum!

… you pervert… -.-' But you're right! BUAHAHAHAA! ¤gets ideas¤ Great that you can update your stuff! Sorry, this update took some time, because of the modem disaster, but now it's here! ¤yayness¤

**freya kurenai: **NEW REVIEWER! ¤drowns reviewer to plushies¤ Be greeted you! ¤hands a cookie¤ Thank you for liking my stuff. Drooling is good… Drooling is always good… ¤gack¤

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto animes characters. DOT.

**Pairings: **NejiSasu, ItaNeji, ZabuHaku, GaaNaru, TemaShika, SasuIno, KibaIno, GaaSasu, KakaIru. Some one-sided SasuSaku, may come some ShikaHaku hints and Orochimaru perving all over our pretty boys, of course…

Itachi: I want my Neji!

Bite: You will get some ItaNeji scenes in here, no worries! ¤business smile to the reviewers¤ But sorry… no kissing yet.

Crowd: ¤angered moans¤

Bite: Just keep on reading! ¤GRR¤ You inpatient people! ¤shakes fist¤ I will get to the kissing and yaoi lovin' in some other chapters! And YES I'm trying to make longer chapters, so everything wouldn't be going so damn slow! ¤twirls her head¤ I made six chapters for just one day… for just one day…

Neji: Well… Seems that you have matured, cause you ALMOST did the whole school day in this…

Sasuke: She still saved the gym class…

Bite: ¤evilguylaughter¤

Neji: ¤sweatdrop¤ No please no. No SHOWER SCENES DAMMIT! I've suffered enough, you little -!

Bite: Yeah, yeah… ¤mumble mumble¤ BUT, now some facts from this chapter… We will get some Tsunades classes now, and believe me, they have personality in them! Don't you all just love Tsunade, cause I sure do. She's my idol.

Haku: Not in the chest area though.

Bite: ¤blush¤ Hell no. I don't have back abs that strong.

Sasuke: That's because you just never move your sorry ass from the computer!

Bite: SHUT UP! ¤grr¤ And THEN, there will be some ItaNeji hints and fluff coming to your way, hell yeah!

Itachi: YAYNESS!

Neji: ¤eye twitches¤

Bite: And after that… torturing Neji gets even better… Bwahahaa… You know what I'm talking about when you read his schedule… ¤evilgrin¤

Neji: I HATE Tuesdays…

Bite: I LOVE Tuesdays… ¤dreamy smile¤ They are the recover day from Monday.

Neji: But the schedule is just KILLING!

Bite: Yeah. So?

Neji: …

Bite: I thought so too. Now, get reading you lazyasses!

* * *

"You got WHAT?" 

Neji sighed. "A romantic drama to play… with he guy I hate the most…" he said to Shikamaru, who snickered. "What? It's not THAT funny…" Neji grumbled, as Haku rolled his eyes. "Of COURSE it is, stupid", he smiled and laughed.

Neji sighed. "Well, what did you guys get anyway?" he asked.

Haku grinned. "Me and Lee? Oh… we're doing a thing that is called "death". And Zabuza and Tenten are doing something with humor, I heard"

"Oh the joy. Oh the rapture", Neji said tiredly. They all got in the school, parting for the lockers. Neji opened his own and took out couple of the books. He got the feeling he wasn't going to like Tuesdays that much. He got Algebra on the first class, then English and after that… It got even better! There was going to be the joy of Morino Ibiki of the Second World War and then… the horror itself: DOUBLE BIOLOGY CLASS! Well… after lunch they got just gym.

'Oh… so the Principal is keeping the Advanced Algebra?' he thought. This could get fun. He looked at the schedule. 'Ms. Mitarashi? We're having a WOMAN keeping the Gym?' he wondered, but sighed. Well, nothing he could do about it, so keep on doing the schoolwork Neji. You can do it. No matter of getting your brain heated up by thinking to much numbers on the morning, or writing down and reading aloud… or the little Hitler… OR the perverted Vice Principal…

Neji took a glance at his bag. It was not that full… but he got the feeling it WOULD be after he got the Algebra book…

On that moment, Sasuke appeared and opened his locker. "Morning", he grumbled and got nothing but a 'hnn' from Neji. "So, did you get anything ready?" Sasuke asked, as he taped something to his locker door.

"Hnn? Oh! Right, the drama work…" Neji said and dug his bag, revealing the notebook. "I've got something in this. And the names… well, blame my cousins."

Sasuke flipped the notebook open. " 'John and Mary, the lovestory of the year'..?" he questioned slowly. Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't ask. I just wrote it down. They're really divorcing or braking up on that…"

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh. "Thank God…" he mumbled and got to the stairs. Neji followed him and they both glared at each other.

Silence.

"Don't say you're in advanced algebra…"

"Fine, then I wont."

"Goddamit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath but got to the algebra class with honor, Neji by side.

"Yo", Shikamaru greeted Neji, who sat next to him. "Hi to you too", Neji said bitterly and glared at Sasuke, who sat next to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked and pointed at Shino, who sat in front of him. "My good friend Shino appears to be sitting here, so I sit here, okay?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped. "Not her… NOT her…" he growled.

"Sasuke-kun, I just KNEW you would be in advanced algebra!" Sakura said happily as she sat behind Sasuke. "Good morning Shikamaru, Shino, Neji-san!" Sakura greeted and smiled as the sun itself. "Isn't it a nice weather outside!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked out from the window. "Yeah… nice… clouds are so free…" he mumbled.

"Still watching the clouds? Geez, you're a total lazyass", Temari sneered as she sat next to Sakura.

"Gooo-ood mornin' Temari", Shikamaru said and stretched his arms. "How did you wake up today? To the breezing coldness of yourself?" he asked, like he had some interest in it.

"No, but thank you from asking. I'm suprised that you even got out from the bed", Temari laughed and began to count her pencils.

"Love you too", Shikamaru said and turned. At that, he got the history book on his head.

"I HATE YOU!" Temari growled in rage.

"Oh, what a coincidence. Same to you", Shikamaru yawned and set his head on the desk. "Nighty night."

Temari growled and held her head. "I CAN'T believe him! He's just going to SLEEP?" she yelled. Sakura giggled. "That's what he does…"

"What an idiot", Temari said and looked out from the window. Neji leaned to Shikamaru. "What's with you guys..?" he asked slowly. Shikamaru opened one eye.

"Long time ago, in a far far away galaxy… meaning the last year. Last year there was this chess tournament going on in our school. Well, of course Itachi was the favorite winner, but then Temari knocked him out cold. Troublesome enough, Haku had me do it because he told me I was so good at it… Well, as it turned out; I am. I won every single one and I and Temari were in the finals. Well, I won", Shikamaru told and pointed at Temari. "And she just can't stand it."

"You cheated."

"No, I did NOT."

"You did!"

"Too troublesome to argue… Geez you woman can't lose quietly…"

"That's right Nara!"

Everyone turned, and saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk, sipping tea. "But that's why we are so troublesome", Tsunade said.

"Ms… Ms. Principal! How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade placed her tea cup on the desk. "Long enough…" she mumbled and stood up.

"OKAY! The class starts now, so will Sabaku and Nara please stop flirting to each other?" Tsunade asked. Temari turned red from anger, Shikamaru yawned and the rest of the class giggled.

"Thank you pumpkins", Tsunade said and took a ruler on her hand. "As for freshmen… In this class, there we will be making algebra INTERESTING", she told them and walked back and forth in front of the class. "Well, I know… some of you may be thinking now 'yeah, I got to the advanced class, so shouldn't I already be interested?' Well, the answer is… NO", Tsunade smiled and tapped the ruler to her palm. "I'm sure the sophomores found my teaching methods VERY interesting last year, and I think the algebra class wasn't their worst class… As I KNOW I have though teachers to compete with!" she explained, getting agreeing mutters go around the class.

Neji snorted. As for Ibiki and Orochimaru, Ms. Principal here didn't have a chance… He thought at least. And Kurenai put a pretty good show on too.

"I guess you all agree to that. Soooo… I'll just pass the books and we'll see how interested are you then!" Tsunade exclaimed and huge pile of HUGE books was settled on the desk.

A bunch of desperate moans from the freshmen.

"I know, I know…" Tsunade said with empathy. "BU-UUT, as I AM the principal here, I wont tolerate any complaining, got it? It's my school, so I can MAKE rules to this class! And the first rule iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…" she uttered, turned to the chalkboard and wrote down something. She turned to face the class, and read from the board:

" 'The bigger the book, the more I'll have my voice heard'. And as you DO know, I just LOVE my own voice! So hush, and listen to what I say. Okay… You, the pink one!" Tsunade said, pointing at Sakura. Sakura jumped up.

"Yes!"

"Will you be useful and hand down those books?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Tsunade grinned and gave half of the huge pile to Sakura. "See people, that's the attitude I'm looking for! Good work girl! And you, on the back row! You get the second half for picking your nose! SECOND RULE!" Tsunade yelled and wrote again on the board. "No… nose… picking!" she said while she wrote. Tsunade took a look at her chalkboard. "Hmm… You, the creepy boy!" she said and pointed at Shino.

Shino fixed his sun glasses. "Yes?" he asked.

Tsunade slammed a paper and marker on Shinos desk. "Write down the rules! They will be posted on the wall, so everyone will remember them through out the year!"

The class disagreed to this.

Tsunade looked at the class and went to the chalkboard.

"Number 3: Never… a class… without… homework…"

"OH C-MON!" the class yelled united.

¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Horror", Shikamaru grumped. "Absolute horror that woman is."

Neji smiled. "I think she's nice", he said and laughed. "And she HAS good attitude you know! And I think it's good that she knows her students, although she's the principal", Neji exclaimed.

"She's so awesome!" Sakura said and giggled. "She's a good teacher, seriously! She explained everything so simply! I've NEVER gotten idea from algebra until now!" she praised and smiled to the boy next to her. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nah, didn't live me dumbfounded. I think she's a nutcase…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, in our series of 'Cold hard facts from the Uchiha prick'…"

Shikamaru snickered and Temaris mouth corner turned up. But, Sasuke instead frowned. "Hyuuga, do you seriously want to be killed?"

Neji snapped his fingers. "Score…" he said proudly.

"Neji-san! Don't you dare to mess around with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura raged, letting her inner self a little out. Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"Relax Sakura, Sasuke will kill him on his own…" Shino muttered from behind his scarf. Shikamaru snickered again, but was stopped by Sakuras death glare.

"Well, see you guys later. Sorry, but I have to keep my reputation up", Temari said and waved her hand. "I don't want to be in any contact with a certain lazy ass…"

"Gee, Temari, why don't you just pierce my heart with a knife?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "Too easy", Temari said and grinned. "I think you wouldn't even bother to try dodging", she said to Shikamaru and walked away.

There was a whistle heard behind Shikamaru.

"Man Shiki-kun… she just wins you every time…" Haku muttered, shaking his head.

Lee gave thumbs up. "Temari 1, Shikamaru 0."

"Actually, I think Shikamaru won her twice on the algebra", Neji said. Haku and Lee gaped at them, open mouthed.

"No way…"

"You won her!" Haku yelled and took out a notebook and scribbled something on it. "This is it… Sakura, I take you as my reliable girl! You will tell me everything from the algebra classes! Unless I did this, I'd be left behind in the scores!" Haku stammered and Sakura saluted.

"Yes SIR!"

Lee blushed. Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other, and sighed. Sasuke looked at Lee. Then at Sakura. Then at Lee again. Sasuke sighed. No WAY Sakura would fall for him… There went his last chance…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke flinched, as he heard two familiar screams. Sakura turned and grimaced. "Ino-pig! And her bitch Ami!" she cursed. "No worries Sasuke-kun, they wont get -!" Sakura turned, blinked and looked at the spot where the guys just were. "…you?" Sakura looked around.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Lee and Haku blinked.

"Oh… It's Shikamaru", Lee understood and Haku nodded. "Yes… It's from that accident when Sasuke saved our lives from bullies…"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What? Oh, who am I kidding! SASUKE-KUN!" And so, the pinkhaired girl got after Ino and Ami, who were looking for Sasuke like bloodhounds.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Okay… tell me again…" Neji said slowly and glared at Shikamaru. "WHY am I stuck in a closet with you, twerp and Shino?"

Shikamaru hissed at him and looked out from the small window. "I think they're coming…" he mumbled and sat back to the closets floor.

"C-mon please! I want an explanation!" Neji spat, making Shino sigh. "Well… Sasuke once saved Shikamaru, so he owes him. And they have me because the girls are afraid of me."  
"And why am I dragged into this shit?" Neji questioned, a deadly tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, why is he here?" Sasuke growled.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "Distraction…" he mumbled, getting every one to stare at him.

"WHAT?" they asked.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "Well… you DO know, that your brother has this sixth sense of knowing that you're in danger?"  
"Yeah."  
"And when he tries to help, he screws everything up."

"Yeah, and what does Neji have to do with this?" Sasuke asked flatly. Shikamaru rose and grabbed Neji by the hand.

"THIS."

"Whatthe -?"

**SWOOP!**

**THUD!**

"Ow… owowow…" Neji whined and rubbed his head. Was it just him, or did Shikamaru just throw him out from the closet?

"Hyuuga?"

Neji blinked and turned his head, no realizing what he hit. "Uchi… Itachi?" he blinked. Itachi grinned and looked at Neji.

"Yes, in person. But mind if you'd stand up? Because I can't stand if you aren't."

Neji blinked again, then got the clue that he had toppled himself and Itachi to the floor. Neji felt a blush coming and jumped up. "S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Itachi laughed, as he stood up. "No, it's nothing…

"Are you okay? Like, I crashed on you really hard and -!"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not made from glass, Neji", Itachi smiled. Neji felt his cheeks heat up again. "Oh? S-sorry again…" 'Whatthehell is wrong with me! Why in Gods sake I'm blushing?' Neji cursed in his minds, getting a feeling he looked very alike to Hinata right now. 'You girly idiot…'

"Oh, by the way… Did you see my brother anywhere? Because I have a bad feeling again for him…" Itachi asked and looked around.

Neji glared at the closet behind him, getting a very scared looking Shikamaru disappear from the little window. "No… I don't think so… Oh, but I saw him flee from rabid fangirls…" he answered and cursed Shikamaru in his head. Why did HE have to distract ITACHI? Why DID he have to distract him anyway?

"Geez… girls can be quite a trouble to him, huh?" Itachi said more than asked. Neji rolled his eyes. "I guess you could say that…" "Oh, by the way, how's your drama assignment going?" Itachi asked, curious as ever. Neji sneered. "Do I have to say, that 'romance drama' isn't a very interesting thing to do with two guys…"

"I see", Itachi chuckled and tapped Neji on the back. "But no worries! And remember, if you need any advises, I'll be glad to give them", he promised and gave him a thumbs up. "It' a passionate promise of youth!"

Neji smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you. But _please_ don't do that again…" he said. Itachi smirked and winked to Neji. "No problem. Oh shit, it's that much!" Itachi cursed, as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Gotta run, or else I will be killed by Ibiki!" he said and waved his hand to Neji. "See ya around!"

Neji waved his hand stupidly and smiled. 'He sure is nice…' Then, he realized what he was thinking and shook his head. 'Whatthehell! C-mon, Neji, keep it together! Keepittogether! If you continue thinking like that, you'll surrender to the friggin hormones!' Neji thought and started to knock the closet door. "Guys! Guys, come out from the closet!"

Neji got weird stares from the girls that stopped by. "Oh, for crying out loud! Get a LIFE you friggin faqhawks!" he stammered and glared at the girls as they left and giggled to each other. "C-mon you idiots! We're going to miss Kurenais class Shikamaru!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Neji-kun, I need to talk to you after the class."

Neji felt his heart stop. Did… did Orochimaru talk to him? Please dear God no!

"Do you have time for it, Neji-kun?"

Neji felt horror flow in his senses. The big, ugly snake was seriously talking to him. Neji swallowed. "O-of course sensei…" he said nervously, going back to his works. Haku looked back and fort between Orochimaru and Neji. He felt his skin getting goose bumbs.

Too early for Neji, the bell rang and everyone else left the class, as he sat himself to one of the front desks. It was near enough to Orochimarus desk, and the man got to live with it.

"So…" Orochimaru said, seating himself to his desk. "You have no reason to be scared, Neji-kun, you didn't do anything wrong. I do this every year with the new students", the man talked and took a glance at Neji. "I'm just going to ask couple of things. So, how were your numbers in Biology, at your former school?"

"Good, I think… I got A's and B's", Neji answered. God, he didn't want to remember that B- he got once.

"Oh? I see you're a good student, Neji-kun", Orochimaru said and rose from his seat. "That's why I have an effort to you, that could raise your numbers even more", he explained.

Neji felt cold sweat. "What do you mean?" he asked. He felt Orochimarus hand on his chin. The man raised his gaze up and looked the boy in his white eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Neji-kun."

That was it. Neji rose from his seat and took his bag. "I-i really should be going sensei!" he said and was opening the door, when Orochimaru cut his way with his hand. "But I'm not done, Neji-kun", the man said and looked at the boy, hunger burning in his eyes. Neji slipped under his teachers arm and straightened up.

"I'm… I'm sorry, sensei, but I already have so much to do and -!" Neji began, but he was cut short, as Orochimaru silenced him, clasping his hand on Nejis mouth. Orochimaru smiled slyly and leaned close to Nejis face. "It will not take long, I promise."

Just then, Neji was going to scream, not caring if Orochimarus hand was on his mouth or not. But, just then his saver came.

"Yo, Orochimaru, are you in there?"

Orochimaru turned his head and looked at the door, very pissed off. "WHAT Jiraiya, what could be THAT important?" he spat. Neji looked at the door. There was a big man with a long, white hair and two red lines on his face. 'HE'S HAKUS ALGEBRA TEACHER!' Neji yelled in his mind and thanked God several times.

Jiraiya looked at the scene. One girly looking student, very close to Orochimaru and looking at Jiraiya himself with desperate eyes. Orochimaru on the other hand, looked like he wanted to cut his head off. 'Figures…' Jiraiya thought and sighed.

"Orochimaru what the hell are you keeping students in your class? It's LUNCH! They'll starve to dead, and that's not good!" Jiraiya said. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and straightened up, releasing his hand from Nejis mouth. Neji felt like he could breath again.

"And you will go eat something! C-mon, the break will not take forever so scram! Hurry, hurry!" Jiraiya stammered, pushing Neji to the door.

"Thank you sensei", Neji whispered. Jiraiya winked. "No problem", he muttered under his breath.

Neji waved his hand to the two men. "Um… I'm sorry Orochimaru-sensei, but I think I can't take extra work…" he said. Orochimaru smirked. "We'll talk some other time."

Neji felt his spine shiver. "T-th-that's… okay…" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, stop your chatting boy! You'll skip your classes", Jiraiya told Neji and pushed the boy out the door. "And as for YOU Orochimaru, we're going to talk some serious business…" he started, closed the door and glared at Orochimaru.  
"…like you harassing the students."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Jesus Christ, you're going too far in this!" Jiraiya told his coworker and shook his head. "For every single girly looking boy you…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji splashed water on to his face and then looked at himself from the mirror.

_You have beautiful eyes, Neji-kun…_

Neji thought he was going to be sick. But, he wasn't throwing up, so he was fine, right? Neji shook his head from his thoughts and splashed water to his face again. He was okay, okay! Orochimaru didn't even do anything… Neji looked at his mirror image and took deep breaths.

_Beautiful eyes...Beautiful..._

Right now, Neji hated his eyes.

'That perverted old geezer…' Neji thought and splashed water on his face again. He could feel the mans hand still on his mouth. That pale disgusting slimy hand…

_Neji-kun…_

Neji took hair out from his eyes and took some papers and dried his face. He did think Orochimaru creepy, the first time he saw him even. But the feeling just grew larger at the double class… Neji shivered. He was right. And Haku had paled some degrees in the class too. Everyone were always careful around Orochimaru… Neji looked at the sink and watched the water twirling in to the sewer. He felt sick. And dirty. Neji balled the handpapers and shoved them into the paper bin.

"That… psycho…" Neji mumbled to himself and leaned on the sink, looking at the mirror. "What does he think I am?"

Nejis thinking was cut, as someone flushed the toilet behind his back.

"I thought it was you!" Kankuro said and got to another sink and washed his hands. "What's up with you, not being in the Lunch?" he asked and took some paper to dry his hands. Neji blinked.

"How… how long were you..?" Neji said. Kankuro snorted. "Nah, some time. You know, the best time to go to the bathroom is the Lunch. I get some private thinking around here, ya know", the junior explained and shoved the papers in the bin. "It's the only quiet place… And the lunch brake is the longest brake, so I do some notes too", Kankuro told and leaned against the sink. "BUT, back to you again! What in the name of Lees eyebrows are you doing here?" he asked.

Neji looked at his mirror image.

_Beautiful eyes…_

"Nah, nothing… Orochimaru just wanted to talk to me after the class, and well… it went long…" Neji answered. Kankuro grimaced. "Creepy guy, isn't he? I remember when I got to a talk with him… He almost fed me to that huge snake! God, I didn't eat anything that day!" he told and laughed. "Well, I'm not one of the honor students, you know? Got talks with almost every teacher! Oh! But I guess you are hungry, aren't you, for missing Lunch?" Kankuro said and dug his bag. "I always take some extra eating for Gaara… nah, who am I kidding? The blondie sometimes forgets his lunch, and…" he explained and handed Neji a sandwich. "There, eat."

Neji took the sandwich and started to eat it slowly, as Kankuro took his own sandwich from the paper bag. "So, I heard from Itachi, that you and his brother are not doing very well with each other", Kankuro said and took a big chomp from his lunch.

Neji glanced at Kankuro and shrugged. "Well, should I even be his friend? Like hell no, the twerps such a menise…" he muttered and took a bite from the sandwich.

"If you want to make good drama, that is…" Kankuro said and sighed. "Seriously. I'd say that if you're going to do a romance drama, then you HAVE to get along, or there wont be no good acting", he told Neji, then going for his lunch again.

Neji glared at Kankuro. "And how exactly are you and Shino doing, huh?"

"We're almost done", Kankuro said and grinned. "The script… and the words just will come to out mouth in the stage. We're doing an 'deep thoughts' thing, you know? They can be quite hard, but Shino knows how to handle him, he's pretty good at this…"

Neji counted. "So… Zabuza and Tenten got humor, Lee and Haku… "death" as Haku said it, me and the twerp got romance and you and Shino got deep stuff…" Neji blinked at his explanation. "Then… what did Gaara and Itachi get? There's not really much of anything after that…"

Kankuro grinned. "ACTION", he said and winked at Neji. Neji looked at the junior. " 'Action'?" he repeated and sighed. "God, I HATE action movies…"

"You wont, after you see what Itachi and Gaara got together", Kankuro said.

Just then, the bell rang and echoed in the halls.

"Oh, got to go! I know you have gym, so better for you to take this too. Eat it as fast as you can!" Kankuro said, shoved an energy bar into Nejis hand and scrammed. "See ya around, Neji!"

Neji waved his hand. "See you…" he mumbled, ate the rest of the sandwich, took his bag and then took a run to the locker rooms.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"NEJI!"

Neji had just opened the locker room door, when he got something screaming to glomp him over. "YOU'RE OKAY! HE'S OKAY!"

Neji blinked several times, but then noticed he couldn't breath. "Ha… Ku… release…" Neji gasped and tried to push Haku off of him.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE!" Haku screamed and released his grasp from Neji, then holding the boys face in his hands. "Did he touch you? DID HE!"

Neji blinked. "What… what..?"

"OROCHIMARU! I'm talking about Orochimaru, you big idiot! Did that perverted snakelike old geezer ANYTHING to you!" Haku yelled, shaking Neji by his shoulders. Neji stopped Hakus movement and took a deep breath. "Haku… CALM DOWN", he said and looked at the hysteric Haku in his eyes. "Breath… calmly… in… and out…"

Haku snorted. "Yeah, yeah! C-MON, DID THAT PERVERT DO ANYTHING!" Haku shouted. Neji shook his ear. "You broke it again…" "Sorry… But back to the deal!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "NOTHING happened. Almost."

"Almost? ALMOST!" Haku screeched and held his head. "He molested you, didn't he, didn't he! HELL YES! I'M GETTING HIS ASS FIRED!"

Neji blinked. "Eh… Haku?"

"Oh sorry! I mean that's horrible, Neji! No worries, I'll be your support, and so will be Shiki-kun and the others!"

"Haku…"

"Hell, I'll heal your wounds! I can even be your boyfriend if that's what it takes!"

"Haku."

"OH! What am I talking? OF COURSE I can cross dress for you, Neji, no worries Neji!"

"Haku!"

"What you said? OH MY GOD, SOMEONE SAW YOU! No worries, Zabu-chan and Lee will protect you from the rednecks and -!"

"HAKU!"

Now, Haku blinked, turned to Neji and said: "What?"

"HE - DID NOT - MOLEST ME!" Neji spoke and sighed. "Thanks to you… probably the whole school thinks like that now…" he mumbled and hit his head with his palm. "Jesus…"

"Oh? He didn't? GODDAMIT!" Haku cursed, then laughing nervously. "I didn't mean it like that, seriously…"

"I know…" Neji muttered and stood up and helped Haku up too. "But, you are really loud, you know?" he said. Haku giggled. "No worries, Neji. No one heard. Except for the people in the locker room…" he said and kicked the door open. With that, Kiba and Naruto dropped on the hard floor.

"YOU GOT MOLESTED?" Naruto yelled.

"No, in fact, I did not", Neji spat and walked over them in the locker room.

"See Naruto, I told you! You owe me two bucks!"

"What? But I don't have any money!"

Haku smiled and waved his hand at Neji. "Bye! Now, I'm going to the music class, mm-kay? Say my best wishes to Itachi when you see him!"

Neji turned his head almost 360 degrees. "See WHO?"

"Itachi. He's on the gym class", Haku said and winked. "Have a nice sin", he said and ran out the hall.

Neji blinked. 'That… that…' Nejis face got few degrees redder. '…that half god… NO, NEJI, CONSENTRATE! CONSENTRATE!'

Kiba and Naruto stared, as Neji began to braid his hair and walk in a circle. "That's it. I told you he was a nutcase too. FIVE bucks", Kiba said, making Naruto growl. "Goddamit."

In that second, the door opened again, revealing Lee and Shikamaru.

"NEJI!" Lee yelled and glomped his fellow mate. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes, but how long…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Neji yelled. He glared at Shikamaru, who stared at him oddly. "WHAT?" Neji stammered. Shikamaru just pointed. Neji looked at his hand and saw that he had done braids again. "Dammit", Neji cursed and straightened up his hair. "Fuck dammit", he mumbled under his breath and shook Lee off of him. "So tell me… who are in this class?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… Well, there's Naruto and Kiba, because they're too hyper for the music class…"

"And my uncle didn't let me!"

Neji turned and stared at Naruto. "Uncle..?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, Narutos uncle is Yon-san", Kiba said and pointed at Naruto. "He lives with him and Iruka-sensei."

Neji blinked. Now, so… Naruto didn't have parents? Neji sighed. A pain in the ass, isn't it? No parents… living with his uncle…

"Yeah! But uncle is so… so…" Naruto shivered. "…freaky sometimes… with his music and all… He lives the most time in the basement, playing those instruments and listening to some music! He listens it so loud, that one time we had to get him to Hospital, because his ear was bleeding!" Naruto explained and grinned like a fox. "That's why I trust Iruka better!"

"Don't we all…" Shikamaru said and began to explain again. "Of course the mighty Uchiha is here, because he's the star in sports. Only one better is Lee, in a matter of fact…" Shikamaru said and Lee binged to Neji. "And then there's Temari, the cheerleading captain of course… But Kankuro and Gaara are both in music. Don't know really why, but I guess they were smarter than me in avoiding the Queen…"

"Hey c-mon you guys! We got to roll before Kimimaro and his gang gets here!" Kiba said from the gym door.

Neji raised his eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, we didn't explain Kimimaro yet. Well, just hurry up, you will see…" Shikamaru said and started to change his clothing. Neji shrugged and took his shirt off.

"Told you Kiba. He's a guy. Three bucks."

"Goddamit!"

Neji glared at the two, getting them to scram. Neji changed his sports gear quickly and then got to the little mirror on the wall. Neji dug his pockets, and found what he needed.

"Neji…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you seriously doing a ponytail?"

Neji glared at Shikamaru, a bun on bobble in his mouth. "Anh ihv I am?" he mumbled and took the bobble from his mouth.

"Nuthin'… you look pretty."

"Shut up", Neji growled and tightened the bobble around his hair. "For your information, you have a ponytail too."

"Yeah, but I don't look like aflat chested and dark haired Ino", Shikamaru answered, getting a notebook on his face. "Sorry, sorry…"

"I hate you…" Neji growled and marched out the door.

"Naruto, are you sure she's a guy!"

"Of course I am! You saw it! NO BOOBS!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

"Run Kiba, RUN!"

"No need to say it twice!"

Shikamaru chuckled, as Lee got hysteric for Nejis change of mode. Now, the dark haired new guy was chasing Naruto and Kiba, with a death glare. Shikamaru smirked and looked at the clock. Two hours of insane joy to come…

* * *

Bite: I just figured out… 

Neji: What?

Bite: ¤shakes Neji¤ I HAVE TO GET SOMEONE TO HINATA!

Neji: Hi-hinata?

Sasuke: Why?

Bite: Because I paired Naruto up with Gaara! What the hell am I doing now! Hinatas heart will break! ¤turns to the readers¤ YOU GUYS! You must help me now! Vote for who should Hinata have, Narutos not an option. Sorry. VOTE! ¤runs a circle¤ OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Itachi: She's losing it…

Haku: Most likely yes.

Bite: Oh, and we will be giving… ¤sweatdrop¤ Umm… umm…

Neji: Shikamaru?

Bite: YES! SHIKI-KUN DOLLS! ¤waves them¤ Keep on reviewing! And how did you like that, huh? Now got in your head who Yon-san is? ¤evil laughter¤


	10. A haunted piano and a music teacher? oO

Bite: Back again… ¤sigh¤ GOD I'M SLOW!

Neji: You really are… It took you what… two WEEKS to get this chapter?

Bite: I KNOW! ¤cries¤ I'm so sorry, but I'm having a little writers block! BUT, I'm getting off from it!

Sasuke: Don't count on it. She can't write this, 'cause her school's starting…

Bite: NO! I get ideas from there! HAHA! Yes I do! ¤runs around¤ OF COURSE I WILL!

Haku: God, she's losing it bad…

Itachi: She IS.

Bite: I WANT TO GO TO MADEIRA! ¤screams¤

Sasuke: WHAT?

Neji: Oh, nothing… she, her sister and mother are planning a trip to Madeira for Christmas… I mean… like the 26th of December…

Bite: I WANT SUN!

Haku: It's still summer!

Bite: But I already miss it!

Haku: GWAD, YOU'RE COMPLICATED!

Itachi: ¤sigh¤ Review corner…

Bite: Has anyone yet read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? growl¤ I'm going to KILL Snape! ¤roar!¤

_/review corner/ _

**Kowaikage: **¤gives Shikamaru doll¤Ha. I just LOVE Orochimaru. Because he's the same like me. ¤evil grin¤ Just in the pervy way… OH! ¤hugs Omi plushie¤ THE JOY! THE RAPTURE! ¤huggles Omi doll¤ Domo arigatô! ¤bow¤ Omi has some kick ass legs… If someone can be even more feminine than Haku, it's Omi, folks! ¤grin¤

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤giggles¤ I just laughed my ass off, writing that scene. ¤gives a Shika doll¤ I love Haku, because… he's gay! I've never gotten a chance like this… like making some guy acting like that. It's fun… ¤giggle¤ Sorry, but Gaara isn't in this particular chapter, but I'm trying really hard to push him on the next one!

**Scapegoat: **YAY! Scapie LOVED! ¤gives Shika doll¤¤ GAH! Don't kill Oro Jackson, Scapie! ¤tries to fix Oro-chan-maru¤ Some glue here and there… I need him in this fic, you know! And hey, I HAVEN'T killed Orochimaru yet because of your fics! ¤nod¤ But it's okay… Everybody just LOVE Orochimaru… And please, I'm getting guilty feeling, for not updating, as you're a machine! ¤wipes sweat¤ And when the school starts… Jeezh… Hmm… fck your nails. What about MY nails! ¤snivel¤

**Burning Tree: **IT IS HOT SHIT, MAN! ¤drools¤ ¤tosses the doll¤

**Midnight-Sunset: **Middy m'love! ¤hugs¤ Welcome back from English, baby:D ¤gives the Shika doll¤ Oh yes. And Oro Jackson will be perving waaaaaaaaaay more in this fiction. At least I think… ¤sweatdrop¤ Crossdressing for Neji? Would work good! So he and Sasuke could be… ¤brokes up laughing¤ OH MY GOD! MIDDY, YOU HENTAI! ¤maniac laughter¤ You HENTAIHENTAIHENTAI! ¤coughs¤ But for seriousness, they would look good in wedding dresses… ¤mutter mutter¤ Nope. Sasuke would. Because Neji looks damn sexah on suite! 8P With his hair in a ponytail and! ¤pass outs, drooling¤ GOD! I forgot the Gym shorts! ¤slaps herself on the forehead¤ DAMMIT! Naaaah, we'll go to that on later chapters… ¤mumble¤ POCKY! ¤eats¤ I wish I could eat real Pocky… ¤sniff¤

**freakenout: **Yon-san, Yon-san… ¤giggle¤ Who WOULDN'T want draw Neji with a high ponytail or shirt off and hair open! ¤drool¤ Neji's hot stuff… ¤gives Shika doll¤ Itachi with hair loose? ¤drools even more¤ And if he was shirtless too… and with Neji on the same picture… ¤massive nosebleed¤ (Neji: YOU HENTAI!) Sorry, Ne-chan… Nono, Haku did NOT get molested… He just hates Orochimaru for doing it with his eyes. ¤straigth forward¤ I'm cool ! 3

**Lala to the power of 2: **¤SWEATDROP¤ Err… Umm… right. Well, I guess I agree to your opinion… a bit. ¤gives Shika doll¤

**freya kurenai: **Why thank you. ¤grin¤ hmm… Hakus outburst scenes will be coming then! On later chapters… ¤gives Shika doll¤

**KKSG: **NEW REWIEVER! ¤drowns to dolls¤ HERE YOU GO! And a cookie too. ¤gives¤

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters of Naruto. BUT, in this chapter, Masaki, Momoku and Ijimeru are strictly MINE! MINEMINEMINE! No touchy!

**Pairings: **NejiSasu, ItaNeji, TemaShika, ZabuHaku, SasuIno, GaaSasu, KibaIno, LeeSaku, KakaIru. Orochimaru perving over pretty boys. Sakura drooling over Sasuke. Some ShikaHaku hints, hmm? J

Bite: Yes, you read right. Sorry, but there's not gonna be no GaaNaru.

The muses: WHAT!

Bite: Yeah. I just… I just CAN'T make Naruto GAY! ¤screams¤ HE'S TOO STRAIGHT, DAMMIT! TOO STRAIGHT!

Haku: Well… not just TOO, but…

Sasu: She just couldn't make Naruto and Gaara a good couple, hmm?

Bite: NOPE. I could NOT do them to be a good couple… ¤plays with her plushies¤ They just… don't… match! ¤kills Naruto plushie with her Gaara plushie¤

The muses: ¤sweatdrops¤

Neji: Got the idea…

Bite: So, you can say what you want… ¤grumble¤ But, to the chapter. Go on, Ita-chan.

Itachi: Roger. ¤turns to the crowd¤ In this chapter, we will be seeing the coming of the OC's!

Readers: NOOOOOO!

Itachi: ¤sweatdrop¤ No fear, people. They're NOT Mary Sues. No girls.

Readers: ¤sigh¤

Itachi: I knew you would stay calm. So, don't copy these OC's right? And Bite is trying to hold them on the background. Their not serving a big purpose on the story, mmkay?

Readers: ¤nods¤

Itachi: Good. Gym class… and the deepened music class too. And Neji tries to angst.

Bite: Miserably.

Neji: HEY!

Bite: Oh Goodie! This is my 10th chapter! ¤yay¤ For that, I'll give you some cacke! ¤hands cacke to the readers¤

* * *

Neji sighed. Third round… Like the hell, they've done enough warm up! As he thought that, Lee just zoomed behind him and took his sixth round full. Neji was getting a feeling that this class was going with the speed of the fastest… 

"C-mon Shikamaru, pick your phase!" Naruto whined. He had jogged with the now breathless Shikamaru, who was the last in the line, of course.

"Cant… too much… blood in the… mouth…" Shikamaru rasped, but kept on jogging.

"Is he really THAT out of shape?" Neji asked Kiba. Kiba grinned evilly. "Hell yeah. Shikamaru is the only one on the gym class who's got the liberation of getting away from the 2 kilometer run. He gets the girls round, meaning 1500 meters", the dog boy explained.

"Does he have astma or something?" Neji questioned. Kiba just shrugged. "I don't think so. I think he's spent too much time with Chouji. And I think he COULD run the way but he's just too lazy!"

Neji chuckled. "That would make sense."

Then, a high pitched whistle got through the gym. "OKAY! THAT'S IT! IN TO A LINE, EVERYBODY! HOP, HOP, HOP!"

Neji thought Anko was okay. Just a bit rough when it came to sports, but okay. She was a muscled woman and in a good, I mean really good shape. He got this dude named Raidou on her support, because you couldn't get girls play with the guys, right? (horrible rule… hate that rule…)

"Getting hot already?" Anko smirked.

"NO! CAN I STILL RUN?" Lee shouted. Anko sighed. "No, you can not. Sorry, but if we do the warm up on your phase, even Itachi here could choke."

"I already did!"

"Yeah right, liar!"

"Got me again, Kisame."

"Okay, okay! Hush in the line, everyone!" Anko ordered and sighed. "Now, were gonna play some ball! Guess what ball?"

"BASKETBALL!" Lee yelled.

"Good, Lee!" Anko said and threw a basketball to Raidou. "Raidou will take the boys, I'll take the girls. Shikamaru, get useful and lower the curtain, will you?"

"Um… Ma'am, I think he passed out…" Naruto mumbled.

"Oh dear… not again", Anko sighed. "Well, you do it, blondie! Chopchop!" "YES MA'AM!"

As the curtain was settled down and Shikamaru woken up, the team splitting began.

"Okay, the first one of course: Itachi, to the right, Kimimaro to the left", Raidou said, and the boys got to their spots. Kimimaro was glaring at Itachi, who was challenging the other one with his gaze. Neji looked at Kimimaro. The boy had a silvery hair and green eyes. He was tall, probably a junior as Itachi. But, Kimimaro had couple inches behind him, so it made him look taller. But still, some how Itachi looked more confident were he was standing.

"Okay… I'll let you do these, but remember that I'll do some changes if the playing isn't fair. Kimimaro can start", Raidou said and leaned to the wall, apparently interested what was going to happen.

"Kidoumaru", Kimimaro said calmly. Neji glared at the guy. He was the same stupid ponytail jerk from the classes…

"Zabuza", Itachi picked, getting Kimimaros eyes flash. Well, it wasn't that fun to compete with a huge boulder, was it?

"Jiroubou", Kimimaro said. Neji blinked. This guy… he must be a senior. The dude was friggin large! And not in a good way. But it seemed he had some muscles behind the fat. On that minute, Neji felt really, really small.

"Kisame", Itachi uttered. Neji felt like to laugh. No WAY he was going to picked quickly with this gang. These guys were huge. No way Itachi or Kimimaro was going to choose him. Neji smirked. Funny, cause in his school he had been almost an automatic chose.

"Sakon."

"Lee."

They heard a loud yell, which came from Lee, who jumped right on the field. Neji rolled his eyes. The guy was on idiot. Kimimaro looked at the group and then smirked.

"Younger Uchiha."

Itachi shot a death glare to Kimimaro. But, so did Sasuke. 'I have a NAME!' Sasuke yelled in his mind, but walked over to his new team. Neji raised his eyebrow in suprise. 'I guess Itachi is really good at sports… and they think it runs in the family…'

Itachi looked around and pointed. "Neji."

Neji snapped his head up and looked around. No, no other Nejis… He took a step. No, no one was moving. So, it had to be him. Neji walked coolly next to Zabuza. "No idea what's he doing?" he mumbled to the big guy. Zabuza shrugged. "I guess he thinks you can beat his brother."

As the selecting continued, Itachis team got Naruto, one other sophomore, couple seniors Neji didn't know, Shikamaru and this Shisui Lee told was Itachis cousin.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Shisui asked Itachi, who just grinned. "That's not for me to decide. Spit it, Shika-dude", he said, leaving Shisui and the freshmen dumbfounded. Shikamaru sighed. "Okay… You'll be the dart, with you will go Shisui and Lee. Kisame and Zabuza will take defense with Kamui (one of the seniors). I, Naruto, Neji and Masaki will take freedom of helping, as Tasuke (the other senior) will be doing the main defenser. Okay?" he explained battle plan.

Narutos mouth opened. "Man Shika-dude! Awesome!" "I'm not Shika-dude!" "Yeah, yeah Shika-dude…"

"Narutos right, that's good", Itachi nodded. "Okay, I'll take care of Kimimaro mostly, Shisui, you'll handle Kidoumaru. Kamui, Kisame, you'll take care of Sakon and Ukon. Don't even try to recognize which is which, you'll just get trapped. Tasuke will take Deidara (Deidara!) Shikamaru will take care of Kiba, Naruto gets Dosu and Masaki Zaku. And as for you Neji…" Itachi looked at Neji. "Think you can take care of my little brother over there?"

Neji sneered. "Like I couldn't!"

"As you like. But I'll warn you, he's fast", Itachi told him and tapped Zabuza on the shoulder. "And you, big fela will take Jiroubou." "I got a feeling of that…" "As for Lee, you'll be getting Sasori." "YOSHAAAAA!"

"Okay! Let's play ball!" Raidou announced. Kimimaro and Itachi got to the center, facing each other.

"We'll se who's the winner this time…" Kimimaro said.

Itachi grinned. "Talking is a waste of time."

Raidou threw the ball in the air and whistled. As Kimimaro was inches taller, he got the ball to his side. The Sasori guy with silvery blonde got the ball and started moving. Neji raised his eyebrows. 'He's fast… this guy… No wonder Itachi got Lee to deal with…'

It was true. Everybody else got on a serious disadvantage with Sasori in speed. He was little an quite thin, but he moved like a lightning. Neji tried to stop him by himself, but the guy got through him like in a snap.

'Who IS this guy?' Neji thought, as Sasori passed skillfully to Kimimaro, who did a good lay up. 'That was… seriously fast…'

"Okay, that's nothing. Lee, keep a better eye on him, will you?" Itachi said and Lee nodded. "Yosh!"

Next it was just battling. The seniors they got seemed to know the tricks that Kimimaro and Sasori had up their sleeve, and after the shock they got to the business. Itachi was going between the baskets on and on, never resting. And DAMN he knew how to PLAY! Neji nearly got to TOUCH the ball twice, as Kimimaro and Itachi were having a real duel. And, well, almost every guy was taller than him, so it was hard to take the ball. He thought he was good at basketball. Now, he seemed to be very wrong about it. It was already 6-8 to Kimimaros team, as something happened. Masaki just got the ball, when Deidara almost sent him flying backwards to the wall. The guy just crashed on to Masaki, with brutal force. And the same time, he made a score.

Raidou blew in the whistle and got to check Masaki. Deidara just sneered. "That's what you get, yeah… Faggots need no place in the gym, yeah…"

Neji felt something popping in his head. 'That guy…'

Zabuza stepped on step forward, but Itachi stopped him. "Don't do anything hasty."

Neji stared at the other team, were the idiots were snickering to themselves. Kiba glared at them, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Sasuke was quiet. He just stared. Didn't do a thing. Neji felt his rage coming at him. He could hear Shisui talking to Deidara. And he didn't like the sound of that conversation. Kisame and the seniors had a very same impression. Itachi seemed sad, but he didn't move…

"Hey, Masaki, are you okay?" Lee asked. Masaki was a sophomore, with half long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He had strong make up in his eyes. Neji never had met him, but he could see why Deidara said what he said. Masaki looked girly. He was thin.

Masaki bit his lip and nodded, holding his ankle. "Yeah, I'm okay… that fucking idiot… I'm going to slice his throat open…" Masaki growled angered as hell.

"I guess you shouldn't…" Lee said and helped Masaki up.

"Masaki, you got to rest. Your ankles twisted", Raidou said. Masaki shot a glare at Deidara, who sent him a kiss. Masaki grumbled something, that sounded like 'okay'. Lee got to the court again, glaring at Deidara with angry eyes. Neji glanced at the team, when he hear the words:

"Should we take the alien?"

"Nah… Let's get the other Goldey locks, yeah…"

Neji glared at Deidara, who smirked at him. "C-mon, faggot, yeah…" Deidara whispered. Neji turned and stomped to Itachi.

"Let me do it."

Itachi blinked. "Do what?"

Neji stared at Itachi. "Let me do the opening. PLEASE", he prayed. Itachi looked at Kamui. He had just talked to him about doing the opening. But… Itachi threw the ball to Neji. "Go ahead."

Neji threw the ball from hand to hand. "Thank you." Neji turned and got to the center. Deidara pushed Ukon aside and took his place next to Neji. There was a serious height difference, but Neji was too outraged to even knowledge it.

"You don't stand a chance, yeah…" Deidara muttered. Neji sneered. "So do you think…" Deidara looked at Neji, curious. "Faggot…" he sneered.

Neji looked at Raidou, who seemed to think was Itachi serious with this. Neji was a head smaller. "First…" Neji said, as Raidou raised his hand with the ball. "…I'm no faggot", Neji said and gritted his leg muscles. "And second…"

Raidou threw the ball to the air. Deidara reached for it, but something happened, he did not understand. Neji jumped up like nothing and hit the ball. Deidaras eyes widened, as Itachi got the ball and started to deliver it. Neji sprinted to the other end and jumped to catch the ball Itachi threw to him. To many peoples suprise, he caught it and fought himself through the defense. One… two… three…

Neji jumped and shot the ball through the basket. Neji caught the ring and grinned at Deidara. "…I DO have chances…"

That came with a suprise to everyone. Did the idiots except Neji to beat Deidara? No. Did even anyone believe that Neji could jump like that? No. Shikamaru didn't even KNOW Neji was good at sports. He seemed so fragile and thin! Actually, even Neji didn't believe totally he could have done that… Neji jumped to the ground and walked to Itachi, doing a hi-five.

"HELL YES! GO HYUUGA!" Masaki yelled and shot his fist in the air. Shikamaru pointed at Neji, the basket, then Neji again and opened his mouth couple of times. "How… h-how d-did you..?" Shikamaru stuttered.

Neji grinned. "No weights. Running, Shika-dude, running."

"AWESOME NEJI! YOUTH POWER!" Lee yelled aloud.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

After that, the game didn't have any surprises. Although Sasuke showed, that he COULD compete with his brother for good. Sasuke was quite easy to catch, but he had some throwing strength. And well, he always hit were he was supposed to. His speed wasn't absurd, but his throwing skill was good. Really good.

Well, the class ended quickly. 14-14. Quite good hu?

"Wow Neji… I mean REALLY! You jumped like you were a grasshopper!" Kiba said. Neji stretched his leg to the bench. "I KNOW. But, it's not that great, seriously… I really am not that athletic…" he said, shook his leg and stretched the other one. "I did some high jump when I was at junior…" Neji explained and shook the other leg.

"You say, huh?" Kiba asked and grinned. "With that, you could get to the TEAM!" Naruto praised. Neji looked at the two. "You THINK?" he asked and sneered. "Yeah, right. U-huh. That would be legendary… The new guy gets to the basket ball team and leads the team to victory, huh? No way, no how. Just look at these guys and tell me I'm better than them… An besides, you said it! I'm a grasshopper, comparing to these guys at least!" Neji said, as he packed up his clothes.

"They DO have a point, you know. That could be possible", Shikamaru said and raised an eyebrow then. "You're not going to shower?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru and smiled sweetly. "NO." With that, he tossed his bag on his back opened the door and got to the hallway. He? In the basketball team? No way. He wasn't fit to it. No way he was… The other side of him kind of wanted it, but… Neji shook his head. Hey, c-mon. Stop daydreaming. Its as possible as you would be seeing some guys making out when you turn in this corn -.

"OH MY GOD!" Neji yelled and backed to the wall.

In an instant, a kiss was broken and a very red Masaki turned to Neji. "Hyuuga! Oh my GOD this is so embarrassing!" said and looked at Neji, who was holding his racing heart. "Umm… are you okay, Hyuuga?"

Neji swallowed and opened his mouth several times. He looked at Masaki, and then to his sweetheart. The guy was even redder than Masaki and was fixing his hair, panicked. Neji swallowed again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry", Neji gasped and laughed nervously. "So… Deidara wasn't just being idiot when he…"

Masaki smiled. "Yeah… I'm gay, as you might've guessed for now", he said and took his lovers hand to his own. "Kadarashi Masaki, I'm from 2B", he said and offered his other hand. Neji shook it. "Hyuuga Neji."

Masakis dates eyes widened. "OH! You're the new guy, aren't you! The on who almost spat on Ibikis face and who got friendly with Uchiha Itachi! And NOW you almost got molested by Orochimaru!"

Neji blinked. "Don't say… you have a Gay Mafia gossiping about me?"

Masaki laughed nervously. "Neji, this is Bakuhatsu Momoku", he introduced. Momoku had sky blue eyes and a long, long, long chess nut brown hair in a long braid. Momoku clasped hands with Neji. "What's up dog?" Momoku asked and giggled then.

'No need to tell me who's the girl…' Neji thought but smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"HELLO HELLO! YOUR OWN SUNSHINE IS HERE, ALRIGHT!"

Neji flinched. "Oh god…"

"NEJI-KUN!" Haku squealed and glomped him to the ground. "Hallelujah, you should've been on the music class! MAN Yon-san has a beautiful voice, he sings so PREEEEEEEETTY!" Haku explained. Then, he noticed Masaki and Momoku. "OH!" Haku shouted and got up.

"BRAID!"

"SILKY!"

Neji blinked, and watched in awe as Haku and Momoku did a wierd dance. Masaki sighed and shook his head.

"We're here!"

"We're queer!"

"GET USED TO IT!" Momoku and Haku yelled at the same time and laughed like hell. Neji sighed. "Well… I should get going…" Neji mumbled and turned to leave.

"NOT SO FAST!" Haku announced and jumped on Nejis back. "Where's my damned Shiki-kun! And besides, you can come with Zabi-kun and me!" he said. Neji looked at Haku. "Zabi-kun?"

"New nickname! Isn't it cute!"

"Well… to a HAMSTER it would be okay… But to ZABUZA? Noooooooo, I don't think so."

"OH C-MON!"

Masaki took Momokus hand and whispered something to the boys ear. "Oh, you're right…" Momoku said and blushed a bit. "See you tomorrow, Haku-chan! Me and Masa-kun have to go!"

"HAVE A PLEASANT SIN!" Haku yelled after them, getting Masaki to use a well known hand signal, which did not mean peace. "RUDE!" Haku shouted, getting Masaki yell something. "OH YEAH? WELL, YOUR -!"

"That's enough Haku, geez…"

Haku leaned his chin to Nejis shoulder. "I guess you're right this time… my throat is sore anyway… Could I say, that Yon-san loves making us sing…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Gee, didn't even guess…" he mumbled, walking to the doors, and Haku on a piggy-bag-ride. "Oh, by the way, I guess I'm going to be on the basketball team", Neji said.

"WHAT! That's awesome! Like -! Waaaaaait…" Haku poked at Nejis cheek. "How do you know? They wont announce it this time at the year…"

"Nothing. Just a hunch…" Neji explained, making Haku blink. "I don't get your hunch." "Then DON'T."

Neji opened the door to freedom. "Hey, Neji…" Haku began. "What?" "I was just thinking… you said you COULD go to the deepened music, right?" Haku asked. Neji nodded. "Yeah, I did say something like that…" "Well, are you?" "Haven't decided, really…" "Well, you SHOULD, because it's TODAY."

Neji glanced at Haku.

"Oh, it is?"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji opened the door to Hyuuga mansion, stepped in and closing the door behind him.

"Neji? Is that you?"

Neji rose his head. Funny. He didn't except his uncle. "Yeah!" he answered, as his uncle showed himself to the porch. "They got your piano fixed", Hiashi said.

Neji stopped to his tracks. He shot a stare at his uncle. "They… they..?"

"Yes, they did. I didn't even know it could be able to be fixed again. But, it looks like it had been just polished! Good workers they do have. Well, actually they fixed it week ago, but didn't found you in your town. But, they brought it here today and I must say…"

"WHERE IS IT?" Neji said, his words panicked and shaky.

"Well, I guessed you'd be thankful to take it to your room, so -."

Hiashi didn't have the time to answer properly, because his nephew just showed amazing speed at opening his shoe laces and sprinting up the stairs. Hiashi blinked once, twice. The man shrugged. "Kids these days…"

Neji, instead was having a hard time, to not tumble down the stairs that is. 'It's fixed… it's fixed… IT'S FIXED!' Nejis mind yelled, as he zoomed past the hallway and almost broke the door, as it flung open. Neji stopped at the doorway. He stared, eyes empty and mouth open. He thought it would be impossible. But yet, there was a piano in front of his large window. Black, shiny and good as new.

Neji dropped his bag from his hand and walked to the piano, still not truly believing. He touched the black surface and felt a cold shiver.

_Notes dancing on the white surface… music being played… Crash, blood, a scream… His own scream…_

Neji pulled his finger away, as if the instrument burned. He breathed deep breaths and glanced at the piano. 'It's the past… not your fault… not your fault…' Neji told himself. He swallowed, and opened it. Neji felt his hands trembling, as he set the instrument to it's glory. Then, he sat on the chair and stared at the keyboards. 'Oh my god…' he thought. Silently, Neji pressed his right hand to some of the boards. One… two… three…

Before Neji realized, he had began the familiar melody, that haunted him from that day… He could feel his neck hairs to stood up, but his hand moved on it's own. Not long, the left one touched the boards and gave it's support to the other. Nejis fingers moved, as if he could not control them. He knew it… he remembered…

Now, he had to admit. He had lied to Tsunade. He hadn't played since he was twelve… and just because of that…

Neji closed his eyes, reckoning the feeling. Music, vibrating through his whole body, getting him shiver. He almost had… forgot…

When his fingers stopped, Neji felt like waking up from a dream. He looked around him, then finding himself staring at the keyboards.

"Jesus… what a clear omen…"

_It's TODAY._

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

So, Hyuuga Neji found himself on the school yard, at six o'clock. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" he mumbled to himself, as he walked up the stairs. Neji gave the doors a little push and walked in. He took his map and looked at it. "Soooo… Oh, basement? Then that's the way…"

Neji went down the stairs, to the basement. He walked the dark hallways, until he came to the music room. Neji knocked the door. "Hello?"

No answer.

Neji shrugged and opened the door. "Hello? Anybody in here?" he asked. The room was dark. Neji got in, then trying to find the switch. 'That Haku… Let me guess he just played fun with me… he's right now, laughing his ass off and thinking…'

Neji got the light switch on and looked around. His jaw dropped. "Oh my God, that's one heck of a piano…"

"Isn't it?"

Neji screamed in horror and fell on his ass. "Oh my GOD!"

A long man, with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes looked at him, smiling. "Let me guess… the new one?"

Neji growled. If some one would call him that ONCE more he would… "Yes, in fact I am."

"Nice to meet you", the man said and pulled Neji up. "I'm Yon-san, your music teacher. And you must be Hyuuga Neji-kun, right?"

Neji blinked. "How did you..?"

"Haku."

"That big mouth of his…"

"Indeed", Yon-san said and winked his eye. "And also, my nephew said something about you! Piano, was it?" he asked. Neji rolled his eyes. "Damn that Naruto…" "I'll say", Yon-san grinned and sat on the piano. "So, c-mon. Play for me."

Neji blinked again. "Sorry?"

"I said: PLAY", Yon-san said calmly and tapped the piano. "We don't have all day, you know?" he told Neji. Neji sighed and sat on the piano bench, thinking a minute. He didn't have any notes… Dammit. But then, he got an idea struck. "Okay… I know that it's not anything classic, but…"

"Potatoe, potato…"

"Right…" Neji mumbled. Slowly, he landed his hands to the keyboards. The intro started to play slowly in his mind, as he ran his fingers on the piano boards. Slowly, very slowly, the song played in his head, quietly like a whisper. But then, something happened. Yon-san started to hum to himself, then starting to sing quietly.

"I tried… to go on like I never knew you…"

Neji shot a glance to the teacher, but he continued playing. Then, he got to the end and took a deep breath. Yon-san looked at the boy and smiled. "Good. Like Incomplete too. Good playing."

Then, Neji heard clapping from the door way. His heart jumped. "YOU!" he yelled. Uchiha Itachi rolled his eyes. "Well, I DO have a name…"

Then, Sasuke walked in. His eyes widened. "YOU!"

"AND YOU!" Neji said again.

"Oh goodie! You already know each other!" Yon-san beamed and clapped his hands. "Goodie indeed! Oh! And there came my other students too! Okay, Neji, you know Itachi and Sasuke, they play alto violin and cello…" Yon-san began.

Neji blinked at Sasuke. "You play cello?"

Sasu sneered. "You play piano?"

"MOOVING on!" Yon-san said. "Then there's Tayuya…"

Neji shot a glare to the girl, who glared back. "…and her brother, Ijimeru. They play flutes."

Neji looked at Ijimeru. They didn't look like siblings. Ijimeru had blond, shoulder length hair and purple eyes. And, he looked MUCH nicer.

"And Deidara, he plays drums. And if you say you can't make art from drums, you're wrong. Then there's Sasori, in violin too. And Sakon and Ukon play saxophones. Then there's Masaki, he plays a guitar and Momoku here is a mate of yours. Pianist, too."

Momoku grinned. "I didn't except to see you this soon!"

Neji blinked. 'Neither did I, sonny boy…'

"OKAY! To the rehearsing then! And as you KNOW, we have to make a music performance this year too, everybody coming along!"

Neji stared. He had… he had bullies in the same class..? GOD, he had a stinking luck!

* * *

Bite: Meh. That's it. Ho ho! And Yon-san was The FOURTH! Because he's like... Yondaime. Yon-san. Caching to the name? 

Neji: Bite… what the HELL is that! ¤points to Bites shirt¤

Bite: My countries logo shirt! ¤has a blue and white shirt with the words "Suomi" (English: Finland)¤ Didn't you hear? We got the World Championships! ¤cheers¤ Aplause to Helsinki, for being a good host! Hahaa! And Nightwish was there, performing!

Haku: wears a Japan tee shirt¤ HELL YEAH! Go Japan, GO!

Bite: FINLAND!

Haku: JAPAN!

Itachi: Getting a little ridiculous here… Have you won anything yet?

Bite: Erm… I don't really follow the Championships…

Sasu: ¤sweatdrop¤

Neji: ¤waves to the crowd¤ See ya.


	11. Some bad ass trainer you are, Gaara

Bite: HEY HO! ¤waves at the readers¤ Chapter 11 coming up at your way! Here it is! ¤grin¤ I'm going to do some half arse job trying to get you guys to roll up in laughter here, 'kay?

Neji: I hate you…

Sasuke: Not the only one…

Haku: ¤evil grin¤ At least there's something good coming at my performance too! ¤evil grin¤

Itachi: ¤sigh¤ I'm so happy…

Neji: BITE!

Bite: WHAT? Let the man be! Okay, you felas there behind the screen, my school has started again, so I'm going to squeeze my schedules too. BUT, the more I'm at school, the more ideas to a school fic there'll be! Also, I started reading Germany! Cool, eh?

Neji/Sasuke: NO.

Bite: Aw, c-mon! Lemme be alone! ¤snivel¤ No supporting at all from these guys… Oh, and we're going to hand out Deidara dolls, because he was such a bitch on the last chappie!

The muses: ¤sweatdrop¤

_/review corner/_

**Scapegoat: **¤hands the Deidara doll¤ Yeah, he should stop. MAYBE. ¤evil laughter¤ You DO? OoO Oh, I LOVE pianos, but suck at trying to play them! -.-' I can play the flute solo from Raiko's ALIVE and Nightwish's Nemo… And that's that. ¤sweatdrop¤ Hah, can't even play with TWO hands… ¤haha…¤ Oh… bassoon… saxophone… Cool… Got some more reasons to idolize you… ¤is doing a Scapie-altar¤ Cool, eh? ;D Well, go you! Good girl! Have a cookie! ¤throws¤ And I DID update, see? ¤smile¤

**freakenout: **¤hands Deidara doll and a cookie¤ Good you guessed! Here you go! Yeah… I think nobody has ever even thought about Sasuke playing CELLO, but when I asked my great big sister (my own homemade muse…) she said cello would be Sasukes instrument. And believe it or not, I do everything that she says, 'cause she has these WONDERFUL ideas! Itachi playing violin was her idea too. J

**Midnight-Sunset: **¤hands Deidara doll¤ I'm right. I love it when I am… ¤grin¤ But you ARE. Nobody has no point of denying that… The fiction of Seductive Sunset proves it… Oh poor SasUKE… ¤snivel¤ Oh you do? No wonder… GaaSasu fans sometimes don't like GaaNaru and vice versa… I'm a GaaNaru fan, but I CAN'T write them! ¤argh¤ But I don't HATE GaaSasu… it's sweet. ¤smile¤

Yeah, I thought Shikamaru being out of shape would fit him because… he IS Shikamaru after all… the Lazyass! Anko ALWAYS kicks ass! XD Oh yes, basketball is fun… when you're one of the tallest girls, it's even more fun! X) Get to push the little ones… NOT! I'm a peace and love kind of a girl… J And the "we're here, we're queer"… It HAS been on Will and Grace I remember that! Oh… Jack, m'love… ¤sigh¤

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤hands Deidara¤ YES, it's true… ¤grin¤ I KNEW you would just jump up and down from joy… ¤sigh¤ WHAT! You're from SWEDEN? OoO Oh my goodness! That's seriously true, we ARE neighbors! I once visited Stockholm… got lost. XD And my parents got a parking ticket… But Sweden ROCKS! Although I'm really bad at speaking it… Jag hatar min svenska… ¤sigh¤ If that was pronounced right, I'm really proud of myself… But YAY! Tomorrow I have my first Swedish class! Jättebra:D And about Gaara… ¤slysmirk¤ He will come…

**MegDeity: **NEW REVIEWER! ¤drowns to dolls¤ HAA! Oh thank you. Um… the romance parts… ¤nervous¤ It… it's coming! I swear! There's SOME coming in this… But I sincerely have to say, I'm more of a humor writer… J BUT, there will be some badass romance in this fiction, I swear… I'm just really slow. I like to take thing sloooooooooooowlyyyyyyy… Too slowly! ¤urgh¤

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah: **¤hands Deidara doll¤ Thank you.

**BHS: **¤throws with dolls¤ Oh goody! A SECOND new reviewer! Thank you, for correcting my typos… My stupid head just came to it's own reasoning… And as I DID start this fiction at my vacation, no wonder my english got a LITTLE rusty… BUT, we have english now, and NOTHING can stop me! BWAHAA! I will try to work, BHS-sensei! ¤bow¤ Thank you for correcting me, I'm grateful! I KNOW this isn't flaming. WAFFLES DON'T SUCK! ¤growl¤ But I know… Ra-men IS good!

**Kowaikage: **¤hands Deidara doll¤ Oh thank you, Ko-chan:D You just can't get enough of praising, can you? ¤squeal¤ OHMIGOD! KEN-KUN! ¤snuggle¤ Arigatou!

**freya kurenai: **Thank you, thank you… ¤blush¤ Oh stop, you're making me blush… ¤hands Deidara¤ Oh… it's easy… I just bribe them. XD And hey, cellos are HOT! Seriously, if celloplaying is like totally HOT! And besides, I ADORE Acopalyptica! It's a three or four (don't remember…) man cello orchestra from Finland… and the play heavy! XD It's awesome! And one of them is sooooo bishie! ¤squeal¤

**astargituloh: **NEW ONE! ¤doll drowning¤ Thank you! Oh, and I read your fic… Pretty much typos, but if you practice, it will be good! A good first fic to start to, believe me, my own ones were complete rubbish! And may I remind you, the people haven't seen them… ¤giggles¤ Thank YOU for reading MY fiction!

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **BELIEVE IT ALREADY! I - DON'T - OWN! But, the following characters I DO own: Masaki, Momoku, Ijimeru, Hopkins, Lilly-Anne and Pierre. (oO)

**Pairings: **NejiSasu, ItaNeji, GaaSasu, KakaIru, LeeSaku, ZabuHaku, TemaShika, KibaIno. Also going to be one-sided SasuSaku and maybe some ShikaHaku. And don't forget our sweet Oro Jackson! xD

Itachi: Somewhatofa bunch of reviewers you have there.

Bite: Thank you. ¤smile¤ But I didn't think everyone would be so PLEASED for turning the GaaNaru idea down… ¤sweatdrop¤ But anyway, you guys, now to the chapter summary! We're going to do a warp of time here! XD Be warned!

Sasu: ¤reads the text¤ Whatthehell -? BITE!

Bite: HSS! Oh, and be blessed TheFutureFreaksMeOut, with some GAARA!

Crowd: ¤cheers¤

Bite: And btw… I GOT FIFTY REVIEWS! ¤runs around screaming¤ It's almost HUNDRED! ¤stares¤ Wow… Half a hundred…

Neji: Concentrate, Bite. ¤snaps his fingers¤

Bite: ¤bling¤ YEAH! Of course! ¤cough¤ Okay, and there will be coming some NejiSasu blinbling on the upcoming chapters. There's some here, with some ItaNeji blingblings! J

Haku: Blingbling… ¤giggle¤

Bite: And there will be some NEW OC's!

Crowd: GOD NO!

Bite: Hey, c-mon! Their -! Their seriously IMPORTANT! ¤lying her ears off¤

Itachi: Let's start! ¤smile¤

* * *

"NO! Don't you DARE to walk away from me!" Sasuke threatened, and grasped Nejis wrist. "I'm not finished here, you bastard!"

Neji turned his head, his black hair waving. "Oh? But I think I am. I don't need you babbling about my faults!"

"You… I HATE YOU!" Sasuke shouted, outraged. "I hate you, for making me love you all this time… AND THEN TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME!"

"Well, I'm not perfect, am I?" Neji answered, pulling his wrist from Sasukes grip. "I've had enough off your "love"! Won't you just open your eyes, and see that -!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke cursed and looked very hurt, deep in his black orbits. "I… I said I LOVED you! Didn't that mean anything to you!"

Neji fell silent. He took Sasukes hands on his own. "I… I… I think you… that you… THAT YOU'RE DOING THAT STUPID FACE AGAIN!"

Sasuke moaned and shook Nejis hand off. "Hey, I'm seriously trying here! YOU are the one that sucks on acting!"  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me!"

Neji sighed. 'What a GREAT day…'

Oh yes. This is a rehearsal. A third one, actually. And still, our main actors are definitely not getting along. (Did I got you guys for a moment..? xD) It was a day of fabulous Wednesday, and yet, Hyuuga Neji was stuck in his room with Uchiha Sasuke, his dear, dear, dear, DEAR neighbor.

"You're not taking this seriously!" Neji said, falling onto his big bed. "We have only FOUR DAYS to get this working, Uchiha! You SAW what Lee and Haku got, they made you CRY!"

"They did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO! And what about that scene of Gaara and your brother? They KILLED the audience! And the laser beam voices Gaara kept doing and -! And the so cliché scenes and -! YOU JUST SUCK, OKAY?" Neji stammered and started to pull his hair.

"I DON'T SUCK!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"I DON'T SUCK!"

"YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!"

"NO I DON'T -!"

Just then, Hanabi kicked the door open. "Who's sucking who?"

"HANABI YOU LITTLE, FLAT CHESTED, PERVERTED, IGNORANT BITCH!" Neji shouted and marched to the door way. "What do you even KNOW about SUCKING?" "I watched Sex and the City DVDs with my friend… So, is Sasuke the one sucking?"

"YES! YES, SASUKE IS THE ONE SUCKING! NOW SCRAM!" Neji answered in rage, threw Hanabi out and slammed the door shut.

"_I'll tell daddy about that!"_

"YEAH! Go ahead and tell my sweet, sweet, SWEET uncle that! He'll just LOOOOOOVE to hear it, wouldn't he?" Neji leaned on the door and sighed. "I hate my family…" he mumbled, stirring his eyes close and rubbing his temples.

"WHO says I would be the one sucking?"

Neji blinked and looked bored at Sasuke. "Because you would be cuter in a dress", he said, straight-to-the-point way and took his notebook. "Now… where were we?"

"YOU GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

"No, I don't think we have that kinda scene… AAAAUUGH! SASUKE YOU BASTARD! THE HELL OF OFF MY THROAT!"

Hinata walked to the door and sighed. Should she, or should she not? But, Hinata knocked to the door silently, and gasped in horror as it flew open. There, on her foot lay his cousin, Uchiha Sasuke hanging on his throat.

"Um… s-sorry for i-interrup-pting b-but…"

"C-mon Hinata, spit it. On the twerp,not me please."

"HEY!"

"S-sasuke-san, y-your b-brother c-c-called and said you should c-come h-home."

Sasuke looked at his watch. "Ow shit! It's that late? Dammit, I need to get my homework done in the middle of the night, thanks to YOU!"

"No problem."

With that, Sasuke took a hair out of Nejis hair.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"It's just A hair, you sissy…" Sasuke muttered, took his school bag and run down the stairs.

"YOOOOOUUU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Neji yelled, chasing him to the door. But there, something stopped him.

"Young master shouldn't go out this late on the evening", said a British accent and someone placed Neji on the stairs by shoulders. Nejis eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! HOPPY!"

A man with gray hair and wrinkles on his face shot a death glare to Neji. "Young master is being very clever… as usual", he said and glared at the boy. "It's HOPHKINS you bloody rascal."  
"Yeah. So, HOPPY (the man coughed warningly), back from your vacation?" Neji asked, grinning. "As you said, I indeed AM", Hopkins said, then leaning close to Nejis face and smirking. "And I will make SURE that this is not your play ground anymore, young man."

"Oh goody. It's been boring", Neji said and sighed. In fact, he had hoped Hopkins would NEVER come back to the Hyuuga household, never again! He had hated the old (old! He's only 57!) wrinkle bag (wrinkle bag? There's only few of them!) at the very moment he had seen him. At the age of four, was it? OOOOOOH, that horrible stare, when the man stared at Nejis hair.

"Still looking at it, Hoppy?" Neji asked, waving his hair in front of Hopkins eyes. "But guess what? You ain't gonna have it. You just want to cut it, 'cause you're jealous", he said, as the man looked at the hair, like he would have looked something with germs.

"Oh. That offends me, young master. Score to you", Hopkins said, lifted his nose, and walked to the hall way. Neji stared. The man had always been a mystery to him…

In the Hyuuga house, there were some… well, as Neji called them; insects. Because they were crawling everywhere. Hopkins was a driver/ and had a BAD attitude when it came to Neji. The man just HATED him for some unknown reason. Actually, he preferred not to be around the teenagers, he said… how did it go again..? Oh, right 'Teenagers these days… when I was young, we had some good schools and something IMPORTANT to do on our free time… Young people are juts PESTS to me now.'

Neji sighed. BUT, he preferred Hopkins above all the others. Who he really didn't like in the Hyuuga house, wasn't Hanabi, but her evil, older clone Lilly-Anne. She was a maid, kept all the things tidy and everything… but had to stuck her nose on the families OWN business. On the first day Neji moved in, he found her going through his bookshelf. Well, he let it be that time, because the girl vanished as quickly as she could. Lilly-Anne was a sweet, blonde girl… and had some screws missing from her head, but so what? She was a real pain in the ass sometimes, and Neji hated her, because she had an alliance with Hanabi, or something…

And last but not least, Pierre was the cook. Neji… well, we could say he didn't quite get a long with Pierre. Don't take it like that, Neji LOVED the food! But… Pierres persona was too much for him. He was always babbling with that French sounding accent and Neji couldn't always QUITE understand what the man was saying. Well, Pierre had an own personal kitchen inside the house… Like, you know, the Hyuuga house is FILTHY HUGE, so you can have many kitchens there…

'The architect was a genius… because you could like get lost in here and then starve to death…' Neji thought. Well, as he put the thing, he didn't need servants, and neither did the other ones… but, hey they're snobs. Whatcha gonna do?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤

"You have a COOK?" Naruto yelled at Neji, then moaning loudly. "MAN! You guys are like… like -!"

Neji landed his milk jar on the table. "Filthy rich?" he asked.

"YEAH! Haku told me you had a friggin POOL too, right, Gaara?" Naruto said. Gaara stared at him a while, then nodded. "Yeah. Haku DID mention a pool… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT!" Gaara shouted, getting a grip on Narutos shoulders and shaking him. "Do you THINK I care about some STUPID swimming FRIGGIN pools! Do you seriously THINK that I'm a swimming pool PERSON!" the redhead stammered and shook Naruto harder. "Do you! DO YOU!"

"G-g-g-g-aa-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-rr-a-aa-a-a-aaaa! L-l-l-l-l-l-eeee-e-m-m-m-me-e-eee g-g-g-g-o-ooooo!"" Naruto pleaded, his voice shaking badly. Neji blinked his eyelids couple of times, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opening them again. No, the act was still on.

"What's with him?" Neji asked from Kankuro, who sighed heavily. "The diving contests…" he mumbled, trying his hardest not to mess his make up. "I haven't got any sleep… three days…" Kankuros fingers were twisting now. "THREE days..?" he looked up the sky and sniffed. "Why God? WHY?"

Neji turned to Gaara. "I didn't know you were a sports person?"

Gaara stopped from shaking Naruto and gave Neji a DEATH glare. Neji felt his neck hairs stood up. Decided. Gaara had a MUCH worse death glare than Uchiha.

"I'm not", Gaara said blankly, continuing to shake Naruto. "YOOOOOOUUU!"

Neji blinked once. Twice. Then, he turned to Kiba, who seemed to be the only one in his senses, as Kankuro was dozing off badly. "Explain. NOW."

Kiba blinked up from his dream world and coughed. "Oh, yeah… the diving… Narutos really good at diving. He's won several times, but…"

"HE'S ALWAYS THE FRIGGIN SECOND LOSER!" Gaara yelled, showing Narutos face in front of Neji. "BEHOLD! THE GRRRRREAT LOSEEEEEER OF SILVER!"

Silence.

"…and as you can see, Gaaras a one hell of a trainer", Kiba explained and nodded to Neji. "My pleasure to serve you, young master."

"Stop that", Neji spat, getting Kiba to wince. "Jesus, you ARE as scary as Gaara sometimes…"

DEATH glare.

"Oh… um… I need to… GO", Kiba said, stuffed his sandwich in his mouth and ran off. Neji turned to see the two sibling of Sabaku and the nearly headless Naruto. (sorry… the Potter…)

"Oh yeah! THE diving contests!" Haku said, clapping his hand together. "Oh goodygoody! Am I invited again?"

"NO", the three said in union.

"W-W-WHAT?" Haku yelled and pointed a finger at Kankuro. "YOU SAID I WOULD BE -!" "C-mon Haku… it's DANGEROUS to give you free passage to the "sacred world of SPEEDO"…" Kankuro mumbled.

Neji spurted the milk out from his mouth. "WHAT?" he heaved, getting Haku to nod. "YEAH! Neji wants to go, so I'm going to be his date!" he said, and grabbed Nejis wrist. "WON'T I, Neeeeeeeji?" Haku smiled, tightening his grip on Nejis wrist. Neji laughed nervously. "O-of c-course you will…"

"YAYNESS!" Haku squealed and smiled at Naruto. "We're going to cheer you to your victory, for sure!"

Naruto sighed. "That's what I'm afraid off…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

"No, John! Don't go JOOOOOHN! Jesus christ…" Sasuke moaned and tossed his notes on the floor. "Your script SUCKS!"

"NO, it's you who suck on acting! I'm in the writing class for crying out loud!" Neji exclaimed and scratched his hair. "Good GOD, Uchiha, won't you just pull yourself together! We don't have the whole year for this, we -! WE'RE GONNA GET C's IF YOU WON'T GET THIS!"

"Yeah, it's my fault. Of course."

"Don't try that sarcasm on me you -!"

The door of Sasukes room opened quietly. Yes, they had moved their training to the Uchiha house, because Lilly-Anne was always with her ear on the door and getting WEIRD ideas (who wouldn't?). So, now they were facing Uchiha Itachis face. "Hello, pumpkins! Hungry?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, actually, I am. Neji's being a bitch."

Neji growled.

"And my stomach keeps a noise like that, thank you from reminding Neji…" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi had three boxes of sweet and sour Chinese noodles, so the boys were then seated on Sasukes room, almost eating up the cardboard boxes.

"So…" Itachi said, tossing his box on Sasukes trash. "How are you doing on the scene?"

"Badly. Your brother does NOT know how to act", Neji smiled then dodging the attack of the sticks from Sasuke. "And he has a bad temper."

Itachi got Nejis notebook from the floor and looked through the script. "No… I just don't think you get along…" he mumbled, then grinning. "And the script… Well, sorry to say this Neji, but if you're going to have an A on a late work, you have to aim higher", Itachi said.

Neji blinked. "But… I thought there was enough lines and…" "It's not the LINES", Itachi said, straightening himself up. "The script and the lines are great, but… You have to get more emotion to it, if you want to impress Gai-sensei!" the older Uchiha explained, walking a circle while reading.

"Like… WHAT?" Sasuke asked, getting up on the floor. "We ain't doing kissing!"

Itachi chuckled and flipped a page. "No… just something… ACTION!" he said ant turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I have a perfect thing for you to do here… You could hit Neji", he said, getting Sasuke to nod. "Oh yes, how didn't I see that. That's perfect, isn't it Neji?"

Neji looked at Itachi. 'He wants me dead, doesn't he?'

"Okay, guys, try it!" Itachi said and flipped the pages again. "Right here. Take this scene and Sasuke, race your voice high. It sound believable then", he explained. Neji took the notebook from Itachi and looked through it. "Oh… yeah, the 'bastard' scene, yeah…" he mumbled, then looking at Sasuke. "Go ahead."

Sasuke coughed and looked at Neji. "You're always like that! Where are your feelings, John, WHERE!"

"I think they died because of your ice cold attitude!" Neji answered. Sasuke raised his fist.

"NO!" Itachi said and moaned. "Sasukeee! Women don't hit with FISTS! SLAP him! Be a girl!"

"SLAP?" Sasuke repeated. "But I want to HIT him!"

"Then slap him hard", Itachi said, walked to Sasuke and slapped him on the cheek. "Like that." "OW!" Sasuke cried, rubbing his red cheek. "That hurt, you bit -!"

"Don't get angry at, me get the lines and rage to Neji!" Itachi commanded, and turned Sasuke to Neji. "You're ALWAYS like THAT!" Sasuke spat from his mouth and took steps to Neji. "Where are your feelings John! WHERE!"

"I think they died because of your freezing cold atti -!"

Sasuke slapped Neji on the cheek. And did it very good, because the next moment Neji found himself on the floor. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! WHY WONT YOU DIE!"

"Ow… ow… I'm bleeding…" Neji said and held his sore cheek. "You're a homicidal PSYCHO, Sasuke!"

Itachi clapped his hands. "Bravo, brother, bravo! Okay, just when you perform, don't try to kill Neji, okay?" he smiled. Sasuke grumbled, cracking his knuckles. "I'm not sure… he hits a nerve…"

"Oh the joy", Neji mumbled and got up from the floor. "I almost lost a tooth…" he mumbled, rubbing his cheek and glaring at Sasuke. "Itachi, can I hit HIM?"

"Honestly? No."

"Dammit."

"In your face, loser."

"Shut up!"

Itachi tapped his cheek with his finger. "Hmm… But I got SOMETHING in this that could blast you guys to an A for sure", he said and turned to Neji. "Okay… you got a deal for no kissing, right?" Itachi asked. "…so?" Neji asked slowly. Itachi smiled at Neji warmly.

"Could you just… ALMOST kiss him?"

There was a loud crash heard behind Itachis back. Sasuke had just fallen to the floor, and hard. The next moment, he was on Itachis back, banging his brothers head. "WHAT! YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU! NO WAY WE ARE DOING IT, RIGHT, NEJI?"

Neji pushed Sasuke out from Itachis back. The sophomore gave a hard stare to the oh-so-smiling Itachi, who was waiting eagerly. "You did say… an A, didn't you?"

Sasuke looked at Neji in horror. He couldn't take this shit! "C-mon, Neji! We had a DEAL! No action, whatsoever!" he yelled, but seemed like he was invisible and muted.

Itachi smirked. "Going to the dark side, are we..?"

"If it's the thing we need…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Sasuke shouted, no trying to bang sense on Nejis head. "WE - ARE - DOING - NO - KISSING!"

Now, Neji noticed him and grabbed Sasukes shirt collar. "Do you want to be an A student? Then this is what you have to do! Make sacrifices! GO OVER THE LINE! HELL, WE'RE DOING THIS, SAID YOU SOMETHING OR NOT!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

Itachi coughed, getting the two boys stare at him. "So… you'll do it?"

"No." "C-mon, idiot. Listen to your big brother, he knows better." "Says who?" "His grades?" "SHUT - UP."

Itachi pushed the two away from each other. "Okay, okay… Now, just keep your cool. I want you to listen. Kissing scenes need WORK. Most likely HARD work, if we're talking about two guys. BUT, we need SERIOUS work in this one, as you guys wont tolerate each other, no matter what."

"Get to the point…" Sasuke growled, ruffling his hair. He felt very embarrassed. No, he did not want to do this. No, he did not want his BROTHER to tell him how to do this and most of all, NO, he did NOT want to do this in front of the whole friggin drama class! "So, what do I do?" he asked.

"Well… I guess your part is really hard, because you have to get it seem like you want Neji to kiss you, but then again wont", Itachi explained, his hands helping him. "And most of all, you will have to fight the urge to chop him to pieces and sending to the river."

"Okay. I think I got it."

Neji felt sweat forming to his forehead, as he listened to the brothers. 'With how it's going, I WILL get chopped up and thrown to the river…'

"And then… Neji, you have a hard job too…" Itachi said and turned to the Hyuuga youngster. "You will have to get it… just right. There's no other word. You will tease Sasuke with it, but then turn away. It's hard, I know, but I think you can handle it", he told and handed the notebook to Sasukes hand. "Lemme demonstrate here, okay…" he mumbled and walked to Neji. Itachi took a deep breath, stared at the ceiling for a while and then shot his glance at Neji.

In a moment, Neji felt his stomach turn upside down.

"Listen to me now… as I say this…" Itachi said and removed some of Nejis hair behind the boys ear. "I didn't say 'I love you' for nothing that day… you're something I've never seen before…" he explained and Neji didn't even realize when Itachis hands took him to an embrace. Then, the older Uchiha took Neji out from his hold and looked at the boy, with a stare that gave Neji the chills.

"You don't know… how much… I loved you…" Itachi whispered and held Nejis chin when he leaned closer… and closer…

For three second, Sasuke felt a wave of black, angry jealousy run over him.

And for those three seconds, Neji was totally gay.

But then, Itachi broke the magic and pushed Neji away. "And THEN, you push him coldly away, it will be a BLAST! Gai will totally love the scene, believe me!"

Neji blinked couple of times, not able to speak. Then, he blushed a bit and coughed. "Y-yeah! O-okay, it feels - I mean sounds great! Okay, to the practicing then, thank you for your advises Itachi, thank you!"

"No problem. Always on the way to help people!"

Sasukes face was nothing but a omen of a storm coming. How, he did not know, but he had felt an insane sensation of hitting his brother in the jaw, right now. Sasuke twisted the notebook in his hand, a low grumbling coming from his troth.

'That bastard… touching Neji like that… my Neji… WAIT!' Sasuke shook his head and felt terrified. 'What the HELL was that last thought?'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, there was a loud scream heard.

"REEEEEEEEAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYY?"

Narutos yell was coming with a high-pitched rhyme, so, in Gaaras ear, it sounded like a scream. "YES, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaallyyyyyy", he mumbled, his ear pounding bad.

"You LIE!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Gaara. "You've just got a nice prank with Kiba, don't you? Oooooooh, I KNOW! Don't you try to lure me to a trap, you evil Raccoon-eyed MONSTER! I'm not that stupid!"

"But you're stupid…" Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes with joy. NOT.

"You call me STUPID?" Naruto growled under his breath and stared at Gaara, his nostrils beginning to flare.

Gaara waved his hand with a bored face. "Maybe?"

"Maaaaaybe?" Naruto asked, crawling closer to the redhead sitting in his floor.

"Yes, MAYBE."

"YOU SON OF A REDHEADED BITCH!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Iruka walked outside Narutos room, when he heard thumbing. Slowly, Irukas 'curious-meter' got up on the charts. And so, our lovable Mr. Umino backed to the door and pressed his ear to it's wooden mattress.

_"BANZAI!"_

_"Naruto, you bastard, put that pillow down, or you WILL be some sorry ass shit in no time!"_

_"Oh YEAH?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Get OUT, you won't get a SCRATCH on me!"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Gaara… I don't like that face…"_

_"SHI-NE!"_

_"KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

Iruka sighed. 'Should I be worried..?'Iruka blinked, when he heard couple of muffled screams, some ALOUD screams, some cursing, and maniacal laughter. Then, the silence fell. 'Okay… I guess I SHOULD be worried…'

Slowly, Iruka turned the door know and looked at inside. He found Gaara and Naruto staring at him, Gaara doing something that was NOT healthy for Narutos legs.

"Hi Iruka!" Naruto greeted, gritting his teeth then. "Gaara… GAARA! THEY DON'T BEND THAT WAY!"

But, Gaara kept twisting.

Very slowly, Iruka got out of the door way, closed the door and took a deep breath. 'They are just boys, really…'

"_GAARA, IF YOU WANT ME TO BE IN TOP SHAPE -!"_

_"SHUT UP! I'M DOING A CHIROPRACTIC MASSAUGE HERE!"_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"BUT, back to the business!" Naruto said, after he got away from Gaaras grip and sat on the redhead. "You are seriously saying, that UCHIHA SASUKE, my biggest rival, the bastard who hates me, said that IF I would lose to the winner by only a POINT, he could let us throw a little party at their house?"

Gaara grunted. "YES, I AM. And it's true. Itachi is away the night for some business, about… what was it… argh, something going to do with school…"

"Oh, yeah. I heard he grew couple of inches, so his mom is taking him shopping a full closet of new clothes!" Naruto said, grinning then evilly. "Soo… Sasuke bastard wont believe my petty luck..?"

"Hey, Naruto, you're not going to really lose by a POINT" Gaara asked, glaring at his friend. "Because if you do, I'll kill you."

"Okay…"

"…"

"…"

"You idiot…" Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes. "Good bye, sweet gold, welcome back good ol' silver."

"Don't judge so badly!"

"Yeah right. And speaking of which, how in HELL are you going to get the JUDGES to give you only a POINT lesser than the winner? It's friggin dice!"

Naruto grinned and looked at Gaara. "You'll see… Because I happen to know someone, who is PERFECT on water! And his competing this year!"

Gaara blinked, then his eyes widened. "You don't mean…" "YES, I dooo!" Naruto said in a sing song voice. "And because we both are neck to neck, when I screw up a little, it's the PRIZE FOR ME!"

Gaara shook his head. "I can't believe you… but how on EARTH did you get -?" "Shh! And I sure didn't, it was someone else!" Naruto laughed and grinned wildly. "There's NO chance I'll be winning this year!"

* * *

Bite: There, you have your Gaara, people! He will be coming very regular, if I keep liking him this much! ;)

Neji: ¤deep red blush¤

Itachi: ¤siiiigh¤ Oh, how lovely…

Sasuke: I WAS JEALOUS?

Bite: ¤nod¤

Sasuke: I'LL -!

Haku: ¤holds Sasuke back¤ Now now, Uchiha Jr. Bites a WRITER.

Sasuke: SO WHAT? I'LL STILL KILL HER! ¤gets a butcherknife¤

Bite: EEK! hides behind Itachi¤ Save me, or there'll be NO ItaNeji blingblings!

Itachi: Stop brother! You wont get pass my completely-without-back-thougs-barrier!

Sasuke: We'll see that…

Neji: For the next chappie… there will be Naruto dolls to give him good luck… ¤weep¤

Haku: ¤pats on the back¤ There, there, Neji… It's not that bad!

Neji: I'M GOING TO BE GAY! ¤cries¤

Haku: ¤grrr¤ I'm ALREADY gay.

Bite: Okay, you guys. I need YOUR help now! I'm thinking of doing a band related fic of Naruto characters. Now, tell me how wouldYOU like to have the characters grouping into a band. Oh, and YES, it may be a little shounen-ai ficcie. Sooo...SPIT IT!Oh btw, tell me how you liked our little Hoppy. I just adore him. ) PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON :D


	12. Sasuke vs the World

Bite: Aaaaaa-HA! You thought you'd get me away, didn't you! But NO, I'm back again, MWAHAHAA! ¤falls to the ground¤ Argh, this chapter is like… like… the root that thumbled me… the next chapter will suck, I swear it will…

Neji: Stop crying you wussy.

Bite: I won't!

Haku: Leave her be, Ne-chan, she's really upset.

Neji: Don't care. If I make her feel even worse, maybe she can't write anymore…

Sasuke: That would be good…

Ita: But we haven't got any SWEET in this fic! There's absolutely nothing between you two, nor me and my Ne-cha -!

Neji: WHO SAID I'M YOURS?

Ita: ¤sweatdrop¤ Whatever. But Sasuke, get a hold on your neck and DO something!

Sasuke: WHY ME!

Haku: You're the one who's having warm feelings… right?

Sasuke : ¤blush¤ SHUTUP! NO I DON'T!

Bite: In the ficcie, dumbass…

Sasuke: WHO'S A DUMBASS?

Neji: ¤rolleyes¤ We're doing the review corner now… Do we have puppets?

Itachi: ¤holds the Naruto puppets¤

Bite: Let's roll.

_/the review corner/_

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **¤hands the Naruto-doll¤ Well, sankyuu for loving me! J ¤sweatdrops¤ Err… those hearts ar scaring the shit out of me, eep. I love the NejiSasu scene there too, one of my faves in this fiction. ;D Oh, but there's always someone who thinks us, fanfiction readers are crazy. I think the one I have is my mom… -.-' But anyhow, let's continue, ne?

You live THAT SOUTH? Awwww, maaan! L It's already going freezing here in the Western Finland… ¤mumble¤ I have to change my jacket, I'm absolutely going to be an icecube in my jeanjacket… ¤sweatdrop¤ Nah, I can't take to a msn… because I don't have one! XD I should get one, because Middy's already wanting my head for the fact I don't…. ¤giggle¤

**shalanar: **¤hands a Naruto doll¤ Well thank you. I -. ¤stops¤ Waaaaaaait… ¤looks at the name¤ SHALANAR? OMG, SHALANAR! ¤drowns to dolls¤ I can't say I ADORE you're work, but I really like them! All's fair in love and war just kills me! It's so adorabel… It made me a GaaNeji fan for an instant… scary. O.O Oh, I know that ItaNeji scene kills. I was laughing to myself when I actually did it. YES, I CAUGHT YOU! ¤woots¤ HAHA! I knew it would be misleading, yeah!

**Kowaikage: **¤hands the Naruto doll¤ Not hot, STEAMING! ¤drool¤ (Neji: I'll kill you!)

**Midnight-Sunset: **Hi Middy-chan! ¤glomps back¤ Yeah, being tall is fun… but being small is a HELL! All the guys seem so high…. ¤worryworry¤ Oh I love Karen too! J The new episodes have just started in here Finland, hell yeah! And it's AWESOME! ¤woot¤

¤evillaughter¤ It was my goal… ¤hands the Naruto plushie¤ You're not an idiot… just simple. :D Of course I put Gaara in… There are so many Gaara fans out there these days… ¤sigh¤ MIDDY! SHAME ON YOU! Doing that to poor Gaara!

Of course Itachi is. Everybody knows he is! ¤smile¤ Itachi is one of the smexiest in the serie, after all… (Neji: I thought you liked me…) Yeah, but Itachi has a smexier outfit, so suck on that. (Neji: WHAT! ¤blush¤) ¤giggle¤ So cute…

Yes, Sasuke is horny, and he need some fucking. (Sasuke: WHAT? ¤deep blush and outraged roar¤) Of course it wasn't from Middy's mouth, stupid… But I should use that… ¤scribbles down¤ It will be fun…

I like Sirius/Remus more… But Felton sure is hot… Much more than Daniel. Daniel is just… CRAZY. O.O BUT, I still like the guy who played Wood the best. ¤nodnod¤

That's interesting… I'll come back to that…

**Scapegoat: **¤hands Naruto doll¤ Aww… you love me too..? ¤tear¤ God, you guys make me cry… ¤snivel¤ Thank you. And of course you are. ¤smile¤ I saw that you seriously don't… ¤sweatdrop¤ First at the FHTE and then to my e-mail… BUT SEE, I DID UPDATE! MWAHAHAHAA! ¤cackle¤

**Lala 2 the power of one: **Hahaa! I'm so mighty! I don't even get flames! ¤posepose¤ AHEM, to the point… ¤hands Naruto doll¤ Oh… ¤sigh¤ Good, you're not going to kill me and… WHAT! MINUS TEN! HOW COULD YOU! ¤laughter¤ Not being serious… Yeah, SasuNaru is total shit. ¤hides drom the angry SasuNaru fans¤ IT'S BORING! ALWAYS THE SAME! ¤growl¤ Haha, everybody just LURVES m'ItaNeji-scene! ¤evillaughter¤

**astariqituloh: **¤hands the Naruto doll¤ Amen, sister.

**Kirin the Shadow Girl: **¤drowns to plushies¤ I just keep getting new reviewers, don't I! Yay, you liked it! ¤jumppie¤

**Udyjay:** Lovely, you liked it. ¤drowns to dolls and gives a Snickersbar¤ YES, it was Zabuza. And I have to give you bonus, for reviewing every single chapter… ¤gives a cookie¤ Here you go. Everybody seems to love the DynamicDuo Shikamaru and Haku… I just wonder why… is it so out of woods, or do they just love the gay-ol'-time having Haku? OO Nah, whatever.

I like those drama class scenes too, I had some work in them tough. I just couldn't get anything to Neji, so I got stuck with some angsting… but everybody loved it… WHY? ¤sweatdrop¤ And everybody demands more NejiSasu, but as I have told, I'm slow… But oh goodie, you think that Neji is a seme too? J Of course he is…

¤snivel¤ She called me a whore… But of course I will! ;D Oh, and sorry, can't change it… maybe… xD Not sure of anything, I'd say. Everything is on the line, ya know? And the gym is totally smexiness, I know. XD

AAAAAH, the sucky scene! XD I will be talking about that in there, so I won't put the comments here… But that's sad. Sorry I killed you. T.T

Heeeeey… You've got a pretty good idea there, yeah… ¤thinks and thinks¤ Must keep that…

**freya kurenai: **¤hands Naruto doll¤ I know how cute… INSANELY CUTE! ¤squeal!¤ Ah, everybody loves me, it feels great…

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and it's characters are not my property and I do not own them. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Neither do I own the idea of putting Naruto characters in highschool. The following characters are mine: Masaki, Momoku, Ijimeru, and the Hyuuga estates folks. DOT.

**Pairings: **These are the following pairings this fiction will ABSOLUTELY contain: NejiSasu, ItaNeji, SasuIno, GaaSasu, InoKiba and ZabuHaku. The ones that are thought: NaruHina, KakaIru, ShikaTema, ShikaHaku and LeeSaku. As for the one-sided: SasuSaku, Orochimaru practically perving over everyone and NejiTema.

Neji: WHAT?

Bite: You read right. NEJITEMA.

Neji: WHATTHEHELLISTHAT!

Ita: It means that you and Temari…

Neji: I know what it MEANS, but WHY!

Bite: Dunno… just felt funny. J

Neji: Yeah, I'm laughing my ass off here, see!

Bite: It's so inspiring to see that people love me.. ¤cries¤

Haku: ¤hanky¤

Neji: I'm not finished here!

Sasu: She wont listen, idiot…

Neji: …

Bite: But as you saw, I'm re-thinking my pairings. YES, LeeSaku is being thought again, because I need to get a thought as HOW ON EARTH of doing it. And ShikaHaku was a side thing anyway, so I guess I'll be seeing if I get some room for it. And GASP I put TemaShika there too! O.o It's because the fact that I need to get them some "working things out", wich I need to think hard… but I'll guess it will come in the near future. And NaruHina… Well, of course Hinata likes Naruto, but I need to think how to make Naruto forget Sakura and… ARGH, IT'S COMPLICATED! ¤runsaround¤ COVER FOR ME HAKU!

Haku: Okeydokeypokey! ¤smile¤

Others: ¤backsaway¤

Haku: The summary will come now! In this chapter: I'LL GET TO KICK SOME STUBBORN BASTARD ASS!

Neji/Sasu: …

Haku: And sorry ladies, but Itachi-san will be off this chapter…

Itachi: ¤smile¤

Crowd: NOOOO!

Haku: Sorry. And of course, it's the diving contest going on! And… well… let me say Sasuke will go through some weird transformation inside of him…

Sasuke: I'll kill Bite…

Haku: ¤smile¤ Enjoy.

* * *

"Sorry… sorry… excuse me… one of the relatives… sorry…"

"One of the relatives?"

"Works like a charm!"

Neji sighed loudly. He did not have plans to push himself through human mass, just for the "friggin best" seats, as Haku had said. And… well, it did seem like Haku did this alot.

"Sorry, bathroom… bathroom…"

"BATHROOM?"

"My second charm… Oh, there they are! Kankuro! Temari!"

Kankuro waved his hat at them, as the blond girl next to him just sighed with frustration. Haku bounced between the benches, as Neji tried his best to follow the batteryboy.

"Hi there!" Haku said, as he landed between Kankuro and Temari. "How ya been? Where's Gaara?"

"Take a wild guess…" Kankuro sighed and looked at the clock. "Doing the final sparring, of course. God, I hate this. Oi! Neji, you DID came!"

Neji stumbled onto the seat next to Temari. "Yeah… Haku didn't really give me any chances, you know..?" he mumbled and tried to straighten up his hair. "Some idiot threw his chewing gum at me…"

"Poor Neji."

"Is that bad?"

"What would YOU know? You always have a hat."

"And damn proud I do!"

Temari glanced at the boy next to him, with an interested look. 'Oh? The scandal boy? Haku has some nice friends, indeed…' she thought and smiled. 'He looks not bad from a close up either…'

"So… what was this again?" Neji asked, getting all the gum out from his hair.

"The city champion. And these are the 13 to 17 slots. Naruto's been competing alot… but as Gaara says, never wins. He always screws up some minor things and ends up having silver. But I wonder…" Kankuro said and looked at the sky. "Gaara kept telling about Naruto TRYING to stay in silver… he also mentioned some "surprise guest"… I just wonder…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Boring. Haku, where are the snacks?"

"Right here, m'boy!" Haku cheered and handed Neji a peanut bag. "I'm sorry, I'm poor…"

"No problem…" Neji said, opening his peanut bag with a good rip. "I hate sweets anyway."

"Why do you hate everything that's IMPOSSIBLE to hate!" Haku whined and groaned. "First, Uchiha Itachi, now the SWEETS! Why are you picking on the sweets Neji, WHY?" he asked.

Neji shrugged. "No reason. Feel like it." "Okay… But heating Uchiha ITACHI is something I can't take! Right, Kankuro?" "Err…" "Well, Temari, tell him." "Of COURSE it's madness." "See?"

Neji looked at Temari curiously. "Oh? And why is it wrong to hate some one, that is pitying you, and doing some fakenoble charity work?" he asked, looking at the girl.

Temari rolled his eyes. "Hmm? Charity work… maybe. Fakenoble… nu-uh. You just don't get it yet, Hyuuga", she said and shook her head. "Itachi isn't a person of fakenoble. Believe me, I know", Temari told and stood up. "Well, Kanky, I'm up to my section, got it?"

"Sure… Hey, Haku save some for me too!"

"MHMHMMP!"

"And quit stuffing that to your face, you look like a pig!"

"PIGGY!"

"Okey… PIGGY then…"

Temari taped Neji on the shoulder. "And by the way… ever thought he was seriously trying to help you? You know, there are some weird people on the top."

Neji looked after Temari and then took a look at Kankuro. "And what did she mean by THAT?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Itachi was popular the minute he walked through the doors to high school. WELL, it was like everyone Itachi even TALKED to came popular, when it wasn't that… well, IMPORTANT. But then as Temari came somehow, Itachi and she started dating…"

Now, Neji almost choked to his snacks.

"…but then it just somehow ended. Rumor -and Temari- says she broke up with HIM… Rough, isn't it? Temari keeps bitching "Itachi not being her style". BUT, Temari wasn't like the other girl that are thrash, when the popular ones dump them. She became THE girl in the minute, because guys thought that if Itachi wanted her, she must be awesome. And the girls wanted every detail of Itachi… so, Temari ended up being popular like that. Kinda cool, hu?"

"THEY_ DATED_?"

"Err… dude, if that's the only thing you're going to stick after the story, you're pretty out of it."

"But… _SERIOUSLY_?"

"Hey, how do YOU think that Itachi -the God- and me -the drama queen- could've even met? Temari made us best buddies!" Kankuro said and grinned. "BUT, unlike Temari, I didn't have luck. Not that I wanted to be popular… it's just not possible with my physic and style…" he told, waving his hand.

Neji looked in front of him wit empty eyes. 'Okay… take the info in… Temari… and Itachi… have dated… LONG time ago…' He could handle that.

**WAIT!**

Why was he even TRYING to handle that?

It had nothing to do with him!

**DOT!**

NO, THAT NEEDED A ONE BIG OF A -!

"Hi guys." "Hi gloomy raccoon brother!" "Shut up, Kanky Hanky…" "HANKY?" "Shut up Haku." "I just asked a simple question!"

Neji startled a bit, but realized that Gaara was now sitting next to him. "Hi, Hyuuga." "Saabaku."

Kankuro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jesus… Calling each other with last names! So friendly, isn't it Haku?" "Oh my, yes", Haku answered, stuffing peanuts to his mouth.

"Where is your better half?" Gaara asked from Haku. Haku sighed. "Oh… poor Shiki-kun… he could not come…" he whimpered, while Gaara sneered. "Meaning; he didn't get enough kicks to come…"

Haku stared at Kankuro. "Is your brother always so bright and popping like a big, yellow electric mice?"

Neji spurted his soda out for good. And on to a familiar face that is. The three others went dead silent, as a very wet, very angry looking Uchiha Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Why… hello there, dear friend", Sasuke said coldly, and drummed his fingers on to his arm. "What are YOU doing here?"

Neji blinked. There was the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, all covered in Coke. Neji snorted. Then, he tried to cover a laugh with his mouth, but failed terribly and burst out laughing like a maniac. Kankuro joined shortly to Nejis laugh, and Haku giggled to himself. Gaara just shook his head and held his forehead. There were going to be bodies here…

For Sasuke, Neji seemed to resemble a pile of dead, bloody meat too much. In a sheer second, Neji got a whole coke can threw on to him.

The laugh died as quickly as that.

Neji stood up and glared at the shorter boy, waving his wet hairs onto his face. "Do you KNOW what this is?" "A pile of something wet and black?" "NO, it's your ticket… not to Disneyland… BUT HELL!"

Haku sighed and took a good grip from the necks of both boys, as Sasuke was yelling his head off at Neji.

"OW! OWWW!"

"You sissy, it's not even a firm gri -! OW, HAKU, YOU'RE SERIOUSLY BREAKING IT!"

"YOU CRAZY BIT -! OWOWOWOWOW! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

Kankuro and Gaara stared, as Haku pulled to boys to a near mens room. They both blinked, looked at each other and sighed.

Leave it to Haku. He'll handle it.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"I just CAN'T believe you two!"

Sasuke rubbed his face with some warm water and glared at Haku. "I don't get YOU, princess!"

"WHAT did he call me?"

"A princess", Neji said, blowing his hair dry with the hand blower. (ever tried that? It's hard.)

Haku took a deep breath through his nose thrills. "I am… not… a violent… person… I am NOT a violent…" he repeated couple of times.

Sasuke took some papers and dried his face. "Good GWAD! It's that Hyuuga idiots fault anyway! I'm not guilty here, he showered me with coke!" he said, stuffing the papers in the bin. Neji snorted. "Oh yeah? And what were YOU doing? You got me SOAKED, you revenge hungry bitch!" "WHAT? WHO'S THE BITCH HERE, YOU FAI -!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys turned their gaze to Haku, who was breathing deep breaths and looking very red. "Now I understand what Itachi meant… You two are HOPELESS! You have NO chemistry between you, whatsoever! No WAY you're going to get A's from your scene! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME _BIG, FAT, STINKING, RED_ **F'S**!"

Sasuke yelped and shot his ears with his hands. "Not listening… Not listening!" "YOU LIE!" Neji shouted at Haku, who gave a high-pitched, evil laugh. "Yeah right! After the other performances, it would be a miracle, if you got a D!"

"NOT LISTENING!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"YOU SHUT UP! I WANT NO STINKING F!"

Haku sighed and waved his hand, signing he'd give up. "You're hopeless. I'll be going to watch some speedos now… bye." And so, Haku left.

Leaving the two alone.

"I hate you."

"Hate you more."

(Insert some glaring here.)

"GOD, how I hate you", Sasuke sighed and waited.

"I hate you more."

Sasuke felt like screaming in his mind. What the HELL did it get to get this guy go nuts! And why the HELL didn't he get something better than "hate you"! 'Am I just rusty or… could it be… that this guy is even more of an icecube than me..?'

Neji rolled his eyes and went to the door. "Well? If you want to see Naruto diving, you should come."

Sasuke nodded and walked through the door, glaring at Neji with murder intent. The boy didn't even flinch. Now, Sasuke WAS screaming in his mind like an alarm clock. 'WHAT THE FUCK -! Why can't I get him SAY something! ARGH! It's driving me nuts here! Dobe and Kiba are much more easier! Even SHIMAKARU sometimes responds! Why… WHY DOESN'T HE ANSWER! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!'

"Why are you twisting your face like that. It makes you look even more stupid, stupid", Neji said. Sasuke froze there. Neji walked right past him, smirking to him evilly. Sasuke opened his mouth couple of times. No, this could not be happening. Oh God! The word vomit was coming! NO! DON'T SAY IT YOU -!

**"WHAT! WHO'S STUPID, BASTARD!"**

Neji just continued on walking. Sasuke breathed in, and out. In and out again. 'I… I…' For the first time, someone had frozen him up, and made him yell. With the exception of his brother, Neji was the first one… first one ever make him feel like Naruto.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and hit his fist at the wall. "GODDAMMIT!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Where were you, 'Tachi Junior? Naruto's going to be there any minute!"

Sasuke growled under his breath. It reminded the word "whatever" quite remarkably, but we don't have any proof it really meant that.

"Haku, how's your catching?" Neji asked, while he was eating the peanuts. "Not so good… too much broad backs… But I've got 3 with good ass, 2 who are movie hunks and 10 great looking legs", Haku explained, going through his Snickers bar that he had bought.

" 'Great looking legs' ?" Kankuro asked and shrugged. "I didn't now we can have those…"

"The what are mine, Kanky?"

"They're absolutely beautiful, Haku."

Haku blushed deep red and sighed. "Gaara, whoever gets married with your brother, will be a lucky man!"

"Man?" Kankuro asked his blood rushing down from his maked up cheeks.

"Sorry. Lucky girl, I mean."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen everything…" he mumbled, getting Kankuro to punch him in the arm. "Watch it…" the older brother growled.

Neji looked at the audience, noticing Temari at a "not so good" (as he thought) company. There were guys from the bullies, with Deidara. Those bitches Tayuya and Kin were there too… and… wait, where those..?

"Gaara… aren't those girls in your class?" Neji asked. Gaara looked at the spot where Neji was nodding. "Oh? Ino and Ami? My, my, seems they've come preps." "No kidding", Sasuke rolled his eyed, getting a hood on his head. "Don't stare at them too long, they'll know I'm here…"

"Scared?"

"Hell yes."

"Oh! There's Tenten too!" Haku squealed.

Neji looked at the group. "But… where is Kimimaro? Or Kidoumaru? Or even so, that fat dude Jiroubou? There aren't so much of them at there…"

Kankuro snorted. "Didn't you know? There's some training today for the football team!" "Oh… well, I didn't. It's that why your brother isn't here, idiot?"

Sasuke glared at Neji. "For your information, YES. But that's just because he has to explain to the couch the whole freaking time, why he's quitting the football team."

"He IS?" Kankuro asked, sighing with relief. "Thank GOD! We've told him many times: 'You're not build as those giants, Itachi! You WILL get hurt!' Remember the time he broke his knee badly, Haku?" "How COULD I?" Haku mumbled, looking very pale. "That was the most bloodiest match we've ever got!"

"What? What happened?" Neji asked, totally out.

Kankuro patted Neji on the back. "It was when Itachi had his first match last year. Well, it turned out to be hard-core, as Iwakure kicked our buts all the time. Itachi tried to get through, but some big idiot pushed him, and then juts something weird happened, as that guy slipped and…"

Gaara made an ugly cracking noise. Neji shivered. "Really?"

"U-hu. You could see the bone, it broke the skin. BADLY", Kankuro told and whistled, when he remembered it. "He didn't play that year at ALL. It took four months to recover from that, he used those sticks to move, remember Haku?" he asked. Haku nodded and giggled. "Well, Itachi didn't have to ask twice for help, though. And he got his numbers raised even more."

Neji snorted. "A true Princess he is…"

"PRINCE."

"Whatever."

"_Contestant number 35, Uzumaki Naruto."_

Gaara, Haku and Kankuro got up and started yelling and cheering. Neji looked at the jumpboard, seeing a little blond boy, pacing from his left leg to the right.

"FOCUS NARUTO! FOOOOOCUUUUS!" Gaara shouted. "That's enough Gaara, he's trying to focus", Kankuro said, pulling his little brother down to the bench.

Naruto phased left and right, clapping his hands together a couple of times. Then, he walked to the end of the board, and took a jump. Naruto twirled in the air like a wheel, straightened and landed on the water surface.

"HELL YES! OOOOOOOH YES!" Gaara yelled, getting up and jumping. "IT WAS PERFECT! I SWEAR IT WAS! I SWE -!"

"He made a mistake", Haku said, pointing at the board. Gaara looked at the score board. He roared in rage. "THAT IDIOT! HE TOOK THE WRONG STEPS! IDIOTIDIOTIDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"He lost one point. Gosh. One point from perfect", Kankuro mumbled, looking at the clock. "Well, he IS at the lead. And there is only one left. I don't think he goes to the silver this time."

Gaara sighed and collapsed to the seat. "You dream."

"_Contestant number 36, Rock Lee."_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Neji, Kankuro and Sasuke yelled at the same time. There was Lee indeed.

"GO LEE! KICK THEIR ASSES!" Haku shouted, hitting his fist in the air.

"I didn't know… Lee does diving…" Neji said, his eye twisting because of the green speedos. 'Good GOD those are horrible!'

"Well… he does EVERY sport there is…" Gaara mumbled and sighed. "PERFECTLY, if I may add."

And so Lee did. He took the steps, jumped, twirled and landed. Perfect points. BULLS EYE!

"Well, Sasuke, seems your bet went wrong", Gaara said, smiling. "We're going at your place for now."

"OH YAY! To the Uchiha residence!"

"That idiot… he lost with purpose, didn't he..?"

"And if he did?"

"…he's smarter than he looks like, dammit…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Err… Haku, I have to take something back", Neji said to his gay-ol'-time having friend. "Take what?" "The thing I said about Zabuzas car. It is NOT the worst."

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled and growled under his breath. "I KNOW Betty's not some kind of a Queen of the Car's, but she takes me to point A to point B!" the junior exclaimed, making Temari snort. "And dropping you off at the halfway." "Shut up, 'Ri…"

"Umm… one question…" Gaara said, tapping Kankuro on the head with his finger. "How on EARTH are we going to fit ourselves in there?" he asked.

Everyone got dead silent.

"Well… we came here by just you, me, 'Ri and Naruto… Ah!" Kankuro said, clapping his hands. "Problem solved! We have to SQUEEZE IN!"

Everyone did desperate moans, but Lee just jumped up and down. "YES! That's sound something youthful!"

"Yeah, Lee… of course it's youthful…" Neji mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Temari, you go to the front with Haku."

"HEY! Why does Temari have the living space?" Naruto whined. "BECAUSE, she's a GIRL", Kankuro said and glared at Naruto. "And to be honest… I don't TRUST you guys. See, she's my little sister and would I let her to the back seat with you guys?"

Everyone got dead silent.

"Kankuro, I'm a big girl, you know? I could KILL Naruto or Lee if they did something."

"Well, Iknow, butstill don't trust him. And Sasuke, don't give me that glare, I don't trust you either. And sorry Neji… but… well, you're new."

"Jeesh. Thanks."

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Haku. "Why is Haku gettingto the front bench?"

Kankuro hold Naruto from the boys shoulders. "Question: Do you trust HAKU?"

Silence was more than dead now. It was a road kill.

"No."

"Me neither…"

"He HAS a point…"

"Kankuro, you're a life saver."

"I would go to the back seat even with Orochimaru if I had to choose between them."

"HEY!" Haku yelled at Neji, who was trying hard not to smile. "I can take the suspicion, but NO COMPARING TO OROCHIMARU!"

"Admit it… you are quite the same…" Neji grinned now, making Haku blush. "We… WE'RE NOT! Ugh, you're such a JERK!" "I know… I know…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Jeesh, did it take him that LONG to realize it… that Hyuuga is a cold bastard and a mean jerk!'

Temari smiled to herself. 'I think he's a good looking jerk…'

"Okay! Let's SQUEEZE IN!" Kankuro cheered.

"I'm not sitting on no lap!" Naruto shouted and took a run to the seats. He took the left side, getting Lee next to him. Neji sat on the right side, getting evil glares from Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sorry, but I'm bigger than you twerps, so I get privileges!" Neji said.

"I'm going to kill you…" Sasuke growled. "If only I got a penny every single time I hear that…" Neji said to Lee, who gave a laugh, as Haku started to giggle wildly. Gaara sighed and collapsed on Narutos lap, mimicking a dead swan.

"OW!"

"What? Do you think I'm heavy?"

"No! You're ass is so made of bone it HURTS!"

"WHY YOU -!"

"GAARA!" Kankuro shouted. "Don't kill him! He's right, you should make yourself fat!"

"YEAH RIGHT! I'll kill you instead then!"

"Uuu… blood thirsty…" Temari whistled and Haku played with the radio. The boy turned his head. "C-mon Sasuke! We got to go!"

Sasuke stared. It was either Lee or… Neji. Sasuke stared at Lee. "Lee, can you stay still?"  
"NO!"

Sasuke sighed and muttered something about killing some one with some sharp things. But, the boy sat on Nejis lap with a killing intent in his eyes.

"Ooooh… Sasuke-bastard's getting all coooooozyyyy!"

"SHUT UP IDIOT!"

"Ow, that hurt my ears…"

"And YOU!" Sasuke said and pointed at Neji. "Don't get any ideas! I'm straight!" "Well, so am I, so don't you get any ideas", Neji said.

"I won't. And if you do, I'll get some shaping on that face of yours!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And so, Neji glared out of the window and Sasuke stared shut his eyes and pouted. Haku giggled.

"SHUT UP!" both boys shouted.

* * *

Bite: ¤laughs her ass off¤ I'M A GENIUS!

Haku: That will be killed… ¤sweatdrop¤

Sasu/Neji: HELL YEAH!

Itachi: ¤smile¤ I think it was cute…

Bite: Okay, that's that I'll say… and the next chapter will be horrible, I assume… a party gone wrong or so… ¤sweatdrop¤ And then, something really random. -.- But, remember that I need your help, yet again!

Itachi: Jesus…

Bite: I've got the band to the fic… But, now I have to ask: Is two guitarist and two bass players good, or should it be one each or two bass players and a guitarist or two guitarist and a bass player?

Muses: ¤sweatdrop¤

Bite: IT'S A GOOD GUESTION!

10


	13. PARTY TIME! What's that face twerp?

Bite: Well hello, hello m'fans!

Neji: ¤snort¤ Fans? Don't make me laugh…

Bite: But Neji, look how much they love me! And I've got new reviewers for that…. And I have this fic for their "favorite stories" too! I feel so loved… ¤tears¤

Haku: ¤tissue¤

Bite: Thank you… ¤sneeze¤

Ita: I think this fic is going to a good direction. :)

Neji: ¤growl¤

Ita: What? It has Sasuke torture and me getting some -!

Sasu: ¤hits Itachi with a table¤ SPOILERS!

Neji: ¤grump¤

Bite: ¤sniff¤ But… let's do the reviews then… Sorry, we have stopped the producing of bishies for now, due to me getting tired and the reasons ending for but some in… BUT, for repaying it fotr a time, I made a picture, thinkin YOU! Here's the http!

www.naruto.fi/2.0/uploads/bitenshi(downline)24.09.2005(downline)10.34.39(downline)59316600.jpg

_/review corner/_

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: **Thank you. And I agree with your opinion, it's a good one there. I decided to go with the "two guitarist and one bass". I just have to do some tricks to the fic. ;D

**freakenout:** Thank you, freaky, m'dear.:) And you had the same opinion too… Yes, I'm going with that. It's okay you didn't review, I don't have time to answer like 600 reviews per chapter, right? (Neji: 600..?) Hush you, don't spoil m'hopes. And YES, that HAD to hurt really bad. Ouch. . But I LOVE to be sadistic to the Naruto chara! XD Yes, there is NejiSasu in a NejiSasu fic. ) And I love it!

**Lala to the power of 2: **Oh man, you're a bitch. No, I still love you for reviewing. :P And yes, I know, I know… GaaSasu, the GaaSasu… I'm not even SURE if it's going to come, but it would be good…and even though it was coming, it would be SO tiny… I have no good reason. T,T

Oh it didn't? Damn… ¤mumble¤ Yeah, I LOVE the car scene. x) It just has it all. Yes, WHERE HAS HIS DIGNITY GONE? My God, people just make people who hate eachother have sex! It's like tottaly -!

Neji: Idiotic?

Sasu: Yes, I think it's idiotic too.

Bite: …

Neji/Sasu: …

Bite: Got the picture guys… ¤sweatdrop¤

**Udyjay: **Well, glad that you have fun…

**lonegear: **New reviewer! BUZZKILL! ¤drowns to dolls¤ Who WOULD trust Haku? OO

**astariqituloh: **Yes, you told me…¤sweatrop¤ But I just can't get Itachi and Neji be like "Hey." "Hi." "Love you." "Love you too." "Let's fuck." "Yeah." Because Neji right now is just getting the feeling and Itachi is trying to get HIM! XD I hate those kinds of fic where THAT ¤points to the lines she wrote¤ happens. It has no… idea. They wouldn't need to say tthe "L" one, they could just FUCK!

Neji: Watch it…

Bite: Sorry… I'm really… sleepy…

**Jennifer Darknight: **NEW ONE! ¤drowns to dolls¤ Thank you for reviewing:D Yeah, I guess they will… ;) I too have found many NejiSasu fans through this story… some time ago I just had read one fic and then found some more… And then people started reviewing this… Oh… SEE, NEJI, SHE LOVES IT! (Neji: She didn't say anything about YOU!) But I love HER for reviewing! ¤hearts¤ My story doesn't take itsefl seriously? OO That's something that I haven't heard already… But I guess your right, I'm just too joky and all… JOKEJOKEJOKE! I put jokes everywhere… I guess I have to work on it. :I

Oh, I btw have read your "Death by Chocolate"… Love it. x)

**freya kurenai: **Yes, I return… BWAHAHAAH! xD Yes, he's so anorectic that everybody did him anorectic in the AU highschools… ¤sigh¤ GREEN SPEEDOS MUST DIE! ¤flames¤ Do it good Freya!

**Dodo-chan: **New one again! ¤puppet drowning¤ Of course it is. The need some water on them! x3 Nobody can wait… I'm slow to writing damn it!

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut: **I'll see if I get one… ¤nodnod¤ If I get how to use those, then… Well, autumn is nice… unless you get a flu ¤sneeze¤ like me. I now know how Sasuke feels in the FHTE FROM Scapie… ¤mumble¤ Oh God… that's so beautiful what you aaid… ¤snivel¤ But this chapter sucks BAD! ¤cries¤ Hugs to you too… ¤sniff¤

**you-go-on-my-cookie: **My, my… this is the forth new one! ¤puppet drowning¤ So Dodo-chan from earlier told you… better read uit and review it missy!

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and it's characters are not my property and I do not own them. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Neither do I own the idea of putting Naruto characters in highschool. The following characters are mine: Masaki, Momoku, Ijimeru, and the Hyuuga estates folks. DOT.

**Pairings: **These are the following pairings this fiction will ABSOLUTELY contain: NejiSasu, ItaNeji, SasuIno, InoKiba and ZabuHaku. The ones that are thought: GaaSasu, NaruHina, KakaIru, ShikaTema, ShikaHaku and LeeSaku. As for the one-sided: SasuSaku, Orochimaru practically perving over everyone and NejiTema.

Bite: Yes, I removed the GaaSasu to "thinking again"… Phew, I got good reviews! It's already number 89 going for me!

Ita: Yay! ¤applause¤

Haku: ¤woot¤

Sasu: Boo.

Neji: I want this thing to stop!

Bite: YOU stop being so negative!

Neji/Sasu: NO!

Ita: Stereo!

Haku: ¤squeal¤

Neji/Sasu: SHUT UP!

Bite: And now, for this chapter: We got the party for Naruto starting… and then going… very… very… Well, see for your self. And then, Sasuke has an idea struck and Neji has to do that idea possible!

Crowd: …

Bite: As I told you: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! Nothing happens in this one! ¤snort¤

* * *

Shikamaru sat on a bus stop, sighing heavily. 'Jeesh… Why does mom HAVE to shop? And why do I even have to try on clothes? I could just dance around in a paper bag… oh it would be so easy…' he thought, scratching his neck. The 'not-yet-gone-through-the-washer' fabric was killing him on the neck. The new sweater was too tight too. He would have wanted two numbers bigger, but NO, he could get only one number bigger. 

'It sucks… And if I had gone with Haku to the diving contest, I would have gotten more sleep…' Shikamaru whined in his thoughts and gave a loud yawn. Who on EARTH would wake up at 8 a.m. on a Saturday!

Shikamaru heard some noise coming on his way and recognized the auto mobile of Kankuro, a.k.a. Betty. Shikamaru stood up and stretched his arms. Then, he looked the car with a new glance.

'What the..?'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Ew dude. Weird dude. Dude ew. EwdudedudeewweirddudeIhaveaguyinmylapdudeweird!"  
"Naruto… SHUT. UP", Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, still looking straight forward, now holding his head like he had a migraine, though.

"But DUDE! It's WEIRD!" Naruto said, getting Gaara to twist his nose. "OW! OOOOOOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Lee sighed loudly. And they called HIM crazy?

Sasuke was doing his best, NOT - TO - FRIGGIN - MOVE - AN -INCH. It was sickening him that he was on a guys lap, but it was disgusting that the guy was the HYUUGA! And the most idiotic thing was that Sasuke was fighting hard for the even SLIGHTEST pink color to come on his cheeks. 'Stay back dammit! Stay BACK!' Sasuke demanded and rubbed his temples. 'God this is so… so… embarrassing? NO! IDIOTIC! That's the word!'

Neji on the other hand was strictly going to get a head ache because of his anger. 'Stupid Naruto! He would be JUST FINE being in my lap because he's just… dumb! But NO, it had to be the IDIOT BASTARD! Good GOD, you really hate me, don't you? Where is the lady Fortune NOW!'

For your information, Neji has some words to say to the good ol' lady Fate. They don't get along. Destiny is something twisted that Neji finds irritating and insanely hating him. Well, he IS the Destiny Dude after all, right?

"SHIKI-KUN!" Haku squealed and waved his hand outside the car. "What is THAT? A new SWEATER! Haa! I just KNEW your mom got you to shopping!"

"Shut up, you're making my head ache…"

"Okey-dokey-pokey!"

Lee and Kankuro looked at each other, as the others just stared at Haku. Neji instead, kept his nerves and shook his head.

Shikamaru opened the car door, looking at the back bench. He frowned. "I am NOT gonna sit in nobodies lap."

Silence got on the group. Temari sneered. "Then don't come."

"Oh but I will", Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, Temari! Shiki-kun has to come… or… or I'LL DIE!"

"Haku, would you PLEASE calm down?"

"NO!"

"Okey…"

Neji got the options in his mind. If Shikamaru wouldn't come, they wouldn't have to fear oxygen loss. But if Shikamaru WOULD come, then Neji had more safety to not lose his mind on the gang he was now.

"Gaara, to Lee's lap."

"WHAT?"

"MOVE."

Gaara and Neji glared at each other with a killing intent and the degrees of warmth dropped… NO, they sky-rocketed… down. Now that didn't make any sence…

"Gaara, would you be nice?" Kankuro smiled and Gaara looked at him like he didn't even know that word. "Just MOVE and I wont do 'you-know-what' to 'you-know-who' when we get back home!"

And so, Gaara moved with bitterness.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Okay sport, get up."

Naruto blinked and his eyes widened. "Hey… wait a minute, you aren't like thinking -!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"EwdudeweirddudeewewewewI'MsittingonaGUYSlap!"

"NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP!" everyone yelled as Sasuke leaned closer to Kankuro. "From here to left! It's the third on the right!"

Kankuro nodded and drove to the driveway.

"Hey! Neji, you and Sasuke are REALLY CLOSE neighbors! You didn't mention that you son of a -!" Haku exclaimed, as Kankuro stopped the engine and everyone burst out from the car.

"EEEEEEEEEWWW!"

"Shut up already, idiot!"

"Who're you calling an idiot, bastard!"

"GUYS! Remember we're in a GOOD neighborhood!" Neji pleaded and kept his eyes on the near by Hyuuga house. He surely didn't want Hanabi to just jump to his back and start to nag about his split ends or WHATEVER!

Sasuke mumbled something and got to the door, turning the key on the lock and opening it. He just had to hope there wouldn't be much people getting information from this party and coming here. 'And if they come… pleasepleaseplease don't bring booze dammit.'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

BINGO! YATZEE!

Sasuke had to watch as his house was getting full of people. There were freshmen that were familiar, that were not, then there were sophomores Sasuke didn't even know that existed (damn Haku and Temari and their big mouths and Temaris self phone!) and… well. Random people.

"HEY! YOU TWO! YES YOU! STOP THAT, WHAT EVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING!"

Sasuke held his head in his hands. Saturday was REALLY a good evening to hold parties and well… argh, everyone assumed he had planned this and -! Oh how he hated to be Uchiha Itachis younger brother right now.

"HEEEY! Sasuke bastard!"

Naruto just jumped on him and laughed goofly. "Sasukeeee! This party ROCKS! There's totally good music and I got to know these new people and -!"

Sasuke took Naruto by the shoulders and shook him. "Naruto. What did you drink and how much?" he commanded out from the blonde, who smiled like he was going crazy. "Just some beer… Those dudes just brought it here and I thought like HELL I was really thirsty and the can just stood there and! And I was like REALLY thirsty you know, right!"

Sasuke moaned and hit his hand on Narutos forehead. "Iruka is going to KILL ME!" he said and started to drag Naruto to the couch, were Gaara was sitting with Shino. They were obviously not talking much but he could hear some words from drama club.

"HI GAARA!" he yelled over the music and dropped Naruto between them. "Watch your idiot! I have to make sure nothing brakes!" Sasuke explained and Gaara looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "Oka -." But then, Gaara shot his glance at Naruto. Naruto screamed and glomped his friend. "GAAYIRA! MY FRIEND! HOW YOU'VE BEEN!"

Gaara moaned. "Ooooooh shiiiiit…" he hissed and glared at Sasuke. "What the HELL is going wrong with this party?"

"I don't know! But if I don't watch it, somebody is going to mess up my room. Got to go!" Sasuke answered and got through the human mass, running up the stairs and opening his room door. "OUT, WHO THE HELL EVER YOU ARE! Fangirl or just making out with one… DON'T CARE!"

Sasuke watched as a really red couple of freshmen he didn't know ran out his room. "Go do that in the other room!" Sasuke called out and cursed in his mind, as they didn't go to Itachi's room. Sasuke got into his room and double checked the place, before going back to the hall and closing the room with a good old locking system he had got on the consulting of his mother. 'My privacy… saved.'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Neji opened the bathroom door.

"OH MY GOD!"

"EEK!"

A loud thud and swearing. Neji took deep breaths and held his chest. Good GOD it wasn't his day!

"Oh look Masa-kun! It's Neji-san!"

"Oh yeah it is! How you've been?"

Neji coughed and laughed nervously. "F-f-fine! Great to see you guys too! Question: Are you two always making out when we see or is it just me?" he asked, making Momoku blush and fix his hair. "Well, umm…" "YES." "MASA-KUN!"

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll just find another bathroom. Bye", he mumbled and closed the door, taking a deep breath. "There's too much people in this party…" he growled and stomped up the hallway. "C-mon bathroombathroombathroom…" Neji whined and opened one door. Neji raised his eyebrows.

"And what the HELL is this now, hmm?" he wondered and pushed the lights on. The room was normal sized to Neji, who had seen the rooms of Hanabi and Hinata at the size of a garden elf. But to anyone normal, it would've been like 'HOLY MOLY, IS THIS SERIOUSLY A SINGLE PERSON ROOM!'- type of a room. But as this room was as big as a normal Hyuuga had (not Neji though) it just fitted to Neji.

The room was very neat. The walls were red and had some posters here and there. Not so much of them tough. There was a bed and -. 'WAIT!' Neji turned his head and his jaw dropped. Queen-sized bed, to be exact. And Neji was very exact at these thing. The bed had black sheets and red pillows and there was a big white shelve on the other end of the room. Couple of sofas, a really good looking TV with an Xbox, DVD and VCR and a really really futuristic looking computer that Neji didn't even have the words to describe. There was a HUGE window and a closet door. Two of them to be exact again… But what suprised Neji, was a little table and a chair on a corner. On the table was a black little case.

Neji walked to the case and got a better look a it. 'A violin case?' he thought and put the case down, seeing couple of notebooks on a little shelve next to it. Neji examined the big white shelve with a little care this time, seeing books, a cd-player and of course "some" CD's and DVD's, including a VCR shelve too. There were couple of little shiny or not shiny objects here and there and photos too. And then, Neji noticed something.

Scholarships?

Neji frowned and read some of them. 'Number one this… number one that… only number ones…' he thought and turned. He looked at a shelve near the window and saw thropies and medals all in neat order. Neji snorted.

"I "guess" I hit THE Uchiha Itachi's bedroom, huh?" he said and sighed. "Well, there's now toilet, so it isn't a bathroom either, so…"

But then, Neji noticed another door on the room. Neji got suspicious. 'It could be possible…' Neji opened the door.

"HOLY CRAP, HE HAS AN OWN LITTLE BATHROOM!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke took a deep breath at 11 p.m. Almost every single people was out. (Sasuke had to yell for "POLICE!" before getting the really bad partypeople out) Now, there were only people who he knew. "Okay… how many do we have left..?" he mumbled to his hands.

"9", Neji counted and Sasuke glared at him. "I have a weird feeling that you were on the self phone too…"

Neji rolled his eyes. Now there were him and Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba who were a little… eh… happy. And then Haku, who was energized to full throttle, Gaara who had a massive headache, Temari who was going a little giggly, Shikamaru who was all silver, although he had drunk a bit and then, there was Sakura, who was also quite giggly.

Sasuke sighed. He had to get Sakura out of here. QUICK. Before something he did not want to happen, happened. Sasuke was having a nice buzzing in his mind, all because of one beer…

"HEY, SASUKEEEEE!"

Sasuke felt a headache shooting him, as Kiba jumped next to him. "What's this?" the dogboy asked.

"…Kiba, that's a KEY."

"I know THAT, Naruto told me!" Kiba said, getting Neji and Sasuke to roll their eyes. "But to WHERE?" Kiba wondered. Sasuke snorted and too the keys. "Idiot! These are car keys! ITACHI'S car keys, to be exa -!"

Sasuke stopped. An evil thought crept in to his mind. But how? How could they? No one had it yet… Kankuro had gone to take Lee home, because the boy would've run and gotten an heart attack, or something shit like that… Nope, Temari was not an option… Haku? Nooo…

Sasuke grinned evilly and turned his face to Neji, who was going through the channels of the big plasma TV. "Neji…"

Neji blinked and gave a questioning look at Sasuke. "What? You're not calling me Hyuuga? I'm shocked."

Sasuke waved the car keys to Neji. "You haven't drunk anything, right?" "No… what's that face, twerp?" "I'm just saying… you're going to get a driving license, right?"

Neji's eye twisted. Good god. Sasuke wasn't -?

"Sasuke, I'm not -!"

"Fifteen. You're sixteen. That's a good age to be driving, right?"

"WHAT! You want me to drive Itachi's car? HELL NO!"

"Hey! That sounds like fun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered and Kiba nodded. "Yeah, let's do it! C-mon!"

"I -."

"Shut up, mood spoiler!" Temari hissed to Shikamaru, who sighed and closed his mouth.

"Okay…" Sasuke said and grinned. "We're going to have a joyride. Who's coming with me?"

Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Haku raised their hands in no time. Gaara rolled his eyes and decided there was nothing else to do, and it could be interesting. Sasuke grinned at Neji. "So… Neji, are you in?"

"Of course not. That's stupid", Neji rolled his eyes.

"Okay. HAKU, YOU -!"

"WHAT!" Neji yelled and Sasuke smirked. "I knew you'd do it."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"HOWZAA! Your bro has a BIG car bastard!" Naruto yelled, as he fell on the second back seat, getting Kiba next to him. "It's so cool! And RED!" Kiba praised and collapsed a bit. "Whoopsie! Maybe took too many! Oy, Hinata!"

Neji looked at Kiba with a weird look. "I'm not Hinata…"

Kiba frowned. Then, his face fell. "My gosh! You're right!"

Naruto started to laugh and Sakura coughed a bit to cover her own laugh.

"All you Hyuugas look the same…"

"Shut up, dogbreath."

"OW! That hurt! He's trying to freeze me to death!"

Neji mumbled something and got to the drivers seat. Stupid Naruto and Kiba for finding a key. Stupid Sasuke to inventing this stupid idea. And damn that Itachi for having a CAR!

"You know how to drive, right?" Sasuke asked, as he sat on the other front seat.

"Of course I do!"

"…"

"Okay, no, I can't, but I've got some teaching though… I can handle it! And it was YOUR stupid idea anyway!"

"I'm sure that Neji can drive!" Temari said and giggled. "He's not drunk, so it's a good sign!" she pointed out and Haku nodded. "Yeah! It's a good sign! Right, Shiki-kun?" "He's way more silver than YOU guys…" "SEE?"

Neji drummed his fingers to the wheel. 'Oh God. What did dad teach last summer? C-mon… c-mon… you can remember it Neji… It has NOT been that long…' Slowly, really slowly Neji turned the key and in some way (meaning, I don't know how to start a car ;P) and backed off the yard.

"Oh my god. Did I actually back a car?" Neji asked and Haku whistled. "And did a FRIGGIN GOOD JOB doing it!" he yelled and started to giggle. "Oh my… I'm feeling very light…"

"Yeah, me too!" Naruto joined and Kiba nodded, collapsing on to Sakura then. "YOU PIG!"

¤SLAP!¤

"Hey, I didn't mean it!" "Yeah right you didn't, Inuzuka! I KNOW what you do on the starts of P.E!" "What the -. I don't peep in the girls locker room!" "Oh yeah? And I'm Mrs. President!" "Well, how is good ol' George doing then? Have you some troubles in the bedroom, 'cause you look very kranky and -!"

¤SLAP!¤

"SWINE!"

"Ow… ow…" "Nihihiii… Kiba got beat by a girl…" "Do you want some of this manicured fist TOO, blondie?" "Heee?"

"Shut up!" Neji pleaded and looked at Sasuke. "Were to?" Sasuke grinned and put the radio on. "She's all yours now, Hyuuga."

* * *

Bite: Hmm… this chapter wasn't so bad after all… o.Ô 

Neji: It was!

Haku: Was not!

Sasu: Was too!

Itachi: M'CAR! ToT

Bite: Shut up. In the next chappie, there's going to be some more messing Sasukes brains! With booze and Neji! xD

Sasu: God, if you love me, kill me now.

Silence.

Sasu: I knew it… ¤grumble¤

Bite: Press the R button! xD


	14. Beach! Stars! Gulls! THE HORROR!

Bite: I'm baaa-aack. Won't stop hunting you. This chapter contains a longer time zone that the rest have and yes, you will know if Neji crashes the car. J Now I'm getting my head clearly to this fic, as this is one of my very much thought "will happen" thing that I've wrote now.

Neji: Ha, yeah right.

Bite: Shut up MUSE.

Sasuke: YOU shut up.

Bite: Shut up!

Ita: Oh m'car…

Haku: Shut up. Reviewes, Bite, please! 8)

Bite: Yes, of course. BTW, some new stuff in my profile and the address to my "LiveJournal". Go and check! ;D

_/review corner/_

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl:** I have white walls too… and my room is full of junk. But you can see I'm a total anime/manga fan as the shelve is full of mangas and on the white walls… well, they are not so white anymore! XD Uh… yeah… crashing a car is totally hilarious! .' Yes, no one can't. I'VE MADE YOU GUYS ADDICTS!

**Lala to the power of 2:** Well, thankies dear. I said it sucked, didn't I? XD

**you-go-on-my-cookie:** …I thought the description was awkward… but whatever. I update… err… well… um… o.o I think… the most… closest would be… every month? I have to say, it changes alot. First I updated almost every week 'cause I had written the story before hand… then it was about three weeks or two, because I had a good run, but now I'm busy in school and everything else, so this is not the most important thing to me right now…

**Jennifer Darknight:** Why do YOU think he's going to crash it? x) Well, something happens indeed, but not in the backseat and you can totally take the blame to Naruto. XD No no, I'M honored. J

Well… Itachi's car… it has three bench rows… the front, middle and back. I… guess… there Isa slight chance there is another benc row, but I'm not sure about it… Well, the car is BIG and very stylish, has all the goodies in it, ya know? It's red, btw. I thought black first, but it just doesn't fit Itachi so much. From the inside I guess it's somewhat dark colored or something… CD, radio, air-condition and everything! AND A SKYLIGHT! I took the liberty to put it kind of a same as in the ficcie of Scapegoat "From here to Eternity" because it just IS the car I would imagine to Itachi.

**freakenout:** And I love me too. X) Joke. I hate myself. T.T

**xanimefreakx:** A new guy… AGAIN? Where do you guys come from! O.O ¤plushiedrowning¤ …I think you already are. No need to get violent! O-O I'm… trying… some longer ones… then. :P But I can't keep up with that promise, I'm afraid… xD HA! NEJI! YOU OWE ME! One more to the "said 'I love it' " -list!

**lonegear: **…why does everyone think that Neji's going to crash it? THIS ISN'T SOME CHEAP TEEN MOVIE DAMN IT! ¤cough¤ But I do not blame you… It is a possibility. Well… anyone would get ass-wuped by a girl, if the girl was Sakura… -.-'

**BlackMageRose13:** …another new one. ¤plushiedrowning¤ You mean I'm like… as good as Scapegoat? O.O I'm getting you wrong, aren't I? You're LYING! ¤backs away¤ Oh, you got bored. That explains. -.-' Yes, I'm looking the typos very hard. Hate those goddamn bastards. ¤psshh!¤ …I was thinking about the kissing thing… and I WILL get a hang of it at some point. There are going to be another parties, ya know? XF

**Udyjay: **Honestly, Uddy, if I knew, I would tell you. XD And he's NOT even DRUNK! He's GETTING DRUNK right NOW! XD

**astargituloh: **Well… he didn't… CRASH it. And it was Narutos fault anyway. -.-' Oh, I will say an AMEN to that one sister! XD I can't wait for those either!

Neji: You're the one WRITING THEM!

Bite: I KNOW! XD

**Scapegoat:** I know. Poor Itachi. In this chapter… well… Sasuke is so DEAD. X) Of course you were, dear. ;)

**Kumori-hime:** ¤drowns to plushies¤ Hello new one! I see that you reviewed quite many of my chapters. So, I shall answer! xDFirst; thank you for loving my workThen I have to say, that you MUST be some kinda psyhic, as you figured out the ItaNeji from the start! xD That shower scene idea was quite good too. I'll think about that. Later on, when the feelings of Neji start to rumble... x) Oh and no worries m'dear, there is NOT going to be any overrated stuff like that!

Hey, I want to see that picture! Its sounds funny! xD Gimme the picture woman! Oh thank you again from your praising. Can't get enough of it. Hmm... some more KakaIru, eeeh? Well, I can't say it will have a major role in this, just some "WTF-?"- scenes here and there. No, I don't have a MSN, but I should get one, as already three guys are going to kill me for not having one. -.-' I rock? ToT I'm so honored! It's good thing you love ItaNeji too. ;)

Yes, they are. In a good way. You're boyfriends funny. x) Haku... acting slutty... o.O That was an interesting idea. (Haku: It could have worked/Itachi: Nu-uh./Neji: Jeesh, you're too faithful!) Yeah, Neji could go as a girl, as the oh so nice bastards of Konoha High say... (Neji: Three words Bite.)I know, shut up. BUT, I don't think that will be an option... it doesn't hit me in a good way, I guess. I LOVE that lemonade joke! xD I didn't invent it, but it's so awesome! Like... LEMON ADE. Lemonade! xD

Oh, another good one there. You just LOOOVE them in just towels, don't ya? ¤does notes¤ Oh yes, I know that "warm gaze" thing was SO full of crap. I hate it. I'm so more into something like those. Emberassing, humiliating, funny things. xD'Cause it's so fun to torture bishies. Yeah, those POV's... I don't really... well, LOVE doingPOV's, cause they don'tfit to my style. I did a punch of shitty Digimon fiction in "I" POV for about two years and never got it the way I wanted. It's just more simple to me to write at the "3rd person".No, Neji wasn't Mary as you noticed. xDPoor SasUKE.

I've heard of GaaHina but I don't like the sound of it. I'm always like "wtf -? Hinata would get a heartattack for justtrying to talk to the scary raccoon!" or something like that. I love NaruHina to no end, but KibaHina goes too...BUT, wewill see itbecoming NaruHina in this fiction I see. LeeHina? That's like... way cool. xD Neji would get so "big brother" and protecting Hinata from the green monster with every way that he can! Oh my GOD, that would make a great fic! xD OMG, somebody has HEARD of KibaIno!And you think that ShikaHaku would be GOOD? Nobody has notsaid anything to thatone! Funny, almost everyone has supported SasuSaku sometime... I just wantedSasuke to be MINE! xD BUT, then I came to the SasuNaru conclusion but then came Neji... oh dear Neji-boy. 8) Kabuto-kun? Hmm... o.O I wonder...He IS in this fic, he's a junior on the class where Itachi is, I guess... something like that, yeah.I think I could put him in somewhere...

A COW BELL? xD That just rocks! That... that chocolate idea... O.O It's AWESOME! I looked through you fiction and saw the fic, but I didn't read it'cause I'm not so in to D.N.Angel fanfiction... Love it as manga though and I tottally agree, Satoshi IS weird at the anime. And lot of good people had been thrown out! Like the... perverted director, what was his name... ARGH why don't I have the manga but my friend does? ¤growl¤ Hmm... I'm thinking of Itachi and Neji or Kiba and Ino. WHY? xD

Oh... You touched me so deep... T.T

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and it's characters are not my property and I do not own them. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Neither do I own the idea of putting Naruto characters in highschool. The following characters are mine: Masaki, Momoku, Ijimeru, and the Hyuuga estates folks. DOT.

**Pairings: **These are the following pairings this fiction will ABSOLUTELY contain: NejiSasu, ItaNeji, SasuIno, InoKiba and ZabuHaku. The ones that are thought: GaaSasu, NaruHina, KakaIru, ShikaTema, ShikaHaku and LeeSaku. As for the one-sided: SasuSaku, Orochimaru practically perving over everyone and NejiTema.

Bite: PHEEEW! I did the LONGEST answering in my WHOLE LIFE!Now, to the chapter itself! XD

Haku: Oh, I'm so...

Itachi: Drunk?

Haku: ...YEAH!

Sasu: ¤reads on¤ ...! O.O BITE! I OBJECT!

Neji: ¤raises hand¤ Count me in.

Itachi: Oh, I'm going to have fun! X)

Bite: Okay, the summary of this... We will see what happens on the beach, when the drunken fellows and Neji (yes, Sasuke is drunk too, and so is Shikamaru, it just doesn't show) get there. Some shockers coming! And what happens when somebody sees the car is gone! OH BOY! xD

* * *

"OOOOOO-OOOOOH WE'RE HAVE WAY THEEEEEEEERE!" 

Sasuke stared, as the whole car sang along with the song. Who on earth would have thought everyone knew some 80's song from Bon Jovi. "Hey, Hyuuga have you seen anything like this?"

Neji rolled his eyes, as he turned on the left. "Shut up and sing… idiot", he said and took a deep breath.

"OOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOH LIIIIIIIIIIIIVIN' ON A PRAAAAYEEEER!" the whole group exploded, Naruto yelling "yeah!" to the end.

"Take my haaaaaand!" Haku sang. "And we'll make it I swaaaa-aare!" Neji continued. Both took a deep breath and yelled from the bottom of their lungs:

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVIN' OOOOOOON A PRAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEE-EEER!"

Sasuke held his ears and cursed. "Goddamit! That was TOO loud!"

"Was not!" Neji and Haku chorused.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Okay girls, stop bickering!" Temari snapped, getting a new drink from the beer bottle. "We're going to have some B-E-A-UUUUUUTIFUL time at the beach!"

"The beach?"

"Beach?"

"Did she say beach?"

"I think she did."

"YES, she said the beach!" Gaara growled and looked out from the window. "Sorry guys, Gaara gets kranky when he's drunk!" Temari said and smiled. "I'm not drunk!" "A little tipsy then. You should see him in SUGARdrunk, then he's like a pink bunny!" "Shut up!" "Won't!"

Neji looked at Sasuke. "Where do I turn?"

"To the right, there you get to the beach", Sasuke said and grabbed the beer from Temari. "Mine!" "Selfish." "Oh yes."

"_I'll be your hope, I'll be your dream I'll be your fantasy…"_

"Ohmigosh! It's Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply! More volume!" Haku demanded. "That's a shitty song", Shikamaru muttered.

"IS NOT!" the women (yes, Haku too) shouted at the lazyass. "Sasuke, turn the volume up, or I'll start to sing myself!" Haku threatened. "You would not", Temari said. Haku took a deep breath.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SASUKE, TURN IT UP!" Shikamaru and Temari yelled at the same time.

"No need, we're here, and NO, Haku, we're not all queer!" Neji said and stopped the car with a bump. "Ow!" "Neji, you suck at driving!" "You would suck more Naruto, and guess why?" "…why?" "Because you're drunk", Neji said and got out from the car. Naruto started blinking as the others got out. He frowned, then nodded. "I guess that's right… yeah, it has to be right…"

"Are you coming, idiot?"

"What, who's an idiot, bastard!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤

"Your idea was really stupid, you know that?" Neji asked from Sasuke, who was having another drink from the beer bottle. "I know… I know… but it was brilliant, right?" Sasuke asked, raising his hand lazily on the sky. "Like… there's so much stars in here and the night is pretty… pretty as a kitty cat…"

"Kitty cat?"

"I'm lousy at poetry, mmm-kay?"

"Oh my, you sounded so Haku - I mean gay."

Sasuke snorted. "Really funny. How long did you wait for that?" "From the moment I met you sweetie." "Shut up." "No, it's true, I have just longed for say those words to you cupcake, you know how much I love you!" Neji announced and got a fistful of sand on his face. "Shut up…" Sasuke mumbled, feeling lucky for the dark night that hid his red cheeks. "You're making yourself sound stupid…"

"Of course."

"Yeah! Bring those BIG branches guys! YEAH, THE BIG ONES!" Temari shouted to Naruto and Kiba, who where pulling some massive branches to the spot where the girls, Haku and Shikamaru stood.

"What do we even do with these?" Naruto asked.

"Stupid, it's getting cold and I want a fire!" Sakura told the blond and sighed. "Geesh Naruto, you're so slow at thinking!"

"That's what Genma-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei already have told me! You don't have to get started too, Sakura-chan!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

Kiba broke the branches apart and set them on a pile. "Okay, does anyone have a lighter?"

"Here", Shikamaru said and took his lighter out. He lit a fire on a piece of paper and put it on the pile of woods. Slowly, it started to get a fire.

"Heee…" Haku giggled and collapsed on to the sand and whistled. "Staaars… they're so pretty…" "Haku, how drunk are you?" "I'm not drunk! I'm just bad at drinking! I get all funny from just one!" "Oh…" Kiba said and blinked. "And Shikamarus right the upside down, huh?" "Yeah. But mirror images make good friends!" "What?" "Nuthin'…"

Shikamaru took a pack out from his pocket and took out something from it.

"Shika-dude… is THAT -!" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru looked at the blonde, annoyed again. "A cig? Yes", Shikamaru said and put the cancer stick in his mouth.

"Just from WHEN did YOU start smoking!" Temari laughed, as Shikamaru covered the end of his cigarette with his palm. "Last spring…" Shikamaru mumbled and got a fire on the cig. "Why do you care, drunky?" he asked and took a deep breath.

"Well, that stick just shortened your life -." "…with seven minutes. No need to tell me, Haku did that hundreds of times over in summer", Shikamaru said, letting out a relaxed breath. "And I only smoke when Haku's drunk."

"You do not! I wouldn't even KNOW if you did, because I ain't remembering this shit!" "Okay, that was a lie. I smoke when I'm annoyed/tired/nervous/Haku's drunk or…"

"…when you're horny?"

"Aww, shut up", Shikamaru said and took another breath of smoke. Temari gave a laugh and took another drink from the bottle. "Well, this looks cute, doesn't it! A campfire and the starry sky! Perfect evening for romance!" she said. Kiba snorted. "Oh, you have eyes on someone?" "Mmmmmmmaybeeeee", Temari said slyly and smirked. "But it's not at this company…" she grinned.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan…"

"NO."

"But -!"

"Sasuke-kun! Come on and join us!"

Haku giggled as Sakura called for her obsession. "Looks like Neji and Sasuke are taking life cozily there… Maybe even -."

"OH GOD!" "HAKU-CHAN!" "YOU PERV!" "GET A LIFE!"

"WHAT? I'm just suggesting -!"

Gaara sighed, took the bottle from Temari and took a deep drink. Everyone stared, as Gaara drank the liquid, eyes closed and neck thrown back. Slowly, very slowly Gaara collapsed on the ground, making Kiba and Naruto whistle.

"WHOO! PARTY ON!"

"GAARA, YOU ANIMAL!"

"Gaara… GAARA!" Temari shouted and slapped his brothers cheeks. "C-mon you idiot!" she ordered and Gaara whined. "Lem' be…"

"Hey, Kiba, look!" "I see!"

"Wh -?" Sakura asked, but the boys were running to the rocks. "Bastards!" "Sakura, save the language!" "I won't! And why doesn't Sasuke-kun hear me?" "Maybe he has someone making him busy…"

"HAKU-CHAN!" "GOOD GOD!" "Make him quiet…" "What? What do you mean?"

Haku giggled. "Sakura doesn't get it…" "And you shut up and sleep!" Shikamaru hissed and took another breath of smoke. "Good god, I don't want to be here…"

"You know… you're seriously weird", Neji told Sasuke, who opened another bottle. "Oh yeah? And ho's that?" Sasuke slurred a little and looked at Neji. Neji rolled his eyes. 'He's wasted.' "Well, I just meant that… even though you're popular you can act like a shithead and the next minute you just…" "What?" "…I don't know. Something in you seems to change or something like that…"

Sasuke took another drink. 'It's just in your company, that is…' he thought and sighed. 'Damn, I keep my cool around everyone else and then… This Hyuuga comes and wrecks my "bastard" image… Now, I'm just an idiot who fights with him!'

"Hey, you know what?"

Sasuke looked Neji curiously. "What?" "I think… well, shouldn't we try to practice the scene thing? There's lots of work in that and -." "Well, I don't have any, 'cause I can hit ANYONE."

Neji looked at Sasuke. The boy seemed to sway a little. Right… left… right… left… back…

And whoopsie, there he went,to the ground.

"Goddamit! I'm not this drunk!" Sasuke yelled and drank the bottle empty. "' 'm not 'runk ya here me!"

"You sound like it…"

Sasuke pointed at Neji. "Okay… I know 'hat ya mean… the 'issing scene, 'ight?" Sasuke slurred over. Neji blinked few times but nodded. "Yeah, that's what I mean…"

"Goodie! Okay Hyuuga! Come and 'et m'!"

Neji swallowed and sighed. "Man I hate this…" he mumbled and leaned closer to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes. 'Hmm? What's this? I shouldn't be closing my eyes!'

As Nejis hands grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, the Uchiha noticed something. Something really bad. 'Whatthe FUCKING FUCK -! I'm not leaning closer! I shouldn't be! Damn you friggin booze!' But then, Sasuke felt a warm and fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach and started to giggle in his mind.

Neji leaned closer… closer…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Whatthe -!"

In that second, Sasuke was pushed to the ground and Neji stood up.

'AW GODDAMIT! UZUMAKI I WILL KILL YOU! YOU SUNUVA -!' Sasuke cursed in his mind. The boy got up from the sand and turned his killing eyes to the direction of the wonderful voice of Naruto. Well, the thought was interrupted when he saw Naruto and Kiba running. With a mob of something angry and white following them.

"THE GULLS! THE GULLS ARE COMING!"

"Holy sh -! OH SHIT IT SHITTED ON ME!"

"IN THE CAR!"

Sasuke growled. "The whole friggin WORLD is against me! COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A A… WORLD!" "Don't have time for this!" Neji told the Uchiha and dragged the boy in the car. Everybody else just ZOOMED in the vehicle, as Neji start the engine. "Everybody here?"

"YEAH!"

"And with everybody I mean EVERYBODY!"

"YEAHYEAH! JUST DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!" Sasuke shouted, as a kamikaze gull hit the window shield.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, shut up Haruno!"

"Don't tell Sakura-chan to shut up you..!"

Haku just giggled. And giggled. And giggled. AND giggled.

But, there's a certain someone, who would not laugh at this situation in anyway.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Thanks for picking me up Kanky…" Itachi mumbled, playing with the radio channels, eyes closing and opening again and again.

"No problem. I just decided that if I was taking Lee I could always pick you up from the buss stop. I mean, you wouldn't want to walk, would you?" Kankuro asked, driving Betty to the Uchiha house holds front yard.

"Yeah… I could've gotten a ride with Shisui… But after thinking I would have to get in the car with the football team and drive the whole Konohaton around… No thank you", Itachi said and rubbed his eyes. "Ooooh… what's the time? WHAT? 3 a.m? Oh crap… I'm so tired", Itachi whined.

"Well, for your luck, it's a weekend!" Kankuro cheered, as Itachi got out from the car. "You're right"; Itachi said and waved his hand to Kankuro. "Good night… morning… whatever", he muttered, took his bag and walked to front door. He could hear Kankuro swear because of his engine, which wasn't starting. Well, Itachi was a bit sad for Kankuro. But in the same time, he could feel the joy of having a good car with a good engine and -.

Itachi dropped his bag. "Wait…" he whispered and turned his head.

Kankuro wooted as the engine started to purr. "HELL YEAH! Good girl Betty, good gir -!" On that exact moment, Itachi stuck his head in from the open car window and yelled:

"DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR?"

Kankuro blinked. He looked behind Itachi. The garage door was open. Wide open. And no car. Kankuro blinked again and took a glance at Itachi. "Where's your car dude?" "No dude, I asked you WHERE'S MY CAR DUDE!" Itachi shouted and looked around nervously.

"Dude… since when did you start to say 'dude'?"

"I DUNNO DUDE! IT COMES WHEN I'M NERVOUS!" he panicked and scratched his face. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God… Where's my car? WHERE!"

Kankuro blinked, then remembering something. He looked at Itachi. "Itachi… I have a word in my mind." "KANKURO! I don't have time to play!" "It starts with a 'S'." "I don't know! How about 'STEAL' like my CAR?" "No… it ends with 'ke'." "THAT'S NOT A WOR -!"

Itachi cut his sentence. The street went dead silent. Itachis eyes turned to a very dangerous stare and if Kankuro wouldn't know better, he could have SWORN there was a crimson red color in Itachis eyes.

"That… little…" Itachi hissed and cracked his knuckles. "Now… it's personal."

"Itachi… I don't like that look…"

"Well, it's safer you don't… Because this look…" Itachi said and glared at Kankuro. "It's the 'massacre' look of mine…"

Kankuro gulped.

'Sasuke is so dead.'

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke felt a shiver going through his spine, as they drove the car in front of the Uchiha residence. "Oh my god oh my god… Look at all this shit!" "You said it dude."

The thing that seemed like to be Uchiha Itachis car, was covered in white bird shit. Nice, isn't it? "Oh my God oh my god… He's going to kill me…" Sasuke whimpered held his head.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Itachi-san will understand, right?" "Woman, you are just talking crazy now. Sasuke is dead", Kiba said, getting another slap from Sakura. "Shut up, dogbreath! I was trying to make him feel better you bonehead!"

Neji got out from the car and took a good look at it. "Well… at least it's not all crushed or anything, right?" "Shut up Hyuuga! I'm having a miserable day already!" "I was just trying to say something nice…" "HA! Like you would!"

Shikamaru got out from the car, pulling something with him. "Okay Mr. Giggles… Here we go…"  
"Nooo! I don't want to leave! The bench is so soft and comfy!" "Jesus Christ…"

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you walk to the front door Sasuke?" he asked. "Of course I ca -!"

¤THUD¤

"…n't. Now pick me up you fucker."

"You're hopeless…" Neji muttered and picked Sasuke up, giving him some leaning space on his shoulder. Sasuke cursed, as his cheeks got red again. 'Goddamit… why is this happening to me! I hate him! HATEHATEHATE! I don't have a… CRUSH or anything like that!'

Neji looked as Sasuke, as the freshman was gritting his teeth rather loudly. '…wacko', Neji though and was about to ring the doorbell. Well, right that time, Itachi stormed the door open. And in WHAT clothes!

Sasuke and Neji blinked, looking at a very angry and rather sleepy Itachi, with a hair net, bunny slippers and a bathrobe.

"WHERE THE _HELL _HAVE YOU BEEN SASUKE?" Itachi roared and took Sasuke from Nejis hold and shook his little brother. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY _CAR_ DAMMIT! WHERE IS IT? **WHERE**!"

Sasuke whimpered and hide himself behind Neji. "Don't kill me!" he pleaded. "Oh… I'm thinking it very much right now…" Itachi growled.

Neji looked at the older Uchiha brother. "One question Uchiha… Why the " teenagers angry mother" look?" he asked slowly, raising his eyebrow.

"Dunno. Kanky has some weird ideas", Itachi answered.

"THEY'RE NOT WEIRD! ARTISTIC, MAN!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and shot a deadly glare at Sasuke. "Where IS the CAR?"

Sasuke shuddered and pointed a shaky hand at Itachis car. Itachi stared. And stared.

There was a complete silence (minus the whimpering that came from Sasuke) when Kankuro came to the yard. "Shit." "That's right."

Itachi took a deep breath and put a his hands on his face. "Now… I want to know… Who the HELL… invented… this stupid… idea…" he said with a very low tone, his bloodshot eyes carrying a murder intent.

"IT WAS NEJI! HE DROVE THE CAR! IT WAS HIM, HIM!" Sasuke said and the Hyuuga whirled around. "Excuse ME, I didn't WANT to drive, you MADE me drive!" "Oh c-mon, Itachi, how could I make him drive?" "You threatened with Ha -!"

"SILENCE!" Itachi said dramatically, making the two hush. "Sasuke… why are you lying to me like there's no tomorrow? Neji's a smartass so he wouldn't even think about stealing my car." "I can agree on that…" "And besides… He's the only on not so DRUNK."  
"Dang it, how did ya notice!" Sasuke cursed.

"Sasuke… since WHEN has my little brother been carried by this particular Hyuuga here, OR yelling very high-pitched yells?"

"…damn", Sasuke hissed, then almost landing on his ass on the grass.

Itachi tapped his chin and looked at the car. "Okay. My fellow DRUNKERS, you're going to be right here at 12 a.m. tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Temari and Sakura shouted.

"Oh yes. I don't know which one of you is the reason for this shit…" Everyone shot an ugly glare at Naruto and Kiba. "…so, I'm punishing all of you. YES, you too Neji for driving." "Yay. Time to boogie."

Haku coughed and looked at Itachi. "Itachi… I know this is stupid to ask but…" he mumbled and put on his most puppy eyed face. "Could you drive me home?"

Itachi stared at Haku coldly. "Ha, ha, ha. That was very funny Haku, how did you figure out that? I'm dying to laughter. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"…that's a no?"

"YES! IT IS A NO!" Itachi said to Naruto, who was acting every so blondie. "No go home you! Kankuro, take them!"

"Okay everybody! SQUEEZE IN!"

"GOD NO!"

As the other left, Neji was standing on the Uchiha residences yard. Itachi looked at his car, while grabbing Sasukes shoulder very violently. "My car… is in shit…"

Neji shuddered his shoulders. "It happens."

"What? Shit?" Itachi said and Neji nodded. "Yeah, you know… 'Shit happens' right?"

The Uchihas stared at Neji. "…I'm heading to sleep now. Ciao", Neji mumbled and left to the Hyuuga Estate.

"And as for you…" Itachi growled to Sasuke, who swallowed a lump from his throat. "We're going to discuss… with a GOOD movie…" Itachi said and dragged Sasuke inside the house.

That was the end of Sasukes crazy ideas… at least until the next drunken episode.

* * *

Bite: So… that's that. 

Sasuke: ¤growl¤

Bite: ¤lol¤ Oh c-mon SasUKE, it's not tha bad! He didn't kill you, right? ;)

Sasuke: Why didn't Neji crash the car?

Neji: 'Cause then, you would HAVE been killed. XP

Sasuke: Shut up you…

Bite: Well, well… Next thing we know is Sunday morning, rain is fallingand some cleaning to do! After that, we're going to have THE DRAMA SCENE! ¤woots¤

Itachi/Haku: YAY! ¤clapclap¤

Neji: I'll kill somebody…

Sasuke: Itachi's mine, so buzz off. ¤grr¤

Bite: OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! I'VE GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS BROKEN! I NEED TO DRAW YOU GUYS SOMETHIN'! ANY SUGGESTIONS? O.O

Muses: REVIEW AND TELL YOUR OPINION!


	15. Waterwar! What is this? An ass chapter!

Bite: What's this thing called again… hmm… ¤scratches head¤

Neji: An UPDATE, dear.

Bite: Ach, you're right again, sweet Neeyaa-chan!

Sasuke: Neeyaa?

Neji: Curse the Chinese people that translated those DVD's…

ItachI: Whatever.

Haku: They made me Shiro/Honshu!

Bite: Stop whining you guys. Okay dear readers, let's get to the point!

_/review corner/_

**freakenout: **Yeah, shit happen, I know. Urgh, I should've drawn, but then there were the tests and I forgot… sorry ya all…

**lonegear: **Ah, Itachi wouldn't like that. Did I update too late? Please don't let him sing!

**astarigituloh: **Good thing youÆre still a fanà

**Udyjay: **Oh man, the last chapter was just randomness all over the walls. Every one of those scenes you said… they just poped up. I'm a freak. I seriously am. The last one was so freaked out that I thought "will they even get that?" for a moment, but decided that my readers are too smart to not understand. :P

**Lala to the power of 2:** As I said at the last one, it was plain randomness… x) Glad you liked it. Yeap, and I'm working on that paragraph now, thankies Lala! ;D

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: **Well, I actually started to draw something in that direction, but then I came to realize that "I can't do tha fking backgroun ya fker!" and something like that… and it was at total mess, tha picture… -.-' And well… the angry mother Itachi… Aah, I can't even remember WHERE THE HECK did it came from!

**Jennifer Darklight: **Yes, I wondered the same, so I made a compromise… Sasuke was scared, Neji didn't know what to do and I was the one to fall on her ass. :D I KNEW my readers would be smart enough to get it… And I'll bet that your sisters a bit crazy when she's drunk… ;) Screw the toenails, and you'll get the right anwser… xD

**xanimefreakx: **I hope this is long… (Neji: Is not.) Shut up.

**freya kurenai: **Hmm… I just WONDER what that good movie was… o.O

**Kumori-hime: **Hell yeah! Forgiving rules! x) Hmm… I know. That beach scene is so fucked up, but I was in a need to do SOMETHING that will get Sasuke screwed up! And, well… I didn't have anything else… ¤gives up¤ Man I'm so screwed up… I should practically draw EVERYTHING nowadays…

_/end review corner/_

Bite: …and then I wonder why don't I get reviews…

Neji: You get them all like THAT!

Sasuke: Scary, I tell you.

Bite: Yeahyeah. Okay, sorry that I don't have picture because of the 100 reviews broke through, but the picture I made went all crappy, and I'm going to do a better one and give THAT to you… (IF I get it right in this millenium)

Haku: Inkpen could be a major help, you know?

Bite: Shut up. Summary from this chapter is simple: Car washing, and some random babbling. And it took me THREE WEEKS OR MORE TO WRITE THIS CRAP OF 6 PAGES?

Itachi: I guess we're hitting writers block, people.

Neji: I guess we are…

Bite: ¤hits her head on the keyboard¤ GOD - DAMMTI!

Sasuke: Well, if we get Bite-chan hyped up a little, the next chapter wont take so long and it will come earlier. Also, in this story, there is going to come some major time jump, because Bite wants us to join Christmas Holidays.

Bite: The joy, the rapture. The stupid Americans to claim Santa lives in North Pole! NORTH POLE MY ASS! He lives in Finland, Lapland YA HEAR ME? **LAPLAND!**

Muses: YES, we hear you.

Bite: I hate you too… ¤growl¤

Muses: Get on with the text stupid!

* * *

"I HATE my brother." 

What a positive start.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was throwing random things out from the car, a furious look on his face. "Yo, Sasuke, finding anything that looks like a watch? Because I missed my watch yesterday and -."

"Naruto, you dumb ass! It was THAT what you threw to the gulls, remember!" Kiba said, as he looked through the stuff Sasuke was randomly throwing out from the car. "Aw, MAN that car is over some nasty bird shit!"

Sasuke glared at Kiba over his shoulder. "May I remind you, _dogbreath_, it's your fault that it's like that!"

"Hey, Naruto was with me!"

"I know, but I'm already sick of the dobe so…"

"WHAT! Sasuke you bastard, stop -!"

They heard a loud "clang" as something hard and heavy hit Narutos head. "STOP YELLING AT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura raged, jumping on Naruto (not in a good way…) and giving him some slaps.

Sasuke blinked. God knows for what reason, but he was kinda scared of the girl. Ugh, Sasuke would NEVER drink again! His head was aching like it had been hit by a hot iron, several times in a row. And what a coincidence, the sun was shining, it seemed like it was giving some mocking summer feeling on the air. Well, Sasuke turned back to the car and -.

**¤GONG¤**

"OW SHIT!"

"OW FUCK DAMMIT, THAT HURT!"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. There they were again. Heads first, Neji and Sasuke, heads first.

"DON'T YOU HAVE EYES!"

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE MISSING EYES HERE, BLINDMAN!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN FUCKER AND I -!"

"WANT TO MATCH WITH ME, SERIOUSLY?"

"YOU BET, I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY LILY ASS!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I SAID -!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The boys were now having a serious fight. Shikamaru blinked, as Neji took Sasuke to a neck hold and Sasuke pulled Nejis hair. 'That's like... girly…'

"Hey! HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Itachi yelled and stomped to the boys, pulling them apart. "What's wrong with you! C-mon, why don't you relax for a second and -! HEY! STOP SLAPPING EACH OTHER!"

"He started it!""Nu-uh, it was Neji, he hit me!" "You collided with my forehead first you idi -!"

"For God's sake…" Itachi mumbled, taking a harder grab on the boys necks.

"OWOWOOOOW! HE'S HURTING ME, OW!"

"HA, THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT ON BAST -! OW! ITACHI, THAT'S NOT COOL, OW! I'LL CALL THE SOCIALSECURITY!"

Meanwhile, Hiashi just watched the scenery from the window and sighed. "Well… at least he's getting social…"

"OKAY!" Itachi smiled, as the boys sat on the ground, whining about him braking their necks. "No, why don't you just hug and make up!"

"…or out…"

"GOOD GOD HAKU!" Temari yelled and punched the boy on the arm. "You total perv!"

Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll be inside. Now get busy what's in your hands people! I want my car to be clean at clock 14, SHARP!"

"I hate you brother… I do…"

"Of course my little idiot", Itachi chirped, ruffling Sasukes hair. "Now get to work and get that shit out of my car, love", he ordered and got inside the house.

"Grr…"

"Sasukes crumbling…" Naruto said.

"Yeah… totally weird…" Haku mumbled.

"Oh c-mon! You heard what Itachi said! GAARA! Get to work already! We need that sucker!" Temari shouted to Gaara, who was plugging a vacuum cleaner. "In a minute…" he mumbled, holding his head. If Sasuke was thinking of headache, he didn't know anything about it. Gaara had a head, but ready to explode.

Sasuke looked as Temari started to vacuum the car, but he wasn't quite concentrated on what he looked. 'What an idiot am I? I may have been drunk, but was I seriously THAT drunk! I almost kissed Hyuuga! What WAS that anyway? I wasn't supposed to LEAN CLOSER! God damn it, what's wrong with me?' he whined and glared at Neji, who was talking to Haku. 'What's so great about him anyway? He would definitely not be my type if I was gay, which I'm not, thank-you-very-much!' Sasuke thought and glared at Neji. 'For example: I HATE that hair! It's long and girly, and he looks like a girl!'

_But it's like silk, isn't it?_

'SHUT UP! It's NOT!'

_C-mon, ever tried? It's so pretty…_

'…maybe… it's not that horrible…'

_See?_

'I still don't like HIM! Even if his hair is pretty and all, he has eyes of a weirdo!'

_Pretty eyes… they're so deep and the silverywhite color just fits on his face…_

'…does not.'

_Does too!_

'They do not!'

_I've seen how you stare at him! You like him, don't you?_

'What the -? I do NOT! He's a rotten bastard, I HATE him!'

_You goggle at him all the time! The hair, the eyes… the awesome looking body…_

Sasuke felt his cheeks getting read. He shook his head. 'WHY DOES MY MIND HAVE A GAY INSIDE IT?'

_You created me, moron._

'WHO'S A MORON?'

_You can not hide it for much longer… even if you don't like him THAT way, I know you like him! As I AM your -!_

'I'M NOT SOME PSYCHO, SO GET OUT FROM MY HEAD!'

_Tsk, what manners!_

Sasuke felt sick. 'I'll never EVER drink again!'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAATERWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Sasuke came back to the surface of earth, and witnessed how Naruto threw a sponge on Kibas face. "SUCKER!" "You… YOU'RE DEAD!" Kiba roared and threw the sponge back. Naruto dodged and the sponge hit Gaara in the middle of his head. Kiba whimpered, as Gaara took a bucket full of water in his hands.

"INUZUKA, COME BACK AND I WON'T KILL YOU SO SLOWLY!"

"NO!"

Sasuke sneered. How childish, he wouldn't go in to something like that, it was just so stup -.

**¤SPLOSH¤**

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He had gotten a sponge on his ass.

Naruto laid on the ground and hold his stomach, laughing his head off. "HAHAAHAA! YOU WET YOUR PANTS!" Naruto shouted and started to hit the ground. "Oh my God! Oh God, that was so much fun, oh God! I can't stop laughing, I CAN'T! AHAHAHAHAAhaha… ha?" Naruto saw a murder intent in Sasukes eyes, as the boy took the sponge in his hand.

"Uzumakiii…"

"H-ha-haa… You looked seriously funny, you know… you know? Hey dude, it was just a joke!"

Sasuke threw the sponge with force and the object hit Naruto straight to the face. "TAKE THAT, BLONDIE!"

Naruto took another sponge. "You… BASTARD! YOU WET ME!" he yelled and threw the sponge at the Uchiha, who got it on his cheek.

"Okay… THAT'S IT!" Sasuke yelled, took a water bucket and threw the water towards Naruto. Naruto screamed and ran away from the fire -er… water range. And my, my. Someone happened to be behind him…

**¤SPLASH¤**

Sasuke froze. So did Naruto.

Neji turned slowly, wet like a drowned dog and his hair on his face. Neji slowly removed the hair out from his face and looked at Sasuke. "Yooooooouuu…"

Sasuke tried to open his mouth, but he got sprinkled by the water hose. Sasukes hair sort of turned into a mess, as his clothes got all wet. Neji grinned. "Who's wet now?"

Naruto burst into laughter. "OH MY GOD! SASUKE, YOU LOOK TOTALLY AWESOME! AND NEJI, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST HAD A -!"

Naruto couldn't finish, because Neji sprinkled him too. "In your face, idiot."

"How do you like THIS!" Sasuke yelled and jumped on Neji, hitting the soap full sponge on the boys head. "OW! You… you're a DEAD twerp now!" Neji said and wrestled Sasuke on the ground, squeezing soap in the boys mouth from the sponge. "How do ya like me now?"

Haku started to giggle. "Oh my God, you look so cute when you're wet Neji! You too Sasuke! And together you just -! Oh my God, you're making me horny…"

"GOOD GOD HAKU!" Sasuke and Neji both shouted, Neji throwing the sponge. Haku dodged the sponge, but it hit a certain target.

Neji and Sasuke felt their insides strangling.

Temari looked at the sponge, which had hit his new, gorgeous t-shirt. Temari looked up with a dead glare. "So… you like to get wet, hu?" she asked with a dangerous tone. Kiba and Gaara ran just in a right time towards them, and Temari snatched the water bucket from Gaara. "THEN GET WET!" Temari roared and threw the water on them both Neji and Sasuke.

"Thank you Temari! HAHAA! You losers, I'm not wet at all!" Kiba snorted, as Gaara took the water hose. "I'll fix that right now…"

And so, Kiba got his water, but so did poor Haku. "GAARA! YOU SPRINKLED ME! You badly raised BRAT! You -! STOP SPRINKLING ME!" Haku whined. "My hair takes FOREVER to dry!"

"AHAHHAA! You guys are all wet!" Naruto said, getting a lump of Nejis wet hair on his face. "Sorry, did I WET you?" Neji asked, squeezing his shirt from water.

"You… YOU DID!" Naruto yelled, hurt from the bottom of his heart.

"WACTH YOUR HEADS!" Kiba announced, throwing a water bucket towards Gaara, who slid behind Sasuke in time.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura looked at his clothes and started to shake from anger. "Inuzuka… you… you…"

"Whoopsie daisy", Kiba yelped, as Sakura charged. "SHANNARO!" the girl howled, hitting Kiba with sponges, several times.

Temari looked around her, as there was a total war going on. Sasuke was sprinkling Neji and Naruto, as they were hitting the boy with sponges. Sakura had a good time slapping Kiba, as Haku had gotten some sponges himself and was attacking in on Gaara.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one -."

**¤SPLASH¤**

"Not anymore, sister", Shikamaru said and got a sponge on his face. "You jerk!" Temari growled.

Itachi came out from the house and scratched his head. "Now… how and when did THIS happen?" he mumbled and got down the stairs. "HEY! What about my car!" he yelled and got a sponge to an answer.

"That's what I think of your car!" Neji laughed. Naruto and Sasuke had started a wrestling contest with sponges.

Itachi glared at Neji. "That was not wise…" he growled and charged. "BANZAI!" Itachi shouted and tackled Neji to the ground, and took a sponge from the ground. "My little boy seems to be in a need for washing!" he chirped and stuffed the sponge on Nejis face.

"Mhmmp!" Neji objected and took the sponge of from his face. "You jerk, I'll teach you how to wash!"

"You want some? Come and get some!" Itachi grinned, getting the sponge on his cheek. "I'll show you some…" Neji mumbled.

Sasuke stared at the scene. 'Now what's THAT?"

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cried out as he sprinkled Sasuke.

"WHY YOU -!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

After a wet hour, the car stood on the yard, looking clean and shiny. Itachi nodded. "Yes… yes… I like the result indeed. Okay, you're free to go!"

"Good God…" "Thank you…" "I'm all wet!" "I will have a cold, I'm sure of it!"

Well, everyone took a hike sooner or later and Neji thought of going home too.

"Hey, Neji, wait", Itachi said and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "I can't let you go to your house all wet like that", he said, dragging the boy inside the house.

"But… you had the others leave like that too…" Neji remarked, as the boys got up the stairs. "They have a long journey home, they'll dry. And besides, mom has always told me to take good care of my neighbors!" Itachi smiled slyly.

"Oh, THAT'S the deal?" Neji asked and sneered.

Itachi knocked a certain door. "SASUKEEE! Gimme some of your clothes!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled, as he opened the door. "My CLOTHES? WHY THE HELL -?" he shouted, but stopped as he saw Neji. "Oh…" he mumbled and sneered. "Fine! FINE! Let the Hyuuga have my clothes Itachi! Be WELCOME, and give my clothes to a stranger!" Sasuke announced dramatically.

"Thank you brother dear!" Itachi said and jumped in the room, pulling Neji in with him. Sasuke blinked and frowned. "Wait a MINUTE! Didn't you hear the SARCASM, big jerk?"

Itachi looked up from Sasukes closet. "…no?"

"You don't know how much I hate you…"

"Oh, but I do", Itachi said, and pulled a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt from the closet. "This will do, right?"

"NO! That's my gym shirt!" Sasuke said, grabbed something and threw a black object at the Hyuuga. "That's it! Get out!"

Neji looked the jeans from the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Itachi… these jeans are 2 inches too SHORT", he said. Itachi nodded, as he looked the jeans. "You are right… they seem TOO SHORT."

"ARE YOU PULLING JOKES ON ME?"

"Noooooo…" Neji and Itachi chorused, grinning evilly.

"THAT'S IT! Take the shirt and leave my room Hyuuga! GO!" Sasuke shouted, pushing Neji out from the door.

Itachi shook his head. "Some hospitality, huh? Who raised you?" he said, but got a loud bang of a doorfor ananswer. Itachi sighed and gave a given up smile to Neji. "Can you communicate with him?"

Neji sneered. "How could I pull a trick like that? He has no sense of humor", he said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're right on that!" Itachi chuckled and nodded to the hall. "C-mon. I'll get you some jeans."

The boys got into Itachis room, where the junior started to dig his closet. "I KNOW I have something in here! Wait!" Itachi said, throwing some sweatshirts out. "Good gracious! How did this sucker get in to this condition? I can't even find my sock bask -! Wait, there it is…" he mumbled, digging a pile full of clothes. "A-HA!"

"What did you find?" Neji asked, looking over the book shelve. "A dead rat?"

Itachi looked at Neji with a crazy glimmer in his eye. "BETTER", he said and threw a clothe to Neji. "THE TOO SMALL PILE!"

Neji blinked. "The… what?"

"Too small pile", Itachi said, as if it was obvious. "What do you mean? You don't have one? Man, what have they lost in you!" he laughed.

"Wait… what?" Neji asked again, looking at the jeans Itachi had thrown.

"Our mom ordered us to do a pile for too small clothes. She now and then picks the clothes up by herself and walks straight to some flee market, or to some charity auction, or something like that. You get a feeling that you did something good, and get rid of old clothes in a sap!" Itachi explained and grinned. "Although, I'm doing a bit of my own charity work."

"What, you give Sasuke your old ones?" Neji asked, walking to Itachis bathroom.

"Heavens no! Sasuke would KILL me if I even considered that!" Itachi laughed, as Neji come out, the jeans on. "Oo, lovely."

Neji felt a blush coming, but swallowed it. "WHAT?"

"Nuthin', they just fit ya."

'In WHAT way? Am I… sure I want to know?' "Forget it…" Neji mumbled. 'My God. Did Uchiha Itachi just stare at my ass?'

'Sure he has a good ass…' Itachi thought, leaning a bit left to see better, doing a great landing to the floor by that.

**¤THUD¤**

"Oh my God! Itachi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just -ow- fine… head… ow…" Itachi told, rubbing the back of his head. 'Itachi, you're a total idiot.'

"Are you sure? It seemed like you seriously landed on your head!" Neji said in shock, kneeling on the floor to Itachis level.

"I'm fine! I'm still alive, right?" Itachi pointed out, just looking at Neji in the 'like duh?' way, that Neji got way too much at home, thank-you-very-much.

"Sure? No BLEEDING? Neji asked in dangerous voice.

"No, and stop worrying. If it brakes, I'll grow a new one", Itachi said and got up from the floor.

"A new head? I would like to see you try", Neji snorted, and got up too.

"Well, if you want to, I could ask Sasuke to crack my neck on twirl it 360 degrees to the north!"

"…what's wrong with you Uchihas? Are you ALL freaks?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure…" Itachi pondered, then glared at Neji. "You still have your winning deal, Miss Wet T-shirt", he pointed.

"I'm not pulling this shirt on", Neji growled, folding the t-shirt open. "The twerp just loves to annoy the hell out of me, doesn't he?"

Yes, the t-shirt was black, but it had silverglittered letters on it, that announced "WILD GIRL".

Itachi burst to laughter and fell to the floor again. "Oh my God! I remember that! I honestly do! That's the -! That's the shirt Uzumaki made Sasuke wear, when he lost a bet to Naruto! Oh my God! Sasuke had NEVER been so angry!"

"Oh, great story. Now give me a new shirt", Neji said bluntly. Itachi dug his pile, but smiled a sorry smile. "Sorry Hyuuga, seems like Sasuke gave you a take-away-prize!"

"You're kidding, right?" Neji asked.

"Nope. Put the shirt on, Hyuuga."

Neji glared at Itachi. "MAKE ME."

Itachi grinned evilly. "Oh? You don't have to ask twice… I seriously want to see this."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤

Sasuke blinked, as he heard struggling noises coming out from his brothers room.

"_C-MON NEJI, IT WONT BITE!"_

_"SHUT UP! AND STOP IT! I WASN'T SERIOUS!"_

_"GET THAT SHIRT OFF!"_

_"NEVER!"_

Sasuke decided that he would not speak to his brother ever again.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hopkins opened to door, as someone had knocked it. 'Wonder who it might be…' the butler thought with sarcasm, as Hyuuga Neji stomped in.

"Howdy ho Hoppy", Neji grumbled.

"Well howdy ho to you to, young master", Hopkins said, his face sour as always. The man stopped for a moment, grinned and looked at Neji. "And may I say, very nice shirt indeed. Fits to you perfectly."

"I am NOT going to leave you alone from my devilish ways of Hoppy jokes!" Neji announced, threw his fist in the air and continued: "I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!"

And then, the puberty ran upstairs, waving his hand to Lilly-Anne, who blinked at the shirt that said WILD GIRL.

* * *

Bite: The shirt just came. It's an old joke from one of my gangs stories. Sasuke had his revenge on you, Neji. 

Neji: Sure he did… Using your brother like that, you wussy.

Sasuke: Shut up, you're the one who started it.

Haku: Aw c-mon, it was Bite's fault anyway, she and CryZa wanted to take your shirt to an upgrade!

Itachi: Haku… Don't mind, but I don't think "upgrade" is the word -.

Haku: Shut up.

Itachi: Okay.

Bite: Press the R-BUTTON!


	16. The world premiere of John and Mary!

Neji: Unreal.You're actually updating this with this crappy piece of shit.

Bite: Hello y'all! We're back!

Sasuke: This chapter sucks! And it's friggin short, what happened?

Bite: I wrote myself into a little corner… and forgot about it. And then had nothing clever to write. So it's short dammit!

Haku: No worries, everybody! Bite's trying to get the quality back to it's normal way!

Itachi: When's the ItaNeji part coming?

Bite: WAIT GODDAMIT! ¤goes to the reviews¤ And you are my MUSES…

_/review corner/_

**lonegear: **Yup, I tried to update as soon as possible. ;) Wear te shirt? Naaah, I like the shirt… ¤wears the shirt¤

**Udyjay: **You said it sister! I agree with you:D

**Jennifer Darknight:** Well thank you thank you:D Who wouldn't want a friend like Haku? (Haku: Hell yeah!) I love him too, from the bottom of my heart. ;) Yeah, I really love SasUKE torturing more than aything in the world, and I've been planning many of more of that to come. Neji just gets everything Sasuke hasn't got. XD YET. Oh teh Drama Project? Well… read for your self… ;)

**BlackMageRose13: **Yeah, I love it too. ItaNeji fluffiness is soooo cute. X) And well, every NejiSasu fan will hate Itachi of stealing Neji from his littlebrother, so he HAS TO suffer somehow. XD

**Snotty Chim-Chim: **I love the shirt too. ;D

**astargituloh: **I knew you would be. :D I know the updating's soooooooo late, that I'm ashamed. T-T

**Kumori-Hime: **Well, I know. But GO!-button is harder to write than R-button. XD Hmm… there? Nope, have not read. :D But you gave me good ideas! That mystery gift is a really good one, I'll think about it! And the blushies… well… they're out of stock, soo… (Neji: She's too lazy to invent who should be next.) Well, and if I am..? -.-'

**you-go-on-my-cookie: **And you shall get more:D

**silverdragon87: **I'm trying my best… And I know hoe you feel… T-T

**Rivalovery: **Oh thank you very much. :D My older sister always tells me I'm good at this "sit-com sort of" style of making humor. I just write, then I just looke the text again and find out something interesting. ;) I didn't know either of Neji's and Itachi's KAKKOIINES:D

**LETmeCry:** NOOOOO! Don't die, I don't want to lose my fans! T-T

**RoxieBunny: **Glad to know that. :D

**Orochimaru's Biznatch: **First thing first; love your screen name. XD Second things second; Thank you. And I can say it too: Itachi IS a God of ALL Sex Gods:D

**Bluetwlight: **NejiSasu will come in this "I hate him, but something in me likes him" state for a LOOOOOOOOONG time, just not to get your hopes up. And the GaaSasu was being kicked out, since I didn't really like the idea, neither did I know how to put it work… T-T But what I did was: UPDATE! ¤maniaclaughter¤

_/end review corner/_

Bite: Gah, good to know that you still support me… ¤cries¤

Neji: Geesh, be a man.

Bite: BUT I'M NOT A GUY!

Sasuke: You're more of a man than Haku…

Haku: Thankies SasUKE dear:D

Sasuke: …

Itachi: So… about the chapter, you say?

Bite: Of COURSE! Anything to get this super-important-blah-blah-blah LONG! ¤maniaclaughter¤

Muses: …

Bite: So, everyone was wondering about the Dram Project, and how it ended? TATATARATAAAAAAH! Here it is, finally! And Saskey ain't diggin' it!

Sasuke: Hell no.

Neji: And I am?

Bite: Of course you ain't either diggin' it, Neeyaa!

Neji: …rot in pieces.

Bite: Why thank you… So, we'll see how it goes… and Gai gives the numbers. Then theres just nonsence…

Itachi: And THAT made this long? Man… ¤headshake¤

Bite: Shaddap… ¤whimper¤ Go away, stupid BLOCK! ¤hits her head on the wall¤

Haku: …there's blood… ew

* * *

"Shut UP! He DIDN'T!" 

"Oh, but he did", Neji said, cheerful as always. (I love being sarcastic, don't I?)

Haku squealed from laughter, when he stared at the t-shirt Neji had shown him. "AHAHAA! That "twerp" you say, is a FRIGGIN GENIUS!" Haku said, as he collapsed to the floor holding his stomach. "Oh my God! I'm going to die!"

"Well, why won't -. Shut up already! It's NOT that funny!" Neji growled.

"Neji, admit it. It IS", Shikamaru said calmly, shaking his head. "Geez, and you let Itachi pull that shirt on you? Man you're a wussy…"

"Hey! He's head taller than me! And he's a friggin junior, may I add!" Neji defended himself, his cheeks turning a little pinkish. Neji never got red when he blushed. He just had more pigment when he did.

"The "junior" deal didn't stop you from almost strangling Tayuya", Shikamaru pointed out.

"She's a girl. And has a lousy sense of defense. Itachi has done martial arts since little", Neji explained, as he opened his locker.

"How… did you know that..?" Haku asked slowly.

"Idiot, I was in his room, and it's full of trophy's and scholarships", Neji said and slammed his locker shut. "And may I add that he has some brand new shit too! That computer was like from outer-space… damn that snob…" he grumbled.

Shikamaru looked at the ceiling. "Dude… you're a snob too…"

"I was justborn into a snob family…"

"So? What if Itachi too "was justborn into a snob family". You don't know, do you?" Shikamaru asked, while the three of them got up the stairs.

"Well… I guess you're right…" Neji mumbled. "But either way, I still hate him."

"Good gosh, I thought you hated just Sasuke! What's with this Uchiha hating anyway?" Haku asked.

Neji didn't honestly know how to answer that. But this morning, everything had gotten on Nejis nerves. Not only did he have to go to Ibiki's - that Natzi's - History class and maybe even answer the question "why isn't that hair any shorter from last week", and that's just IF he had God favoring for him today.

Oh and then of course there was the English test… without a warning, Kurenai just told them that they would have a test on Monday. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't teaching a lazy crowd of baboons or anything…

_'She will be disappointed… not surprised, but disappointed…'_ Neji thought to himself, sighing heavily then. _'And but of course there's Biology… Gosh, good that Orochimaru seems to have forgotten the thing from last week… or was it the week before? Gah, I can't even remember! Don't want to, actually…'_ he mumbled in his mind.

But, there was even greater horror.

THE DRAMA CLASS.

THE FUCKING DRAMA CLASS.

_'Get yourself ready, Mary dear…'_ Neji thought to himself, as he wandered to the class room.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Uchiha "Mary" Sasuke was everything but ready. _'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!'_ Sasuke cursed while he stomped to the chemistry lab. _'It's today, it's today!'_ he screamed in his mind and slammed his books on to his seat.

"Rather cranky, eh?" Shino asked. He was doing an illustration on his notebook cover.

Sasuke grunted something, that Shino thought sounded like "fuck it" but we don't have any proofs whatsoever that it really meant that.

Sasuke flipped around the chemistry books pages. _'I should be convincing today! Convincing! If I want to get as good as Itachi and Gaara got with their performance I will have to -!'_ Sasuke said to himself, but then stopped. He ruffled his hair and hissed. _'…drug myself with 1000 pounds of soda and hit my head to a brick wall 600 times. FUCK IT! I'LL NEVER SURVIVE!'_

"If my memory serves correctly…"

Sasuke glared at Shino. "YES, me and Hyuuga have a performance at drama. Believe me, I KNOW", he said, carving the table with his pen.

"…that's not healthy to the table", Shino pointed out, but got a nasty look again from Sasuke. _'Oh boy… not his day, is it?'_ he thought, but smiled to himself. _'…wonder how it will be like..?'_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"NO! Don't you DARE to walk away from me!" Sasuke threatened, and grasped Nejis wrist. "I'm not finished here, you!"

"Oh? But I think I am. I don't need you babbling about my faults!"

Kankuro leaned closer to Itachi. "They're doing pretty good aren't they?" he whispered.

Itachi grinned back to Kankuro. "I MAY have helped them a bit… so did Haku, so don't even try", he said as Kankuro opened his mouth to protest. Kankuro just sighed and shook his head. "Hopeless… that's what you are…"

"You… I HATE YOU!" Sasuke yelled with a really scary look on his face.

"Well… I'm not PERFECT, am I?" Neji asked boredly.

"FAR FROM IT!"

"Oh my… bitch fight…" Haku mumbled to himself.

"It's not, stupid…" Tenten said back.

Kankuro looked at Itachi. "You said they would be good… not enough feeling, dude"

"Wait… oh, there it comes, look!" Itachi said and turned Kankuros face.

"You're ALWAYS like THAT! Where are your feelings John! WHERE!"

"I think they died because of your freezing cold atti -!"

¤SLAP!¤

A lot of drama classers flinched with that.

"I HATE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Sasuke shouted, and it looked like he wasn't kidding.

"Okay… that… that was surprising…" Kankuro mumbled, blinking his eyes. "They're going physical… Oh God, Neji's cheek's all red! Sasuke REALLY slapped him!" he said astonished.

"It gets better… wait…" Itachi grinned to himself, looking very amused.

"You HATE me? What was it then that we had just couple of days ago! You said you loved me!" Neji said angrily. _'Okay, the kissing part is coming soon… don't fret now Neji, not now.'_

"Yeah right! As much as YOU did! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Sasuke answered with poison in his voice. _'OooooohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod… it's coming, it's coming!'_

Neji grabbed Sasukes hand. "You don't… know… how much I loved you…" he said as if he was whispering. "You… don't know…"

_'I WISH I knew…'_ Sasuke thought to himself and hold the major blush he was about to have, as Neji leaned closer. _'Oh God.. Oh God…' _Sasuke whimpered. His feet were turning from solid to liquid, he could feel it.

Then, Neji pushed him away.

_'FUCK DAMMIT'_, Sasuke cursed again, shaking his head a little.

"But… as YOU don't love me, then I shouldn't either", Neji said coldly.

"NO! JOHN WAIT!" Sasuke shouted. 'I… I…'

Neji just turned and walked away.

"WAIT! JOOOOOHN!" Sasuke almost screamed. The gaze Neji had had while saying the line… it felt so real… _'I… I really… do…' _Sasuke fell to the floor to his knees. _'…like… you…'_

Sasuke startled when he heard clapping.

"BEAUTIFUL! ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" Gai praised, tears flowing from his eyes. "IT WAS SO REAL!"

"My God Gai-sensei, Haku was already enough but now YOU?" Zabuza whined, getting Haku to hit him poorly with his fists, his eyes mimicing the Niagra Falls. "What did you say, you mean Zabi!"

Gai didn't actually hear that, but everyone else was laughing. Sasuke gave a laugh, as he got up from the floor. _'Yeah… real…'_ he thought, as he and Neji got off from the stage.

Neji shrugged. "You diva, that "collapsing" wasn't part of the script", he said and snorted. "You just want all the attention to you, don't you?"

"Oh shut it", Sasuke grumbled, blushing a bit. It was true that the collapsing in the end wasn't part of the script… but it wasn't actually planned either…

"Well, I must say that you guys are a group of VERY PROMISING actors and actresses!"

"…but there's only one actress…"

"Oh I'm so sorry Haku!"

"It's… just… fine…" Haku mumbled, his eye twitching.

"Especially Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun! I didn't except a lot from you guys, but you surely surprised me!" Gai said, scratching his neck then. "And I can imagine you were a bit shocked to get the "love" part, but I was excepting more girls!"

Tenten rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Tell ME about it…'

"But now to the numbers… Lee, Haku, you're show was really beautiful! A B+ to you!"

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried.

"And Kankuro and Shino… very well, but could've been better. C+ ."

"Oh damn…" Kankuro mumbled, Itachi poking him. Shino just stayed quiet.

"Zabuza and Tenten, you get B. Very funny, but something was missing."

Tenten pouted. "You believe in miracles Gai-sensei?"

"OF COURSE!" Gai announced and pointed at Gaara and Itachi. "You guys… GET AN A!"

"WHAT!"

"Gai-sensei, you're always doing that! Itachi's NOT that good!" Kankuro whined playfully.

Neji sighed and shook his head. _'That's it… we're going to get a C, I can sense it…'_

"For your information Kankuro, I'm not favoring anyone. But back to business. Neji, Sasuke, the pressure you had and that you didn't actually know each other very well…"

_'It was pure crap, I know it was…'_ Sasuke snorted.

"…IT WAS AMAZING! A!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Haku said again to Neji, who was grinning madly. "A? A!" he repeated again and crossed his arms to his chest. "Good God! Not saying that it was bad… but still! He was almost drowning you to roses!" Haku praised and grinned to Neji. "So… you ARE getting along?"

Neji snorted. "Yeah right! Me and that Uchiha… not a chance", he said and kicked the bathroom door behind him. "Which reminds me… SASUKE! Hurry uuu-uup!"

"_Alright alright!"_

Sasuke stepped out from the bathroom, making Haku burst into laughter. Sasuke looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "Hyuuga… I will pay you…" he grumbled.

"Sure you will…" Neji smiled. "But watch out for molesters on the way back home sweetie."

Sasuke growled from anger and slammed the bathroom door shut. Then he stomped away. The Girls were staring with their mouths wide open and guys were either laughing or almost knocking to the floor. This was certainly something to be talked about for weeks!

Sasuke bumped into Naruto, who stopped in front of him. Naruto stared at Sasukea for a while, then grinning madly.

"So you DO like the shi -."

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor. "Shut the fuck up", he growled and stomped out from the school, almost knocking Shikamaru to the floor too. Shikamaru turned his head to Sasukes way, blinking a couple of times. He then shrugged to Naruto, Haku and Neji.

"Wild Girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah", Haku answered, making Naruto burst into laughter.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, raising his eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that YOU are behind this?"

"A little bet between us… Sasuke said that we could get a B from the scene… we got an A+. I win, he loses", Neji explained, grinning evilly the whole time.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Haku. "And you let that happen?"

"Oh yeah", Haku repeated again, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"The Sasuke fans are going to slaughter you guys…"

"But at least Sakura-chan can't put the fault on me!" Naruto announced, laughing with himself again.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Itachi stared.

Sasuke stared.

Silence.

"Sooo… the good old shirt came back, did it not?"

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, returning them to the TV set once again. "Whatever. But don't look like you got a B from your test or -."

"B is a good number, why would I -!"

"Because you ALWAYS throw a big fat panic-attack scene when you get a B!" Itachi answered, rolling his eyes again. 'If this goes on, they'll pop out of my goddamn head', he thought. "You COULD just take the shirt off you know?"

"I… can't", Sasuke growled from deep within his throat. "It was a bet! 'The whole day Uchiha, even go sleep with it!' he said and smirked that fucking "I-knew-better-than-you-hahahahaa!" -smile of his! I was about to kill him, I SWEAR!" he complained and crossed his arms. "If I ever catch him off-guard… he'll be dead."

"Yeah, right", Itachi said a little bit off.

Silence again.

"The shirt looked better on him anyway."

"…an you're my brother..?"

* * *

Bite: And there you have it! The worst chapter ever in these! ¤cries¤ 

Neji: Wussy…

Sasuke: Get it together, woman…

Haku: It wasn't THAT bad!

Itachi: I WANT MY ITANEJI BLINGBLINGS!

ItaNeji-fans: HELL YEAH!

Bite: …

6


	17. Oh Lord! I was misunderstood!

Bite: Hello hello my darlings, it's chapter 17 of the HighSchool AU fanfiction of Naruto chara; DIRTY LEGENDS!

Neji: And we are SO HAPPY ¤sarcasm¤ for the fact it's continuing.

Sasuke: Just joyful.

Haku: Oh shut it you two.

Itachi: I can feel the ItaNeji blingblings coming!

_/review corner/_

**Brezzie: **You can have them all… ¤drowns into plushies¤ Thank you for reading.

**lilianaxxsnow: **And you shall get it!

**astargituloh: **Don't we all love that part, honey? xD Sasuke just needs to have some kind of a way to express his feelings. ;D

**minoki: **Thank you honey. : )

**nejisoifon-lover91: **Wow man you readers are REALLY anxious for the NejiSasu AND the ItaNeji… it wil take some time… You can't hurry love!

**ChibiChaolan: **No worries! You shall read more right now!

**you-go-on-my-cookie: **I'm writing, I'm writing… please don't kill me… T-T

**Scapegoat: **But I AM! ;-; How could you do that to me! And you ended FHtE too… you bitch you… ¤snivels¤ But I can say the sequel is interesting too. ;D

**Orochimaru's Biznatch: **I was thinking of that too, but then I realized it would be too soon for them to start make out on stage… xD And don't worry… the ItaNeji will come… someday…(Itachi: I CAN FEEL THEM! ¤evil-guy-laughter¤)

**Tenshi-Battosai: **Here the update comes, baby. And a new reader. Yayness! 8D

**Jennifer Darknight: **Oh, good that it was something that you were able to read… I just didn't like the chapter at all… except for the drama class… ¤mumble¤ Good you liked it. : )

**silverdragon87: **Thankies. : )

**Dodo-chan: **We all have that hard decision on our shoulders… me too. XD

**Fuyutsuki Rikao: **A new reader again! Good to see that you guys are coming out of the closet! XD Oh, yeah… Tayuya… well, she was a bad guy(girl), so I made her a bad guy(girl)… But I'm not sure if it's going to change or not… I haven't decided… '

**Son of an.: **O.O OMG! Mä kun luulin että suomalaiset nyt ainakaan löytäis tätä, mut toisin kävi… o.O Kiituksia kommentaarista!

_/end review corner/_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and it's characters are not my property and I do not own them. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Neither do I own the idea of putting Naruto characters in highschool. The following characters are mine: Masaki, Momoku, Ijimeru, and the Hyuuga estates servants. DOT.

**Pairings: **These are the following pairings this fiction will ABSOLUTELY contain: NejiSasu, ItaNeji, SasuIno, InoKiba and ZabuHaku. The ones that are thought: GaaSasu, NaruHina, KakaIru, ShikaTema, ShikaHaku and LeeSaku. As for the one-sided: SasuSaku, Orochimaru practically perving over everyone and NejiTema.

Neji: My God, the finns have found as.

Haku: Well, you can except much of them… they won the Eurovision, right?

Sasuke: And they've come in last place for like million times before that.

Itachi: I guess monsters work…

Bite: HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!

Neji: NO MORE OF THAT SONG!

Sasuke: IT RINGS IN THE EARS ALREADY!

Bite: Fine, fine ya bitches… I'm a little bored of it too.. WELL! To the chapter summary then, right? Guys and Haku, you do the honnors.

Haku: I'm going to kil you while you sleep, dear. But alright! This chapter will contain some ME! So it will DEFINITELY rock the party!

Sasuke: Party? Oh, yes, there's a party coming. Kimimaro's aging, so he throws a party. And what else would my brother do BUT…

Itachi: Invite Neji of course! And I don't think he likes the idea that much…

Neji: And while I'm sure I won't go, a twist of events and a misunderstanding changes it all…

Sasuke: We have arts here too. Meet Yamato, the arts teacher!

Haku: I surely didn't see that coming…

Sasuke: …sure you didn't. Is that enough, Bite?

Bite: Surely it is Saskey! Now we will see what the chapter has to offer! We will be having some cheerleaders mentioned, and one of my favorites bands; The Rasmus will have an appointment in Nejis cd-player!

* * *

Shikamaru sighed sadly. "Troublesome…" 

He just stood there, in the middle of the hall, staring to nowhere in particular. Almost everybody just stared at him like he was crazy, although someone said "man, I wish I knew what he's been smoking" but that's not important. The important thing is, that Shika-dude looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open and standing.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled.

And then he sighed again.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hyuuga Neji, in the other hand, was doing something quite the opposite. He was actually smiling, not looking like a sign of a tornado coming at your way and yelling; "I SHALL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY ANGST TO THE WORLD AND HATE FOR THE UCHIHAS!" But no, NOW, he was practically dancing through the hallways, humming to the sound of the music in his years.

Neji was on the top of the world right now! He did not just have an A from the English test, nor did he just show the Uchiha twerp his place, but he'd been out of the town for the whole weekend! Hiashi had put him, Hanabi and Hinata in the car, saying that they had to come. And they drove all the way to Sunaga, a neighbor city. Hiashi had some business there to took care of, and he thought that the kids would like to go shopping. So, he gave them a 500 bucks each and said "buy things with rational sense". Hanabi of course hadn't listened, and bought almost everything she saw. Neji had to rip something from her hands, before she believed it wasn't in the cart with rational sense, nor would her money be enough to buy it. Although Neji himself had really dozed off when he saw this really cool bike… Hate to admit it, but Neji had always wanted a motorcycle, ever since he was a little kid. He didn't really know why… he didn't even know much about bikes, nor about anything else that moved on wheels (except the piano, it had wheels).

But, Neji had bought as much pencils as he could find. They would always ran out when it came to a test of some sort, so he piled them up to this big cardboard box under his bed. If anyone would find it, they would surely be surprised. Oh, except Hoppy. He would just say "very careful of you, young master", and stole some to himself. Neji didn't know why, but Hoppy just LOOOOVED pencils.

Oh, and he bought some clothes too. Neji bought a pair of boots for the winter to come, and a couple of jeans and sweaters. And a new jacket, the old one had just been ripped up by the Kimimaros gang elite idiots Sakon and Ukon. Neji did try a cap on… but it was just freaky looking, so he took a woolly hat instead. Yup, that's our Hyuugas way of thinking. (well, it would be useful in the winter, would it not?)

And then he hit the music store and almost couldn't stop. There was so many CD's out there that he couldn't pick. So, he almost took them all. But Hinata mumbled something (it sounded like she was talking about the prizes) that got Neji turn his heels one more time. He bought just five of them.

Yup. JUST five.

"_It feels like the first time_

_to stand here in outside_

_together regardless_

_we walk through the darkness…"_

Neji hummed along the song. He was pretty proud about this new one he had found. What was it again? Oh yeah, The Rasmus… weird name, but he liked the singers kinda dry and harsh voice, and they had some good lyrics and catchy melodies. It was on sale, so Neji got interested… he thought he had heard the name before, and the song _In the Shadows _sounded familiar too.

But enough about Neji. Now he has to get to his locker.

"Goooood morning!" Neji greeted Sasuke with a grin, as he twirled to his locker. "Whatcha doooin'?"

Sasuke just stared. He blinked a couple of times, before narrowing his eyes. "What have YOU been doing? You sound weird, Hyuuga", he mumbled and slammed his locker shut, trying to lock the thing again. "That airheaded smile suits you well, as you're one, but please take it off, or you will find your smile in the trash can", Sasuke told him, smiled sweetly and left.

Neji blinked. "What's with him..?" he thought, before realizing that Sasuke was always like that. He started to open his locker, but the damn thing wasn't opening… yet, AGAIN! "Stupid piece of cheap shit…" he grumbled, doing the code again.

4…11… 6… 10…

Nothing happened.

…4… 11… 6… 10…

….

"FUCK DAMMIT!" Neji swore and kicked the locker.

"You forgot to do zero first", said a voice behind him. Neji flinched a bit from the surprise, when someone took a passage under his armpit and twirled the code, then slamming the door a little… and like magic, the door flew open. "There you go."

Neji blinked a couple of times. "Uh… well…" he mumbled, turning. "Thanks, I gu -. OH, it's YOU", Nejis voice got colder with a degree or two, when he saw Uchiha Itachis grinning face.

"What? Just trying to help, as I have to keep my reputation up!" Itachi answered, getting Neji to grumble something that sounded like "figures", or something like that. "Hey, I just opened your locker, where's my thanks?" Itachi asked, his lower lip pouting.

Neji stared at him. He was. He was REALLY trying not to think about the lower lip. He REALLY WAS! Neji shook his head a little and turned back to his locker. "Well thanks…" he mumbled into the locker and got his geometry book out. "Well, it was surely nice seeing every Uchiha in this school within the same morn -", Neji started.

"Not yet", Itachi sighed. "Huh?" Neji blinked. "Oh, there it comes. Watch out", Itachi answered, as something big and black haired got him to a neck hold. "GOOD MORNING COUSIN!" the big and black haired almost… what am I saying, it DID shout into Itachis year.

Neji blinked again. 'Oh right. That… Shisui, was it?' he thought.

"Man, Itachi, what're you doin' with him?" Shisui whined, looking at Neji with a disgusted look on his face. "Leave the faggot alone, 'kay?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. Good old Shisui… so polite! "Fine, let's go…" he mumbled. When Shisui turned his back on him, Itachi gave him THE finger with the most pure pleasure. 'You fucking idiot! It was MY CHANCE! He could've started to like me even!' he cursed and looked at Neji, who banged the door shut. '…he hates me…'

Neji started walking to the other way, because they had writing next. But then he stopped, as he saw Shikamaru who was sighing and standing in peoples way. He blinked (man his eyes were gonna be sore after all the blinking…). 'What's with HIM then?' he wondered. He walked behind Shika and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Shika-dude, what's the matter?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shikamaru turned to look at him and sighed. "…the fall…" he mumbled. Neji couldn't help but blink. "…the fall?" he asked, getting Shikamaru to nod. Neji frowned. "Okay… I'll say it straight; I don't understand what the hell you're talking about",

Shikamaru sighed. "It's just that… school is troublesome already… but you know, when it gets to fall semester… everything's going to an even troublesome way…" he explained.

The bell rang for the first time. Neji rolled his eyes. "Explain on the way. You have writing too, right?"  
"Even if it's troublesome… but arts would've been even more troublesome…" Shikamaru answered, so they started the journey. "You see… when fall semester comes, there will be tests…" the Nara explained, giving a mighty sigh again. "And when there are tests, there will be more reading, more homework… Geez, and when it's fall there will be the first football games, you know?"

Neji frowned. "And… what does that have to do with you?"

"Haku is a sports MANIAC. JUST because the good old Momochi is a friggin brick wall, he's in the football team. Haku began to love the game as soon as he loved his "little" Zabi", Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes then. "Not that that's the only reason… but you'll have to see it, else you won't believe me…" he mumbled.

Neji sneered. "Whatever. I agree with you; fall is depressing", he said.

"HEY HO!" Haku squealed, as he jumped on Shika's back. "Good morning y'all! How's it hanging, Shiki-kun, Ne-chan?"

Neji stared. "…Ne… chan?" he hissed.

"Yeah! Isn't it cute?" Haku asked, a sweet smile on his face. "Yeah… really cute…" Shikamaru grinned, shaking Haku off his back.

"Okay, little fairymonster, you have to go downstairs, don't you?"

"I do! Art class, art class!" Haku yippeed and jumped down the stairs in his 'love-the-world-and-it-loves-me-back' -mode.

Neji and Shika instead took upstairs in their 'we're-sure-happy-that-we-got-away-from-him-for-a-second-but-we-ain't-showing-it-by-hopping-around-like-a-drunken-bunny' -mode. Yeah, you heard me!

The art and writing classes where hold from freshmen to the seniors, but they had groups from A to G, so they kept it with those groups. If they had to do all the A to G's at once, they would have a hundred pupils per teacher. Dude, not going to happen. So, as Neji was in group C of sophomore year (in his previous school, he had been in C class too, and he had asked to be in C class at Konoha High too), they had writing with Shikamaru on Tuesday mornings.

Neji had find out in horror that the Uchiha junior was too in C, but as there was an option of taking extra math classes, he had gotten Sasuke away from his back… the little nerdy Uchiha wanted some shining, didn't he? Well good for him. In writing, Neji could really relax.

Itachi was in B class, so haha.

"I didn't want to sign up for writing really…" Shikamaru said and sighed again. "It's too much work… but they had art as the second choice…" he mumbled.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "But that's lesser work… I guess?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Shino would KILL, if he had heard that… you know, he's a sucker for drawing and everything…" he mumbled. "But in art, they always say "why don't you do it this way or that way", like we have no choice… and I don't like the exercises they do… troublesome…"

Neji rolled his eyes. Shikamaru was that kind of a type. Art was just too creative for him. Shikamaru liked it logic and clear, dot.

"Hey, why didn't you take the math class?"

"Mom said I don't need it, so I shouldn't take it…"

"Oh…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"I didn't want to sign up for arts really", Naruto mumbled, while he tried to (failing miserably) do a sketch of a fox. "But NO! They happen to have the WRITING and MATH class with it! Like I want more MATH! And as you do KNOW, they don't call me short of words for nothing!"

Chouji was listening, he really was… trying. But Narutos last words were just too hard to swallow. 'Short of words… yeah right', Chouji thought, as he was doing a fruit bowl. 'Mmm… fruits… I could eat eight bananas right now…' As always, Choujis stomach was saying he hadn't had enough breakfast, not even after the ten pancakes her mother had done to him.

"I suck at each and every one of them! It's not FAIR! And why did Gaara have to choose the stupid writing class? Not that I don't enjoy you're company…" Naruto told to Chouji, and Shino, who was sitting next to Chouji.

"I think that he has something to say…" Shino said.

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"Gaara, I was talking about him", Shino said, sighing. "You DO talk a lot… Sasuke wasn't wrong…"  
"HUH? Sasuke-teme is talking shit about me again, isn't he! Man, I could kick his nerdy ass! I mean, WHO goes to EXTRA math class with his own decision! I've heard that those are really hard classes!" Naruto said, leaning back in his chair. "Man I feel sorry for Kiba… they MADE him to go there…"

"Well, he did got an F from the test Genma had with us…" Chouji mumbled. "I got an F too, but Iruka didn't make me go there!" Naruto said and grinned. "Guess I have a good luck, don't I? OH! Shino, that's so cool, I LOVE IT! What is it?" Naruto asked, his eyes gleaming.

Shino looked at Naruto. "…you."

Silence.

"…me?" Naruto asked and blinked. "That doesn't even look like me! What's that all about?" he whined.  
"I'm drawing you in _artistic_ sense. It's what I see in you", Shino said in monotone. "Why am I a camp fire..?" Naruto wondered. "I said that the camp fire is just a part of -. No, never mind", Shino mumbled and got back to his drawing.

"Why didn't Temari come here… I thought she didn't like writing..?" Haku whined and fake cried. "Miss her so much…" he sniffed. "Don't worry, you still have Kanky and me!" Tenten smiled. "You know, there is Kankuro who is Temaris sibling, and me, a girl, so if you combine us in a weird way, you get Temari… but as a brunette!" she thought, tapping her desk with her pencil.

"That's sick…" Kankuro mumbled, illustrating something abstract. "Tem's ideology just gives me chills. She had already decided on math, but then she got to the principals office and asked if she could turn her table… she had a weird gleaming in her eye when she said that she had changed it…" he explained, stopping his drawing for a second. 'Why am I getting the feeling she's male hunting again..?'

"Uzumaki, WHAT is that?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times, before announcing: "A FOX, sir."

Yamato sighed at his beloved idiotic art student, taking the pencil out of Narutos hand. "Let me show you something… now, add a little more roundness to the ears and lighten

the eyes. Also, try getting the two other feet to the other side, will ya?" he asked, scribbling on Narutos paper.

"Hey! Stop doing scribbles in my paper!" Naruto whined. "But it's my job, Naruto-kun", Yamato smiled.

"But it's cruel!"

"Someone isn't getting it, yeah?" Deidara mumbled, doing very… Well, something that wasn't understandable to the paper. He didn't even like drawing so much… play-dough was much more fun…

"C-mon Dei. The fact that he's an idiot doesn't mean that he's a total screw-up in art", Sasori told him and scratched his silvery-blond hair. He didn't really like drawing either. "But that sunglasses guy sure is doing awesome job", he said, getting Deidara to nod. "Yeah, I could get interested in him, I could…"

"You aren't really a pencil artist, you know?" Sasori said chuckling. "I could still learn…" Deidara grumbled.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"And that creepy guy from the basketball just CAME TO SHINO and said it would be "nice to bump into each other in the hall"! Can you BELIEVE that? CAUSE YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Naruto explained and whistled again. "I mean man, that guys a popular guy you know!"

Neji looked at Naruto. "Wait… creepy guy from basketball? You mean that bastard who knocked Masaki down?" he asked.

Naruto scratched his head. "Umm… well… OH YEAH! It WAS him!"  
Neji snorted. "Ugh, I hoped I wouldn't need to even remember him outside the P.E! Damn it!"

Haku sighed. "P.E… shit, it really is September already? In two weeks, the timetable will turn and EVERYFRIGGINBODY has to do P.E until CHRISTMAS!" he whined. "I don't wanna I don't wanna…" he whimpered.

"Oh c-mon, Haku, be a woman!" Tenten said, getting a death glare but not noticing it. She had come to the table a week ago, saying that she had done something that had pissed off Kin, so they heaved her out for a while. But she said that her 'brilliant plan of world domination' could continue next year, maybe. "But speaking of popularity…" Tenten continued. "What are the feelings for the upcoming football season, hu?" she asked, winking her eye. "I surely do know someone, who's in DEEP TOUCH with a player!"

"Oh stop it Ten, you're making me shame…" Haku said dramatically, then balling his hands into fists. "But when the stupid Iwakure players come an inch closer to Zabi, THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!" Haku announced and looked at Zabuza with puppy eyes. "Right, Zabi?"

Zabuza sighed. "They won't know what hit 'em…" he mumbled and looked at Kankuro. "Oh, I'm not sure if you heard, but Itachi's back at the team again."

"WHAT!" Kankuro shouted, but calmed down when Gaara punched him in the arm. "But… but I thought he got it settled just two weeks ago! He got to the couch and everything -!" he said with a little nervousness in his voice. "How on earth did he go there again?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Don't really know the details, but I DID ask him… He just said that there was a little grumble in his family about it, that's all…" he told and snorted. "Damn that father of his… making him play, I swear he is…"

Kankuro groaned. "Of course! Itachi is just too nice for his dad, why don't the old fart just suck it up that Itachi isn't build for the game!" he whined and mumbled something very ugly.

"Hey, hey, what's with this thing that Uchiha can't play?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"He got really hurt in some game, I guess he has some kind of a trauma…" Neji explained, getting Kankuro to sneer. "Like hell he has! He hasn't been traumatized, I HAVE!" he said. "That bone sticking from his knee wasn't pretty you know?"

Neji waved his hand. "Yeah, I understand, wasn't there, can't know…"

"You bet you don't know… Fuck, NOW I'm getting worried…" Kankuro cursed.

Tenten sighed, but smiled then. "Well, to crazier news! Hey girls, aren't you two going to try cheerleading?"

Sakura almost choke to her milk. "Ch-cheerleading? Are they taking freshmen too?" she asked in awe, as Hinata was blushing again. "Yeah, they losed quite a bunch last year, when the seniors graduated! They're taking in 5 freshmen! Right, Haku-chan?" Tenten asked and Haku nodded. "Oh yes, 5! It's just a scratch from the tens of girls, but show business is cruel", Haku answered and smiled. "You should really try it out girls!"

Hinata blushed again. "I-I-I don't k-know…" she mumbled quietly.

Sakura thought of it for a second. "Well… it sounds really challenging… And good! Haruno Sakura; Konoha High's prettiest cheerleader ever!"

Kiba sneered. "Hey, don't get all cocky. Even if there was a slight chance that you got in, pink, there are plenty of girls there, most of them reeeeeaally pretty!" he pointed out grinning.

"YOU SAY I'M UGLY!" Sakura roared, getting Kiba snatched from his collar. "Say it to my face, dogshit!" she raged, Kiba sighed. "No helping at all, is there..?" he mumbled. "But I guess you could try, right, Naruto?"

"YEAH! Sakura-chan, you would be a perfect cheerleader!" Naruto cheered himself, his eyes gleaming a little. Hinata sighed, twirling his fingers. "Oh! Hinata-chan too, you two would look really pretty in those outfits and everything!" Naruto continued, getting Hinata to blush even deeper. "T-thank you Naruto-kun…" she mumbled.

Neji wasn't blind, may he look like it or not. 'Oh my my my… Hinata seems to have a little love…' After thinking that, Neji shook his head. 'Neji, you've spent too much time with Haku. You seriously have.'

"Picture them, going all…" Naruto mumbled and took a ketchup and mustard bottle in his hands, starting to wave them. "Let's go FOXES!"

Haku rolled his eyes. "Cheerleaders do more than that, Naruto…"

"Of course they do, but I'm no cheerleader!" Naruto uttered and grinned. "Well, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, how about it?"

Hinata was red. "I-I don't really know how to…" she whispered. "Aw c-mon, it's just cheering and jumping around, you'll handle it!" Kiba said, getting Haku to look very pissed off. "Didn't you even listen? Cheerleaders do more than -."

"I surely want to try it! Ino-pig and Ami the Bitch are most likely going too!" Sakura said with confidence. "It would be great to get a bone in their throats!" she nodded to herself, getting Haku to give up. "Hinata, c-mon, we'll go together, right?"

"U-um…" Hinata mumbled, twirling his fingers. "I-I'm not really sure about that -."

"Aw c-mon Hinata, you'd be fine", Neji said. "You have a sense of rythem, you honestly do", he told. "I mean it can't be that hard. Just doing those kicks and twirls and the pompoms…"

"Oh, by the way, where's Shika-dude?" Naruto wondered getting Tenten, Zabuza and Kankuro let a relieved sigh. Haku looked like he was going to burst, but smiled then and answered Naruto's question. "Don't really know… he said he wasn't hungry… I guess he's on the roof to keep company to the clouds!" Haku grinned.

"When it comes to Shikamaru, that's very possible", Neji agreed.

"Hey Tenten, when are the cheerleading… auditions?" Sakura asked, thinking hard on the last word, because Haku didn't seem too happy-go-lucky. "They're at next Saturday, be ready for that", Tenten grinned. "Are you even IN the cheerleaders?" Neji asked sharply. "No, but I gossip. Gossip much", Tenten answered, grinning evilly.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Kommst du mit mir zu eine Fete?"

Neji snapped his head up and stared at Itachi, who was grinning wildly. "Aber du musst nicht mir zur Fete mitkommen…" he continued.

Neji blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "Um… well.. I don't think that was in the text book…" he mumbled behind his German book.

Itachi smiled. "I know it wasn't", he answered and looked around himself. No one was paying attention to them. "So, let's say it in English then… Would you come to party with me? But you don't have to come with me", Itachi winked.

Neji kept his eyes on his German book. "What party?" he mumbled.

"Oh, it's a birthday party", Itachi explained and had a smug expression on his face. "Kimimaro is turning old… you see?" he added, chuckling evilly.

Neji snorted. "And why should I go to a birthday party of a complete stranger?" he asked sarcastically, reading the text book. "Aw, c-mon. It's a HIGH SCHOOL party! Everybody's going, even those who aren't invited!" Itachi said and sighed. "Besides, Temari said I should invite you, don't know why, though…" he mumbled and smiled sweetly then. "But I HAVE to go, got to polish my great armor of popularity, right? So, it would be fun to see "the new kid" around too", Itachi uttered.

Neji shot a glare at him. "When is that going to stop?" he growled. Itachi leaned back in his chair. "When they get something new to remember you by." "It wasn't enough that I almost spat on Ibiki's face, got nearly molested by Orochimaru, showed your lil' baby brother the place where he should stand AND did some "up yours" to the popular idiots. MAN! Your school IS a way more tighter place to be excepted in!"

Itachi gave a laugh, then raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm still waiting for the answer. I could give you and a few pals f yours a death ride to the Kaguya Cabin", he offered with a smile. "What do you say, it could be fun, right?" Itachi asked, winking to Neji.

Neji felt his cheeks hotter, so he put the book in front of his face again. "I… I'll think about it", he grumbled behind the book.

And the bell rang a second after that. Asuma was yelling the homework, as Itachi smiled a victory smile. "The day's Friday", he told and marked the homework.

Neji snorted. "Just don't except that I'll be there…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"OF COURSE WE'LL GO!"

Neji glared at Haku. "Who said anything about you, he asked me!" he said. Then he remembered that he didn't give a shit about the goddamn party.

"Awww, c-mon Neji, let your hair down!" Haku whined, getting another glare. "It's a saying Neji! What I'm trying to say is; what harm could it end up with?" he continued, following Nejis way outside.

"Haku, think about it!" Neji told him in annoyed way. "It's that Kimimaro guys birthday party! And like you haven't noticed, those Kimimaros minions hate me!" he said. "It would be a total disaster if I got there! And why do you even want to go? They don't love you either, may I say…"

"That IS why I want to go!" Haku grinned. "And don't think it so negatively! Neji, get a hold of your brain; it's a HIGH SCHOOL PARTY! Nobody will even know you're in there!" Haku said the cosmic truth. Neji blinked. "What do you mean "won't even know I'm in there"?" he asked.

He knew it was a mistake, as he saw Haku staring at him as if he was an alien. "NEJI MY LOVE! Haven't you been in parties? HIGH SCHOOL parties! They are full of people! A high school party is build with four words; big house, smuggled alcohol, loud music and A FRIGGIN HUGE MASS OF PEOPLE!" Haku explained with pathos and sighed. "Gosh, you did live in the middle of nowhere, didn't you?" he mumbled.

"Oh shut up…" Neji mumbled back, but he had to admit; Haku was right. Not in the "middle of nowhere", but that he hadn't been a party animal, if you could say… He was that silent, studying type of a guy… well, he still was…

"But may I say… it's weird…"

Neji turned to Haku, who was looking very thoughtful. "What is?" Neji asked. Haku looked at Neji and snorted. " 'What is'? The weird thing is that Itachi seems really interested in you, in some weird, dirty way!" he answered, getting Neji to glare at him again. "Everything doesn't have to be dirty, you know..?" Neji mumbled.

Haku was about to answer something very clever, but instead of it Haku spat out: "WHAT THE FUCK? OOOOWWW!" and held the back of his head. Neji blinked. "What got into you..?" he said in a bored way. "Some idiot threw a STONE at me!" Haku yelled.

Neji and Haku both turned around, as they heard loud laughter behind them. Who else could it be but the lovely idiot pack. Now in the formation of Shisui, Deidara, Kidoumaru, Dosu and Zaku.

"What the fu -?" Neji started, then grind his teeth together. "What's with you people! GET A LIFE!" he shouted at them.

"You should get a BOYFRIEND! You seem rather cranky, Hyuuga!" Zaku answered, getting the baboon bunch to cheer.

"You speak of what your missing!" Haku shouted right back, stopping the cheering. "You guys should get a grip of yourself! FIND A MAN! OR A WOMAN! OR A FRIGGIN PINEAPPLE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

Neji looked at Haku with extreme confusion. "…pineapple?" "It felt like the right thing to say", Haku answered, the continuing; "YOU HEARD ME! YOU PINEAPPLE LOVING FUCKERS!"

Neji knew that Hakus protest wasn't working, as the baboons were sort of… giggling. Yeah, at least Deidara was…Man it was disturbing Neji… the others were just laughing but… Yeah, Deidara was GIGGLING. Neji shook his head and tried to concentrate. He grabbed Haku by the boys arm. "C-mon Haku… I have to get home within this day you know?" he mumbled.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Haku said, shaking his fists at the baboons. "BANANA EATERS! NUT BRAINS! YOU -! You -! Well I CAN'T FIGURE ANYTHING ELSE UP! I'LL COME BACK TO YOU LATER!" he announced, as Neji was pulling him away from them.

"Awwww, c-mon Hyuuga! We could have some fun together!" Shisui pleaded mockingly, and everybody awwwed when Neji gave them the finger. "Itachi was right… he DOES have an iron bar shoved in his ass…" Shisui told the others who laughed.

Haku didn't like the fact that they had stopped. Haku didn't like it at all. "Neji…" Haku hissed between gritted teeth.

Neji turned slowly. "He said WHAT?" he asked in a so polite way that it got Haku goose bumps.

Shisui frowned. Then he grinned. "He said that you are so uptight in everything that you could have an iron bar shoved in your ass!" he repeated. "And I must say that my cousin is a wise man, because now that I've seen what I have… I must admit that you should have tattoo on your forehead that would say 'Gentlemen, please don't bother, I already have something in my ass'!" Shisui announced, getting every baboon to bend from laughter.

Neji closed his eyes, as he got something from the ground. "Is that so..?" he wondered. Haku saw the danger coming. "NEJI, DON'T BE STUP -!"

Too late. Something hit Shisui before he knew it. It had a round shape, grayish color and it was really hard. And it made Shisuis head say 'bonk'. Yap, a rock it was. Straight to Shisuis forehead.

The baboon bunch was deadly silent. Slowly, Shisui began to lean a bit too much back and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "OH FUCK! SHISUI!" Kidoumaru shouted and started to shake life in to the Uchiha.

"Neji…" Haku whispered. "…what?" Neji asked. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Haku screamed from the bottom of his lungs and ran away. Neji blinked, looked at the Shisui Gang, which was starting to get angry, and decided to take a hike. And fast.

"What's with you! Are you just STUPID?" Haku shouted at Neji. "What, he deserved it! I didn't have Itachi around and he looked enough like him!" Neji answered angrily. "Oh SHUT UP! You need anger management, you hear me? ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Haku screamed from the bottom of his lungs.

Suddenly, Neji stopped. And Haku stopped. Haku started panting for breath, as Neji looked around. "They… they didn't follow us?" Neji asked amazed. "Why didn't they -?"

"BECAUSE THEY HAVE A CAR!" Haku yelled and turned Nejis head back. And as true as Nejis eyes saw, there was a car coming right at them.

"MAN I HAVE A SHITTY LUCK!" Neji cursed, grabbed Hakus arm and started to run for his life. "Neji, it's a CAR! WE CAN'T BEAT A CAR!" Haku shouted. Neji knew that. He knew that very well. But was he going to stay to be beaten to a pulp? HELL NO!

'_It's all the damn Uchihas fault again! Without his stupid cousin, I wouldn't have hit his stupid cousin with that FUCKING STONE!_' As always, Neji was finding the joy of 'blame it on the Uchihas' from everything.

But Nejis attitude was interrupted, as something black and red curved right in front of them. Haku squealed. "ONE OF THEM!" he panicked as always. Neji couldn't but stare. That was a motorbike. A black and red leathered figure sat on it with a helmet on it's head. The engine was starting to roar, as the baboon bunches car drove closer. "GET IN!" the figure shouted.

Neji pushed Haku in the sidecar. "Neji, what're you doing, we don't know -!" "SHUT UP, WE'RE GETTING A RIDE!" Neji answered to Haku and squished Hakus head inside another helmet, that had been waiting behind drivers seat. Neji himself seated himself behind the driver. "C-MON, DRIVE!"

The driver laughed. "Okay, but I say you should hold tight. This is my first time driving with two extra people!"

Neji grabbed the sides of the driver, as the engine roared and the bike speeded away like a bullet, and Haku screamed like he was being eaten.

Kidoumaru stopped his car. "What the fuck was that?" he cursed, as he saw the bike speeding out of sight.

"Wasn't… wasn't that a chick driving it?" Dosu asked quietly, getting Zaku to nod slowly. "Cool…" Zaku mumbled in an amazed way.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"I seriously wouldn't have ever thought that you were a bike person…" Neji mumbled astonished. Haku was sipping his can coke happily. He was happy about the fact that he was alive.

"Yeah, I know. Nobody really understands. This is one of those things that the girls in my class started to reject me a little…" a girlish voice said, as it was tanking the bike. "But as I got in Konoha High with my BRAINS, not my parents money… We don't live very close, so they invented the idea of a motorbike."

"It fits you perfectly, Sakura!" Haku announced, getting Sakura to giggle. "I know! I look hot on it, don't I?" she asked proudly. "STEAMING!" Haku answered with pathos.

Neji sighed and threw his Battery can into the trash bin. "That bike is good-looking, may I say. How many horse powers?"

Sakura looked like a big question mark. "Huh?" she asked.

Neji sighed. 'Remember, she's a girl."

"Just kidding Neji! I don't know how many horse powers it has, but this guys has been loyal to me! I know everything about his engine!" Sakura said grinning. "His?" Neji asked. "Yeah, his name is Tiger."

Neji blinked a couple of times. Konohaton really has some weird people…

"Sakura-chan! Are you going to Kimimaros party?" Haku asked interestedly. "Kimimaros? Gah… I don't think I can, we have a Biology test right on Monday…" Sakura whined and sighed heavily. "You guys are going, I suppose?"

"Hell -." "YES! Right, Ne-chan?" Haku winked, getting Neji to roll his eyes. "For the last time Haku; I - DO NOT - WANT TO GO!" he uttered and sneered. "Just the fact that the stupid Uchiha senior asked me, doesn't mean that I'm -!"

"WHAT? ITACHI-SAN INVITED YOU!" Sakura gaped at Neji her mouth open. "WOW! That's amazing! If Itachi-san invited ME, I would definitely go!" she moaned. "But this is school work, you know! And I HATE Biology! I'll have to get my grades good, or else I will be done for, you know?"

Haku and Neji just mumbled something. Then, Neji spotted something just at the corner of the gas station. "A BUS! Haku, c-mon, we're getting on it that we can get home!" he ordered and dragged Haku with him. "Ow, ow! OKAY!" Haku answered, winking to Sakura. "If I were you, I would ask for Lee to help you! He's really good at Biology!" he yelled at her.

As they got on the bus, Neji stared at Haku. "Lee's not good at Biology…" he said, getting a little suspicious. "Could it be that you're playing a matchmaker, Haku?" Neji wondered.

Haku made face at him. "Me? NOOOO…" he just answered and grinned. "But Lee has to do a make-up-test at Monday, so it would help the both of them…"

Neji chuckled. "I see what you mean… Oh, I got an idea. You could come to my place, if you want to. Hanabi is at her pals at least for 6, and Hinata has a long day… and dear old Uncle disappeared from town for a week", he suggested. Haku just stared at him. Then, he made a squeal. "OHMIGOSH! OF COURSE! But I have to call Zabi-kun before that…" he said excitedly and took a pink cell phone out of his pocket. Neji made a face because of the bright color, and wasn't so sure anymore about his friends sex.

"O… ohgay?" Neji answered and grinned to Hakus glare. "But before we get to my place, I need to do something…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Itachi tapped his desk with his pencil. Anyone would knew he was thinking, it was obvious. But it wasn't math or anything like that, math and every other subject was easy on Itachi… but doing an essay about a stupid book he didn't even like…well.. could you say Itachi wasn't all genius when it came to that.

Then, the doorbell rang it's melodic ringtone. Itachi had always hated it… "SASUKE! SASUKE, GET THE DOOR!" Itachi shouted over his shoulder.

The bell rang again.

And again.

And again and again…

Itachi got up from his chair and cursed. "SASUKE! GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled and stomped in the hallway. He blasted Sasukes door open, just to find his little brother on his own bed, eyes closed and headphones on his ears.

"SASUKE!" Itachi shouted, as the bell rang again and again. No reaction at all. Itachi grabbed the phones and ripped them off from his brothers ears. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke did react fast to that. "What the fu -! Itachi, give me my phones back! I'm listening to that!"

The doorbell rang again and Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of… Fine, I'll deal with you later squirt! STAY!" Itachi commanded and left the room. He ran the stairs down, cursing to the annoying sound of doorbell. "Alright alright alright… HOLD ON FOR A FRIGGIN SECOND!" Itachi yelled, being really glad that their house was quite soundproof. Itachi twisted the doorknob and opened. "Yes, how can I help -?"

But before Itachi could finish his sentence, he was hit hard on the face.

"WHO HAS AN IRON BAR SHOVED UP IN HIS ASS?"

Itachi blinked a couple of times. He sat up, holding his jaw and stared. "O… okay? Hyuuga, what's with the punch?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL!" Neji shouted and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, of course you're all friendly when I'm around, sprinkling your fairy dust of happiness all around you, but to your idiotic cousin you just say THAT I HAVE AN IRON BAR IN MY ASS!" he roared.

"Yeah Neji, show him his place!"

Itachi stared at Haku. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Nuthin' much, Neji invited me for a dinner", Haku smiled. Neji glared at him. "I said nothing about dinner", Neji mumbled. "Well, but I did…"

Itachi shook his head and stood up. "Okay… HOLD ON! If this is your way of saying you don't want to come to the party, then don't!" he said to Neji, who turned his glare right back at him. "OH! You would like THAT, wouldn't you?" "Whaa..? What did I say no -?" "WELL SORRY FOR YOU UCHIHA, BUT I'M COMING!"

Haku seemed really hurt. "But you said to me -!" he began. "Shut up Haku, this has nothing to do with you!" Neji spat from his mouth. "Well, excuse ME…" Haku mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Itachi scratched his neck. "Wait… are we talking about Shisui here..?" Itachi asked slowly. He just wanted to go back to do his homework already… this was hurting his head more than one hundred Sasukes whining together. "What did my dear cousin do now..?" he asked tiredly. Like he needed Shisuis dumb ass behavior to ruin his day totally…

"He threw me with a rock!" Haku whined. "He hit right in the back of my had! Who knows if I turned STRAIGHT because of it?" he almost cried. "Oh man… he did?" Itachi asked worriedly. "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Neji shouted. "He said that you said I had an IRON BAR shoved up in my ass! AN IRON BAR, Uchiha!"

Itachi blinked. "Iron bar eh..? Err… I have a hard time recalling that…" he mumbled, scratching his head. "Oh man… I guess he misheard again, didn't he?" Itachi thought.

"WHAT? MISHEARD? C-mon, you got to be kidding! To think that I would believe tha -!" Neji began, but Itachi laughed. "Yeah, it must be it! They were talking about you when I came to the lunch table! I was cursing Kurenai, because she gave us this idiotic essay assignment! I said something like "That blackhaired bitch, she has an iron bar shoved up in her ass!" I guess they were too caught up in gossiping about you, that they thought I was talking about you… and you know, you have a black hair too, right?"

Neji just stared. It seemed to Haku that he had turned into stone. Haku grinned evilly. He must be really embarrassed now, hmm?

Neji blushed a bit. "O-oh? Ah… sorry, but Shisui really thought that you were talking about me… and… and… I kinda threw a stone back at him… And it kinda hit his head and…" he said, very embarrassed indeed. Itachi laughed. "It's okay, we didn't lose much there!" he said and rubbed his cheek. "But you hit really hard you know? Good that I didn't loose a tooth!"

"AH! Sorry about that too, I… Oh man…" Neji mumbled and sighed. "How can I make it up to you? Because it could leave a mark…" he asked.

Itachi grinned. "Oh, I could ask anything, couldn't I?"

"Well… I guess, I DID hit you…" Neji answered.

"NO NEJI! DON'T! You don't understand that you're dealing with Uchiha Itachi, the perv of the pervs!" Haku yelled in shock. "Oh shut it", Itachi grumbled and winked to Neji. "Well, I guess I'll pick you and Haku to the party right?" he asked. "What! I didn't say -!" Neji started, but Itachi grinned evilly. "But you just said that you would come!" Itachi laughed and waved to the both. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

And so, the door shut in front of their faces.

Haku looked at Neji, smiling evilly. "Sooooo, feel a little embarrassed now, don't you, hu?"

"SHUT UP! WHY WON'T YOU SHUT - UP!" Neji answered, getting Haku to giggle.

"Neji, quiet down, were in GOOD neighborhood!" "Oh shut it…"

Itachi smiled, as he watched the two leave for the Hyuuga estate. He touched his cheek again and chuckled. You could call that a spicy kiss, couldn't you? he thought evilly and danced upstairs and to Sasukes room. "Little brother, I have decided not to punish you!" he said happily.

Sasuke took the headphones off. "Oh, is that so -? WHAT THE HELL -! ITACHI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" the younger Uchiha yelled.

Itachi grinned. "I got kissed."

Sasuke stared at him. "…WHAT?" he asked flatly. Sasuke was a very confused young man when he asked that.

"You'll understand when you grow up", Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke on his cheek, and danced away, singing as he went.

"Dancing queeeen, young and sweet only seventeen…"

Sasuke blinked for a whole half a minute, before he asked again. "…WHAT?"

* * *

Bite: Now, isn't that a cute ItaNeji blingbling or WHAT? 

Itachi: WHEE!

Neji: ¤mumble¤

Sasuke: Haku, is it just me or am I a little off from this chapter?

Haku: …yeah, you were hardly shown… oh my, have a bad feeling about this.

Sasuke: …like what?

Haku: Well… like maybe you will be in a big part in the next chapter?

Sasuke: Good God no… ¤gets depressed¤

Bite: People! I have something nice for you! I want to have some ideas to this story again! You can say everything you want… What could happen in the next chapter, where Haku goes inside the Hyuuga estate? Or what will happen in the party at Friday? Or what could happen later on in the story! In the first football game of the season? At Christmas? Should there be something scary happening at Halloween? What about what kind of a blingbling you would want next? ItaNeji, or NejiSasu, or something else from the pairings list! The choice is yours, dear readers! Come up with a scene, a side story, or a whole event on the story! The ones I like will be awarded with… ¤drum music¤ SNICKERS BAR! So get something in your head, if you want chocolate!


	18. CLICK

Bite: So, the chapter number 18!

Neji: Haku, goddamn, you were quite right.

Haku: I KNOW!

Sasuke: ¤mumble¤ And you like the idea, Hyuuga?

Neji: NO, I'm just happy that you're suffering too!

Bite: You will suffer more…

Neji: WHAT?

Itachi: ¤cries¤ THE ITANEJI BLINGBLINGS!

Neji: STOP SAYING THAT, YOU SHEMAN!

Bite: Now to the reviews then… ¤sweatdrops¤ I decided to answer the longer ones only, because it seemed like a waste to say "thank you" to a four word review.

_/review corner/_

**Falseheart: **Hilarious? O.O Well, it's sure a different way of reacting to it… :D Why thank you dear. Scary at Halloween? Well, I might say that… ¤evillaughter¤ I have planned something with my dear big sister… For your interesting question about the whole ItachiNejiSasuke triangle (no, we're certainly not having threesome), I'm not sure. This fic started as a NejiSasu, so I'm really trying to end it as a NejiSasu one. But I will surely have fun with the ItaNeji thing, as I'm really bonding to the Neji-uke I've created. ;)

**Brezzie: **¤blushes¤ Ohmigosh, don't hug me..! ¤giggles and shakes you away¤ Yes, the motor cycle Sakura was really an idea my sister brought to me. I really wanted someone to have a bike, and my sister sugested Sakura, and I liked the idea! Though Itachi would be smoking HOT on a motor cycle! XD Haku getting drunk..? Oh boy, that sounds mortifying… Hmm, ItaNeji blingblings, no? Well, I'm considering some sort of them, but not in the way "let's have love now!", something… err… Well, you know.

**you-go-on-my-cookie:** Neji drunk? My, my, my, everybody wants someone to get drunk! Neji could have some… but I think he doesn't really like booze, so I'm not really sure… Oh, and Dancing Queen? Well, there is this soapopera in Finland… And this gay guy, Kalle, in it did that long long time ago… So I thought "whattheheckIcandothattoo!"

**Det-chan Himitsu: **Thankies dear, glad you liked it. And it's really nice to see that there are so many ItaNeji fans out there. It reminds me that I'm not some freak of nature. XD

**freya kurenai: **I hope you didn't miss it too much! Wow man, you have to hoste a whole party? I feel sorry for you… / I hope that it went swell!

**Fuyutsuki Rikao: **I think that I really should get Tayuya some part… but it takes some time to turn her into a good guy. But ah, well, maybe sometime. :D

**sharingan216: **And I love YOU for saying that! Yes, Neji is the seme, there's no questioning about it. And I know I'm going for the ItaNeji right now, but I know what I'm doing… somewhat. XD Something more like the waterwar? Aaaah, those things are hard to get into the story, but there will be something like that in the future, I think I will go for something like that sometime… Oh don't worry, I plan to get Sasuke understand his feelings soon… I hope something like that will happen when I get to the next chapter! Sasuke just needs to be pushed several times in a row… He's such a bonehead…

**FireonIce: **Oh man, everybody really does hope that Sasuke would make a move! Poor Sas, he's so shy… :D (Sas: WHO'S SHY?) Shut it. More drunken stupidity? Well, we will be hearing that from Sasuke at the party alright. I love to here plot suggestions, there's nothing wrong about them! ;D Although your suggestion maybe a little too soon for me. I just can't put Neji and Sasuke falling for eachother at this moment, Neji doesn't even really like Sasuke at the moment, I think. And Sasuke secretly likes him, but he isn't sure in what way…

**lilianaxxsnow: **A REALLY spicy kiss I tell you! Good that your friend had a good laugh, I really love to do something as stupid as the "pineapple loving fuckers" part. Sometimes I say stupid things like that and began to rant on and on about them… The swimming thing isn't a bad idea at all, maybe I could use it in the future! ;)

**Nevolji: **Gotta give you credit, that's some reading you had to do! O.O It's nice to hear that people like the Haku I have created in my own sick little mind… I really love him too. ;) And FINALLY! Someones really saying she's enjoying the OOC'ness I have done! BLESS YOU WOMAN! BLESS YOU! Oh, a bet? Sasuke in a… ¤bursts into a pile of laughter¤ THAT'S AWESOME! I really could use that, I'm not really sure yet… ¤wipes her tears of laughter¤ But woman, you can have your plushies! ¤drowns you into them¤

**Tenshi-Battosai: **Hmm? I really liked your idea of Neji's woredrope at Halloween, but I invented something that I really, really, really want to do! So sorry, but it was a good one. ;D And yes, we all feel sad for Sasuke. He never gets it.

_/end review corner/_

Bite: And that's that! Thankies all, for giving these great ideas, moste of them consentrating on Halloween. For that, I shall write about Halloween to your enjoyment. :D ARGH! I can't decide who should I give the Snickers bars!

Neji: Hurry up woman, you should be in bed.

Bite: ¤pfft¤ Fine… Well, here we go: for Sasuke woredrope suggestion, a Snickers goes to **Nevolji**! Honor her for reading all the 17 chapters in one day!

Sasuke: I shall kill her later…

Bite: We shall see how things turn out with Sasukes Halloween costume, it's still uncertain. The next Snickers goes to **lilianaxxsnow**, for giving me a great way of getting relationships moving! This is something I'll definately do!

Itachi: Will I be involved?

Bite: Most certainly yes.

Itachi: WRITE IT!

Bite: Don't push it… And the third Snickers will go to **Brezzie**, for her Drunken Haku ideas! I really loved the idea, we'll see what will happen!

Haku: Drunken stupidity… ¤gayish smile¤

Neji: And now will get to the main thing! ¤ahem¤ In this chapter, we will be doing a little trip to the Hyuuga Estate. Haku will meet Hoppy, who shocks us both.

Haku: Then I get scary, because I'm talking seriously! RUN TO THE HILLS! ¤Godzilla-movement¤

Itachi: Hanabi will be revealing something, and I, unfortunely, will not appear in this chapter… ¤snivel¤

Sasuke: But he sends me to the Hyuugas for a mission… and then terrible things will happen.

Bitenshi: Most assuredly YES. Now, read and enjoy!

* * *

Haku whistled. "Dude…" he said with respect. "This - house - is - friggin' - HUGE!" he yelled to the empty Hyuuga Estate. Or it SEEMED empty, as Hoppy pranced (read: walked calmly) to the scene, carrying his "just swallowed a lemon" -face. "My, oh my. Young master, you have a friend of yours in our house today?" the butler asked, playing to be very surprised. 

Neji sighed. "Hoppy, this is Haku. Haku, this is Hoppy", he introduced sourly. Haku looked like a question mark. "…Hoppy?"

Hoppy coughed in a rather irritated way and gave Neji the "I'll kill you later" -look. "Young master here has some funny nicknames. Hopkins is my name, sir."

Haku laughed. "I see, but I have to tell you, I'm a -", he started, but then grew death silent. He stared at Hoppy in awe. "How… HOW IN HELL DID YOU KNOW I WAS A GUY?" Haku almost screamed in horror.

Neji blinked once and twice. "Yeah… that's what I'm wondering too…"

Hoppy looked the two with 3 "know it all" -smile. "Because… I know EVERYTHING…" he said. And after leaving the two teens quiet, he pranced (walked very calmly) away, and disappeared.

Haku got a shiver going up his spine. "Oh my God that was scary… why do I wanna go home now..?" he whimpered. Neji sneered. "Aw c-mon. Hoppy just loves to be a bad guy sometimes. C-mon, my rooms upstairs…" he told Haku and started climbing up the stairs.

Haku looked around himself for a while, then ran after Neji. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!"

Neji turned around and sighed. "Haku, are you really such a wussy..?" he asked slowly. "Shut up Neji!" Haku spat and looked around himself nervously. "But you know… in horror films there's always something wrong with big mansions like this! You know those films, right? There's always a little boy biking along the hallways, or a ghost going up the stairs, down the stairs… or a CURSED GAME AT THE ATTIC, and you can get trapped into it!" Haku squealed.

Neji looked at Haku for a while. "…Jumanji?"

Haku nodded his head seriously.

"…you think JUMANJI is a horror film? You SERIOUSLY THINK -. Good God Haku, that's just -!" Neji started, but burst into laughter. "Oh my God! That's something I've never heard! JUMANJI! A HORROR film!" he laughed.

Haku looked really pissed off. "Well excuse MEEE if I don't like a game that spits out monkeys that throw KNIVES at you!" he whined and glared at Neji. "And I could tell more about the horrors in a mansion like this… geeh, I've watched every horror film possible!"

Neji blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "How… is that… even possible? I mean no offense, but you're not really a horror film type…" he mumbled.

Haku sighed, leaning on the wall. "Not me… but Zabi sure is…"

"Oh. I see", Neji said emphatically. "But get your ass moving, I want to go to my room…"

"Oh goodie! What will we do when we get there?" Haku asked anxiously. Neji looked at Haku with an evil grin. "Play a little game… I found it from the attic…"

Haku got the shivers, then he made a face. "NEJI! YOU EVIL! THAT'S JUST EVIL!" Haku yelled, waving his hands in the air. Neji grinned. "I couldn't resist…" he giggled.

Yeah, you heard me!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Haku stared in awe at the impressive sight of Nejis room when they got there. "It's… it's the size of my home…" Haku mumbled quietly. Neji just collapsed onto his bed. "Aaa… the softness of home…" he mumbled into his pillow and sighed. "With a day like this behind… it's pure heaven."

Haku just stared. "You're beds big enough for foursome", he uttered flatly.

Neji glared at him. "SHUT IT…" he growled.

"And it fits a whole piano here! WOW!" Hakusaid and looked around like a little child. "A TV, computer…stereos…" he listed and sighed a deep sigh. "You have a luxurious life, you know that?" Haku asked, as Neji snorted. "Like I asked for it. I'm just plain lucky… or unlucky…" he answered, rolling on his back. "A big bed isn't so much fun if it doesn't feel warm…"

Haku blinked. "Huh?"

Neji shrugged. "Don't really know… sometimes… I just get the chills in this place", he told and closed his eyes. "You know how they say… When you don't feel like home, you get cold…" Neji said quietly and looked at the ceiling. "It's funny… I've been here quite a while, haven't I?"

Haku smiled. "Yeah, you have. You know…" he began and stretched his arms. "It feels really strange, when we talk about last year in the lunch table… And I always forgot that you weren't there", Haku talked and grinned. "I guess you're like a piece of the big puzzle!"

Neji smiled a little. "Thanks… that feels great to hear…"

Haku jumped on the bed with a "wheee!" and landed on his stomach. "NE-CHAN! You're bed is HUGE!" he squealed and giggled. "I could like drown inside it! COOL!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…" he mumbled, then looked at Haku. "Hey, Haku?"

"Whatty what what?"

"When you said that my room is as big as you're home… Is that really true, because this isn't SO big…"

Haku stuck his tongue out. "Bleeh! I was serious!" he said and stretched his arms again. "I live with Zabi, and Zabi's place isn't so big, you know?"

Neji blinked. "You two… live together? I didn't know it was that serious…" he wondered.

Haku grinned. "We STARTED as roommates! I told my parents I was gay two years ago… and they kicked me out for good", he told, getting a serious face then. "Well… dad did… I lived at the streets for a while too… But then Zabuza found me and took me in… I remember that he said something…" Haku thought and smiled. "Yeah… he said something like 'I've lived at the streets too… and kid, let me say that you wouldn't live to see your high school years'. And like I would have a say in that matter! I thought the same too! I was just 14 and scaredout off my mind out there!" he laughed. "So, that's how I met Zabi. After I settled in there, I called mom. She was worried sick, but said that dad wouldn't let me come home… so, she sends me money to school and everything… I AM pretty rich too, you know?" Haku winked.

Neji whistled. "Wow… wouldn't have guessed from outside… you look so happy all the time…" he muttered. "What a story…"

"Yeah, I know. When I tell it, everybody's like "how did you get to Konoha High then?" and I always answer that my parents paid it…" Haku told and sighed. "Although dad pays bills and stuff like that with mum, he doesn't want to see me… He said it very clearly; 'No faggot will be staying under my roof, in any circumstances!' Geesh, my dad just rocks, doesn't he?" Haku asked from Neji, who just looked into nothingness. "Hello, Neji? Houston calling!"

Neji shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "sorry". Then he stared at Haku. "Haku, why are you that close to my face?"

Haku grinned a perverted grin. "You want to know?"

"Good God, tell me some jokes that I don't kn -."

At that second, the door flew open. "NEJI! I'm home, dear cousin! Yoko got some disease so I had to come back!" Hanabi announced. Then, she went silent. The Hyuuga girl stared at the scene for a little while, then raising her eyebrow. "What..? The minute the house is empty, you drag a GIRL FRIEND here? Neji, way low."

Neji blinked. "Hanabi, where did you get the idiotic idea -. OH RIGHT! Haku, could you move from that position of yours?" he asked, getting Haku to mumble and roll back to his place in the bed.

Hanabi narrowed his eyes. "Wait… she's not a girl… she has no boobs…"

Haku stared at Hanabi, then he smiled at Neji. "Well she's a bright one!" he said joyfully. "And I guess he's gay…" Hanabi uttered sharply. "VERY bright indeed! I like her very much!" Haku yippeed. "Well, don't", Neji said flatly.

"And that leads us to the question…" Hanabi continued and looked at Haku and Neji in a suspecting way. "What the HELL are you two doing in the same bed?" Hanabi asked curiously, raising her eyebrow.

"Having steamy and hot HOMOSEXUAL SEX!" Neji answered, getting Haku to fall down from the bed. "WHAT!" Haku shouted. "Well, what else?" Neji asked and waved his hand to Hanabi. "Now buh-bye little sweet cousin! Let us alone so we can continue our sinful act of gayness!"

Hanabi sighed angrily. "You just love to make my life a living hell! I thought it was the smexy Uchiha up here but NO, it has to be this sheman!"

Haku looked at Neji. "Should I be offended?" he asked. "No, don't be", Neji said and stared at Hanabi. "And what's with the SMEXY Uchiha? I've never seen one here!" he wondered, then looking at Hanabi with an evil grin. "YOU! You little hormone filled girl! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE TWERP, DON'T YOU!"

"And if I do?" Hanabi asked flatly.

"Boy, is she straight with it or what?" Haku laughed. "More straighter than you'll ever be Haku", Neji told the "sheman" and snorted. "You don't seem like being in love! Don't girls these days HIDE their interests from family?"

"Screw you numb nut! I have my own way with my crush!" Hanabi spat and rolled his eyes. "Like you would even know anything about this? For your information, that "twerp" is a one piece of sexy ASS! Yoko and Hana said he's smoking hot! AND HE IS!"

Neji shut his ears and began to sing. "LA-DI-DAH-DAAAAH! I can't hear these disgusting things you're saying!" he sang.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to get that hot piece of sexy High School meat, and YOU CAN NOT STOP ME!" Hanabi yelled and stomped away, closing the door behind her with a bang.

Haku and Neji were dead silent for a moment.

Then, Haku giggled a bit. Neji gave a laugh too. Soon, they were both laughing so hard that they had a hard time breathing. Haku giggled like a maniac. "Ohmigosh! I would've never EVER thought to hear that from your cousins mouth! I wouldn't have thought no-one else but me would say that!" he laughed and breathed in some air.

Neji gave a couple of laughs, before getting a holdof himself. "Yeah… I didn't have a clue that she had a crush on Sasuke! That's just… gross!" he said and wiped away tears of laughter. "And she's so not Sasukes type either! Hell, I've never seen Sasuke even looking at girls!" Neji said and sighed. "Oh man… after that angsty talk it sure felt good to laugh."

Haku giggled a bit. "It sure did!" he said happily.

For a moment, there was a silence. Then Hanabi re-entered the room, with a deathly glare on her face. "Neji. I can't decide."

Neji lifted his head in a bored way. "…what? Can't decide WHAT?"

Hanabi took two bottles of nail polish behind her back. "PINK or VIOLET?"

Neji went dead silent. His face turned from amazed into confused. "Why… are you… asking… ME that?" he slowly asked with a sweet voice. Hanabi shrugged her shoulders. "Well duh, as you ARE obviously in gay company, I thought you would -."

"BEING WITH HAKU DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY!" Neji shouted.

"Neji, stop living in denial. There are many many MAAAANY ways to prove my point", Hanabi uttered, making Haku giggle. Nejis eye was twitching. Twitching bad. "And… those are..?" he said with a ready-to-explode-on-you-anytime-sister voice.

"Well… there's the hair…" Hanabi began, getting Nejis fumes rice. "It's METAL!" "Gosh Neji, that's so typical of you. You've had that hair since, what, age of SIX! You didn't even know what heavy metal was back then!"

Neji mumbled something which sounded 'but it's pretty…' but we do not hold any evidence that he really said so.

"Oh and then! THEN! When your with Sasuke, you get all angry when I interfere on what you're doing in ANY way!" Hanabi said more to Haku than Neji.

Haku gasped. "NEJI! I thought you hated his guts!" he said in an astonished voice. "I didn't realize…"

"Oh Hanabi, screw you", Neji said sweetly. "I only get really mad because… Well, how should I put this..?" he wondered and glared at Hanabi. "I can't STAND your presence in my room!"

"Oh lies, all lies… Sure, live in denial cousin dear!" Hanabi announced and sighed. "Because some day, you will end up marrying some pathetic woman and you two will have three kids… And then you say the magic words "honey, I'm gay", and she'll never let your children speak to you again…" she thought dreamily. "Well, what a nice image isn't it?"

Haku sniffed. "It's… so sad…" he cried and grabbed Neji by his shoulders. "No, that can't happen to you! NEJI! Come out of the closet before it's too late! I WILL FIND YOU SOME DECENT BOYFRIEND, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Neji rolled his eyes. _'Gee, I wish I had that kind of a luck…'_ he thought.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

And we surely do not know how, but the talk ended so that Hanabi and Haku started to paint Nejis nails. With pink, of course.

"You know Hanabi, Nejis skin tone is a little same like yours… But may I say you look more like a living person than Ne-chan", Haku said and Hanabi giggled. "Of course I do! What did you think?" she asked.

Neji sighed. "How did I end up like this… seriously…" he wondered.

"The right hand's ready!" Haku yippeed and smiled. "How do you like it?" Neji looked at the bright pink nails of his. "They're…"

"Fabulous?"

"…so pink..."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Well DUH!"

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who might that be? Hanabi, could you get it? I'll finish the other hand", Haku said joyfully. Hanabi sighed. "Okay, I'll get it", she answered.

They heard Hanabis feet racing down the stairs, then quieting down… And then they heard them coming up again. And the doorbell was still ringing. Hanabi opened the door with a shocked face on her. "NEJI! OPEN THE DOOR DAMMIT!"

Neji moaned. "Why can't you do it..?" he mumbled and blew his nails. "They're still wet…"

"BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Hanabi yelled and ran to her room. Neji rolled his eyes. "Got it done?" he asked from Haku, who nodded. "Yeah! It looks awesome! Just blow them a bit, they'll dry…"

Neji got up and got to the stairway. Haku followed him to the stairway and downstairs. Neji got to the door and looked out from the windows on the door.

Uchiha Sasukes gloomy figure lifted a handfor him, in a matter of greeting.

"You got to be kidding me…" Neji moaned and opened the door. He blew his fingers. "What now?" Neji stammered

Sasuke stared. Neji stared right back. "WHAT are you staring at now? Just say what you have to, okay? And WHY are you staring at my fing -", he whined, but then went silent.

Slowly, he looked at his pink fingers. Slowly, very slowly, Neji hid his hands behind his back. "Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sasuke grinned evilly. "The color doesn't suit you", he told Neji.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT'S PERFECT!" Haku roared behind Nejis back.

Sasuke looked at Haku for a while, then nodded. "I see… now it DOES make sense…"

"WHAT makes sense?" Neji spat.

"Nuthin'…" Sasuke mumbled. Neji glared at him for a while, but sighed. "Whatever… What are you doing here anyway?" Neji asked annoyed. "It's not that we have any projects like John and Mary, do we?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Well… NO, but Itachi got this fierce urge out of nowhere to make something sweet… but we have no sugar", he explained and showed a coffee cup to Neji. "Can I borrow some sugar?"

Neji blinked. "Okay… wait… WHAT?" he asked, getting Sasuke to grunt. "Oh c-mon Neji, it's not that hard…" the Uchiha grumbled and repeated: "CAN - I - BORROW - SOME - SUGAR?"

Neji scratched his head. '_These thing don't happen these days… do they?' _he wondered and shrugged. "Well… I guess. I'll show you the kitchen", Neji said and let Sasuke in.

"Sugar! Oooooh, honey honey!" Haku sang brightly and jumped around. "It's a tour inside the Hyuuga house! Yay!"

'What's his problem..?' Sasuke thought annoyed. _'He just can't STOP being all happy-happy-joy-joy?'_

Neji lead them first to the downstairs kitchen that he used. But there was no sugar there. Neji cursed. "Shit, out of sugar here…" he grumbled and closed the cupboard door.

"What a coincidence…" Sasuke mumbled sarcastically and clicked his tongue. "Well, I guess I'll go now and tell Itachi that we aren't getting any chocolate muffins…" he thought.

"CHOCOLATE?" Haku yelled. "NO! You just can't let CHOCOLATE muffins be! Neji, isn't there, like, a second kitchen or something?" he panicked.

"Well… yeah actually there is", Neji said, scratching his neck.

Haku and Sasuke were dead silent.

"A SECOND kitchen..?" they asked in union.

Neji nodded. "Yeah, there is… But I really don't know where it is…" he apologized. Hakus eyes glowed in a scary way. "Then… IT'S A CHALLENGE!" he shouted full of energy. "…challenge?" Sasuke asked. He was getting worried about Hakus state of mind.

"Excuse him twerp, Haku has just spent too much time with Lee…" Neji answered and wondered in the hallways. "Let me see… kitchen… kitchen… It must be behind some door, right?" he questioned. Neji looked around himself for a while, then noticing a door he had never opened before. _'It could be the kitchen… like hell, I have never been in the main kitchen, so…'_ Neji thought and twisted the door nub. The door opened and Neji looked inside it. _'It's too dark to see…'_

"Hey, you found it?" Sasuke asked behind Neji.

"I'm not sure…" Neji mumbled, then looked at Sasuke with suspicion in his eyes. "…where's Haku, twerp?"

Sasuke sneered. "Your girlfriend found sugar frosted cereals. What do you think of that?" he asked mockingly, getting Neji to hiss something about the "girlfriend" joke. "Whatever…" the Hyuuga mumbled and grinned evilly to Saske. "You go first. It's dark, so…"

"You're afraid of the darkness?"

"Well, I don't really like them, but I wouldn't say that..."

"Haha, very funny, I'm dying from laughter", Sasuke spat sarcastically and shoved Neji in from the door, following him short after.

¤THUD¤

"OW!"

"Okay, what just happened?"

"Hmm… it seems like I made a miscalculation. This isn't the main kitchen. This is a closet", Neji wondered smartly. "You ARE an idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke spat.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"GUYS! GUYS, WERE DID YA GOOOOOOOOO?" Haku called from the hallway. The boy was running around wildly. Too much grrrrrrreat Frosties for him! "WHERE ARE YOU! THIS ISN'T FUN -!" Haku started to yell, when he collided with something. A door, actually. And oh yes, that door is the same door that Neji opened just a little while ago. Poor Haku… he crashed with it so bad that he fell on the floor his head first and the door closed with a loud bang and…

¤CLICK¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤CLICK¤

"Hey, who put the lights out?"

"There were no lights in the first place Einstein!"

"Well excuse me…"

"Wait… what was that sound?"

"What sound?"

Neji was quiet for a moment, and Sasuke used the time to listen for a bit. "It seems like Haku is cursing for the fact that he collided with the door while he was running in his sugar drunken state", he analyzed quickly, from the voice that came from the other side of the door.

"NO, I mean the sound before that!" Neji grumbled angrily. "Oh, that was a bang, when the door closed", Sasuke answered. "NO, the OTHER sound UCHIHA!" Neji spat at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and pondered for a moment.

Then, there was silence.

"…click."

"What?" Neji flatly asked from Sasukes statement. "It was a 'click'", Sasuke explained and went silent for a moment. "NO - FUCKING - WAY", the boy cursed from the bottom of his heart.

"WHAT, WHAT?" Neji shouted already.  
"Hyuuga, what makes a 'click' when the door closes?" Sasuke asked from Neji, as if the older boy was a little stupid.

Well…

"When the door closes..?" Neji asked slowly. "That's too easy! A lock makes a click when the door is clo -."  
SILENCE.

…DEADLY silence.

"_GUYS! Are you in there? Um… I hate to brake this to you, but it seems like I can't get the door ope -."_

"JESUS CHRIST AND THE HOLY MOTHER!"

"_WHERE?"_ Haku squealed from the other side of the door.

"WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE?" Neji shouted at Sasukes face, who just calmly nodded. "Yes, it seems like it", the Uchiha told him with his monotonic voice.

And then there was silence again.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hanabi ran down the stairs in a miniskirt and a pink top. "Neji, did Sasuke leave alrea -?" Hanabi started, but Haku ran to her arms. "HANABI! TERRIBLE THINGS HAVE HAPPENED!" he shouted and pulled Hanabi to the closet door of doom.

"NEJI AND SASUKE GOT LOCKED IN THERE!" Haku squealed in panic. "AND I CAN'T GET THEM OUT! WE NEED A KEY!"

Hanabi was silent. Then the storm rose. "OH! Is that so? Well happy-go-lucky for you, NEJI! You are enjoying that, AREN'T YOU?"

_"SHUT UP AND GET THE KEY, BITCH!"_

"WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD?"

_"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HANABI!"_

* * *

Bite: So there you have it. They're most assuredly in the closet together. Will they come out, will they stay in there together? I do not know! 

Neji/Sasuke: YES YOU DO!

Bite: Eh, shut it. If you want to, you can give me some ideas to the next chapter. It will be concentrating on getting the two out of the closet. Also, they will have some spare time with just two of them there, won't they? ;D

Itachi: ¤sob¤ Brother, you bitch.

Sasuke: ¤sweatdrop¤

Haku: ¤is excited about the upcoming chapter¤ I just can't WAIT! ¤blushes¤ Zabi Zabi Zabi…

Bite: Yes people, our own little Zabi-chan will have his fingers in this thing too. Wait for it with passion! And for the time being, you get these cute Hanabi plushies! ¤smiles¤

Crowd: …

Bite: …just review, you can change it to a Pringles Tube on your way out.

Crowd: YAY!


	19. It's just my flashlight ZOMG!

Bite: ¤sob¤ I tried! I seriously tried! TT I tried to fit the whole closet thingie to one chapter, but NOOOOOO, I just HAD to write so friggin' much of it, that it CAN'T FIT!

Neji: OMG, SHOCK.

Sasuke: How could you?

Neji: We SO weren't expecting that.

Haku: Shut your traps, you're in a closet.

Itachi: ¤comforts Bite¤ There there… It's just good that you wrote so much, the readers like to read you're stuff!

Bite: ¤sob¤ I know.

Readers: ¤sweatdrops¤

Bite: BUT, I was trying to make it go fast, so that I wouldn't always have to do everything so darn slow! Like take a sample from SasUKE!

Sasuke: …

Bite: HE DOESN'T EVEN GET THAT HE LOVES NE-CHAN!

Neji: And I'm so goddamn happy 'bout it.

Sasuke: Okay, now were getting a little pers -.

Haku: REVIEW CORNER!!

_/review corner/_

**Nevolji: **Ohh… the Hello Kitty COULD work. 8O And the pink bunny suit. Totally Gravi.

**twitchy-chan: **No no, don't die… It's okay.. Yeah, I know, the closet-thing is just… near perfection. Oh honey, you shouldn't drink soda in the evening!

**Tenshi-Battosai:** I've been waiting for someone to spurt SOMETHING out when reading this:,D Meeh, sorry, no air vents. xD No place to run to… OH MY GOD. I've totally forgotten SasUKEs coffee cup:O

**Dodo-chan:** Zabi getting involved… well, it's a good-bad thing. :D Oh my Gosh, don't kick me!

**Kumori-hime: **Yeah, I know, I do pointless stuff. :,D But the closet is kinda more for cracks sake… And maybe it will give Sasuke the final trust of admitting he has a problem… xD

**Firekyoakira26921181:** Oh dear, we all sound a little pervy from time to time. :D Oh, you read it all in one sitting? oO Good God, you're crazy. ME UPDATE. LOVE ME.

_/end review corner/_

Bite: Sorry for those I didn't answer. Me lazy, wah. And then… the chapter summary is coming at your way, my brainless mass of worshiping.

Readers: ¤whinewhine¤

Itachi: ¤cough¤ So… in this chapter, I'll come around to the closet problemo…

Haku: ¤cheer¤

Itachi: …BUT, the problem isn't that easy to solve, so we have to call some help…

Haku: ZABI, YOU HUNK!

Readers: ¤screams¤

Bite: Yes, fangirls, Zabi-chan will come and you will adore him. DOT.

Itachi: As in the closet, it's starting to get a little hot… but then again a little cold…

Sasuke: And friggin' annoying.

Itachi: …oh yes, of course. ¤smile and clings to Neji¤ But we will get them out somehow, don't worry you gals!

Neji: ¤PUNCH¤ DON'T do that!!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me", Itachi said bluntly. He rubbed his temples. "Wait… let me get this all in…" he mumbled, then looked at Haku and Hanabi. "My brother and Neji are in this little closet, trapped in and can't get out?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes, that's the situation."

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Haku cried and clung himself on Itachi. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THOSE CEREALS, I SHOULDN'T HAVE!" he sobbed and collapsed on the floor.

Itachi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well… when mom said I should be helping you in any crisis possible… I didn't quite think of this", he thought.

"_SHUT UP AND GET US OUT!"_ Sasuke shouted. _"This closet is friggin small, and the Hyuuga is hogging the space!" _he complained. _"Well excuse M?" _Neji asked angrily. _"Stop lying, you ARE fatter than me!"_ Sasuke shouted. _"I'M NOT FAT!"_ Neji shouted and continued:_ "Hanabi, don't we have a key to this closet?"_

Hanabi rolled his eyes. "I told you two hours ago: NO, WE DON'T HAVE A KEY TO THAT CLOSET!" she stammered and clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry, but daddy never lets us open that door! He's the only one who has that key, and I don't know where it is!" Hanabi said. "And YES, we did look everywhere with Haku, so SHUT UP!"

Itachi stared at the closet door for a while. "…wait, they've been there for TWO HOURS?" he asked as calmly as he could. Haku nodded. "Yeah! We told them we could go and fetch you an hour ago, but they just commanded us to search for the key!" he told Itachi, who raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I'm getting a feeling that they don't want my help", Itachi said coldly.

"_And you're my brother!" _Sasuke shouted_. "Hey, you were the one that DIDN'T want him help!" _Neji said to the younger boy._ "WHAT?" _Sasuke answered and sneered._ "Like hell! You were shouting "don't bring the other one here too, there would be two of them too many"! And I'M the one who doesn't want my brother to help, YEAH RIGHT! " _he continued._ "SHUT UP! I have my reasons!" _Neji snapped.

"Stop bickering like a married couple, you'll run out of air if you shout like that!" Itachi told the boys, getting them really quiet after that. "Now… we don't have a key…" he thought out loud and looked at the ceiling. "We could always… smash the door, right?"

Hanabi and Haku nodded, and looked at Itachi with big eyes.

Itachis face dropped. "You… you assume I will do it?" he asked slowly.

"Well, you ARE the only man outside that door…" Hanabi said, getting Haku to nod. Itachi stared at Haku for a while, then sighing. "You're right…" Itachi mumbled and looked at the door_. 'It seems rather impossible, though',_ he thought darkly. He measured the door with his eyes and sighed. "Here goes for nothing…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"You know, you have an awesome brother", Neji told Sasuke, sarcasm stirring in his voice very clearly. "Well gee, like I don't know", Sasuke answered bluntly, moving a little uncomfortably. "Hey… Hyuuga, move a little, I can't move a finger in here without touching you", he commanded. Neji laughed mockingly. "I would if I could! The closet is friggin small, I don't have any room to move!"

Sasuke felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. _'Damn… is it really this hot in here..?'_ he wondered. Neji was so close… it made him sick, and really embarrassed the same time. He could feel the older boys breathing on his neck, it was driving him crazy! _'GOD DAMN IT! IS IT REALLY THIS HOT?'_

"Hey twerp, what's wrong with you? Stop fidgeting like that, you're making me crazy!" Neji said angrily. Sasuke was about to answer something really clever, but they both heard a loud bang and then a tumbling sound… and then…

"_YOU SUNUVA BITCH! OW!" _

"_Itachi, are you OK?" _Hakus squeaky voice asked worriedly._ "NO! That door is made from rock, isn't it?"_ Itachi uttered angrily. _"Well… not exactly…"_ Hanabi answered slowly.

Sasuke banged the door. "OY! Itachi, you LOSER! How come you can't get a simple door OPEN?" he shouted at his older brother, who clicked his tongue. _"Well THANK YOU brother dear, you sure are giving me easy time here! Thanks to you, I THINK I BROKE MY TOE!" _Itachi shouted right back.

"_I don't think it's broken… I'll get some ice!"_ Hanabi said and the boys heard her steps going away.

"SURE! Go get some ice for the poor Uchiha, Hanabi! WHY DON'T YOU CALL THE FIRE APARTMENT WHILE YOU'RE AT IT?" Neji shouted through the door.

"_You guys really want the fire apartment… Wow, that would be cool… I can see all the firemen…"_ Haku said dreamily.

"Okay, scratch that. DON'T call the fire apartment, but get someone to brake us OUT of here!" Neji pleaded and scratched his head. "I'm getting rather nervous here, you know? I DON'T LIKE CLOSED SPACES WITH NO ROOM!" he shouted nervously.

"STOP! Stop moving, RIGHT - NOW!" Sasuke ordered Neji, getting the Hyuuga to stop. Sasuke breathed in and out calmly. '_Okay… now that rather plea -. UNPLEASANT movement has stopped… I'll calm down…'_ Sasuke thought to himself and breathed in calmly. "Okay… we need to calm down… CAAAAALM… DOOOOOOOWN…"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You're freaking out, aren't you?"

"And how do YOU know that?" Sasuke spat and breathed out and in again.

"…because you ARE freaking out", Neji answered flatly and sighed. "HEY! You guys have ANY idea right now how you can get us out of here?"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Sorry, I have no idea right now…" Haku apologized and pulled his hair nervously. "Itachiiii..! What can we do, I'm panicking here!"

Itachi was freezing his toe with an ice bag. "Let me think… let me think…" he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Is your toe all right now, Itachi?" Hanabi asked. Itachi nodded and gave the ice bag back to Hanabi. "Yeah, thanks", Itachi said and looked at the door. Then, it hit him. "Of course!" he said and looked at Haku. "Haku, where's Zabuza right now?"

Haku blinked and looked at the ceiling. "Well… when I called him, he was at home… but his work could've started just a couple of minutes ago… I'm not really sure about his working schedule…" he muttered and looked at Itachi. "Why, you have something to ask?"

"Yeah of course! Zabuza can totally break this door!" Itachi swore and scratched his head. "Now I need to just get him here…" he mumbled. "I need someone to come with me, so I can drive there but at the same time ask where he is…"

Hanabi lifted her hand. "I can come!" she announced. "I'm not much of a use to Neji… He'll just ran out of oxygen when he keeps getting angry at me", she said.

"_HELL YES I WILL!"_

"_SHUT UP! THAT'S MY OXYGEN!"_

Itachi looked at the door for a while, then turning at Hanabi again. "Sorry, but I think I'll take Haku. If I leave Haku here with just the closet duo, he'll get a panic attack of some sort…" he smiled.

Haku nodded. "I understand", he said with a serious face on him. Itachi stared at Haku. '_He took it that seriously..?'_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"_You know, I could play you two some music!"_

Neji snorted. "Like that CRAP you call music is going to make us feel any better!" he answered to Hanabi angrily and sighed. "Man… my legs are starting to hurt…"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha was scratching his head nervously. If Neji would move right now, he would kill the boy. KILL HIM!

"Well, we've been standing in this miniature closet about three hours, not changing our position, haven't we?" Neji uttered. "So… if you could co-operate with me here so we both could sit?"

Sasuke stopped scratching his head and breathed in. "Okay…" he mumbled. "But why do I get the feeling that in this space, it isn't going to be easy..?"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hanabi was looking through her CD's in front of the stereos in the living room. "Let's see… Usher? Neji would be in terrible pain… that's a plus…" she mumbled, but went quiet when she heard noise coming from the hallway closet.

¤THUD¤

_"OW! You kicked me!" _

"_I did not, it was your own fault!" _

"_IT WAS NOT!" _

"_Yes it was!"_

"_And could you move your hand, it's on my hair and -! OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU PULLED MY HAIR!" _

"_You deserved it, you were grabbing me!" _

"_From WHERE!" _

"_You should KNOW!"_

"_I'm not even TOUCHING you, how could I know?"_

"_Then… whose hand IS that on my -. There's no one else here!"_

_"Let me see…"_

Hanabi walked slowly back to the hallway, and stared at the door. It was shaking pretty badly…

"_GYAAA! YOU BASTARD, YOU TOUCHED MY -!" _

_"STOP KICKING ME UCHIHA!"_

"_Well what the FUCK is it that touching my -! Well…"_

"…_that's a baseball glove."_

Hanabi blinked a couple of times. _'Baseball glove..? What is THAT doing in daddys closet..?' _she wondered and raised her eyebrows. '_And what are those two doing..? Touching and grabbing… Ewww…' _Hanabi thought with a grossed expression. She startled a bit when she heard the front door opening.

"I-i'm home! S-sorry, it went longer than I t-thought…" Hinata said while she got in. Hinata noticed Hanabi and smiled. "H-hi Hanabi… Sorry I'm l-late, but K-kiba-kun said he needed h-help with buying a birthday present t-to his s-sister…" she stuttered and tilted her head.

Hanabi laughed nervously. "Oh, that's nothing sis! Everything's been all dandy here!" she told her and laughed again. Hinata looked Hanabi, who was smiling like a complete idiot to her. "H-hanabi, i-is something w-wrong..?" Hinata asked quietly, when the closet door behind Hanabi rumbled again.

"_UCHIHA, WHY DO YOU KEEP ON KICKING ME?"_

"_Because it's fun…"_

Hanabi laughed nervously and looked at Hinata. "W-well… everything's been dandy… Except for the fact that Neji and Sasuke got locked inside daddys closet!" she said faking her "everything is ALL RIGHT" voice.

Hinata stared at the closet door in awe. "S-sasuke-san and… N-neji-nii-san… are in that closet..?" she asked and her eyes widened. "B-but how are we going to g-get them o-out of there..?"

"Don't worry about it, Itachi-san and Haku-chan are getting some help right now!" Hanabi answered and grinned. "They'll come out from the closet sooner or later!" she said, getting Hinata to blush. "Y-you d-dont' m-m-mean l-like..?" Hinata asked her face red as a tomato. "Maybe, maybe not", Hanabi said evilly and winked at Hinata. "But we'll get them out of there alive, don't wor -!"  
The door rumbled again.

"_HYUUGA, YOU PERVERT YOU TOUCHED MY -!"_

_"I TOLD YOU, it's the baseball glove!"_

_"BASEBALL GLOVE MY ASS!"_

_"Well, I guess you could say it like THAT to -."_

¤SLAP¤

"_OW! Uchiha, you hit like a chick!"_

_"WANT ME TO KEEP ON KICKING?!"_

Hanabi laughed nervously and turned to Hinata again. "Well… that's if they wont kill each other…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"…you've got to be kidding with me", Zabuza said bluntly at Itachi and Haku, who looked like they would be kidding if hell froze over. "Itachi. Do you understand that you're seriously telling me that you're brothers in the closet with the Hyuuga boy?" Zabuza asked and chuckled.

"_Is he making us a fucking joke?"_

_"NO, of COURSE not!"_

_"OH! You seem rather bitchy, dontcha?!"_

"_Not as bitchy as someone I know…"_

Zabuza stared at the closet door for a while. He turned slowly to face Haku. "Seriously, I didn't know that could actually happen", he said honestly, making Haku nod with an understanding smile. "I know Zabi, neither did I…"

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well, I would like to tell you I was just kidding, but as you can HEAR…" he mumbled and pointed at the closet door with his thumb. "They're in there, and we have to get them out."

Zabuza blinked. He smiled smugly. "Why?"

"What do you mean WHY?!" Itachi shrieked. "MY BROTHER'S IN A CLOSET GODDAMIT!" he shouted.

"Well… he's there with Neji, so I guess they should be getting out there rather quickly…" Zabuza uttered, still smiling.

Itachis eyebrow rose. "And what in Jesus Christ's name are you meaning with that?" he asked slowly.

"Well, they'll come out when they're ready for it", Zabuza said and smirked. "It worked for me and Haku too, you know?"

"_You sunuva -!" _Sasuke shouted inside the closet.

¤THUD!¤

"_Oooooow..! I think I broke my shoulder!" _the Uchiha cried painfully.

"_Well wasn't that a smart move now, was it? MR. SMARTYPANTS!" _Neji stammered.

_"Shut up prick! IT REALLY HURTS!" _Sasuke whined.

"_Oh boohoo."_

"_WHY AIN'T I GETTING ANY SYMPATHY HERE?"_

If Itachi could force a big drop of sweat to come out from the back of his head, he would do that. But as we know, he cannot. But that's how I can explain what Itachi was going through in his state of mind.

Zabuza grinned evilly. "In my opinion, they're a little too dangerous to be released into the wild", he blurted out.

"_UCHIHA, IF YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!"_

Itachi was silent for a while. "…yeah, I can see what you're meaning Zabi. They seem rather wild", he stated.

¤THUD¤

_"OW! FUCK! MY LEG!"_

"_Well who's the Mr. Smartypants now… MR. SMARTYPANTS?"_

_"You… you are SO DEAD if you say anything to me right now, TWERP!"_

"Hey, dudes", Hanabi said, making her presence noticed again. Hanabi pointed her thumb at the closet door. "Wouldn't it be much better if we busted the damn door, so Sasuke and Neji won't kill each other in there, hmm?" she asked sharply.

Itachi made an uneasy laugh. "Well… I guess your right…" he muttered.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of being rude to you, Itachi-san…" Hanabi mumbled, her cheeks growing a little pinkish.

Haku looked at the girl with a suspicion in his eyes. _'My my… Girls these days hunt every single man they see… High School meat is High School meat, alright…' _he thought mockingly. _'Just stay away from my Zabi, and we can stay as chickmates.'_

"The little prep here has a point", Zabuza said, getting a nasty look from Hanabi. "I'll just bust the door of mystery open", he mumbled, and cracked his neck (making Hinata flinch at the sound). Zabuza calmly walked in front of the door and shook his hands a bit. "Man… I hope I won't brake anything, that would ruin the football season…"

Hanabi didn't even know what happened after that sentence, but somehow after she blinked, Itachi was covering the door with his body and Haku had jumped on Zabuzas back.

"I changed my mind. Do NOT get my little brother out of the closet", Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"_WHAT!" _Sasuke nearly screamed from rage.

_"He didn't just say what I think he did… DID HE?" _Neji asked slowly.

"_ITACHI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" _Sasuke raged.

"I'm protecting our football season!" Itachi shouted right back at Sasuke. "If something happens to Zabi, WE'RE SO DEAD!"

"DON'T DO IT ZABI, DON'T!" Haku screamed on Zabuzas back. "It's not worth it! I can find a new friend if Neji dies, but I can't fix broken bones of a star player!"

"_Ouch. That hurts so badly. Ow." _

"See, he's understanding to my sacrifice for the greater good!" Haku said, almost turning into a teary pile of exaggerated joy.

"_Yeah, of course… THE FUCK I'M UNDERSTANDING! I WAN'T THIS DOOR TO BE BUSTED, AND I WANT IT TO BE DONE NOW!"_

Zabuza looked at Itachi, then at Haku. "Are you guys sure… Because to me, it sounds like they want to get out…" he muttered awkwardly.

"NO! You will touch the door over my DEAD BODY!" Itachi uttered with a serious look on his face.

"_GO ZABI! Take him down you hunk!"_ Neji shouted from the other side.

"_Oh c-mon, Itachi would SO kick his ass…" _Sasuke grumbled with an annoyed voice.

"_Oh yeah, but Zabi could brake the door through him!" _Neji answered.

"_Itachi has a black belt in so many martial arts, Zabuza would be kicked like a bag."_

_"Nu-uh!"_

_"Uh-hu!"_

Itachi would be forcing that big drop of sweat from the back of his head RIGHT NOW, if he could. "Guys… are you running out of oxygen there..?" he asked slowly.

"HEY! Neji, you slut, you called Zabi a HUNK! He's mine, don't even dare to say those things again!" Haku yelled.

Zabuza sighed a deep sigh. "Why can't I just get them out..?"

"IF YOU DO THAT, WE WILL NEVER GO FURTHER THAN MAKING OUT!" Haku threat him.

Zabuza sighed again. "I guess that's a good enough reason to not do that…" Then, it seemed like a light bulb was put on in the hunks head. "Hey… I've got an idea…"

"Heaven forbid", Itachi said playfully.

"Shut it, junior", Zabuza grumbled. "Why won't we get a drill or a screwdriver? We could get the hinges of like that and get the door off", he suggested. "It would be rather pleasant for the door too, and you wouldn't have to worry about my playing ability."

Silence.

"My God… he's a freaking genius, this man", Itachi whispered.

"_How come you didn't figure that out! AND YOU'RE MY BROTHER?"_

_"Well, you weren't that smart either, Mr. Smartypants."_

_"Who's Mr. Smartypants, MR. SMARTYPANTS?"_

"Zabi, you hunk with brains!" Haku squealed. "But… where can we get that drill..?" he wondered.

Hinata swallowed. "W-wh-we don't have t-th-them… Or at least I dh-don't know if we d-dh-do…" she said shyly. Hanabi shook her head. "Sis' is right. I think we have some kind of a warehous or something, but only Hopkins has they key…"

"Hopkins?" Zabuza blinked.

"They have a BUTLER", Haku said teasingly.

"That's just filthy rich…"

Itachi scratched his head. "Drill… drill… Screwdriver… screwdriver..?" he wondered, then shook his head. "Sorry… we ARE filthy rich. Dad had tools couple of years ago… But then he became a snob and sold them all for kicks", Itachi told and laughed. "Well, I didn't stop him… Didn't know that my little brother was going to be stuck in a closet with the new kid in high school…"

"_That just warms my heart, you know?"_ Neji asked sarcastically.

"_I know how you feel…"_ Sasuke muttered.

Zabuza sneered. "Geesh, what snobs… Well then, I have to go to Kankuro. The little bastard borrowed my drill a while ago to do something weird… And never gave it back", he explained, dropping Haku to the floor.

"…weird?" Itachi slowly asked.

"That was when he changed the seat belts on Betty, wasn't it?" Haku thought grinning wildly. "Honestly, I like the new ones with red hearts… Better than the ones that had those skulls", he mumbled.

"Itachi, you coming?" Zabuza asked, pointing at the door.

"Ah… well…" Itachi muttered. _'I have to know what's happening inside the closet… Something really nasty could happen if I don't watch it!_' he thought and dug through his pockets. "I guess I'll stay here… Wait, I'll just give you the keys…" Itachi mumbled, but stopped then.

Silence.

Itachi looked at Zabuza with an uneasy smile. "Zabi… could you just… take the bus or something..?"

Zabuza sighed and rolled his eyes. "Itachi, I solemnly swear no harm will be done to the light of your days", he said with an irritated voice and glared at the junior. "Now gimme the fucking keys so I can get my fucking drill from that fucking Kaze ass."

Itachi tossed they keys and Zabuza left. As the senior had left the building, Itachi shivered a bit. "He can be really scary sometimes…"  
"Hot, isn't it?" Haku asked with a proud smile.

"…no, it's not. The fact that its hot for you, is scaring me shitless", Itachi said awkwardly.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"_Hey pumpkins, I'm ordering us something to eat! Any wishes?"_

Sasuke snorted. "If it can be slim enough to get under the door, I'll eat it", he said, his stomach grumbling.

"Same as the twerp says", Neji agreed, yawning a bit. "Man this darkness is getting me sleepy…" he mumbled tiredly.

"_Pizza it is then!" _Itachi chirped through the door. _"I'll plead them to make it slim!"_

"I hope Zabuza gets here before that…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, as he heard Itachis footsteps going off. "Maaaan… I'm so booooored!" Sasuke whined, trying to get his hands behind his head.

"Ow! Did you hit me on purpose or..?"

"It's the space were lacking, stupid!" Sasuke grunted at Neji, then getting a terrible thought. "Oh no… We have a quizzing class at History tomorrow, and I didn't even open the text book before Itachi send me here!" he moaned and hit his head. "I'm seriously stupid! Ibiki has been rather bitchy the whole week as it is and I'll get some bitchy assignment for the weekend if I don't watch it!" Sasuke thought and sighed. "I heard that some idiot pissed him off on Monday and that's why the whole school is suffering…"

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I didn't think he would take it on the other grades too", he muttered. "He really is a bitchy person, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he -", Sasuke started but stopped. He turned his gaze slowly at Neji. He had a murdering look. "Wait… don't tell me it was you…"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "The Captain asked why my hair was still like this, and I answered that it wasn't his business and asked nicely if he could just stop asking me about it, as I'm not really that interested in him either", he told and gave a laugh. "And I forgot to add SIR or MR. MORINO on top of everything! He did give me a nice shout and now I have been quizzed at every class with some bad ass questions from the chapters", Neji continued and snorted. "I don't really care, though. It's just more of a challenge to me. Haku has been praising me hundreds of times for getting him out of his homework…"

Sasuke blinked. "Wow… That sounds a little exaggerated… You just said what you felt…"

Neji chuckled. "Ibiki's a bitch, I've used to it."

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed, but then startled. "Wait. NO! I should be kicking your ass because you're behind MY misery! It's your fault that Ibiki gives us those quizzes, and now you locked me into this friggin closet so that I can't READ TO THEM!" he shouted. "You son of a bitch! I SHOULD kill you!"

"Then why won't you, twerp."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Dick head!"

"You fucking fairy, I should kill YOU!"

"Then go ahead, PUSSY!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"SLUT!"

"SKANK!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Sasuke roared and attacked.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Okay, order's done", Itachi said, placing the phone on it's place. "Haku, go tell the closet creatures. And could you ask them what they would like to watch on DVD?"

Haku raised his eyebrows. "…SURE… why?"

Itachi gave a laugh. "Well, Hanabi's getting bored and she wants us to do something fun… So I thought that maybe they would enjoy the sound effects?" he explained.

"Sweet thinking from you, 'Tachi!" Haku smiled and got down from the kitchen table. "I'll be back in just a sec."

But when Haku got to the closet door, he was hearing something TOO interesting…

"_You fucking fairy, I should kill YOU!"_

"_Then go ahead, PUSSY!"_

Hakus eyebrows rose a little and he sneaked closer, pressing his ear on the closet door. _'Interesting…'_

"_YOU BITCH!"_

Haku startled._ 'What language!' _he thought in shock.

"_SLUT!"_

Hakus eyes widened._ 'OH MY GOD! Neji is SO going to kill for that..!'_

_"SKANK!"_

Hakus jaw dropped and he stared at the door in disbelief. '_Neji, you did NOT just say that! YOU - DID - NOT!'_ he gasped.

"_YOU'RE SO DEAD!"_

Haku backed away from the closet door, as it started to shake and rumble again. Haku didn't even want to imagine what was it like to have a bitch fight inside of a closet with no space to do a bitch fight. It was really hard, Haku could tell from the sound of it.

'_I didn't know they would go THIS crazy inside the closet!'_ Haku wondered. _'I mean, I was in there for - what, a whole year? And I certainly didn't go coo-coo in couple of hours!' _he thought in a frustrated way. _'They have NO self control, those two!'_

Haku blinked, when all of a sudden the fighting noise stopped into a loud thud. Hakus eyes narrowed. _'Now what was THAT?'_

_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ __¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

Sasuke felt like his cheeks were burning. _'Oh my God…'_ Sasuke thought and swallowed. Now THIS was something unexpected… Sasuke laid on the floor of the closet, with Neji on top of him.

**NEJI. ON TOP. OF HIM**

Sasukes face was seriously red, and it wasn't doing any good that Nejis face was too close to his own. Sasuke felt the Hyuugas breath on his face… it smelled like chocolate. Sasuke swallowed slowly and tried to concentrate on something else… ANYTHING ELSE!

'_This is so humiliating! He's on top of me and I'm all red! WHY am I all red anyway?! Christ, Sasuke, concentrate!'_ he ordered himself. _'He's so close… so close..!' _Sasuke cried inwardly_. ' Too close… TOO CLOSE!'_

Sasuke bit his lip, when he felt Nejis hair brushing his cheek for a second… and another… and another… _'…he's trying to move'_, Sasuke thought in horror. Sasuke was sure that all the color that he had on his skin were flushed right up to his face, as Neji was trying to get up… failing miserably.

"Fuck damn it", Neji cursed under his breath. "I think… I think I'm stuck… somehow…" he muttered and mumbled a list of curses after that.

Sasuke swallowed a big lump down his throat. "U-hu?" he asked hoarsely. "I think I know how that's possible…" Sasuke said uneasily.

"You do?"

"Yeah. We got into a bitch fight, I pulled you from your hair and you fell on me. Then I tried to push you away, but I somehow slipped on my butt and fell right on my back… And I think our legs are kinda tangled."

Neji was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed heavily. "Great. Just GREAT."

'_It kinda is…'_ Sasuke thought a little dreamily, then blushed even more. _'Sasuke, CONCENTRATE!' _he ordered himself and bit his lip. _'What's with me, seriously? I just can't stand my hormones… CAN'T STAND THEM!'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind. _'Who am I kidding, I can't even control them…'_

There was something else going on in Nejis mind. _'God damn it! How did it end like this again?'_ he wondered and cursed inwardly. _'If Zabuza doesn't get here soon, I will kick his sorry ass!' _Neji threat, then coming to his senses. _'Okay, if I tried that, I would be the one getting his ass kicked… Just stay calm Neji, stay calm. You're totally okay with this!'_ he though angrily, then blushing a bit. _'Is it getting hotter here, or am I just imagining it?'_

Sasuke sighed in relief. Phew, his blush was going away… Now he was just a little pinkish… '_Good… I'm feeling much more comfortable right now…'_ Sasuke thought calmly. _'Who am I kidding, the friggin Hyuuga ass is on top of me in an awkward position!'_

"Oy, Sasuke", Neji said suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"…you're hot."

Sasuke could have bitten his tongue off right there. _'WHAT?'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind, his blush coming back little by little. _'OH MY GOD! Neji just said I'm HOT?' _Sasuke shook his head. _'…NO! I must've heard him wrong! HE DOESN'T THINK I'M HOT!'_

"Seriously, you're… sizzling almost!" Neji said in amazement.

Sasukes cheeks grew redder and redder. '_I SURELY DIDN'T HEAR THAT WRONG!' _the younger Uchiha almost cried from happiness.

WAIT!

…HAPPINESS?

_DUDE!_

Sasuke swallowed. _'Concnetrate Sasuke! If he thinks you're hot, he's a freaking fairy! Which, by the way, YOU - ARE - NOT!'_ he said to himself, then blushed a bit more. _'But… Neji's kinda hot too…'_ he thought, his blush growing deeper. _'Oh my God. Should I answer to him somehow? Should I… say I think he's kinda hot too..?' _Sasuke wondered and shook his head a little again. '_No, he would get the wrong idea, he would! B-but if I DON'T do anything, will he just do like they do in those drama series and just… just… JUST…'_

Sasukes face could've exploded right on his… face. Yes, you heard me. Sasukes face was so red it could've exploded RIGHT THERE._ '…just jump on me?'_ Sasuke thought, shutting his eyes tight. _'And… and then I would need to admit that I think he's hot and then he would just continue on going and… AND he would strip me and -! Oh my God, he would have total control over me and we would make out like there's no tomorrow… And then we would make steamy and passionate love and… and… AND…'_

"…Sasuke, is that DROOL on the floor?"

Sasuke startled from Nejis question and shook his head wildly. "NO! It's definitely not DROOL!"

"…right", Neji said slowly.

"Err… Neji…" Sasuke muttered, his cheeks red. "What… what do you mean that… I'm hot?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well, you ARE!" Neji said and snorted. "It's like you're having a fever or something! Are you okay?"

Sasukes dirty, sickening, sinful fantasies of hot, steamy, gay male-sex were shattered right then. "…fever?" he asked quietly, then gave a nervous laugh. "O-oh! Right! Hot as in THAT way, riiiiight!" Sasuke laughed rather uneasily.

Neji rose an eyebrow. " 'As in that way'? Well what were you thinking, twerp?" he snorted. It hit Neji in that second and he started to laugh. "You… you didn't seriously think I was saying that you were HOT? Oh man, that's the best ever!" Neji praised.

"I was NOT!" Sasuke said, his face deep red. "What even gave you the IDEA? Do you think I'm hot?"

"No!" Neji said, his cheeks now blushing a bit too._ 'He's not… just a little cute…'_ he added inwardly. "Well do you think I'M hot, then?"

"Hell no, don't get so cocky!" Sasuke grunted, blushing deeply.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire…_

There was an awkward silence between the boys.

Then, Sasukes eyes widened as he felt something… HARD…_ 'WHAT IS THAT?'_ he wondered in horror and gulped. _'I… I think it's right in…'_ Sasukes face was burning. _'OHMYGOD.'_

"…Neji..?"

"Hmm?"

"…WHAT is THAT?"

"…what?"

"That… that THING!"

"What "thing"? You're, as always, making no sense…"

"That… that HARD thing… That… that hard and POINTY thing!"

Neji blinked a couple of times. "…WHAT?" he asked bluntly.

"That THING in your PANTS."

Neji blinked a couple of times. "In my pants..?" he asked quite surprised. Neji reached for his pocket and laughed then. "Oh THIS? That's my flashlight."

Sasuke stared. "Your FLASHLIGHT?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke kept on staring.

"…but it's so small…"

"Yeah, it small so that it's easy to carry… You know, one of those miniature ones?"

Silence crept inside the closet again.

"…I'll believe you…" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"You what?"

"…nothing…"

Silence.

"WAIT. A FLASHLIGHT?" Sasuke asked again.

Neji nodded slowly, but then it hit him too. "That means…" he mumbled.

"WE HAVE LIGHT!" Sasuke squealed joyfully. "YAY!"

Neji grabbed the mini-flash from his jeans pocket. "All right! Now I'll just put this on, so we can see a little better…"

Sasuke realized something terrible in that second. _'WAIT! NO! If we have light, he will see my all red face!!'_ Sasuke panicked.

And there was light.

Sasuke hadn't realized until then how beautiful Nejis eyes really were. It felt like he was staring into those silvery white orbs for hours. Nejis eyes seemed like they glowed in the dark, they were so bright and… beautiful.

But, that moment only lasted for a couple of seconds. It ended with Sasuke launching at Neji.

"Uchiha, what the fuc -?!"

* * *

Bite: OMGACLIFFHANGERYOUHAVTAREADMORETOFINDOUTWHAT'SGONNAHAPPEN!

Neji/Sasuke: …sure.

Itachi: It wasn't that much of a cliffhanger…

Haku: I want my Zabi baaaaack--! ¤whine whine¤

Bite: ¤sigh¤ Sure… Okay, good reviews get a -.

Neji: Good? Since when did we have to judge them?

Bite: They're piling up. Have to get some sort of a system.

Sasuke: OOOH…

Bite: Where was I? OH! Every good review gets a Zabi plushie for his utter HUNKNESS.

Haku: HELL YEAH! ¤waves the Zabi dolls¤ A good review is more than two or three lines!!

Bite: GET YOUR ZABI DOLLS...


End file.
